Vocaloid, Question and Answer!
by Yuki Shiriashi
Summary: Formerly Vocaloid:Q&A. Reason is at chapter 6. It's not just Q&A,but dares too! EVERY KIND OF KINKINESS IS IN HERE,I BELIEVE :D SO MUCH YAOI,YURI,HETERO AND TWINCEST! ALL NEEDED WARNINGS ARE FOUND AT EACH CHAPTER'S A/N BUT USUALLY,EACH CHAPTER ARE KINKY :D The fangirls and fanboys loves it.You know you love kinkiness.Give it a try! Rules at Chapter 5!
1. Introduction!

**Yuki: I bet you're wondering on what happened to the first version…well,you see,I went down stairs for some minutes,then when came back up to my room,it was gone,and I deleted it from the Document Manager…so I thought of rewriting it,I didn't like the first version anyway. Turns out that my two little 5 year old cousins messed with my laptop and they were the ones responsible for accidentally deleting it. Not that I blame them though.**

**Yumi: School is here,so to make the chapter easier to update,we only reduced it to questions only, we're sorry for the inconvience,but rest assured,we would make it up to you. Also,about the characters,I might make them OCC when its needed,so please don't rant on us,nor flag this. Meiko will always be sober,since Yuki isn't sure how to type Meiko drunk. **

**Disclamer: Owning vocaloid only happens in my dreams. I'm not dreaming now,so I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku:<strong>Hello to everyone out there~! Miku Hatsune here!

**Rin:** Kagamine Rin in the house!

**Luka:** Luka Megurine here and welcome to "Vocaloid: Q & A"

**Meiko:** Here,you can ask us about anything!anything at all!

**Kaito:** We are looking forward for your questions!

**Len:** Hey,may I ask something?

**Rin:** What is it Len-Len?

**Len:**…What if they ask some…too suggestive things?

**Rin:** Too suggestive you say? Hm…..I don't know.

**Miku:**…The best person to ask about that,is the authoress!

**Yuki:** Did somebody call me?

**Yumi:** Yes,Len wants to ask,what if people ask too suggestive things?

**Yuki:**….Then its ok! In here,every question is allowed! Besides,there is nothing too suggestive than a rape question….or is there?

**Kaito:** Is there?

**Meiko:** Let's just hope there's none.

**Yumi:** We would also like to say that Gakupo is here and would LOVE to be asked right away,so are the other vocaloids that are probably relaxing around the dare base. Everyone can be asked here,bash them if you want.

**Yuki:** Well,that's it for now!

**Rin:** Don't forget to ask people! It's the life of this little show!

**Kaito:** Ask us right away~!

**Everyone:** ASK US!

**Luka:** That is for everyone who are reading this! Until next time!

* * *

><p><strong>Len: *shota puppy dog eyes* reviews will be very helpful,so please do!<strong>

**Rin: People are gonna nosebleed soon! ASK ASK REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Yuki: more reviews means quicker updates!**

**Yumi: Sayonara for now people!**


	2. First session!

**Yuki: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed!**

**Yumi: We have the next chapter! Disclaimer time Miku!**

**Miku: Yuki will never own me,Rin,Len or anyone else in the Vocaloid family!**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka:<strong> *sips her tea* A peaceful morning,perfect for relaxing!

**Meiko:** *drinks some sake*Don't forget that we have to answer some questions…

**Luka:** We aren't greeted by four hyperactive girls that are saying that we have questions so…we still have some time to relax,ne?

**Meiko:**…..Maybe…..

_Four high-pitched squeals was heard through out the base. The four hyperactive girls came running down the stairs. "We have questions!" The diva exclaimed. "Everyone please report to the living room of the base!" Yuki exclaimed. Every vocaloid went to the living room of the base. "You just have to say it so soon,Luka" Meiko glared at Luka. Luka just sighed._

**Yumi:** Don't worry guys,this will end shortly.

**Yuki:** First set is from Azer Yamato MK II

Ummm... hey... Uuuu... *ehem*

Oh well!

Hello everyone! Let me get straight to the question!

Len:

-It's not a question but... You have a very nice Voice in Adolescence! Better than every Vocaloid!

Rin:

-Ummmm... Act like a pirate for a few chapter! (don't ask why I ask that)

Every Vocaloid:

-Kick every pervert in the room! (Hard and the target is the ball)

Finale for Miku:

-Act like a Submissive slave to Len!

Thank you then!

**Len:** Really? I would to thank you for the very nice compliment!

**Kaito:** I agree with Azer Yamato MK II. Len-kun,your voice in Adolescence sounded so cool!

**Len:** *smiles cutely* Arigatou,Kaito-nii!

**Yumi:** And that is the start of KaiLen….

**Yuki:** You're right….Next one says that Rin should act like a pirate for the whole chapter…not an ask,but a dare…unless you count it as a request…Oh well! Go ahead Rin!

**Rin:** Acting like a pirate? Len! Can you get my eyepatch? It's at my desk!

**Len:** Sure…

_Len goes to Rin's room,gets the eyepatch then went back to the living room of the base then gave it to Rin. "Thanks Lenny!" She exclaimed,then she wore the eyepatch and exclaimed an "Arggh!"_

**Yuki:** Next one says the every vocaloid should kick every pervert in the room.

**Yumi:** I have a feeling that Gakupo will end up in the hospital…and that Len is the only boy not kicked at the balls….

**Miku:** Alrighty! Time to kick some disgusting perverts in this room!

_The vocaloids kicked only two people…both boys and both are suffering from the pain."Wait,Since it says that every vocaloid should the perverts in this room…but Kaito and Gakupo are still vocaloids and are perverts themselves….does that mean they should kick themselves too?" Yuki asked. Yumi smirked. "Boys,looks like you have to kick each other, then yourselves!" both boys looked at Yumi,with terror written on their faces "H-How do we do that?" The boys said in unison. "Good point…is anyone else willing to kick them again?" Yumi asked to the girls,plus Len. Every girl raced their hands. Len just sat down,feeling sorry for his big brothers that were kicked hard at the balls. "Alright! It means that every girl gets to kick these two boys two times!" Yumi exclaimed. The girls smirked evilly while the boys coward in fear. "This is _SO_ fun" Meiko said. They let another painful kicking begin._

_**~After many kicks and screams later~**_

_Both boys were twitching on the floor and probably needs to go to hospital. The girls paid no attention to the beaten boys on the floor. Len was poking them with a stick. Yuki brought out her celphone then dialed 991,the official number for emergencies. Exclusive only for the ones inside the base. Some doctors came in checked if the boys are alright. _

**Luka:** The doctors said they'll be alright…

**Yuki:** Next one is for Miku. You should act like a submissive slave to Len!

**Miku:** What?

**Len:** D-Don't worry Miku-nee,I'm not harsh….

**Miku:**O-Ok….How bad can it be?

**Len:** Miku-nee! I need to buy some groceries but I'm afraid that crazy fangirls and pedophiles will tackle me like last time,can you do it for me?

**Miku:** Sure Len-kun!

**Len:** Miku-nee,as a slave,you MUST call me master for the day,ok?

**Miku:** Y-Yes Master!

**Len:** Here's the list.

_Len hands Miku a long list."I have to shop for all of this,Master?" Miku asked."Yes and I want you to finish it quickly! When you come back,I want you to make a banana cream pie for me,understand?" Len said sternly. "Y-Yes master!" Miku grabbed her purse and went out to the grocery store. _

_**~After an hour~**_

_Miku arrived with all the groceries. At the doorstep,she was greeted by a glaring Len. "M-Master? What's wrong?" Miku asked. Len just sighed. "Miku,you're late..and I told you to finish it quickly so you can make me a banana cream pie, how disappointing.." He said. "S-Sorry Master! I won't do it again!" Miku bowed in apology. Len sighed again."I can't keep my anger any longer….I'll let this slide…but this is the first and last time you'll be late,understand?" Len said sternly. Miku flinched then bowed. "Y-Yes Master!" She ran to the kitchen and quickly made a banana cream pie._

_Len soon got his pie and ate it,very very fast. Len then asked Miku to make a banana shake. She made it,then Len drank it,fast. Then ordered Miku to clean the dishes. Then started getting strict with Miku, definetely making Miku his personal slave. Miku just needs a leash then she's Len's personal slave._

**Rin:** Arrgh…me brother took this seriously…

**Meiko:** Miku haters will be pleased.

**Luka:** and yet Len-kun said that he isn't harsh…..

**Kaito:** It was a total lie…

**Yumi:** Wow,somebody get the camera,this is a very unusual sight….

**Yuki:** Poor Miku….next set is from OtakuGirl347

Kaiko: ...I'm actually starting to get scared of this whole Questions and Answers thing around the Vocaloid category. There's a lot of them now...

Keiko: Would you just shut up and do something?

Kaiko: ...I don't like you.

Keiko: I hate you.

Kaiko: Good.

Rin

Who do you respect more? Luka or Miku?

Len

How does your hair get so spiky?

Miku

YOUR LEEKS ARE ON FIRE AND THERE'S NO WATER TO PUT IT OUT! What do you do?

Kaito

What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?

Luka

...How did your boobs get so big? You're mocking the flat chested people with your huge boobs.

Keiko: What's wrong with you and Luka?

Kaiko: *Staring at Luka's chest* She's mocking us! That's why!

Keiko: ...*Drags Kaiko away*

**Yuki:** A lot of questions and answers fics? I never get to see one….

**Yumi:** Maybe because you only search for KaiLen yaoi stories~

**Yuki:** I search Rin x Len and Mikuo x Len fics too!

**Yumi:** And most of them are M-rated...

**Yuki:** You just had to say that….

**Luka:** M-rated? But aren't you too young to read such things?

**Yuki:** I can't help but to be curious…..

**Kaito:** You know what they say,curiousity killed the cat!

**Yuki:** It's okay,a cat has nine lives!

**Yumi:**Moving on to the question…Rin,who do respect more? Luka or Miku?

**Rin:** Argh…that…is hard…I will have to say the lass with pink hair! That lass has an aura that says "respect me"

**Miku:** Luka-nee does have that aura…the calm,strict big sister aura.

**Luka:**….am I really strict?

**Len:** Only sometimes…..

**Yuki**:…I kinda expected that…..next is for Len….how does your hair get so spiky?

**Len:** well,I usually use gel but sometimes,by hair is so messy that even combing it after ten minutes is useless.

**Rin:** Arrgh! You mates should have seen the lad's hair yesterday!

**Len:** I combed it for 15 minutes and it was STILL spiky.

**Kaito:** was that the reason why you were late for breakfast yesterday?

**Len:** Yup.

**Yumi:** Next is for Miku….your leeks are on fire and there's no water to put it out,what do you do?

**Miku:** Eh? Oh no! What to do,What to do,What to do? I know! I'll get a blanket then use it to put it out!

**Yuki:** Next is for Kaito….What's your favourite flavor of ice cream?

**Kaito:** hm…That's hard…there's so many delicious ice cream flavors….chocolate,cookies and cream, strawberry,rocky road,vanilla….Vanilla! Vanilla is my favourite! And speaking of vanilla…

_Kaito goes to his precious ice cream vault and grabs a vanilla ice cream and a spoon. He happily ate the delicious vanilla ice cream._

**Yumi:** Next is for Luka….how does your boobs get so big?

**Luka:** Eh? *blushes* well….I guess the nutrients from tuna helps my body develop…

**Rin:** Argh! Kaiko-san and Keiko-san aren't the only ones mocked by Luka's chest…

**Miku:** Yeah...

_Rin and Miku stares at Luka. Luka just gave a nervous laugh._

**Yuki:**…Next is from kagaminevii

I want to ask questions! ^^

Rin :

-which one do you prefer? Len as your mirror image or as your lover?

-i love you! XD~

Len :

-same question like the one I give rinnie~

-can I kidnap you? Ahaha *shot

-len-len, I want you to kiss rinnie!

Miku

-okay missie~ here's the thing.

I actually like you.. No, love you, but I really hate it when you trying to disturb lenxrin T^T

And I love you if you go out with kaito instead, *throw leeks for miku

Kaito

- will you ask miku-chan to go out with you? *show kaito a bowl of vanilla ice cream

Luka

- I don't want to ask question, coz maybe you'll tell me to 'go google it' haha~

But still, I love youuu~

and stop being tsundere, gakupo is the one for youu ^^

Gakupo

-stop google things, go ask her out to dinner at sushi bar.

XD

Meiko

-whose boobs is bigger? Yours or luka? Hehee~

That's it,

Glomp to all of vocaloids,

I LOVE YOU GUYS~

*fangirl scream

**Yuki:** First one is for you Rin.

**Yumi:** which one do you prefer? Len as your mirror image or as your lover?

**Rin:** huh? Well,I have to choose Len as my mirror image…he already is…I don't think that I'll be comfortable with Len as my BF I mean…we look a lot a like and it'll feel like narcissism!

**Meiko:** You lost the pirateness there Rin…

**Yuki:**…..She has a point but I still love Rin x Len! Oh and senpai wants to say he/she loves you!

**Yumi:** Next is for Len,you have the same question as Rin.

**Len:** Well I'm with Rin…but I don't really mind if we're lovers…..*blushes a little*

**Rin:** *blushes a little too*

**Miku:** Aww twin love~so cute~!

**Kaito:** You're a twincest fan,Miku?

**Miku:** Yeah!

**Kaito:** High five Miku!

**Miku:** *high fives Kaito*

**Meiko:** *sweatdrop* BaKaito….

**Yumi:** Next one says…..can senpai kidnap you,Len?

**Len:** huh!

**Yumi:** Nah that's just a joke. Next one is a dare..again…should we?

**Yuki:** Take it as a request then…..Rin and Len has to kiss each other.

**Len/Rin:** What!

**Miku:** Even just a 2 second kiss~please~?

**Len/Rin:** *blushes*fine…..

_Len and Rin face each other. They were blushing. Their faces got closer and closer until there noses was touching. They leaned more…their lips slowly touched..and kissed for five seconds. Miku was squealing while the others were giggling. The twins pulled away and blushed more._

**Yuki:** CUTE TWINCEST OR NARCISSIMINCEST OR WHATEVER I DON'T KNOW TO MYSELF….

**Yumi:** definitely narcissimincest.

**Yuki:** Miku,senpai says that he/she loves you but hates you when you disturb Rin x Len

**Miku:** I disturb my favourite pairing in my family without me knowing?

**Kaito:** You do…the Miku x Len thing….

**Miku:** Miku x Len? That pairing?being paired with Len isn't that bad but…I still think Rin x Len is the best, I love these twins together!

**Rin/Len:** *blushes* Miku-nee!

**Yumi:** She/he also said that he/she will love you more if you go with Kaito,also,here's some leeks from senpai.

**Miku:** I'd rather be single *catches the leeks* Alright! Thank you very much for the leeks kagaminevii!

**Yuki:** It says-

**Rin:** Arggh! Lass! Can I be the one to read it?

**Yuki:** sure!

**Rin:** It is for Kaito. will you ask miku-chan to go out with you? *show kaito a bowl of vanilla ice cream*

**Kaito:** Vanilla~b-b-but…what if Miku doesn't agree?

**Meiko:** There's nothing wrong with trying,now get over there BaKaito so we can finish the session!

_Kaito was pushed towards Miku. "Miku,would you go out with me?" Kaito asked. Miku blushed. "Uh..sure? I guess" She said. Kaito quickly dashed to his prize and ate it blissfully. "So,he asked me out because of ice cream? I can't believe it!" Miku said. "We all know that he's an idiot and will do anything for ice cream,so just forgive him Miku" Meiko said as she patted Miku's head. "And there goes the KaiMiku fans…" Yuki said._

**Yumi:** Next one is for you Luka…I don't want to ask question, coz maybe you'll tell me to 'go google it' haha~ But still, I love youuu~ and stop being tsundere, gakupo is the one for youu ^^

**Luka:** I won't say 'go google it'. It'll be rude and I only say that to Gakupo. I'm not a tsundere…*blushes a bit* I don't really think that pairing is agreeable…

**Yuki:** Next one is for Gakupo….stop google things, go ask her out to dinner at sushi bar.

**Gakupo:** but….i don't think she wants to go…

**Luka:** Absolutely not!

**Miku:** come on Luka-nee! Don't disappoint your fans! Go ahead,nothing bad will happen!

**Luka:** but-

**Miku:** pwease~? *puppy dog eyes*

**Luka:**….fine…

_**~at the Sushi Bar~**_

**Gakupo:** so…Luka…what would you like to order?

**Luka:** hmm I like all of them…I am kinda hungry…I'll order one sushi for each flavor!

**Gakupo:** ah….ok…

_So Gakupo ordered California Maki,then ordered one sushi for each flavor for Luka_

**Cashier:** That will cost you 2,789 yen

_Gakupo pays the high price for Luka. They went to a table for two. "Itadekimasu" They both said. Luka ate the sushi quite fast. "You know what…it isn't so bad after all" Luka whispered. Gakupo heard her and smiled. "Sushi tastes so good!" Luka smiled wider."I'm happy that you like it" he said. Luka just looked away. They finished their food and headed to the base._

_**~at the base~**_

**Yuki:** Next is for Meiko,the question is….who's boobs is bigger?yours or Luka's?

**Meiko/Luka:**…

Rin: Argh…those two…who's is bigger? We can not classify….-stares at them-

**Miku:** Yeah….-stares at them-

**Meiko:** Mine is bigger…

**Yuki:** The other girls sure are offended…..

**Yumi:** Next is from Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW

I wanna ask: (brings out a list of questions)

Miku: Have anyone test your leek dishes before? (Not for me, I hate veggies)

Rin:

Between your normal outfit and Append outfit, which one do you prefer?

Can I borrow road roller to torture Kaito for a while? :3

Len:

Same first question for Rin.

Have anyone trying to 'rape' you today? (If yes, I'll hang those perverts and pedo upside down under the moving celling fan)

You can be cuter with your hair down. (pulls the hair tie off Len's ponytail)

Luka

Your pink hair reminds me of bubble gum and cotton candy. =q= (Sorry, I'm kinda hungry of thinking of those but don't worry, I don't mean for wanting to chew your hair) D:

Btw, do you try sardine, other than tuna? I love tuna and sardine.

Kaito: Not a question but a request. Please don't do 'Naked Scarf' for a whole story or I'll destroy your ice cream vault with some explosion.

Meiko: Same, a request. Better make sure that BaKaito doesn't do that in public. You know what to do, right?

Gakupo: I wonder how long your hair is. (trying to bring out a measuring tape) So, do you measure your hair when you have your hair down before?

**Yumi:** First is for Miku,have anyone tested your leek dishes before?

**Miku:** hmmm….there was one time I like Kaito-nii taste my Leek pie….

**Kaito:** That pie was NOT healthy,evn though it was made from a vegetable. I was food poisoned!

**Miku:** I already said sorry!

**Yuki:** Next is for Rin, Between your normal outfit and Append outfit, which one do you prefer?

**Rin:**….My append outfit! It is so comfortable and cool!

**Len:** you lost your pirateness there Rin.

**Rin:** sorry!

**Yumi:** Next one says, Can I borrow road roller to torture Kaito for a while? :3

**Rin:** sure you can!

**Len:** lost your pirateness.

**Rin:** ugh….Arggh! there,happy?

**Len:**…..Kaito-nii,you might want to run now…

**Kaito:** and I'll do so!

_Kaito runs as fast as he can. Too bad that __Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW__ caught him and paved him in a blink of an eye. _

**Yuki:** Len,your first question is the same as Rin's

**Len:** I like my append better,same reason.

**Yuki:** Then next….Have anyone trying to 'rape' you today? (If yes, I'll hang those perverts and pedo upside down under the moving celling fan)

**Len:***blushes*

**Miku:** Nyah! I got my yaoi senses tingling!

**Luka:** m-me too…

**Yumi:** Luka,you're a yaoi fangirl? I can't believe it!

**Luka:** What? Just because I look mature,it doesn't mean that I can't have the same fetishes like normal girls,right?

**Yumi:** wow,Fujoshi Luka is cool and confident!

**Rin:** Len…what is your answer?

**Len:**….y-y-yeah….three times today actually…

**Everyone:** *le gasp!*

**Rin:** *multiple vein pops* WHERE ARE THOSE JERKS? I'LL TEACH THEM A LESSON THEY'LL NEVER FORGET! THOSE F***KING PEDOPHILES!

**Len:**….You don't really need to hunt them down Rin….

**Miku:** I think you should Rin-chan! Even though we all love yaoi,we can't let those creeps do those things to the oh so innocent and kind shota!

**Len:** I'M NOT A SHOTA!

**Rin:** sure Lenny,keep telling yourself that. No one will take it seriously anyway.

**Len:** Rin!

**Rin:** Anyway,who wants to pave some pervets with me?

**Miku:** I do!

**Luka:** I guess I'll come along!

**Rin:** Now,let us go,my crew and we shall vanquish those perverts!

**Miku/Luka:** yes captain!

_The three girls ran to the roadroller. They started their paving of perverts. You could hear the screams of people being crushed by the roadroller. "Music to my ears~" Len said. Kaito and Meiko anime sweatdropped. Gakupo tried to hold back his chuckles. Yuki and Yumi were doing the same._

**Yumi:** by the way,Senpai said that you look better with your hair down.

**Len:** I do?

_Len's hair falls down,with __Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW__ holding Len's elastic band. "You know Len, you really do look cuter with you're hair down" Meiko said. Kaito nodded in agreement. "Yeah,You look at lot like Rin-dono" Gakupo said. "For some reason,I sensed Gaku x Rin in the air" Yuki said as she narrowed her eyes at Gakupo. "But he does!" Gakupo said."I know he does,but somewhere along you're previous sentence,I sensed Gaku x Rin" Yuki said."And we all know that most Fujoshis hates straight pairings,unfortunately for you,she does,though,she loves twincest and GakuLuka." Yumi said. "Very well said,Yumi" Yuki said. Yuki grabbed her camera and took a picture of Len with his hair down. "Eh? Why did you take a picture of me?" Len asked. "This is very rare,seeing you with your hair down,so I took a pic so I can preserve the memories." She said. Suddenly,the three girls entered the base. "Did we miss anything?" The tealette asked. "Nothing much" Meiko said. Rin rushed to his brother and grinned widely. "You look so cute like that Lenny!" She exclaimed. Rin grabbed extra four clips and her extra bow and a brush. She smirked and gave Len a makeover,without letting Len trying to resist of course. Luka just sat on the couch while Miku ran to Rin._

**Yumi:** Uh….here's something for you Luka…. Your pink hair reminds me of bubble gum and cotton candy. =q= (Sorry, I'm kinda hungry of thinking of those but don't worry, I don't mean for wanting to chew your hair) D:

**Luka:** Oh….ok….chewing my hair? Uhh….I'm kinda speechless at that...

**Yuki:** Next is for Kaito….Not a question but a request. Please don't do 'Naked Scarf' for a whole story or I'll destroy your ice cream vault with some explosion

**Kaito:** Awww,but I love the 'Naked Scarf'!

**Meiko:** Watch it BaKaito,or Minako-san will blow up your ice cream vault.

**Kaito:** s-s-she will? Ok I won't do it I promise! Just PLEASE don't blow up my ice cream vault!

**Yumi:** Next is for Meiko….. Same, a request. Better make sure that BaKaito doesn't do that in public. You know what to do, right?

**Meiko:** Don't worry Minako-san,I'll make sure that BaKaito won't do that extremely annoying 'Naked Scarf' thing in public _or_ private. I know what to do! *thumbs up*

**Miku:** Thank goodness,'cause I seriously hate it when Kaito-nii does that 'Naked Scarf' thing. No offense Kaito-nii.

**Luka:** To be honest, I hate it too.

**Rin:** I agree.

**Meiko:** So do I.

**Len:** Even me.

**Yuki/Yumi:** Us too.

**Everyone except Kaito:** We hate it,It's extremely annoying..

**Kaito:** *goes to the Emo Corner*

**Yuki:** Aww,poor Kaito….Gakupo…next one is yours.

_Minako-san __approaches Gakupo. She brings out a measuring tape and measures his hair. "Only 1 meter? I mean seriously,I know that this is longer…" she muttered. Gakupo anime sweatdropped. "So..have you tried measuring your hair before?" She asked. "No…." He said. "Ok then….." She whispered. She bid everyone goodbye._

**Yumi:** Last set is from JENNIE

Oh! This seems fun! In that case. I have a bunch of questions for them!

1. Miku-san, how long do you need to take to style your hair?

2. Rin-san, if Len-san wasn't your sibling, will you date him?

3. Len-san, Rin-san and Bananas are in danger! But you can only save one of them, which one will you choose?

4. Luka-san, why do you prefer tuna to salmon?

5. Kaito-san, Why do you keep wearing your scarf?

6. Meiko-san, are sakes really that nice...?

**Yuki:** First one is for you Miku,how long does it take to style your hair?

**Miku:** hmmm for about 15 minutes,but it takes 30 minutes if I do it alone,so I always ask for Rin-chan's help.

**Rin:** Very hard and heavy….

**Len:** you're seriously losing the pirateness.

**Rin:** Arggh! It's not like a pirate always says "Arggh!" and I still have the accent!

**Len:**…

**Luka:** Alright guys,break it up.

**Yuki:**….Next is for you Rin,If Len wasn't your sibling,will you date him?

**Rin:** *blushes* ha? Uhhh….I don't know…he has to prove to himself worthy first!

**Len:** lost the "Argh" and the accent.

**Rin:** Shut up Len!

**Yumi:** Next one if for you Len,Rin and Bananas are in danger,but you can only save one of them,which one will you choose?

**Len:** uhh….Rin or bananas? Rin or bananas? Rin or bananas? Rin or bananas!

**Rin:** Save me idiot!

**Len:** but we can still visit their grave right?

**Rin:** *sighs* Yes Len,we can still visit their grave.

**Len:** ok…then I choose Rin…goodbye bananas…..

**Yumi:** Next one is for Luka,why do you prefer tuna over salmon?

**Luka:** Tuna is very delicious than salmon,also,tuna gives a lot of nutrients,especially for my hair but I'm not saying that I hate salmon,its delicious too. I just like tuna more than salmon.

**Yuki:** Next one is for Kaito….hey,where is he?

**Meiko:** He's still at the emo corner….

**Yuki:** Can you pull him out?

**Meiko:** sure..

_Meiko pulls out Kaito from the emo corner."Mei-chan,why did you pull me out?" Kaito asked. "You have a question and stop being a drama queen!" she exclaimed._

**Yuki:** Your question is….why do keep wearing your scarf?

**Yumi:** yeah,isn't it hot always wearing a scarf? With a coat too?

**Kaito:** well…its pretty cold when you eat ice cream….so I have my warm scarf to keep me warm.

**Yuki:** I wonder…can you last a day with wearing your scarf and coat at Africa? *smirks*

**Yumi:** *smirks* yeah! Phillippines is hot enough,I wonder what will happen to you at Africa?

**Yuki:** He'll probably melt or be forced to take off his clothes.

**Yumi:** I can see the Kaito fangirls squealing if he did that.

**Yuki:** Also,he would get a tan.

**Yumi:**…I can't imagine him getting a tan…

**Yuki:** I can,and I would just LOL.

**Yumi:** right….moving on, the last question is for you. are sakes really that nice...?

**Meiko:** Yes,yes they are. They are delicious and they help you forget the annoying problems that always happen at the household.*glares at Kaito*

**Kaito:** *shivers*

**Yumi:** well,that's all the time we have!

**Yuki:** We hope you enjoyed it!

**Vocaloids:** Don't forget to leave questions people!

**Yuki/Yumi:** What they said!

**Everyone:** TILL NEXT TIME!

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki: ehh~ almost all of you submitted dares~well,I was gonna make it a surprise..but ok then! The original was an Ask and Dare anyway!<br>**

**Yumi: So now,you can dare! any rate!  
><strong>

**Yuki/Yumi: REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	3. A Crazy session indeed

**Yuki: I'm sorry for the late update! School interrupts everyone. I was too busy because of all activities in my school and all the homework! I'm sorry again! **

**Yumi: Please accept these chocolate chip cookies and a chocolate cake!**

**Both: Oh and a small reminder, OOC will occur! Now, let's get this chapter started! Do the disclaimer Rin-chan!**

**Rin: Yuki-chan and Yumi-chan doesn't own my dear family! If they did, you'd expect everything yaoi, you don't want that, do you?**

**Yuki: Yaoi fans say yes but Yaoi haters say no.**

* * *

><p><em>All of the Vocaloids are simply eatingdrinking their favorites. They had happy smiles plastered on their faces as they ate/drank the glorious food/drink as what they call the "Character Item". The tealette who was still nibbling on her leek was just by the two hostesses, who were just checking out the questions and dares for our favorite cast._

**Yuki:** We have reviews everyone! Now let's get started!

_The vocaloids went to the lounge of the dare base. All of them sat at the comfy sofas while eating/drinking their precious ones._

**Yumi:** Alright, the first set is from Mr Kat is Hot

Hello Vocaloids! well, since Yuki-san told i can ask anything too suggestive... here i go!

Miku:

-Have you ever had dirty thoughts/dreams of Kaito?

-What do you think about the song Cantarella?

-Do you have any male fetish clothing?

-Sit in Kaito's lap till the end of the chapter (and don't hurt him!)

Kaito:

-Do you know you are too sexy for your shirt?

-Dress one of the clothes miku said (you can choose)

-Massage her shoulders (you can stop when you want)

-Have you ever wanted to do something to Miku, like, touching her (it can be a kiss, a hug, sex, rape...etc)? If yes, what?

-Now, be a good boy and kiss her cheek

Luka:

-Do you think Mr Kat is hot?

-In many fanfics, you are paired with Miku. What do you think about this?

-The guy that appears at the just be friends PV is Master, isn't it? Do you like him?

-Is it true that you are Master's favorite vocaloid?

Len:

-Do you like being a shota?

-why don't you marry Rin?

Meiko:

-Well, i don't think you like Kaito, so... can you stop trying to stole him from Miku, please? .

Well, that's it! next time I ask something, i'll prove there's something more suggestive than a rape question. Be prepared, Miku and Kaito! (yeah... just if you didn't notice... i'm a MiKaito fan...yeah, nobody noticed, right? XD)

**Yumi:** Miku, have you ever have dirty thoughts of Kaito?

**Miku:** *massive blushing* NEVER!

**Rin:** Oh really~? Last time I went to your room, I heard you moan Kaito-nii's name in your sleep!

**Everyone:** *LE GASP!*

**Miku:** O-Oh…that dream..! That dream was about Kaito was about massaging me, I was really tired back then!

**Rin:** He's massaging you in an ecchi way, I'm sure of that!

**Miku:** You're wrong Rin!

**Rin:** Right…*sarcastic*

**Miku:** RIN!

**Luka:** Relax girls, now, the next question please?

**Yuki:** It's still for Miku, what do you think about the song "Cantarella?"

**Miku:** Well…the dress I got to wear was really cute…the melody is really catchy but the storyline somewhat annoys me.

**Yumi:** Do you have any male fetish clothing?

**Miku:** Hmm…as a certified Fujoshi, I like some leather on a seme…I like an uke in any outfit but it'll be much better if the uke is wearing something that seduces the seme, Something like…a shota-esque outfit or he's naked with chains binding the uke~!

_All of the girls squealed in pure delight and fangirlness. "I like those ideas of yours Miku!" Yumi exclaimed. "Maybe we can let Len-kun wear some shota-esque outfits and Kaito-kun to wear some leather!" Luka exclaimed. "Now that's what I call an OTP!" Rin exclaimed. After several minutes of squealing, Yuki cleared her throat and started acting professional._

**Yuki:** Miku, what if these boys aren't a seme and uke? What would you like normal, straight boys to wear?

**Miku:** Hmm…black or teal, so we can match! And I like the bad boy type that has a chain belt!

**Kaito:** ….*depressed*

**Gakupo:** *pats Kaito's head*

**Yumi:** The dare says that Miku should sit on Kaito's lap for the whole chapter!

**Kaito:** *perks up then smiles*

**Miku:** *blushes then sits on Kaito's lap*

**Yuki:** Alright, next is for you Kaito. Do you know you are too sexy for your shirt…?

**Meiko:** *snickers*

**Kaito**: I am? *smirks* I guess I am!

**Everyone except Kaito:** *LE GASP* Kaito smirking? YOU'RE NOT KAITO!

**Luka:** Although this is too unusual…we should calm down, it should be Kaito-kun….

**Yuki:** She's right…..next dare says that you have to wear the clothes that Miku said, you can choose.

**Yumi:** You're choices are leather, shota-esque, black or teal clothes and something that will include a chain belt.

_Miku stands up and Kaito went to the dressing room. He came out after some minutes. He was wearing a leather jacket, a teal shirt, leather pants with a chain belt and leather shoes. Miku's eyes widened as she blushed massively. She then pinched herself. "Is that guy really Kaito-nii?" she asked. Kaito flashed a cool smile and let Miku sit on his lap again. Miku slowly sat on the "New Kaito", she was still pinching herself._

**Yuki:** Kaito, you have to massage Miku's shoulders.

**Miku:** Alright!

_So Kaito started massaging Miku's shoulders. _

**Yumi:** So…have you ever wanted to do something to Miku? Like touching her…like kiss her, hug, sex, rape…

**Yuki:** Whichever comes first!

**Kaito:** Kiss, kinda…Hug, I already done that to her, sex and rape? Never! I would never do such thing to her!

**Yumi:** Now Kaito, be a good boy and do the dare, it's to kiss her cheek.

**Kaito:** *blushes then gently kisses her cheek*

**Miku:** *as red as a tomato*

**Meiko:** KaiMi fans are greatly please, I assure you that….

**Len:** You're right about that, Meiko-nee.

**Yuki:** Next one is for you Luka, do you think that Mr Kat is hot?

**Rin:** His question is his name…

**Luka:** Well…I'm sorry but I can't really tell. I haven't seen you in person.

**Yumi:** In many fanfics, you're paired with Miku, what do you think about this?

**Luka:** *blushes* W-Well…Miku and I are sisters…I don't really mind since we don't do those things in real life…but it is very embarrassing when you read it…..

**Miku:** *is close to bursting steam out of her ears*

**Yuki:** The guy that appeared at "Just be Friends" is master, isn't it? Do you like him?

**Luka:** Yes…he took the position since all of the boys are busy with their own projects and I only like master as my father not as my lover.

**Yumi:** Is it true that you are Master's favorite vocaloid?

**Luka:** I'm not very sure of that, he uses Miku, Rin, Len and I most of the time so no one can really determine who his favorite is.

**Yuki:** Next is for Len, do you like being a shota?

**Len:** NO! WHO WANTS TO BE ONE?

**Yuki:** But don't shotas have some advantages from some perverts as well?

**Len:** OH YEAH? NAME THREE SITUATIONS WHERE THERE ARE ADVANTAGES!

**Yuki:** When a pervert wants to hit on ya, on that time you were carrying heavy bags, then he will help you!

**Rin:** That happened to you many times already, right Len?

**Len:** Well….yeah….

**Yuki:** When some random pervert corner you at the alley, then another one might try to save you

**Luka:** But won't that guy also try to do the same thing to Len-kun after seeing what almost happened?

**Yuki:** …Good point….

**Len:** Apparently, that happened to me last Thursday…..

**Rin:** *polishes some knives*

**Yumi:** Make sure you bring them back to me without blood stains!

**Rin:** Okay! *grabs the roadroller keys*

**Len:** Rin! You don't need to pave them!

**Rin:** But they deserve a punishment!

**Len:** We don't want to cause a ruckus at a peaceful day, let it slide for one time, please?

_Len uses his secret technique. The "adorable shota puppy dog eyes of DOOM." It was his favorite technique. Apparently, that was also one of the advantages of being a shota. Rin just sighed and muttered "Alright…but I only said yes because of you, Len-Len." Yuki snapped her fingers._

**Yuki:** I got it! Being a shota also helps you manipulate people into doing your bidding using ones cuteness!

**Len:** Ok fine, you got that one right….

**Miku:** To think Len-kun does that quite often…

**Yuki:** I do that too….and I must say that it is quite fun! Tell me, who doesn't do that?

**Vocaloids:** *looks around* No one….

**Yumi:** Let's just forget about that and go on with the questions/dares, shall we?

**Yuki:** Oh yeah right. Len, why don't marry Rin?

**Len:** *blushes* Ahem, one, we are twins and incest isn't allowed. Two, I can't really marry Rin if she doesn't like me in _that_ way…

**Rin:** *blushes*

**Yuki:** I bet if incest is allowed, Len already proposed to Rin.

**Yumi:** It's for Meiko, you don't like Kaito, right? So can you stop stealing him from Miku?

**Meiko:** I don't like BaKaito and I DON'T steal him from Miku, he can be with anyone he wants. I don't care. He can even be with Len or Gakupo, I still don't care!

**Len:** …

**Gakupo:** *coughs*

**Yumi:** Next set is from Azer Yamato S.P.E.A.R Project

Yo! I am back! The Great Azer Yamato of SPEAR Project!

For Piko Utatane:

-If you have to choose, who's you gonna choose: Len or SF-A2 Miki?

-Do you often get a virus when you plug your USB?

For Kaito:

-Do you have any Original song to sing?

For Len:

-If you can have 4 women harem... Who's you gonna choose?

For Gumi:

-Is it me or sometimes fans draw your goggle like a... bra?

For Everyone:

-Tell us the worst thing you've ever done in kitchen?

For grand finale, Rin:

-Act Chivalrious for the rest of chapter!

**Yuki:** This question is for Piko…

**Yumi:** *major vein pop* Y-Yuki…I leave everything to you now…

_Yumi exits the lounge and heads to the garden._

**Rin:** What's with her?

**Yuki:** She detests Piko.

_Piko comes in the lounge. "Umm…hello…" he muttered. The vocaloids said "Hi". Piko sat down on a chair beside Yumi._

**Yuki:** So…who would you choose? Miki or Len?

**Piko:** Miki.

**Yuki:** How straightforward, do you have any reasons why?

**Piko:** Miki is my bestfriend…..so I would naturally choose her…

**Yuki:** Ok…do you get some virus with your USB?

**Piko:** Yeah, I'm just lucky that the virus only results to a cold or fever, nothing worse than that.

**Yuki:** Ok then, you may leave now.

_Piko exits the room. Yuki came in the lounge through the back door. "Is he gone?" she asked. "Yes, he's gone" Yuki said, then sighed._

**Yumi:** Sorry! I just can't help it!

**Yuki:** Whatever….

**Miku:** What's wrong with her?

**Yumi:** She likes Piko and she's disappointed whenever I act that way.

**Miku:** Oh…

**Yuki:** Kaito, do you have any original song to sing?

**Kaito:** Yes, it's called Judgment of Corruption!

**Miku:** I don't really like my position there, my dad was a greedy man and I was stuck on a wheelchair … how sad.

**Meiko:** Think of the bright side, you got in heaven, unlike all of us.

**Miku:** Nah, I still had "sloth" so after that song; I still went to the graveyard.

**Yumi:** It's quite sad on how all of the vocaloids ALWAYS die, especially the two abused twins over there.

_She pointed to the twins at the back who were just eating a banana and an orange._

**Len/Rin:** What?

**Yumi:** Oh nothing….anyway, you have a question.

**Yuki:** Len, if you have a four women harem, who would you choose?

**Len:** Hmm my sisters and a friend, namely Rin, Miku-nee, Luka-nee and Gumi.

**Yuki:** Those girls are the most obvious ones…

**Yumi:** And speaking of Gumi, she has a question.

_Gumi enters the lounge. She is energetically waving to every vocaloid and then clung to Len. __Azer Yamato__ came in the lounge as well. He waved to every vocaloid then sat down next to Gumi. _

**Azer Yamato:** So…..is it me or sometimes you're fans draw your goggle like a….bra?

**Gumi:** *anime sweatdrop*….They do?

**Azer Yamato:** Yup

**Gumi:** …Well..Goggles have the same shape with a bra…I guess?

**Azer Yamato:** You're too speechless, aren't you?

**Gumi:** Yeah

**Azer Yamato:** I guess I would be the same if I was in your position…..

**Gumi:** Uhh…yeah…..

**Yumi:** The silence is very uncomfortable, don't ya think?

**Azer Yamato****/Gumi:** VERY.

**Yuki:** Yamato-senpai, do you have any more questions for everyone else?

**Azer Yamato:** Yes, it's for everyone. Tell me the worst things you have done in the kitchen.

**Meiko:** ….I mixed the wrong ingredients, instead of cooking oil, I added detergent oil. I food poisoned Gakupo…

**Luka:** Hmm….I was slicing the tuna, I got distracted for some time then the next thing I know, I almost chopped Kaito-kun's finger. Sorry again Kaito-kun!

**Kaito:** It's okay.

**Miku:** My Leek Cake exploded….it made a big, green mess….

**Rin:** I don't really cook much…but I guess it is that one time that I "accidentally" mixed real poison at my poison berry pie….it was supposed to be a present for my "friend"

**Kaito:** It will have to be the time when I almost set the kitchen on fire….

**Len:** I was making Grahams when I "accidentally" grabbed the expired one; I almost made it and gave it to a "friend". "Good thing" Luka-nee told me about the expiration date.

**Yuki/Yumi:** If we really are included…well, none. We don't cook.

**Azer Yamato:** Grand finale for you, Rin. Act chivalrous for the rest of the chapter!

**Yumi:** And…chivalrous means?

**Luka:** It means to be considerate and courteous.

**Len:** …..Can Rin really do that?

**Rin:** Dear brother, there is no need to be doubtful. I would do this dare and I surely won't make anything go wrong. Please stay calm, ok?

**Len:** *in the state of shock*…..Okay?

**Yuki:** Let us proceed to the next set from Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW

Haha, nice. Torture is sweet. :3 (just have some perverts (who tried to rape our cute blond shota) hanging upside down on the moving celling fan) Btw, more questions coming.

Miku: Ehh...I just saw someone trying to steal your leeks and burn them up.

Rin:

How do you make your bow so bouncy? (Pokes Rin's 'bunny' bow)

Btw, thanks for allowing me to use your road roller. Like I said, torture is sweet. ^^

Len:

D'aww, you look cuter than before, thanks to Rin's makeover. XD Oh, btw, I give you this. (put a yellow hoodie with Pikachu ears on top onto Len) I like you wearing this.

Ok, ehh...what do you think about the shota yaoi pairing between you and Piko? (Well, I feel you two have similarity: shota, adorable and nice voice. I like this cute pairing)

Luka: Do you hit Gakupo with your tuna before? How many time?

Kaito: Like last time, no perverted stuff (yes, include 'Naked Scarf' as well), okay? I'll take you to Baskin Robbin if you stay as 'good boy'.

Meiko: Ehh...I just wonder. How much sake do you drink a day? A crate? (reminds me of my male Vocaloid Oc (just think of black-haired Gakupo) who's also addicted of sake except can't get drunk at all. It's true, I still wonder if his long hair can absorb alcohol or some sort)

Gakupo: Can I borrow your katana for a while? :3 Ehh...I like pointy.

_Minako_ the Dragon Maiden of DW_ came in the lounge. She flashed a cheerful smile and waved. She approached Miku. "Ehh….I just saw someone trying to steal your leeks and burn them up…" she said. Miku got a huge vein pop. __Minako-san__ pointed at the window. It showed that some random leek hater were carrying leeks in a bag and was trying to reach for his matches so he can burn them up. She ran out of the room. After a few minutes, Miku was clenching her leek tightly, giving an evil death glare. The random dude shivered. _

**Miku:** HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY LEEKS, YOU INSOLENT FELLOW!

_Miku whacked the dude with her leek. She grabbed three more leeks and made them like a sword. After that, the man saw nothing else but the darkness. Wait, first he saw four leeks whack him by the head and then he saw nothing but the darkness. She grinned sadistically at her work. She grabbed the bag of leeks and hugged them tightly._

**Miku:** Oh my dear precious ones! I swear I will never take my eyes of you again!

_After that, she ran back to the lounge, carrying her big bag of leeks. She opened the door, slammed it shut and then she started nibbling of the leeks._

**Meiko:** That was quite a show you put up there, Miku

**Rin:** Miku-nee! Are you alright? Do you have any injury? Do you need any physical checkups?

**Miku:** Don't worry about me, Rin. I'm fine!

**Luka:** Infact, Miku has that cat like smile since she won against the leek hater.

**Minako:** Nice one Miku!

_Minako-san__ approaches Rin and pokes her bunny bow. "How do you make your bow so bouncy?" she asked as she kept poking Rin's bow. "It is because of the wonders of gravity" Rin said. "Oh and thanks for letting me use your road roller, like I said, torture is sweet!" she said cheerfully. "Well, it is my pleasure to do that, Minako-san" Rin said. Which is a translation for: "Oh, no problem __Minako-chan__! I was gonna squash BaKaito anyway!" __Minako-san__ approached Len. "You really do looked cuter than before, thanks to Rin's makeover!" she gave a thumbs up to Rin. Rin did the same. "Oh and I like you wearing this" she said. She brought out a hoodie with Pikachu ears. She handed it to Len. Len had no choice but to put it on. _

**Vocaloids:** Awww~

**Miku/Rin:** *glomps Len* Len-Len~! You look so cute~!

**Len:** Yeah, yeah I'm cute whatever….

_Minako-san__ smiled widely at her work._

**Minako:** What do you think about the shota pairing of you and Piko?

_Yumi rushes out of the room, not wanting to hear the vocaloid's name. Yuki sighed. _

**Yuki:** Forgive her, she has issues.

"_I do not have issues!" she strongly denied from the outside. "Sure Yumi, keep telling yourself that" Yuki said. "Geez, what happened to the "light and dark relationship" thing?" she countered back. Yuki just sighed again._

**Yuki:** Forget about her.

**Minako****:** ….Okay? So Len, what's your answer?

**Len:** I'm not very fond of yaoi. I'm not very close with Piko-kun. We're just co-workers.

**Minako:** Really? Have you guys even talked?

**Len:** Yes….we've already talked, but with just the simple greetings.

**Minako:** Aww…how disappointing….

**Len:** I'm sorry to disappoint you…

**Minako:** Well, it's okay.

_Minako-san__ approached Luka. "Do you hit Gakupo with your tuna? How many times exactly?" Luka tapped her chin. "I've hit him but I don't remember how many times I hit him with it….I guess its above 5 dozens." __Minako-san__ smiled in a cat-like way. "Only 5 dozen? I kinda expected it'll be higher than that!" she exclaimed. Gakupo who was secretly hiding in corner was also trying to count how many times Luka hit him with her large tuna. __Minako-san__ approached Kaito this time._

**Minako:**Like last time, no perverted stuff, especially the "naked scarf" thing. I'll take you to Baskin Robbin is you stay as a good boy.

**Kaito:** Y-Yes ma'am….

_She approaches Meiko as well. "Ehh..I just wonder…how much sake do you drink in a day? A crate?" she asked. "__Minako-san__, Its more than a crate….I drink 5 crates a day!" Meiko said cheerfully. She went to the bar at the end of the lounge and grabbed a sake bottle. You know what she will do after that. __Minako-san__ went to Gakupo this time. "Can I borrow your katana? Ehh I like pointy~" she said innocently. Gakupo shook his head. "I'm sorry, __Minako-san,__ but you are too young to wield such a dangerous weapon." He said coolly. _

**Minako-san****:** Come on, just this once. Please~? *innocent cute puppy dog pout and eyes*

**Gakupo:** *gulps then gives the katana to her*

**Minako-san:** Hurray! *swings the katana*

**Gakupo:** *grabs a tissue and blocks his nose*

**Luka:** Ever try to nose bleed and I will slit your throat *evil death glare*

**Gakupo:** *shivers then bows down*

**Luka:** *steps on him with 1 foot and gives him thumbs down*

**Yuki:** LOL did we just see a reference line from RIP=RELEASE and a scene from Go Google It?

**Yumi:** *smirks* I think we just did

**Others:** *giggles*

**Minako-san:** *gives Gakupo his katana* thanks! Anyway, I better keep going, see you guys soon!

_Minako-san__ left the building._

**Yuki:** Next set is from OtakuGirl357

Keiko: ...MY GOD, NOBODY MAKES RIN ACT LIKE A PIRATE EVER AGAIN. THAT ACCENT MADE MY EARS BLEED.

Kaiko: ...*Turns away*

Luka

DAMN YOU AND YOUR HUGE CHEST.

I saw a picture where it showed that you had the biggest bust with Meiko coming in second and Haku coming in third with Gumi following as fourth. How do you feel about that?

Kaito

NO HALF-NAKED SCARF OR ANY TYPE OF NAKED. IT'S DISGUSTING AND TRAUMATIZING. DON'T TRAUMATIZE THE KIDS.

Meiko

Do you ever have any drinking contests with Haku?

Rin

YOU ARE AWESOME! *Glomp*

Kaiko: That is all.

**Len:** So true…Rin's pirate accent wasn't really pleasing.

**Rin:** You don't need to say it, brother. I already know about it!

**Yumi:** Apparently, Kaiko-san and Keiko-san has a big grudge on you, Luka.

**Miku:** They're not the only one….

_Rin, Miku, Yuki and Yumi stared at Luka's chest and narrowed their eyes. Luka just laughed nervously._

**Yuki:** Ahem…..they saw a picture of you having the biggest bust, then Meiko as second, Haku as the third and Gumi as the fourth. How do you feel about that?

**Luka:** W-Well….it's kinda weird…I felt very uncomfortable….it was also revealed that Meiko had a bigger bust than me…..

**Rin:** I saw that picture somewhere in a website but I don't remember the name.

**Miku:** I saw that too! It kinda annoyed me. At least I wasn't at the last!

**Rin:** I'm second to the last….surely, that artist was just trying to make a joke!

**Len:** Translation: "I will kill that f*ckin' artist!"

**Rin:** You don't need to say such a word, Len!

**Miku:** Translation: "Oh sure, rat me out now, would ya Len?"

**Rin:** Miku-nee! Anyway, the artist is making a joke, since he put Len at the last!

**Len:** Sheesh, don't remind me.

**Rin:** *smirks*

**Luka:** Relax guys!

**Yumi:** Hm…Kaito, you can't do the naked scarf. It is disgusting and traumatizing. Don't traumatize the kids!

**Kaito:** B-But I don't mean to traumatize them!

**Yuki:** Kaito….do you know how young we were when you traumatized Yumi and I?

**Yumi:** We only turned 13 a few months ago before we became hosts here….and we knew that scarf thing way back.

**Yuki:** You traumatized me first than yaoi!

**Kaito:** B-But I didn't mean to do so!

**Yumi:** Well, although it is freaky and disgusting, it has given us some yaoi ideas…

**Yuki:** Also, it helped me scare my enemies away! So I thank you for that!

**Kaito:** ….? You are welcome..?

**Yumi:** Oh and Meiko, do you have drinking contests with Haku?

**Meiko:** Yeah! But that girl always wins, that's why people call her the "master"

**Rin:** Yeah..she must have a secret technique or something….

_Then suddenly, Rin is glomped by the two sisters. "You are awesome~!" they exclaimed. Rin gave them a crooked smile, for she can't breathe easily any more. "Oops, sorry" they said unison. They went out of the room._

**Yuki:** Next set is from PridexWretchedluver4ever

All Vocaloids (Minus Len)How does it feel that Len can drown most of your voices in the songs? (Try listening to meltdown with Miku, Kaito, Rin and Len. Len dominated the song, you heard Rin a bit, Kaito was trying, and Miku gave up)

Also, who do you think has the biggest Fanbase? Len or Miku? (Miku can't answer!)

Miku:If someone stole Kaito and was going to destroy your leeks, but you can only save one, what would you save?

Kaito:I dare you to go TWO weeks without having ice cream, and no suicide! In meltdown, why do you barely sing? You seem to whisper mostly.

Gakupo: How do you feel about KaitoxLenxGakupo pairings and how negative you tend to be? (A.k.a:The rapist mostly if it's a rape story like Remnants, though you're a better Gakupo than that story's Gakupo, that one called Len a 'mere plaything' meanie)

Len:I dare you that u can't have ANY bananas for a whole 3 weeks. (Or three chapters, Kaito has to suffer 2 chapters)

I dare you to have a shota competition. Who is the better shota people? Piko U or Len K.?

Meiko: How many drinks can you consume?

Rin: I dare you to squash Tei Sukone. (She's a complete nutto bitch)

How do you like Fear Garden?

Is it true you run over Len every week? (Or more?)

How does your bow move?

Luka: How much tuna can you eat?

**Yumi:** For all vocaloids, except Len. How do you feel that Len drown most of your voices?

**Luka:** ….Well…Len-kun doesn't really mean to…he just wants to release his voice since he never gets the chance to do so…..

**Miku:** So… you say laughing evilly and screaming in glee because he got revenge on his daily molesters are activities that _don't_ release his voice?

**Luka:** …...I'll give my honest answer, my soft voice always gets drained by his powerful, high voice. So it kinda disappoints me to be upstaged by a…

**Rin/Miku:** SHOTA?

**Luka:** Yes….

**Len:** NOT A SHOTA!

**Yuki:** Oh Len, you don't need to deny the truth!

**Yumi:** Yeah! Even Kaito thinks you're too shota and cute to reach puberty!

**Len:** Do you? Kaito-nii!

**Kaito:** Ahem…well…kinda, maybe, ok yes!

**Yuki:** Heh, told ya. Hey Kaito, what's your opinion about that matter?

**Kaito:** Well….I guess I can't really reach his level of power…it disappoints me too….

**Meiko:** I'm used on always being overshadowed.

_Meiko tossed her head up and stared the ceiling_

**Miku:** Len-kun is mean when he does that…but I guess I don't really mind, I'm the most popular vocaloid after all!

_Miku pumped her fist up then did a victorious laugh. "Miku, a half likes you, a half hates you, so don't bring up that diva ego of yours, it's bad!" Yuki said. Miku just shrugged. _

**Rin:** …I guess it's fine…he's my dear sibling and I can't hate him, even though he does such things….

**Yumi:** Translation: I get really pissed when he out stage me but I can't hate him, he's my bro after all, my little shota bro who's charms deceive so much that they can't sense he's a devil!

**Yuki:** Is that what you really wanted to say, Rin? Because if it is, I say that you are totally right sister!

**Vocaloids except Len and Rin:** WE SECOND EMOTION~!

**Len:** Ignoring what Rin wants to say, I don't really mean to drown your voices….I'm sorry…

**Vocaloid except Miku:** It's okay

**Miku:** It's KINDA okay…

**Yuki:** MIKU! I don't want to see a happy-go-lucky diva turn into a diva with a big ego.

**Miku:** Sorry! Force have had it!

**Yumi:** Oh and guys, who do you think has the biggest fanbase? Len or Miku? Miku, you can't answer!

**Miku:** Darn!

**Len:** Miku-nee!

**Rin:** Len-Len!

**Luka:** Len-kun!

**Kaito:** Len-kun!

**Meiko:** Len!

**Gakupo:** Len-dono!

**Yumi:** If you will ask us, its shota-chan who has the biggest fanbase!

**Yuki:** Yeah!

**Len:** Still not a freakin' shota!

**Yumi:** Whatever. Miku, someone stole Kaito and will destroy your leeks. You can only save one, which one will you save?

**Miku:** *le gasp!* I'll save my precious baby!

**Yumi:** Which is?

**Miku:** Shimonita Negi! I'm gonna save you and you're siblings!

**Yumi:** Leeks….

**Yuki:** Oh well, Gakupo or Meiko would save him…I guess?

**Gakupo/Meiko:** *whistling*

**Yumi:** Next…Kaito, no ice cream for two weeks!

**Kaito:** What? NOOOOO!

**Miku:** Don't scream so loud you're gonna break my ear drums!

**Kaito:** Sorry Miku but….WHY?

**Miku:** Kaito-ni!

**Kaito:** Sorry!

**Yuki:** Sorry Kai-kun, a dare is a dare! And about Meltdown, why is your voice so soft?

**Kaito:** That song is too high for me so I end up whispering most of the time….

**Yuki:** I feel for you. Whenever I sing a Luka's high note from RIP=RELEASE, I end up humming it instead. Oh and Gakupo, next one is for you.

**Yumi:** How do you feel about Kaito x Len x Gakupo and how negative you tend to be?

**Yuki:** For the negative thing, for example…being the rapist? In a rape story that is. Wait, Remnants? I know that story... apparently; I'm evil and loved the whole angst.

**Gakupo:** For the 1st question, I don't really mind it...

**Yumi:** What! Are you dumping Luka for two hot ukes?

**Vocaloids except Gakupo:** …..We expected this…

**Yuki:** Yeah, everyone knows that Gakupo's bi

**Yumi:** Yeah, except me! Why didn't you tell me?

**Yuki:** Because I thought you had enough about Gakupo.

**Yumi:** Girl, I can listen to chizz like that!

**Yuki:** Yeah, sorry sis. Anyway, how do you feel about how negative you tend to be in stories? Like the example I mentioned before.

**Gakupo:** I'm NOT that negative! It disappoints me to know that even my own fans will make me a molester!

**Luka:** You are one. You're also a killer!

**Len:** You're also a lecher!

**Kaito:** And of course, a synonym to the ones they said, you are a big pervert!

**Rin:** Gakupo-nii's harem is finally standing up and making a rant!

**Yumi:** I thought that all of you girls are included in his harem?

**Vocaloids girls except Luka: **Yeah…but they are the main ones!

**Yumi:** …Still, you girls are a part of it. Especially you Rin! If Len's a part of Gakupo's main harem, then you too! Don't forget you two are twins!

**Rin:** …*sigh* Sometimes, having an uke twin brother brings such misfortune….

**Miku:** Oooh! Rin-chan is using big words!

**Yumi:** Miku? Random much? Anyway, Len, you can't have any bananas for three whole weeks!

**Len:** WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

**Yumi:** I SAID YOU CAN'T EAT ANY BANANAS FOR 3 WHOLE WEEKS!

**Len:** *drops to the ground dramatically* NOOOOOOOO!

**Luka:** Don't worry Len-kun, I don't think anyone have died from banana deficiency!

**Len:** I will! I can't live without the love of my life!

**Yuki:** *snickers* People, your chances of being Len's lover are low. That is, if you cosplay as a banana!

**Luka:** Len-kun, you're overreacting. Look at Kaito-kun, he's perfectly fine from being deprived from ice cream

**Miku:** Hey Kaito-nii, can you stop shivering so much? And why is your mouth starting to water?

**Kaito:** S-S-Sorry Miku….ice cream deficiency is kicking in….and these are the effects…

**Len:** Wow Luka-nee, he's SOO fine right now *sarcastic*

**Luka:** Nevermind…..

**Yuki:** Wait…it says here that….2 weeks is equal to 2 chapters and 3 weeks is equal to 3 chapters. We usually do some time skips. This case is much better!

**Len:** You have gotta be kidding me!

**Yumi:** Don't worry shota-chan, its only 3 chapters!

_Len glared at her, but it only looked like a pout due to his cute stubbornness._

**Yuki:** Len, I don't want your molesters to make a stampede in my base and to see you suffer from another traumatic experience. However, I do want to see Rin pave random perverts who whistles at Len whenever he is walking, which is a LOT I tell you!

**Rin:** *sigh* I wish I can, but being polite, nice and considerate, the only things I may do is comfort my brother or act cute and tell their parents about this

**Miku:** It'll be too funny to see an adult getting scolded by an older adult!

**Yumi:** That happened in our family once

**Yuki:** Not once, but multiple times! And what's funnier? My mother, the youngest, is the one who scolds my naughty aunts and uncles.

**Yumi:** We're going off topic. Anyway, you need to have a shota competition with Piko Utatane. I guess I'll stay since I'll get fanservice

**Yuki:** A shota competition? Cool fanservice!

**Len:** No way! I'm not a shota!

**Yumi:** You NEED too. Besides, this is a chance to prove you're better than him, he has been stealing your cool projects and fans, you're popularity is dropping because of him! So fight, Len, fight!

**Len:** F-Fine….

**Yumi:** Enter, Piko Utatane….

**Piko:** It's weird to actually see you here in the same room I am, Shiriashi. Why are you here?

**Yumi:** I'm the host; I can't let my duty be disturbed by you.

**Luka:** And she really wants to see the shota performance of Len-kun

**Piko:** Now that makes much more sense. I can't imagine her actually trying to be responsible!

**Yumi:** Hey! For your information, I am responsible enough to please my parents and get high grades, without even studying!

**Piko:** Are you saying that you get high grades by luck?

**Yumi:** Well, sometimes but that's not the point! Why are we going off topic? Let's just get this competition started! *sits at the far end of the lounge with a drunken Meiko*

**Yumi:** Geez, Meiko is a better companion than him

**Meiko:** WWWWHHHHAAAA?

**Yumi:** Nothing, just watch the show, Meiko.

**Meiko:** What's happenin' anyway?

**Yumi:** There's gonna be a shota competition between the best shota/trap/uke Len Kagamine and that trap Piko Utatane.

**Meiko:** Whut? That's dude's here? It's strange to see you in the same room as he ish…

**Yumi:** What? Can't I be responsible for once?

**Meiko:** No not really…..

**Yumi:** Geez!

_Luka stood up and went to the center. "Everyone, we shall start the competition. The candidates only have one task, it is to make everyone of us nosebleed by their cuteness!" Luka said. "That'll be easy for Kaito-nii and Gakupo-nii!" Rin said cheerfully. "And that'll be easy for you too, Rin-dono" Gakupo retorted back, with his eyes narrowed and cold and his face showing pure annoyance, and yet he said his sentence with his usual, deep and serious tone. Rin just put on a crooked smile and turned away. "I….can't…hold… this..nice act….any longer…!" she whispered to herself desperately. Miku and Kaito heard what she said. Miku, who can't stand up due to the dare, signaled Rin to come to her. Miku patted Rin's head while whispering "There there, Rin-chan" while Kaito was completely clueless and just placed a goofy smile on his face._

_Going back to the competition, Piko came, wearing white cat ears while his USB disappeared, which was replaced by a white cat tail. He was smirking widely. Everyone just smiled. Len came out, wearing his "young adult dancer" outfit. He was blushing, with his eyes half lidded and his plump lips looks like it's ready to be devoured by a lustful man. He went to a pole that randomly popped in the lounge's mini-stage. He danced around the pole for 1 minute and then he took his final pose. His leg around the body of the pole, his hands on the pole. He is looking perfectly seductive. The boys were already blushing mad. The girls had to hold back their squeals since they have to make the competition last a bit longer. Piko, who was angered by the crowd's mild reaction on him and by Len's way of seducing, suddenly dropped to the ground and spread his legs. He started purring and half lidded his eyes._

**Piko:** Nyaaah~ onii-chan~ would you like to come and play with me~?

**Yuki:** ….Who knew that Piko-kun could act like a….a…..a….

**Meiko:** Slut, say it with me girl, slut.

**Yuki:** S-S-S-S-S-S-Slut! No offense though! I seriously don't really wanna say it...but-

**Yumi:** Oh don't worry Yuki, it's not like we don't say bad words.

**Yuki:** Yeah yeah, I just don't really think that I should be calling him a slut. He's supposed to be "innocent" after all.

**Yumi:** Oh puh-lease. The most innocent are the most suspicious. Right? Rin, Len?

**Rin/Len:** Right…..

**Yumi**: Right? Miku?

**Miku:** Right…..

**Yuki:** Anyway, back to the competition!

_Len, who's eye is twitching because of Piko's courage to actually say that sentence, was blank on what to do. He remembered all of his shota songs. He went up and down the pole and faked moans and mewls. "Ha..ah…onii-chan …take me…" he said seductively. "DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI" their hearts pumped very fast. Kaito and Gakupo, who are now drooling, imagined what it would be like to take the delicious shota. Miku screamed when she felt some from Kaito pants._

**Luka:** Miku? What's wrong?

**Miku:** I-I-I f-felt s-something from K-Kaito's pants!

**Luka:** *blushes madly* K-Kaito-kun! You pervert! Thinking of such things about our family's shota angel!

**Kaito:** It's just a misunderstanding! Miku, the one you felt was my hand. I just gripped pants since my hand kept shaking.

_Miku sat on one leg, she can't stand up due to the dare. His hand was indeed trembling and was gripping his pants. Miku laughed nervously. "I guess I was overreacting…ehehehe" she said. She sat down on Kaito's two legs again. Gakupo was at another side of the room. He was at the "pervert corner." He was trembling with happiness but he wasn't nosebleeding. Anyway, Piko became so angry that ideas escaped his head. He raced his hand._

**Piko:** Can we change our outfits and bring along some props?

**Luka:** Sure you can!

_Piko went back stage. He came back, carrying lots of heavy books while wearing a school uniform with a short miniskirt. He "accidentally" tripped and gave everyone a panty shot. Kaito and Gakupo were already used by these panty shots, courtesy of Miku, Meiko and Luka. Everyone's face was blank; this one is very common after all. Len also had a blank face. Len put on his thinking face then ran to the dressing room. He came out carrying a tray of milk and a banana while wearing a revealing maid uniform. He "accidentally" tripped as well. The milk spilled around him, especially on his face. He licked his fingers slowly. "Geez, what a mess! I need to clean this up before master comes home. I might as well eat banana to gain some energy!" Before Len could eat the banana, it was snatched by Yuki. "Sorry dude, but remember your dare!" she exited the stage. Len muttered some curses under his breath. He was lucky that he was able to get a replacement. Ice cream. "Thanks to Yuki, I can't eat my banana" Len said, his tone completely sarcastic. "At least I can eat ice cream! Chocolate flavored popsicle!" he said. Kaito's eyes twitched. "How come he can have some ice cream! ?" he exclaimed. "Because the only food he's not allowed to eat is a banana. He can eat ice cream if he wants to" Yuki said. Kaito bowed his head, heartbroken. Back to Len, He started licking it then took the whole Popsicle down to his throat. That Popsicle was indeed very thick, he can't breathe well. It made some tears stream down to his cheeks. With that amazing combination, the boys gave up and nosebleeded, the same with the girls who can't keep the cool act much longer. The girls all squealed then nosebleeded. Yumi, who was the only girl still standing up, yet with bloody nose came to the center. "It is obvious who the winner is! It is Len Kagamine!" she exclaimed. She dropped to the ground as well, just like the others. Piko stormed out of the room. Len dashed to the dressing room and changed back to his regular uniform. He was still eating his popsicle, but not as intense as earlier. Everyone stood up and grabbed a tissue._

**Yumi:** Congrats Len!

**Rin:** I knew my brother could do it!

**Miku:** And he did it well….

**Yuki:** Before we catch another nosebleed, answer questions, Meiko. How much sake can you consume?

**Meiko:** It actually depends on my mood. Usually, I can consume 5 crates.

**Yumi:** Rin, squash Tei Sukone! But wait, Rin needs to be nice for the whole chapter…

**Yuki:** Chivalrous…considerate and polite…..considerate as in tending to someone's needs so…what about Rin saving Len from crazy Sukone?

**Yumi:** It's not like that girl will just get in here and grab Len and make out with him!

_Suddenly, the window opened, revealing the sunset and an evil Tei Sukone._

**Tei:** Oh Len-kun, I can no longer resist your charms any longer!

_Tei tackles Len. Len was being choked and can't breathe again. "Help…me!" he managed to stutter. "I stand corrected" Yumi said. "This is your cue Rin! Squash that crazy fangirl before your brother dies from lack of oxygen!" Yuki exclaimed. Rin quickly grabbed her road roller keys and hopped into her roadroller. Tei let go of Len for a moment when she noticed Len's face turn blue. "Sweetheart? Are you ok? Are you still alive?" she asked. Until she heard a sound of a certain machine. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Take that Tei!" Rin exclaimed. Len cleared his throat. "You shall never hurt my brother again!" she squished Tei in just a matter of seconds. She got off the roadroller, rushed to her twin and hugged him tightly. "You alright, Len?" she whispered to his ear. "I w-would be..if you'd let go of me!" he managed to stutter. Rin quickly let go of Len and muttered a "sorry" to him. "It's okay…thank you, Rin!" he said, smiling widely. Rin did the same. The others were watching by the window of the lounge. "Awww~" they said simultaneously. "Twin love~ isn't it just too adorable?" Miku said. "TOO adorable indeed" Luka replied. The twins came back to the lounge and sat down on the comfy sofas._

**Yuki:** So Rin, how do you like Fear Garden?

**Rin:** I love it! It was so fun to sing! It was more exciting when we were shooting the music video!

**Vocaloids except Rin:** SHE ENJOYED IT, BUT WE ALL DIED IN HER HANDS!

**Yumi:** Anyway, Rin, is it true that you run over Len every week?

**Rin:** Not just a week….everyday!

**Yuki:** Oh and last one Rin, how does your bow move?

**Rin:** Uhh….just by..Bouncing?

**Yumi:** Ok….Luka, how much tuna do you eat?

**Luka:** Tuna for breakfast, tuna for lunch and tuna for dinner…3 times…I may also eat tuna for 4 times when I eat it for a snack.

**Yuki:** Next set is from GOLD3NP3N

Miku-

How did you fall in love with leeks?

Kaito steals your leeks to make leek ice-cream! What do you do to him?

Would you stop eating leeks for a whole year just to get a bigger chest?

Kaito-

How did you fall in love with ice-cream?

The world has ran out of ice-cream. What do you do?

Who do you like the most? Miku or Len?

And..DO NAKED SCARF. 8D

Len-

How did you fall in love with bananas?

Would you kiss Rin for a life-supply of bananas?

Rin-

Same questions as Len, but with oranges.

Luka-

How did you fall in love with Tuna?

Everybody says you really like Gakupo on the inside but never admit it. Do you really like him? Please tell the truth.

Gakupo-

How did you fall in love with eggplants?

How did you fall in love with Luka?

Meiko-

How did you fall in love with sake?

How did you meet Haku?

**Yumi:** So Miku…how did you fall in love with leeks?

**Miku:** It all started with a leek plush…..

_**~Flashback~**_

_A 4 year old Miku was on a sofa, watching TV. A sudden commercial about the new Leek Plush was showed on TV. Miku's eyes glittered and jumped up and down, pointing at the Leek Plush on TV. Meiko giggled softly and stopped Miku from jumping up and down. "Geez, since you want that plush toy badly, I got no choice but to buy it for you, ne?" Meiko said with a smile. Miku's smile reached until to her ears._

_The next day, they went to the mall and bought the new Leek Plush toy. Miku laughed cheerfully while she was hugging the toy tightly._

_A few years after that, Miku was 8 years old and started taking interest in making herself slimmer and healthier for her crush. She hugged her favorite toy, the leek plush. Suddenly, a light bulb popped up her head. She headed down stairs when she saw little, 6 year old Rin. "Rin-chan, where's Meiko-nee?" she asked to the blonde loli. Rin pointed to the kitchen. Miku ran to the kitchen. She saw Meiko cooking and a 6 year old shota nibbling on his banana. The little loli ran to her brother and encouraged him to play with their favorite toy, their orange and yellow roadrollers. Len nodded then they ran to their room. Miku ran to Meiko. "Meiko-nee, can you make a dish out of leeks?" she asked. Meiko looked at the determined eyes of Miku. "If you insist…but you better finish them!" Meiko said. "Yes, yes, of course!" She exclaimed. Meiko started cooking a dish with leeks. She was finally finished then placed the plate of food on the table. Miku ate a small piece of the leek. "This is…HEAVEN!" she exclaimed. She ate all the leeks super fast. "Meiko-nee! I want more!" she yelled. She pouted while pointing to the refrigerator. Meiko, who was extremely shocked on how a kid like Miku can actually eat vegetables at an early age, just responded to Miku's order._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

**Miku:** And that's how I fell in love with leeks.

**Yuki:** And how inspiring it is! I wish I was like you, Miku! I don't eat vegetables at all! I'm surprised that at such a tender age, you learned how to eat vegetables!

**Yumi:** I wish the same! Miku, would you stop eating leeks for a whole year if you could gain a bigger chest?

**Miku:** *gulps* U-Uhh…I can't sacrifice my darlings! Besides, my chest would still grow, right?

**Yuki:** Yeah! Rin's chest grew, so yours can grow too!

**Yumi:** Believe in yourself, Miku! Kaito, how did you fall in love with ice cream?

**Kaito:** It all started when I was five….

_**~Flashback~**_

_A five year old Kaito and a 6 year old Meiko was strolling around the park. They heard a sound of the bell and saw children running to a small stand. "Ne, Mei-chan, what's that?" the innocent bluenette asked. "That is an ice cream stand! You can buy ice cream there! Want one, Kai-kun?" she asked. Kaito nodded. They went to the ice cream stand and bought two ice creams. Vanilla for Kaito and Chocolate for Meiko. Kaito licked the cold and delicious ice cream. His eyes lit up and his face obvious with joy. "This is the best thing I have even tasted in my life!" he yelled as he started twirling around. Meiko laughed. "Kai-kun! If you keep twirling like that, you'll be mistaken for a ballerina!" she exclaimed as she burst into a fit of laughter. Kaito did the same as well._

_**~End of flashback~**_

**Kaito:** And that is how I fell in love with ice cream

**Luka:** Awww, that story was so cute~!

**Rin:** And I'm surprise Meiko-nee called Kaito-nii "Kai-kun" and NOT "BaKaito"

**Meiko:** I WAS ONLY A KID BACK THEN, OKAY?

**Rin:** O-Ok!

**Yuki:** Kaito, what would you do if the world has ran out of ice cream?

**Len:** Kaito-nii would go to Mars and buy ice cream there!

**Kaito:** What Len said!

**Len:** Kaito-nii, I was just joking..There's no ice cream on Mars!

**Luka:** However, there is ice. Though that ice is frozen carbon dioxide.

**Kaito:** …No ice cream? *grabs Yumi's knife* Then I would kill myself.

**Yumi:** *snatches the knife* Don't kill yourself dude, you die too much too.

**Kaito:** I can't survive without ice cream! I'll die!

**Yuki:** Breathe in and breathe out Kaito. Oh, who would you choose? Miku, the tealette with long, smooth, gorgeous hair, bubbly personality, usually that is. Part of the "Fav Vocaloid Characters Top 3" with a cute voice, leek lover and lady like.

**Yumi:** Or would you choose the 14 year old shota? Who has golden hair that may look spiky yet very soft that is tied into a small cute ponytail at the back, a powerful voice that may go very high or very low in append, amazing figure that makes every pervert in the world lust for it.

**Len:** Don't remind me!

**Rin:** When this dare is over, I will punish those…those…

**Meiko:** Can't say that bad word, eh?

**Rin:** Yeah…Jerks!

**Meiko:** I'm pretty sure you wanna say bastards.

**Rin:** Yeah….

**Yumi:** Ahem. Len, who is the best shota/trap/uke of the family. And is the boy who has dozens of personalities, but usually a very cute tsundere, like his sister! Part of the "Fav Vocaloid Character Top 3" banana lover, can crush you with a roadroller and is effeminate.

**Rin:** I'm not a tsundere!

**Len:** Not a shota, trap, uke or effeminate!

**Luka:** He keeps saying that and yet he always comes out as one….

**Yuki:** Oh Kaito~ who shall you choose? Gorgeous Miku or Len who has outstanding beauty?

**Kaito:** Miku is like a dear sister for me while Len-kun…he's…something else, a person I would always want to protect and to care for. I also feel the same with Miku but when it comes to Len..It's stronger. So I pick Len…

**Girls:** Aww~! We sense yaoi!

**Yumi:** Eh? It says here that Kaito should do naked scarf….but it was already dared by many people that he can't do the naked scarf for the whole chapter.

**Yuki:** We apologize senpai but majority wins. We promise you that he will do it before we start the dares next time!

**Len:** I need a blindfold…..

**Miku:** You can use your tie…I'm gonna use my tie to block my eyes…

**Luka:** I can use my hair.

**Rin:** I'll use my bow to cover my eyes.

**Meiko:** I'll use mah sake bottle!

**Yuki/Yumi:** We'll just look away. Len, how did you fall in love with bananas?

**Len:** It started when I was 6 years old….

_**~Flashback~**_

_Little, six year old Len wanted to eat something yet he can't find anything to eat. He saw a yellow fruit by the fruit bowl, close to the oranges that Rin started to be addicted to just a few weeks ago. Len who was bored, hungry and curious about its taste grabbed the banana and peeled it. He started nibbling on the banana. "Mmm…so sweet" he muttered to himself. He saw his big sister Miku ran to the kitchen and asked for a dish made out of leeks. Len didn't mind about it since he doesn't know about leeks. Rin approached Len. "Len-Len~ let's play!" the loli exclaimed. The orange and yellow roadrollers are on the ground, Rin pointed at it. Len nodded. He set down his banana first and played with Rin. The twins played with their roadrollers, next thing you know, they were already tickling each other at the floor. They were laughing wholeheartedly as they tickle each other. After the fun yet exhausting activities he and Rin did, hunger struck upon the twins. Rin quickly grabbed an orange and asked Meiko to peel it for her. Len remembered about his unfinished banana. He quickly finished it, then threw the peel at the trash bin. He grabbed another banana, then another, then another. He began to realize on how heavenly bananas are. It was his fourth and last banana, Rin only reached three. When they were eating, they looked at ease. Meiko can't help but to giggle on the twins' adorable looks. Each time they took a bite, they would say "HEAVENLY~!"_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

**Len:** And that was how I fell in love with bananas.

**Yuki:** How cute~ *glomps the twins* you two are too adorable!

**Rin/Len:** …*is glomped* Yuki, you can let us go right now…

**Yuki:** *lets them go* Oh, sorry.

**Yumi:** Len, would you kiss Rin for a lifetime supply of bananas?

**Len:** Uhh…*blushes* y-yeah…

**Rin:** *blushes*

**Yumi:** Rin-chan, how did you fall in love with oranges?

**Rin:** It all started when I was 6 years old…

_**~Flashback Again~**_

_Little, 6 year old Rin was watching TV. She was watching her favorite show, where it shows the most fascinating object, the roadroller. She doesn't know why she liked it in the first place, but all she knows is that it was fascinating. The current roadroller in the show had many baskets of oranges and bananas. Rin's eyes glittered when she saw the oranges. They have been talking about oranges since kinder, but she never got to taste one before. She noticed that there are some oranges at the fruit bowl. She reached for one orange and asked Kaito to peel it. Kaito peeled the orange and gave it Rin. "Rin, be careful of the seeds in that orange!" Kaito said. Rin nodded. She took a small bite of the orange. "Oishi~ but its kinda sour" she muttered to herself. She took another bite. It started to get sweeter, though it still had that slightly sour taste. Another bite, it was sweet, without any hint of sour taste. Another bite, it was heaven! She ate the other slices of the orange while watching her favorite TV show._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

**Rin:** And that's how I fell in love with oranges.

**Miku:** So it was still the roadroller's fault, eh? Who knew that the machine that caused us all pain actually made you into a healthy person!

**Yuki:** And speaking of healthy, Luka, how did you fall in love with tuna?

**Luka:** Its very simple really, it started when I was 8…

_**~Flashback again!~**_

_An 8 year old Luka sat on the sofa. She was slouching, very bored and sleepy. Dinner isn't ready yet and her sister and brother are busy taking care of a new member of the family, Little Miku. Finally, Food was placed on the table. Luka immediately rushed upstairs to tell her sisters and brother that it was time to eat. After that, she rushed to the table, almost tripping when she did so. She sat down on the table, only to see a fish on the table as the only dish. Meiko, Kaito and little Miku sat down on their chairs as well. "Tuna?" Luka muttered. "Why can't we have a dish that includes ice cream?" Kaito exclaimed dramatically. "Because there's no such dish like that, Kaito" Meiko said. Kaito pouted. Everyone except little Miku took a piece of tuna. Miku was given milk instead. Luka took a small bite of the fish. "Oishi" she muttered. Took another bite..then another until she finished her food. She craved for the delicious fish now so she took another big piece of fish without rice. "Are you sure you can finish that, Luka-chan?" Meiko asked. "Of course! Please don't worry, you should worry about Miku-chan there, she looks like she needs more milk!" Luka said while she was pointing at Miku. Miku's bottle was empty and she looks like she was about to cry. "Kaito, give Miku some milk!" Meiko said. Kaito grabbed Miku's empty bottle and poured milk in it. He immediately gave the drink to Miku. Miku drank the milk happily. Meiko looked at Luka's plate. The big piece of fish was gone, and the only thing left on her plate was the bone of the fish and the utensils. She looked at Luka. She had a contented smile. "Tomorrow, I want tuna again!" she exclaimed with a smile. Meiko nodded. "Okay then!"_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

**Luka:** And that's how I fell in love with tuna.

**Yuki:** We have the same story…

**Yumi:** Luka, Everybody says you really like Gakupo on the inside but never admit it. Do you really like him? Please tell the truth.

**Luka:** Uh….J-Just a little crush…but I don't LOVE him!

_Suddenly, Luka was slapped by a robot._

**Yuki:** Oops, sorry Luka-chan. I just brought out my lie detector machine. It slaps you whenever you lie! So please tell the truth!

**Luka:** Fine, I like him *slapped again* Fine! I love him, alright! *massive blushing*

**Gakupo:** *blushes*

**Yumi:** Ahem, Gakupo, how did you fall in love with eggplants?

**Yuki:** *coughbymasturbationcough*

**Gakupo:** It started when I was 6….

_**~Flashback AGAIN~**_

_A 6 year old Gakupo silently wept. He was hiding from the group of bullies that always harasses him for his height and looks. He would always come back home with bruises all over his body. His friends couldn't do much to protect him. Meiko wasn't tough when she was young, infact, she was very clean, proper and _girly. _Kaito is more innocent and defenseless than ever. Gakupo can't fight yet. He's too scared to do so. Gakupo was also very short back then. He's able to hide from bullies by going through little wholes. He saw a whole that goes right to his home's street. He went through it and ran as fast as he can to his house. He opened the door and went in. He took a big sigh of relief. He took of his shoes. "I'm home" he silently muttered. He smelled something, someone was cooking. It was the woman that the vocaloids call "mistress" and was assigned to take care of them until they are old enough to take care of themselves. The "mistress" looked at Gakupo and was shocked to see the poor boy covered in bruises and his eyes bloodshot from crying. She leaned down to him and gently caressed his face. "What happened?" she asked. "I-It's them again…" Gakupo said then he sniffled, he looked like he was ready to cry again. The woman pulled him into a hug. She led him to his room. She treated his wounds, bruises and scratches. Gakupo changed into something clean. They went downstairs again. "Gakupo, sit down, you need to eat" she said. Gakupo did so and eagerly waited for his food. All the running and crying drained his energy. She set the plate down on the table. "Eggplant?" he said. "Yes, you need it for some vitamins, now eat, you need to gain energy." She set down a glass of water on the table. "Itadekimasu!" he said. He ate his food really fast. "As *munch* usual *munch* mistress' cooking *munch* is really good!" he said. "Gakupo, don't talk with your mouth full and thank you!"she said. Gakupo swallowed the food. "What really taste best is the eggplant! I want more please!"Gakupo said cheerfully. The woman smiled. "Coming right up!"_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

**Gakupo:** And that's how I fell in love with eggplants.

**Miku:** I never knew that Gakupo-nii was bullied before!

**Rin:** I never thought that Meiko-nee can be a clean, proper girly-girl…

**Len:** And of course, Kaito-nii is still the same…

**Yuki:** Wait, harassed by his looks? "That everyone laughed and ridiculed at" That is from Madness of Duke Venomania! I never thought that it was true.

**Gakupo:** Unfortunately, it was….

**Yumi:** Aww, poor you. Here's a question that I'm sure you and Luka would like, how did you fell in love with Luka?

**Gakupo:** *blushes* It was more of a love at first sight. When I saw her for the first time, her smile is so bright that I would have gone blind. Her hair is so flaxen that I have to stay away from her at least 1 yard to refrain from touching it. Her demeanor is calm and kind yet stern, a perfect candidate as a good wife. Her beauty is outstanding, with some curves already present at her young age. Her soft, flawless skin that is as pale as snow. And the best is her lips that I can't resist but to kiss..she is perfect. *blushes*

**Luka:** *blushing hard*

**Everyone except Luka and Gaku:** AWWWWW~

**Yuki:** That was so sweet! Oh and Meiko, how did you fall in love with sake?

**Meiko:** It started when I was 8 years old.

_**~Flashback AGAIN!~**_

_There were many sake bottles across the floor. Their mistress' friends had a party last night. Now, all of them were lying on the ground, snoring loudly. Meiko smelled the strong stench of sake. She saw drink these things a lot, she started to wonder on how they taste like. She grabbed a sake bottle that wasn't opened yet. She opened the lid. When she did, it made a loud pop sound. It scared her and made her shriek a bit. Good thing the adults were sleeping heavily and didn't hear her. She took a small sip of it. It was kinda bitter at first. Another sip. It kinda tastes better. Another sip. Its better than before. Another sip. It's so addicting! Another sip. I love you!_

**Meiko:** Since then, whenever we had sake in the house, I would always sneak to the refrigerator and grab a sake bottle.

**Kaito:** I'm the only one who spotted her doing so.

**Yuki:** Did you tell it to your mistress?

**Kaito:** Nope, I didn't know the one she was drinking was wine!

**Miku:** Geez Kaito-nii, how innocent can you be?

**Rin:** As innocent as pie!

**Len:** Pie?

**Rin:** I don't know, random?

**Yumi:** Next set is from CuriousSisters

Hikari: Konnichiwa, Vocaloids!

Akuma: Ugh, so cheery.

Hikari: Quick rundown of how we do this. I do questions, Akuma-San does dares.

Akuma: Onward!

Hikari: Okay, questions!

Len: You're not a shota, why do people call you that? You're just cute and huggable. Do you think there will ever be a Vocaloid anime?

Rin: I'm getting sick of the RinxLen questions, I don't do that. What is your favorite song (it can be any song in the whole wide world)?

Miku: OMIGOSH I HEARD YOU'RE GETTING AN ENGLISH VOICEBANK AND COMIN TO THE STATES! Is that true?

Akuma: Can't you just smell the fangirlish energy?

Hikari: Shut up, I'm questioning.

Kaito: How did the ice cream obsession begin?

Meiko: Have you ever gotten any of the others drunk?

Luka: I got nothing. Sorry.

Gakupo: What is your typical reaction to insane fangirls?

Akuma: My turn!

All: For the next 3 reviews, everyone must give up their character item (except for Rin with the road roller, you'll see why in a minute) and Rin can squish anyone who says the word "yummy". (Just ask Kaito what he thinks of ice cream if you get bored Rin.)

Both: Sayonara!

**Yumi:** So Len..you're not a shota, why do people call you that? You're just cute and huggable.

**Len:** Finally! A person who ACTUALLY thinks I'm not a shota!

**Rin:** But take note Lenny, "cute and huggable"..aren't shotas like that?

**Gakupo:** A shota maybe cute and huggable, but there is also a thing that makes them cuter. Sex appeal. Which Len-dono possess.

**Kaito:** He's right!

**Luka:** And why do you two talk as if your experts on shotas?

**Kaito/Gakupo:** Because we have observed this all from Len-kun and Piko-kun! *thumbs up*

**Luka:** HENTAI!

**Miku:** Calm down Luka-nee! You can punish them later!

**Luka:** *takes a deep breath then relaxes*

**Yuki:** Ahem…so Len, why do they call you a shota?

**Len:** I don't know to you people! Just because I reach F5, they call me shota!

**Rin:** Unfortunately, people still call you a shota even in append!

**Len:** WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE STOP CALLING ME A SHOTA DAMNIT!

**Yumi:** Len! Relax and answer this question. Do you think there will ever be a Vocaloid anime?

**Len:** Well, it might be possible, considering our popularity.

**Yuki:** Rin, what's your favorite song?

**Rin:** Definitely Daughter of Evil! But the only thing sad about it is how Len died…

**Yumi:** Hey Miku, you're getting an English voicebank and coming to the states, ne?

**Miku:** Yeah! But I already came to the states and I'm not sure when I will come back there again…

**Len:** We didn't go sight-seeing at all…

**Rin:** It's unfair!

**Luka:** Don't worry, next time, we will go sight-seeing for sure!

**Rin/Len:** Alright!

**Yuki:** Kaito, how did the ice cream obsession begin?

**Kaito:** I just told that story a while ago. So long story short, it began when Mei-chan and I had ice cream for the first time. I fell in love with first taste.

**Yumi:** So Meiko, have you made others drunk?

**Meiko:** Yeah! I remember that karaoke night last time. I got everyone drunk. Next thing I know is that I kissed Miku, knocked out Luka, stepped on Gakupo, made Rin drunk and faint, twirled Kaito and tossed him to the chair, leaving him upside down and that I stuck a leek up Len's butt.

**Vocaloids except Meiko:** *shiver* That was the worst night ever.

**Len:** *sniffles* I feel so violated!

**Rin:** *pats Len's head* There there Lenny. Wait, don't you ALWAYS feel violated?

**Len:** …

**Miku:** You can survive Len-kun!

**Yuki:** Gakupo, what's your typical reaction with insane fangirls?

**Gakupo:** Usually, I run away from them. But if that doesn't work, I run to the house, and use my shield to block those fangirls. Sometimes I throw Len-dono and Kaito-dono to those fangirls.

**Rin:** YOU DO WHAT TO MY BROTHER? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GAKUPO-NII! YOU MIGHT BE THE VERY REASON WHY LEN ALREADY LOST HIS VIRGINITY! IS HE, LEN?

**Len:** Rin! I haven't lost my virginity!

**Miku:** Yet….

**Rin:** ARE YOU SURE LENNY? BECAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE THAT YOU ALREADY GOT RAPED BY SOME RANDOM FANBOY AT THE ALLEYS!

**Len:** Rin! You sound like you WANT it to happen!

**Rin:** NO! WHY WOULD I WANT MY OWN BROTHER TO GET RAPED BY SOME DERANGED PHSYCHO WHO'S PURPOSE IS TO TAINT YOUR WHITE CANVAS?

**All girls except Rin:** For the sake of seeing a cute uke making some yaoi that's just by the alleys?

**Rin:** I CAN STAND IT IF THE SEME IS KAITO-NII BUT IF IT WAS A STRANGER, I WILL STRANGLE HIM! FOR THE SAKE OF MY BELOVED BROTHER!

**Yumi:** I'm pretty sure you can do that to a purple haired samurai over there! *points to Gakupo who was staring at Len and Luka*

**Rin:** Maybe I'll do it later….for the sake of Len AND Luka-nee!

**Gakupo:** *gulps*

**Yuki:** Guys, there's a dare for you all. For the next three reviews, everyone should give up their character item. Except for Rin's roadroller.

**Vocaloids:** AWWWWWWW

**Len:** OH SURE, KEEP DEPRIVING OF MY BELOVED!

**Luka:** Think of the bright side Len-kun, at least you still have Rin!

**Yumi:** And speaking of Rin, she can pave anyone who says the word "yummy" but the one I said isn't counted.

**Rin:** Alright!

_Yuki and Yumi collect all the vocaloids' character item except for the roadroller. They made sure that not a single food/drink was hidden._

**Yuki:** Don't worry guys, its only 3 reviews! We're about to end anyway!

**Yumi:** Also, Kaito and Len have it harder

**Kaito/Len:** *silently whimpering*

**Rin/Miku:** *pats their heads*

**Yuki:** Next if from Hitomi Kogure

Hiya! I'm Hitomi, the very fangirlish, most favorite neko-with-pink-ears on deviantart!

... well not really, but I am very fangirlish, especially with Vocaloid :3

For Miku-sama (sorry girl, you're my fav vocaloid so imma spam you with questions C: ) :

OMG YOURE PLAYING IN CALIFORNIA! *spazzes out* but I'm not going to the concert... since it sold out like on the first day they announced it... so can you sing something for me with your lovely voice? or even better, sing something with me! since aparrently Q&As can let you do that, and I sing so I won't be bad! (seriously, my group of nerdy friends call me Miku 'cause I sing too much for my own good .)

and then out of all the pairings that you're in, which is the person you actually like the most? and how'd you get your hair so long? and what's your favorite song to sing? AND WHY ARE YOU SO AMAZING? *bricked*

*ahem* alright, spazz attack aside...

Luka-sama: I want to try sardines for the hell of it, but my mom says that I'll throw up all over some poor pedestrian . so since you're a fish person, what do you think of sardines?

Kaito-kun: Why are you such a pedo with Len-san? Just look at him! HOW CAN YOU HARM THIS ADORABLE SHOTA FACE? Seriously, that KaiLen stuff scares me... *shudders*

And also, ask Miku-sama on a date again! It was so cute last time! KAIMI FOEVA!

Len-san: Your re-dub in-place of Lily on "Shota Shota Burning Night" was godly! and yet, barely anyone has heard it :(

Also, why do you always die in the videos? I think the only ones that you didnt die was Honey and Luka's renditon of Little Mermaid ._.

Rin-chan: Alright, so you seem like the adorable and sweet loli, but why are all of your songs so depressing? In Syncronicity you're a dying Diva, Kokoro made me cry, Fear Garden scared the living shit out of me, and in Meltdown you were commiting suicide! its so sad :(

that is all! hopefully i didnt scare anyone :D BYE! *flies away*

_Hitomi Kogure__ entered the lounge and waved to the vocaloids. The moment she saw Miku, she glomped her, unintentionally joining Kaito in her grip. "So…Senpai and Miku, sing whatever song you like!" Yumi said. "Why don't you guys try singing Magnet?" Gakupo suggested. "Good idea!" The two girls exclaimed._

**Miku:** kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru _(A small fire has been lit inside of my heart)_

itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou _(Before I knew it, it became intense passion)_

watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari _(My butterfly flapped out aimlessly)_

anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa _(leaving behind powder on your hand)_

**Hitomi:** karamiau yubi hodoite _(Pulling apart our intertwined fingers)_

kuchibiru kara shita e to _(moving from our lips to our tongues)_

yurusarenai koto naraba _(Although what we are doing is a sin)_

naosara moeagaru no _(That's why we are so fired up) _

**Miku:** dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii _(Embrace me closely and gauge me at my limit)_

machigai nado nai n da to omowasete _(Make me believe what we're doing isn't wrong)_

kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii _(Kiss me and repaint my body)_

miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no _(Intoxicate me and let me drown in your charm) _

**Hitom**_(_**i:** sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite _(It might be important for you to tie me up)_

itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete _(If you love me show,show me some fidelity)_

"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru _(I like "weird" things so)_

Ikeru kotoba de ikeba ii yo _(let's just go as far as we can)_

**Miku:** mayoikonda kokoro nara _(With a heart that has gone astray)_

kantan ni tokete yuku _(We will melt so easily) _

yasashisa nante kanjiru _(that there's not even enough time)_

hima nado nai kurai ni _(for us to feel each other's tenderness)_

**Hitomi:** kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute _(This is no longer a dream)_

magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi _(But the unmistakebly realistic "we"_)

furete kara modorenai to shiru _(As soon as we touch,we can't hold back) _

sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata _(but that's fine,for you're my dearest one)_

**Miku:** yoake ga kuru to fuan de _(A dawn breaks,I feel anxious) _

naite shimau watashi ni _(As I break down in tears)_

"daijoubu" to sasayaita _("It's okay" you say to me)_

anata mo naite ita no _(but...were you crying as well?)_

dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii _(Embrace me closely and gauge me at my limit_)

machigai nado nai n da to omowasete _(Make me believe what we're doing is wrong)_

kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii _(Kiss me and repaint my body) _

miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai _(Intoxicate me and let me drown in your charms)_

**Hitomi:** hikiyosete magunetto no you ni _(Draw me closer,as if we're magnets) _

tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau _(So that if we seperate,we will be joined again)_

furete ite modorenakute ii _(Let's become one,it's okay if we don't go back)_

sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata _(But that's fine,since you're my only one,my dearest)_

_Everyone claps for them._

**Hitomi:** Miku-sama, out of all pairings that exists, who do you really like?

**Miku:** I have no crush at the moment! I just like the boys here as my big brothers! But in Len-kun's case, my little, adorable, shota brother!

**Hitomi:** How did you get your hair to be so long?

**Miku:** I don't know…nutrients from vegetables perhaps?

**Hitomi:** What's your favorite song to sing?

**Miku:** World is mine!

**Hitomi:** AND WHY ARE YOU SO AMAZING?

_Hitomi-san__ was suddenly hit by a brick. Luka noticed the broken window. She also saw a young boy that was running to another place. He might be the one who threw the brick. "Senpai, Are you okay?" asked the hosts simultaneously. "I-I'm fine….my heads just throbs a little, but I'll be fine!" she said. _

**Hitomi:** Luka-sama, I want to try sardines for the hell of it, but my mom says that I'll throw up all over some poor pedestrian. So since you're a fish person, what do you think of sardines?

**Luka:** Well sardines are really good but it depends on one's taste. I suggest you try to eat a small bite and then base your judgment on the taste and quality. If you like it, eat it. It would give you a lot of nutrients!

**Hitomi:** Ehh~ thanks for the advice! Kaito-kun, Why are you such a pedo with Len-san? Just look at him! HOW CAN YOU HARM THIS ADORABLE SHOTA FACE? Seriously, that KaiLen stuff scares me... *shudders*

**Kaito:** I-I'm not a pedo with him!

**Luka:** *coughIMITATIONBLACKcough*

**Miku:***coughSHOTADESUYONcough*

**Rin:***coughSHOTARELLAcough*

**Meiko:***coughLOVELESSxxxcough*

**Yuki/Yumi:** Plus all of the remaining SCL projects and shota songs out there!

**Girls:** There are so many songs like that so we can't name all!

**Len:** Ugh, WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME A SHOTA!

**Rin:** Because it's true so accept that fact lil' bro!

**Len:** *cute, pouty face* Geez!

**Everyone:** *blushes* AWW SO CUTE!

**Yuki:** *hands tissues to Kaito and Gakupo* You guys will need this.

**Kaito/Gakupo:** Thanks.

**Yumi:** Kaito, ask Miku on a date again!

_Miku looked behind her. She is facing Kaito, who still wore that goofy smile on his face. Kaito grabbed Miku's hand. His goofy smile was replaced by a smirk._

**Kaito:** Miku, would you go on a date with me?

**Miku:** U-Uh…..sure?

**Hitomi:** Len-san~ your re-dub in-place of Lily on "Shota Shota Burning Night" was godly! and yet, barely anyone has heard it….

**Len:** Thank you! Though that song was so embarrassing….

**Hitomi:** Also, why do you always die in the videos? I think the only ones that you didn't die was Honey and Luka's rendition of Little Mermaid…..

**Len:** I don't know…I think my producers are mad at me and I didn't even do anything! Well, except for that time when I shipped our previous producer to Ebay since I was mad at him for stealing my pants and not giving me enough snacks…

**Yuki:** Eh? "No Thank You" and "Give me back my Pants" really did happen?

**Len:** Yeah, I wrote those songs to calm my nerves.

**Hitomi:** Ne Rin-chan, alright, so you seem like the adorable and sweet loli, but why are all of your songs so depressing? In Syncronicity you're a dying Diva, Kokoro made me cry, Fear Garden scared the living shit out of me, and in Meltdown you were committing suicide! It's so sad!

**Rin:** I think I have the same reason as Len. Our producers hate us for some reason! They create the songs and plot; we don't have a choice but to do so! The only bad thing I've done to them is squish them by the roadroller!

**Yumi:** No wonder why…

**Rin:** I was protecting my brother! Our producers are getting really…extreme with songs….and most extreme songs goes to Len! He's been raped, turned to a prostitute, to a willing uke then molested!

**Miku:** Even though it's Rin-chan who's protecting Len-kun, I'm surprised he hasn't lost his virginity…

**Meiko:** Or so he says….

**Len:** *gulps*

**Hitomi:** 0.0

**Yumi:** *takes out the lie detector robot who slaps a liar*

**Luka:** Are you really a virgin, Len-kun?

**Len:** Yeah! *slapped* Ow!

**Everyone:** *le gasp!*

**Yumi:** Nope, that slap was a lie, I accidentally pressed the "Slap for no reason" button!

**Everyone:** Phew!

**Hitomi:** Well, good thing Len-san is still a virgin! I have to go, see you guys next time! *skips out of the room*

**Yuki:** Next is from chizuruMiki

Hi~ Is Gumi here? I wanted to ask her something :x

Let me get straight to the point then~

Miku:

How long is your hair? I bet it's longer than Gakupo's. Ahahaha!

Rin:

Who do you like? (Because I say quite a lot of GakuRin KaiRin RinLen going around~)

Len:

Please kiss Rin in the closet for 7minutes or more. Have a wet kiss or something. Go on now you lovebirds.

Kaito:

I wore your costume for cosplay once. It's so damned hot! Why are you even wearing a jacket? Not to mention your scarf!

Who gave you that scarf anyway? Is it precious? Was it from Meiko? :D

Last but not least, go date Meiko~

Meiko:

Would you prefer Sake or Kaito, or Sake ON Kaito?

Luka:

Omgeeeeeee. I'm a Luka fan! You're too tsundere~! I love you much!

Please get into a relationship with Gakupo ASAP! Kyaaaa! I love GakuLuka too!

This is gonna be embarrassing but, what size are your cups? (I know Gakupo asked that before)

Last but not least, WHO DO YOU LIKE! (Pfff, I hate that guy that dumped you in JBF. Get Gakupo instead!)

Gakupo:

Fufufu. Go kiss Luka now. Last it for about 10minutes or so~ Make sure she falls in love with you or I'll borrow Rin's road roller =w=

Gumi(If she's here):

I'm not trying to say I dislike you but, why do you always get in GakuLuka's way? I mean I love that couple so much I'd die to read a doujinshi about them (too bad it's only available in Japan).

Sorry for the long questions! I simply love RinLen KaiMei GakuLuka :3 Thanks~

**Yumi:** Miku, how long is your hair?

**Miku:** To be honest, I have no idea….I think it's 2 meters?

**Yuki:** Rin, who do you like?

**Rin:** I don't have any crush…but the boy I love the most is Len!

**Miku:** Ah~ twincest love~

**Yumi:** Shota-chan, kiss Rin in the closet for 7 minutes or more.

**Yuki:** Have a wet kiss or something!

**Yumi/Yuki:** Now go on you two lovebirds!

**Rin/Len:** *intense blushing then goes in the closet*

**Kaito:** How would you know if the twins are kissing?

**Yumi/Yuki:** There are cameras in that closet, we can observe them by watching that *points to a huge TV, showing the twins very near to each other*

_**~In the Closet~**_

_Rin and Len's lips gently collide. Len was nibbling on Rin's lower lip, asking for entrance. Rin gasped, Len took this chance to slip his tongue in Rin's wet cavern. Their tongues battled for dominance. This continued on for 7 minutes. The winner ended up to be Len._

_**~Outside~**_

**Yuki:** Shota-chan…..why did he act like he has tons of experiences like that?

**Yumi:** Let's not forget the fact that he gets training from everyone around him….

**Yuki:** Oh yeah, I forgot about that in a split second….

_The twins get out of the closet. Their faces are as red as blood; they didn't make any eye contact._

**Yumi:** *giggles* Ne, Kaito. Why do you wear stuff so hot!

**Yuki:** Senpai have cosplayed you, and your costume was freaking hot! I WAS thinking of coplaying you but  
>cosplaying shota-chan is better! Why do you wear a jacket PLUS a SCARF?<p>

**Kaito:** Well, I'm cold because of all the ice cream I eat…

**Yumi:** Who gave you that scarf? Meiko?

**Kaito:** Yeah….

**Yumi:** No wonder why it's so precious to you~

**Yuki:** Kaito, go on a date with Meiko! Surely, you guys don't need money from us, ne?

**Yumi:** But Yuki, they're gonna be buying a very tasty wine and the world class ice cream from that restaurant downtown, I doubt that they can afford such expenses! *shows Yuki the prices*

**Yuki:** I can't afford that too…..! *shows Kaito and Meiko the prices*

**Meiko/Kaito:** …These are not so high….we receive higher than this in our songs. We can afford this.

**Yuki/Yumi:** Ok then….

**Miku:** Hey wait! I thought I was supposed to sit on Kaito's lap for the whole chapter?

**Yumi:** You can't sit on him forever…it's only for the meantime! Don't worry Miku, your prince will be back soon!

**Meiko:** Well, what are you waiting for idiot? Are you coming with me or not?

_Miku stands up. Kaito stands up, grabs his wallet and joins Meiko. They exit the base and headed to the exclusive restaurant famous with desserts and fine wine. It was just around the corner. They reached the restaurant. Strangely, there are only a few people in there. Meiko and Kaito sat down on the chairs. They were approached by the waiter, he gave them the menus. They scanned through the menu. _

**Meiko:** I'll have a grilled steak and this champagne and this one, then this one, and this one.

_While Meiko was ordering, Kaito was reminded about his "no ice cream" dare. He guessed that the light and dark halves won't even now. When Kaito was about to order his delicious desert, he felt like someone was glaring at his back. Turns out that it was Len and Rin. Len shot a glare that says "Don't you dare eat any ice cream BaKaito, if I should suffer the same dare, then you should too!" with that, Kaito gulped and nodded slowly. A smirk made its way to Len's cool features. Rin just giggled. "Sir?" the waiter said. _

**Kaito:** Eh? What?

**Waiter:** Sir, what is your order?

_Kaito flustered as he hurriedly scanned the menu again._

**Kaito:** I'll just have grilled steak and a vanilla milk shake!

_Kaito once again felt a deadly glares being aimed at his back. He turned around to see Len glaring at him intensely. Rin pulled out a chart from nowhere. It showed the ingredients of the milk shake._

_Milk Shake_

_Ingredients:_

_Milk_

_Flavor_

_Ice cream_

_There was more on the chart but he can't read the rest. The word ICE CREAM suddenly hit him._

**Kaito:** Um...please cancel the milk shake and replace it with iced tea!

**Waiter:** Ok, do you want any more additions to your order?

**Meiko:** I want to add a fudge cake

**Waiter:** The one with the ice cream?

**Meiko:** Yes…..

_Kaito gave thumbs up at Meiko. Len's glare was now gone and is now replaced by disbelief._

**Len:** I can't believe Meiko-nee ACTUALLY ordered ice cream….

**Rin:** Len, I don't think Meiko-nee would let Kaito eat the ice cream. She might eat it herself and use it a weapon for teasing

**Len:** You're right….why are you so sharp when it comes to these situations?

**Rin:** Because I am the prank master and I know every tactic to pull off a prank!

_Meiko looked at Len and Rin. Meiko winked at Rin while Rin winked back. Kaito and Len noticed this action. The two girls giggled, this gave the two boys a bad omen._

**Kaito/Len:** I've got a bad feeling about this…..

_**~at the dare base~**_

**Miku:** Kaito and Meiko are the only ones dared to go on a date so why let the twins go on one too?

**Luka:** The twins will be the guards, just in case either of them will order their character item

**Miku:** Ok….I hope the roadroller has gas today….

_**~at the restaurant~**_

_The waiter approached them. "Ma'am, I am afraid that we are out of wine and beer" Meiko frowned at the said statement. Kaito started to panic. "Meiko, calm down!" he desperately said. Meiko sighed. "Very well then, let me see the menu again" she said. Kaito gasped. "No way, it actually worked?" he asked to himself. "I'll have the Watermelon Martini" she said. _(A/N: the Watermelon Martini has a bit of martini of course, but the main taste comes from the fruit. It's allowed for her since sake is made from fermented rice, which is very far away from the slightly fruity flavor of the Watermelon Martini)

_The waiter walked away. Silence bothered the two adults. They just hoped that the waiter would come back with their food already. Kaito wanted to break the silence and talk with Meiko. It's been long since they have a calm talk, just talking casual like when they were kids_

**Kaito:** Meiko, it's disappointing that we can't eat our character items, ne?

**Meiko:** Well…yeah…

_There's the silence again! Kaito gulped. He searched for something, something they can talk about! A gang of men came in the restaurant. Biker boys with Mohawks sat near their table. Kaito held back his laughter. Kaito tapped Meiko's hand. Meiko looked at Kaito, curiosity slightly present. Kaito pointed at the biker dudes with Mohawks. Meiko and Kaito stifled their laughter. But after a few seconds…they were already laughing. After their laugh trip, Kaito and Meiko looked at each other and giggled._

**Meiko:** Been a long time since we laughed like that, ne?

**Kaito:** Yeah!

_The waiter approached them. He placed down the food on the table. "Enjoy your food ma'am, sir" he said. He walked away after that._

**Meiko/Kaito:** Itadekimasu~

_After they have finished their food, they started talking about random things. Like about that Mohawk the biker has and just other random stuff. The waiter set down the fudge cake with a small scoop of vanilla ice cream. Kaito happily reached for his spoon to scoop up some ice cream. Meiko split the cake in half. _

**Meiko:** Here's the plan, since you're not allowed to eat ice cream for two chapters, you get the bigger half of the fugde cake while I get the smaller part but I get ALL the ice cream.

_Kaito's face deadpanned. Meiko happily ate the ice cream. "Mmmm so delicious!" Meiko said teasingly. Kaito silently ate the fudge cake, imagining that the cake is actually chocolate ice cream. After that, they paid for their food and headed to the dare base._

**Meiko:** We're back!

**Luka:** Meiko, you seem very cheerful..did something happen between you and Kaito-kun?

**Meiko:** Nothin' much, I just really like the food the restaurant has.

**Kaito:** *goes to the emo corner* My ice cream….

_Rin and Len also enter the dare base. Rin has a chestier smile on her face while Len went to the emo corner as well._

**Miku:** Let me guess….banana cheesecake tease?

**Rin:** Yup!

**Yumi:** *pulls Kaito out of the emo corner* Dude, Miku-chan still needs to sit on ya!

**Kaito:** *sits on a chair*

**Miku:** *sits on Kaito*

**Yuki:** Now that's taken care of….Meiko, what would you choose? Sake, Kaito or Sake ON Kaito?

**Meiko:** Sake…

**Yumi:** Sake only? You won't even take Kaito even with sake on him?

**Meiko:** No, I only treat that dude as a family member, not a lover.

**Yumi:** Ok…

_Luka saw the next review for her. Luka smiled, seeing that this girl is her fan. But suddenly, Luka blushed._

**Yuki:** You saw it? Well, since you already know it, no need to tell you it!

**Luka:** I'm happy that you are one of my fans but I'm sorry, I'm not prepared to be Gakupo's girlfriend

**GakuLuka Fans:** AWWWWWWW~~!

**Yumi:** Luka-chan, don't forget the questions!

**Luka:** Oh right….D cup size and…I thought I already answered this earlier?

**Miku:** Earlier was by force Onee-chan! You should say it yourself!

**Luka:** Fine…*blushes a bit*...I like that purple haired idiot over there *points to Gakupo*

**Gakupo:** *blushes*

**Yuki:** Ahem, this is your chance Mario! Kiss her now! *points to Luka* it must last for 10 minutes!

**Rin:** Mario?

**Yuki:** ….I remembered "Go! Go! Mario!" for some reason…

_Gakupo pulled Luka into a deep kiss. Luka's eyes widened and her face was as red as a tomato. After 10 minutes, they pulled away. "Kono hentai!" Luka said. _

**Yumi:** The next question is for Gumi-chan!

_Gumi entered the lounge. She waved energetically to everyone._

**Yumi:** Gumi, why do you always get in GakuLuka's way?

**Gumi:** I don't really mean to. Honestly, I think Luka-chan and Gakupo-san are meant to be. If it isn't with Luka-chan, Gakupo-san can be with Kaito-san or Len-kun. I swear, I don't want to be part of Gakupo-san's harem, people just drag me in it. Especially at "Madness of Duke Venomania"

_Gumi's cellphone rang. "Oops, I gotta go, see ya!" she said. She headed out of the room_

**Yuki:** Next is from Lovecakes98:

Hey Lovecakes98 here! :3 I'm not a fangirl but this looked kinda fun. Gonna join the bandwagon :3 now for questions!

Miku: What are you thinking about at this moment and I want you to draw it the best you can on paper.

What do you think about the pairings that people ship you with like KaitoMiku and LukaMiku? Give your honest opinnion! :3

Rin: I want you to throw darts at an apple that is sitting on Len's head, while blindfolded. (sorry Len ^.^")

Len: Cosplay as Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist put an apple on your head and let Rin throw darts at you blindfolded. Heh :D

Meiko: what would happen if you got alcohol poisoning? Would you still drink sake after that?

Kaito: the doctor said you have a VERY high cholesterol from eating ice-cream too much and you'll die if you eat anymore. Would you still eat it to the death?

Luka: if you like yaoi, would you be able to like yuri as well? If yes, which yuri Vocaloid pairing would you support? Any yuri pairing would be fine. *evil grin*

I dare you to be PedoLuka for the rest of the chapter.

Gumi: do you collect ero manga/anime? Some FanFics I read make you a pervert. Is it true?

Review: this story is hilarious! I like these kinds, it gives me a good laugh wether I'm feeling down or not. Update soon okay?

**Yumi:** Miku-chan? What are you thinking about now? Draw it the best as you can *hands Miku a pen and a paper*

_**~After some minutes~**_

**Miku:** Done *shows them the picture. It is a picture of a leek*

**Rin:** Obviously….that's what she is always thinking about…

**Yuki:** Also, Miku, what do you think about the pairings you are in? Give your honest opinion!

**Miku:** Some pairings annoy me, I don't mind about other pairings. The pairings I don't mind are KaiMi, LukaMiku, LenMiku, RinMiku, MikuMikuo while I hate the rest. The pairings mentioned above are convenient….

**Yumi:** Rin-chan, you need to throw darts at an apple on top of Len's head while blindfolded! While shota-chan needs to cosplay as Edward Elric from FMA and let Rin dart the apple on his head!

**Len:** *gulps* Although Rin has won various competitions about darts, this is too extreme!

**Rin:** Relax Lenny! I promise, I won't damage your flawless face!

_Len went in the dressing room and looked at the cosplay cabinet. Luka blindfolded Rin. Len came out wearing the cosplay, without the wig that is. Yumi gave Rin the darts while Yuki put the apple on Len's head. "You only have three shots Rin-chan, be careful!" Yumi said. Rin nodded. Len closed his eyes shut. Rin tossed the 1__st__ dart, it landed on the ground. She tossed 2__nd__ dart, which landed on the wall. She tossed the last dart. It landed on the apple; it also set the apple flying across the room. Len opened his eyes. He rushed to the mirror. Weird, no bleeding spots, no darts on his face and no damage at all! He looked at Rin with wide eyes._

**Rin:** Didn't I promise you that I won't hurt your flawless face? I keep promises, Len, or should I say..Edward!

**Len:** Rin….it's too unbelievable!

**Rin:** Perhaps you forgot that I am the champion at darts!

**Len:** Not really…it's just so…shocking….

**Rin:** Whatever, as long as you didn't get hurt, I'm fine.

**Yuki:** Next would be for Meiko, what would happen if you got alcohol poisoning? Would you still drink sake after that?

**Meiko:** Alcohol poisoning? That would never happen!

**Yumi:** It's just a question with an IF, just in case it happens.

**Meiko:** Well…IF I did get poisoned, I'd still drink sake!

**Yuki:** Why? Don't you fear that you'll die?

**Meiko:** Nah, 'cause I'll die way earlier without sake than from alcohol poisoning!

**Yumi:** Okay…Kaito, the doctor said you have a VERY high cholesterol from eating ice-cream too much and you'll die if you eat anymore. Would you still eat it to the death?

**Luka:** That's very possible, considering the rising amount of people having diabetes these days…

**Kaito:** ….I'll still eat it! It doesn't matter if I die, since I can't live without ice cream!

**Miku:** Though…can you live without a "banana" beside you? *points to Len*

**Len:** *turns around*

**Kaito:** Of course not!

**Len:** Then…..can you live without a "leek" beside you? *points to Miku*

**Kaito:** Can't either…

**Rin:** Kaito-nii is having a hard time figuring out who he really likes…

**Len/Miku:** Then….can you live without "sake" beside you? *points to Meiko*

**Meiko:** ?

**Kaito:** I can't do that either!

**Luka:** Rin-chan…I totally agree with you…

**Yumi:** Ne, Luka-chan, if you like yaoi, would you be able to like yuri as well? If yes, which yuri Vocaloid pairing would you support?8

**Luka:** Well…yuri is fine to me. I guess I would support Miku and Rin and umm….me and Miku..*blushes*

**Yuki:** 'What? Is Luka bisexual too? She's like Gakupo! Those two are soo alike…then again, BaKaito is also bisexual, same with Len and Rin and…what? I think EVERY vocaloid here is BISEXUAL!'

**Yumi:** I heard what you said through the mind like Yuki-chan~ and I kinda agree with you. It DOES seem that way…

**Yuki:** I know right? But no offense to everyone here, it's just my observation…

**Yumi:** It doesn't matter; if everyone is bi then we would get a lot of dose of romantic scenes!

**Yuki:** Good point…oh and Luka-chan! You have to be pedo Luka for the rest of the chapter, it won't last long.

**Luka:** Pedo? Pedo to whom?

**Miku:** To them *points to the twins*

**Rin/Len:** Of course it's us…..

**Luka:** Pedo huh…..I don't know how to act like that…..

**Meiko:** Consult the experts, Luka *points to Kaito and Gakupo*

**Kaito/Gakupo:** We happily take her as our new student!

**Luka:** I have a bad feeling about this…

**Rin/Len:** *shivers* First we die…then physically abused, then sexually abused, what's next?

**Miku:** Verbal abuse?

**Rin/Len:** Possible…but if they do, we'll pave them!

_**~after one Pedo Training session and Kagamine rant session~**_

**Rin/Len:** …..And that's why we will pave them all for justice!

**Vocaloids:** ….

**Yuki/Yumi:** *claps* Bravo! Bravo!

**Rin/Len:** *bows* Thank you, thank you!

**Gakupo:** *massages Luka's shoulders* Go get those delicious cuties to be yours, Luka-chan!

**Kaito:** "Delicious"? Gakupo…..

**Gakupo:** What? It's true!

**Luka:** U-Uh….yeah! …

**Miku:** You're gonna get major beating from the twins later, Gakupo!

**Gakupo:** I have a Katana!

**Rin:** I have the roadroller!

**Len:** Rin, don't you mean "we"?

**Rin:** Uhh…..yeah…WE have the roadroller!

**Gakupo:** Go ahead and prove them wrong Luka!

**Luka:** *nods, puts on her "pedo bear" face then licks her lips* Rin-chan~ Len-kun~

**Rin/Len:** *freezes* L-Luka-nee? Is that you? 'Her tone is too perverted to be Luka-nee's!'

_**~Twin Telepathy~**_

**Rin:** Maybe it's Gakupo copying Luka-nee's voice!

**Len:** But Gakupo's voice is too deep to make a convincing female sound.

**Rin:** Then maybe its Kaito's!

**Len:** Kaito-nii won't even try to think that way, besides, even if it was him, Miku-nee would've told us it was him, or gave us a sign.

**Rin:** Good point but it's hard to believe!

**Len:** We all know Luka-nee is skillful in many things….

**Rin:** …..Pinch me Len! Maybe we're just dreaming!

_**~End of Twin Telepathy~**_

**Len:** *pinches Rin*

**Rin:** Ow~! Oh no, it's not a dream!

_All of the sudden, Luka tackled Rin then started nipping on Rin's bubbly cheeks. Rin squeaked. _

**Rin:** L-Luka-nee….?

_Len leapt into action and pulled Rin away from Luka. "Sorry Luka-nee but I can't let you do that to Rin!" Len said bravely. Luka smiled deviously and approached him. "Then….if I can't do that to Rin-chan…then…" she whispered to his ear. Len felt a shiver ran through his spine when Luka's hot breath tickled his neck. Luka started nipping Len's ear. "Y-Yamete…Luka-nee…!" he panted. It was Rin's turn to pull away Len and blocked him from the danger of being raped again. "Luka-nee! This isn't funny! We know it's a dare but you're going too extreme!" Rin exclaimed. Kaito and Gakupo chuckled. Len directed a glare at them and poked Rin. "Huh? What is it, Len?" Rin asked. "Rin, for some reason, I think Kaito and Gakupo didn't just teach her how to be perverted, I think they taught her the sequencing of her perverted acts!" Len whispered to Rin's ear. Before Rin could reply, Luka was already laughing evilly, with her whip and a rope. Len knew what Luka was about to do while Rin just got scared. Len dragged Rin out of the lounge while Luka chased after them._

**Others:** …That was unusual.

**Kaito/Gakupo:** Heh, Luka is a good actress and listener after all!

**Miku:** What? Did you guys really instructed her what to do!

**Kaito:** Yeah!

**Miku:** Geez, if it wasn't for the headphones, I would've told Rin-chan and Len-kun about it! They're about to get raped by Luka-nee!

**Gakupo:** And that's the good part~

_Meiko grabs her sake bottle and whacks Kaito and Gakupo with it. She beats up the two perverts who just might be the reason the twins will come back with a rape trauma. She also grabbed her whip and whipped the two perverts. Miku, Yuki and Yumi supported Meiko in beating those two up._

_**~Outside~**_

**Rin/Len:** AAAAHHHHH!

**Len:** Run faster Rin! We need to get to the roadroller!

**Rin:** R-Right!

**Luka:** I'M COMING FOR YOU TWO!

**Rin/Len:** AAAAHHH!

_**~inside~**_

**Yuki/Yumi/Miku:** Poor twins…..

**Yumi:** Do you think we can just toss Piko to Luka so she would just act pedo on him?

**Yuki:** Possible….but from what I heard, that dude is charging

**Miku:** We need to end this session quickly, before those twins come back with trauma, again!

_As if on cue, Gumi entered the lounge._

**Gumi:** Guys! Rin and Len are being chased by a really scary Luka!

**Miku:** We know, we better get this session over with before those twins suffer trauma!

**Yumi:** Right! Gumi, do you collect ero manga/anime?

**Gumi:** U-Uhh…I do collect Junjou Romantica, 07-Ghost, Loveless and other yaoi doujinshis….

**Yuki:** In some fanfics that senpai read, they make you act like a pervert, is that true?

**Gumi:** I'm only a pervert when my "Fujoshi Mode" is turned on…..

**Yumi:** Look, there's a review too!

**Yuki:** Kyaah! Thanks for the amazing energy booster! I'm very glad that you find this random story hilarious!

**Yumi:** Thanks again! Okay, next is from Mrconductor

This is my 1st time asking *insert head banging here*

ok here...I ...go...*faints*

Miku: Why do you like leek so much ...isnt it a bit..leeky ? o.o

Kaito: nothing much except...WHEN ARE U GOIN TO ASK MIKU OUT FOR GOODNESS SAKE , IVE BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG AGHHH! ASK HER OUT ALREADY . =D* psst if u do ill treat you with ice cream everytime u guys go on a date, that goes for you too miku except with leek*

LenLen: *Gives a giant banana plushie*Hmmmm ...hmmm...lemme get my reading glasses and my 1001 question for LenLen.

NO.1: Why do you like bananas so much ? o.o I swear oranges taste better *highfives Rin ;)

NO.2: Dont you just love being called shota coughsarcasmcough by everyone ;)?

NO.3: Have u ever umm uhhh sleep without Rinny beside you hehehe ?

NO.4: Which one of you guys keeps the key to the roadroller? _

NO.5: I dare you LenLen to wear a banana suit and sing Kagamine Len no Busou all the way through all this chapter or the next one

RinRin: *Gives a giant orange plushie*AHHHHHHHHHH RINNY ! *hugs and cuddles both LenLen and RinRin*

NO.1: I know you love LenLen n not in the sisterly brotherly way! I support you with all my heart ,pppsst call me for the wedding , ill supply the wedding cake ORANGE AND BANANA FLAVORS

NO.2: If you are given a choice between LenLen and RoadRoller which one would you choose ? You can only pick one

NO.3: What do you think about those yaoi fanfics between LenLen and BaKaito( sorry .)?pls dun tell me you like it o.o

NO.4: Have you ever sleep without LenLen beside you ;)?

NO.5: Here's a roadroller . NOW RIDE EM LIKE THE WIND RIN!

Luka

Srlsly Luka-nee , how do you keep your sanity with all the ruckus =)?You are always calm

Gakupo

*Gives two tickets for Tuna and Eggplant The Musical* you know what to do my good man

Meiko

Look what I got *brings a truckload of First Class Sake*and no you can't have it muahahahah

**Yuki:** Miku, why do you like leeks so much?...isn't it a bit..leeky?

**Miku:** I already told the story about it earlier. So long story short, it was from an influence of a Leek Plush and the discovery of the leek's taste

**Yumi:** Kaito, If you're still alive….when are you going to ask out Miku?

**Kaito:** I don't know…I'm still not very certain about who I really love…..

**Yumi:** You guys will be given a leek and an ice cream if you do so….

**Kaito:** Ice cream…? But I'm not allowed and I don't want to have a girlfriend just because of bribery

**Yuki:** Wow, Serious!Kaito is really cool

**Yumi:** Oh, the next question is for Len.

_Len and Rin entered the lounge and locked it. "Good…thing…we…got…away….from…her…!" the twins panted heavily as they limp their way to the comfy sofas. Meiko handed them water bottles. They accepted it gratefully and started started drinking._

**Miku:** Are you two okay? Did Luka already carry out her instruction from those two lechers over there? *points to the 2 boys*

**Len:** I knew it!

**Rin:** Instruction? Len, you're right after all!

**Len:** Good thing I know a lot of tricks how to escape pedo bears…

**Rin:** We managed to escape from her but I don't think it'll last long….

**Yuki:** Let's end this review before Luka carries out her task. *gives Len a giant Banana plush* It's from sempai. Len, why do you like bananas so much?

**Len:** Thank you very much for the very cute plush toy! I told the story on why and how, so long story short, I liked it because of the sweet taste. Seriously,I like bananas better! For me,they are WAAAY more delicious than oranges.

**Yuki/Yumi:** We're with Len, we don't like oranges that much but we like bananas! *high fives Len*

**Len:** *high fives them*

**Yumi:** Wait, sempai said that oranges taste better…

**Rin:** Told ya Len~ *high fives*

**Yuki:** Shota-chan, dont you just love being called shota by everyone?

**Yumi:** *coughtakenoticeofsarcasmcough*

**Len:** Yeah…I REALLY LOVE it *extreme sarcasm*

**Yuki:** Have you ever slept without Rin beside you?

**Len:** Yeah, the girls went out for a "Girls night out" one time so I just slept with Kaito-nii.

**Yumi:** Heh, that's so yaoi, shota-chan!

**Yuki:** Which one of you guys keeps the key to the roadroller?

**Len:** We take turns because I can't trust Rin with the keys, she might lose it.

**Rin:** But I never did!

**Len:** I said "might" Rin, I just wanna make sure.

**Yumi:** Here's a dare for ya, wear a banana suit and sing "Kagamine Len no Bousou"

**Len:** *goes to the dressing room*

**Yuki:** Since it's a trio, Rin and Miku, try singing it with him too!

**Len:** *comes out wearing a banana suit* I feel ridiculous!

**Rin:** It doesn't matter, it's better than a revealing school swimming suit with yellow ruffles and ribbon!

**Miku:** Rin-chan has a point!

**Yuki:** Get ready people~! *plays the instrumental*

**Len:** a-auaua-a...

1, 2, 1, 2, 3, let's go!

**Rin:** Kagamine Ren to asoboooo! _(Let's play with Len Kagamine~!)_

**Len:** doumo BOKU desu Kagamine REN desu _(Hi, It's me, It's Len Kagamine)_

yowai wa kotoshi de juuyon desuu _(I'm already fourteen this year) _

sorosoro SHOTA tte iwareru no mo _(So age-wise, I think its time)_

nenreiteki ni mo KITSUI ka na tte! _(For people stop calling me a shota!)_

oneechan ni soudan shitara... _(When I talked about this with big sister Miku)_

**Miku:** REN-kun wa madamada ikeru yo _(I think you can still pull it off Len-kun)_

se to ka chicchai shi~! _(Since you're so small and short~!)_

**Len:** NAASU ni MEIDO ni SUKUmizu, miko-fuku _(Nurse, maid, school swimsuit, priestess robe)_

MASUTAA sukoshi kawatte'ru? tte _(My master is really weird)_

dou mite mo tada no hentai desu hontou ni _(No matter how you look at him,he's a big pervert,really!)_

utau no sukoshi NIGATE na n da kedo _(I kinda suck at singing)_

makichirasu no nara makasete yo _(But I'll sing anyway!)_

...tte ie tte iwaremashita! _(…..That's what he forced me to say!)_

**Rin:** HITO no yo wa kakumo ikizurai _(It's hard to live in the human's world)_

bousou shitai toshigoro na no~ _(He's at the right age to go on a rampage~)_

**Len:** hoppeta punipuni tsurupeta tsurupeta _(__Squishy cheeks! Smooth flat chest!)_

tsurupeta tsurupeta tsurupeta tsurupeta _(Flat chest! Flat chest! Flat chest! Flat chest!)_

NEGI ga KIRAI to ka itte'ru to _(If you say you hate leeks)_

***** kara NEGI o sashichau yo? _(Then I'll push a leek up your ***?)_

chotto nani suru no! _(Wait, what the?) _

sonna hiwai na kashi utawasenaide yoo... _(Stop making me sing perverted lyrics!)_

bokaroido wa _(Vocaloid…)_

bo-b-b-bo bokaroido wa SUKI DESU KA? _(Do you like Vo-V-V-Vo-Vocaloid?)_

MASUTAA MASUTAA nee MASUTAA! _(Master! Master! Hey, Master?)_

BO KU no hanashi mo sukoshi wa kiite yo _(At least listen to me once in a while!)_

ano ne eeto ehehehehe _(U-Uhhh e-eeh….ehehehehehe)_

nani o iu ka wasurechatta _(I forgot what I was about to say…)_

a sonna ni sonna sonna ni _(Ah…If…If…you keep teasing me like this…)_

sonna ni ijiru to kowarechau yoo~! _(I'll break~!)_

BOKU ga MASUTAA NI TOTTE _(Oh! May I become)_

TOKUBETSU NA SONZAI DE ARIMASU YOU NI _(Something special to my master)_

**Miku:** a aa ehehee eetoo _(Ah…Ah…ehehe…U-Um)_

kono uta no kashi wa... _(The lyrics to this song)_

chirashi no ura desu tehe _(Is written at the back of a flyer. Tehe!)_

**Len:** BOKU no honki misete ageru yo! _(I'll show you what I'm made of!)_

AAh! BOKU no utagoe ga yami o terasu _(AAh! May my voice someday)_

hikari to narimasu you ni _(Be the light of darkness)_

AAh! BOKU no utagoe ga minna ni _(AAh! May my voice bring)_

egao o todokemasu you ni _(Happiness to everyone)_

MASUTAA mou gooru shite mo ii yon... _(Master….can…we please call it a day..?)_

**Rin:** madamada ikimaasu _(Nope, there's more to come!)_

aa eeto Kagamine RIN desu _(Umm…hey,Rin Kagamine here)_

fudan wa igai to yaru ki ga nai desu _(Apparently, I'm lazy-to-bones today)_

maa bucchake _(But whatever) _

REN ga nan to ka shite kureru to omou n da _(I'm sure Len has something in mind)_

ne Ren? _(Right, Len?)_

**Len:** a ano eto... eettoo... _(Ah? Ah…U-Uh…Uummm)_

a anoo... _(U-Uhhhh)_

**Rin:** chottoo Ren! sonna n da kara _(Wait a sec, Len! You're always like that!)_

itsumade datte mo HETARE na no yo _(That's why you'll stay as lame as ever!)_

wakatte'ru! _(Understand!)_

**Len:** i..imi ga wakaranai yoo _(I'm not sure if I do…)_

Rin: aa! _(Aah!)_

**Len:** a ie... _(Ah…nothing)_

HITO no yo wa kakumo ikizurai _(It's hard to live in the human's world)_

bousou shitai toshigoro na no _(I'm at the right age to go on a rampage!)_

MASUTAA saikin okashii yo _(Master, you're acting strange lately)_

do..doushite sonna iki ga arai no! _(Why are you breathing so heavily!)_

moshi ka shite sore ga koi tte yatsu desu ka? _(I-Is this what you call….love?)_

kono hentaime! _(You big pervert!)_

aaa USO desu gomennasai! _(Aah! I'm lying, I'm so sorry!)_

BOKU no kutsushita tabenaideee! _(So please stop eating my socks!) _

**Miku:** REN-kun MASUTAA wa _(Len-kun…master)_

"shinshi"san na n da yo _(is a "gentleman")_

**Len:** MASUTAA MASUTAA nee MASUTAA! _(Master! Master! Hey,Master!)_

BO KU no hanashi mo sukoshi kiite yo! _(At least listen to what I say once in a while!)_

MASUTAA moshi ka shite bokura o saa _(Master, did you just buy us because you)_

eroge to omotte katta desho? _(thought we were an eroge game?)_

katta desho! zuboshi desho! _(Is that it! Aren't I right!)_

demo sonna MASUTAA ga DAISUKI DESI _(You're a pervert but that's what I love about you master!)_

tte ie tte... _(is what he forced me to say…)_

kore mo oshigoto da kara shikata nai yo ne _(I guess I got no choice, since this is my job)_

**Miku:** iyaa shigoto erabenaku nattara _(Nah…if you don't have any choice then)_

oshimai da to omou n da keto naa _(this signals the end for you)_

**Len:** yamete yo! sou iu koto iu noo _(Stop! Don't say such things!)_

AAh! BOKU no utagoe ga kiseki okosu _(AAh! May my voice)_

shirabe to narimasu you ni _(be the start of miracles!)_

AAh! BOKU no utagoe ga minna ni _(May my voice bring)_

shiawase hakobimasu you ni _(happiness to everyone)_

konna no mou...taerarenai..._(I…can't..take it anymore!)_

demo...BOKU ni wa... _(but….I have…)_

ROODOROORAA ga iru n da! _(I have my percious roadroller!)_

katsuzetsu warui shi se mo chicchai keredo _(I have bad pronounciations and I am small)_

sore de mo BOKU wa rippa na uta _(but I still make splendid songs!)_

**Rin:** REN tte igai to joucho fuantei da yo nee~? _(Len is at his breaking point, isn't he~?)_

**Len:** nya(E) nya(C) nya(E) nya(F) nya(F#) nya(G)

nya(E) nya(C) nya(Bb) nya(C)

nya(Bb) nya(C) nya(Bb)

nya(A) nya(C) nya(F) nya(Ab)

nya(G) nya(F) nya(E) nya(F)

NYA NYA

nya(D) nya(B) nya(D) nya(E) nya(F#)

nya(E) nya(A) nya(A) nya(G) nya(F#) nya(G)

**Rin:** RASUTO PAATO~! _(Last part~!)_

**Miku:** iku yo~! _(Let's do it~!)_

**Miku/Rin/Len:** AAh! BOKU no utagoe ga yami o terasu _(AAh! May my voice be)_

hikari to narimasu you ni _(the light in the darkness)_

AAh! BOKU no utagoe ga minna ni _(AAh! May my voice bring)_

egao o todokemasu you ni _(happiness to everyone)_

**Rin:** Ren me ga shinde'ru yo? _(Len,you alright? You're eyes look dead)_

**Miku:** sotto shit'okou~ _(Let's leave him alone~)_

_Miku,Rin and Len bow down. Len pants heavily. "I…never…want…to…sing…that song..ever again!" he said._

"_Too late, you already did" Yumi said. "Good job anyway!" Yuki chirped. Yumi hands a gaint orange plushie to Rin while Len runs to the dressing room to change._

**Yuki:** Rinny~ sempai knows that you love Lenny~

**Rin:** Of course I love him, he's my bro!

**Yumi:** Not just as a brother Rin-chan! But as a husband~

**Rin:** *tomato blushing* W-Wha?

**Yuki:** Sempai will even supply orange and banana flavored wedding cakes!

**Yumi:** Invite us at your wedding!

**Rin:** We're not gonna get married!

**Yuki:** Rinny, shota-chan or the roadroller? Only one, okay?

**Yumi:** The rest, you can throw them down a cliff!

**Rin:** I'll choose Len of course! I can't let him go down a cliff! Besides, I can always buy a new one!

**Yuki:** What do you think about the yaoi fanfics about shota-chan and BaKaito?

**Rin:** ….Me likey! Sorry but I'm a yaoi fangirl and I support them!

**Yuki/Yumi/Miku:** Same with us!

**Len:** *comes out, wearing his normal clothes* Did I miss anything?

**Miku:** Nothing at all!

**Yumi:** Have you ever slept without shota-chan beside you?

**Rin:** Yeah! There was one time when I went to a Girls night out with the others so I just slept with Miku!

**Yuki:** That's so yuri~!

**Yumi:** *gives them the new roadroller's keys* It's orange, ride 'em like the wind Rin!

**Rin:** Len! I take orange, you take yellow!

**Len:** Okay!

**Rin/Len:** It's time for revenge Luka-nee! *Daughter/Prince of Evil laugh*

_The twins jump out of the window, only to land on their roadrollers. Luka bursts in the lounge._

**Luka:** Where are they?

**Yumi:** Before we say where they are, answer your question first, please.

**Luka:** Fine, what's the question?

**Yuki:** Luka, how do you keep sane even with all the insanity happening in the household?

**Luka:** It's very simple; I count 1 to 100 so I can calm down and gently scold them. Except for a serious troublemaker *glares at Gakupo*

**Gakupo:** *shivers*

**Yumi:** Before you leave….*hands Gakupo two tickets to the Tuna and Eggplant musical* You know what to do!

**Gakupo:** *approaches Luka* Luka…would you like to go on this musical with me? *hands her 1 ticket*

**Luka:** The Tuna and Eggplant musical…..sounds interesting….sure!

_Gakupo and Luka head out to the designated place for the musical. Gakupo and Luka go on a car. The twins saw them leave, they both sighed in relief. The twins go back to the lounge and relaxed as they thought of the romance about to bloom somewhere._

_**~After one Tuna and Eggplant musical later~**_

_Luka and Gakupo walked out of the araneta and in to the car. Both of them giggled as they recalled their favorite parts of the musical._

**Gakupo:** My favorite part was when the eggplant beaten up leek to protect the tuna!

**Luka:** My favorite part was when the tuna and the eggplant confessed their love to each other and kissed!

_A sudden realization hit their heads. "Tuna + Eggplant = Luka + Gakupo" They both blushed heavily and let a quiet atmosphere go on 'till they reach the dare base. Even when they reached the base, they spoke no word to each other, kept avoiding any glances and blushed to their hearts' content._

**Miku:** Oh, you're here!

**Rin/Len:** *runs out of the room*

**Luka:** I guess it's time for me to continue my dare *chases after the twins*

**Gakupo:** *goes to Kaito*

**Kaito:** What's wrong with you? Anything happened between you and Luka?

**Gakupo:** Nothing….

**Yumi:** Hey Meiko, look outside.

**Meiko:** *looks outside, only to see truckloads of first class sake in them* OMG!

**Yuki:** All of them are very expensive~

**Meiko:** Those sake…are they mine?

**Yumi/Yuki:** Nope….

**Meiko:** What? But why!

**Yuki/Yumi:** We don't know….maybe for the sake of teasing?

**Yumi:** Okay people, last is from fantasyvocaloid

Gomen nasai Vocaloid ALLSTARS~ i've been wanting to ask this~

Miku: Are you born with teal hair? Have you ever tied them to braids/plaits?

Len: Nee~ do you really love being a playboy jerk in fanfics? (I mean~ I read your fanfics a lot and what i found is that 'Kagamine Len, playboy jerk')

Rin: Do you love RinxLen? XD!

Luka: Hmm~ My brother and his friends (like the whole batch) loves you.. Excited?

Kaito: Answer in 10 seconds~ Who will you date with? 10, 9, 8..

Meiko: Um.. how does it feels when you're drunk?

Gakupo: How come you're always wearing a samurai costume?

**Yuki:** Ne, Miku, are you really born with teal hair? Also, have you tied them to braids or plaits?

**Miku:** Of course! It's my natural hair color! I have tied them to braids but it took me like….1 hour, even with the help of Rin-chan!

**Yuki:** That's the disadvantage of very long hair!

**Yumi:** Hey, has anyone seen shota-chan and loli-chan?

**Kaito/Gakupo:** They might be at the garage or riding their roadroller

_Outside, you can hear the loud noises of 2 roadrollers and two epic/evil laughs from the "Twins of Evil"_

**Rin/Len:** Ahahahahaha! Saa, hizamazuki nasai!

**Yuki/Yumi:** It's the epic laugh! We love that epic laugh!

**Yuki:** Ahem….do you think they can hear me if I just shout the question?

**Yumi:** Maybe, Len does have sharp hearing.

**Yuki:** Okay….*takes a deep breath*

**Miku:** Wait! Why don't you guys just use a megaphone?

**Yuki:** Good idea! *grabs her megaphone then turns it on* HEY RIN-CHAN! DO YOU LOVE RIN x LEN?

**Rin:** *grabs her megaphone* I DON'T REALLY LOVE IT, LIKE IT OR HATE IT. I PAY NO ATTENTION TO IT! *turns it off*…but it is kinda embarrassing…*blushes*

**Len:** Rin? You okay?

**Rin:** Yeah, I'm fine!

**Yumi:** *grabs her megaphone* SHOTA-CHAN! DO YOU LOVE BEING THE PLAYBOY JERK IN FANFICS?

**Len:** *grabs his megaphone*NO! WHO WANTS TO BE THE WOMANIZING JERK FACE WHO PLAYS WITH WOMEN?

**Yuki:** You.

**Miku:** So true!

**Yumi:** THAT'S ALL OH AND GOOD LUCK RUNNING AWAY FROM LUKA-CHAN!

**Luka:** *with her megaphone* I'LL GET YOU TWO!

**Everyone else:** *anime sweatdrop*

_Suddenly, Luka comes in the lounge. _

**Yuki:** As always Luka, you have good timing_._

**Yumi:** Before you grab your whip and leave, sempai's brother and his friends really loves you, excited?

**Luka:** I'm happy that I have fanboys but I just hope they don't get too obsessed, like what Len-kun's fangirls and fanboys turned into. No offense though! I worry for their well-being.

**Yuki:** Okay, you may go now!

**Luka:** *grabs her whip then runs away*

**Yumi:** Kaito, answer this question in 10 seconds, who will you date?

**Yuki: **10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5

**Kaito:** MIKU OR LEN!

**Meiko:** His answer is soooo obvious~!

**Yumi:** I know, right? Meiko, how does it feel like to be drunk?

**Meiko:** When your drunk, you forget everything for a moment but next thing you know, you don't remember anything on what happened when you got drunk. Also, you will have a head-splitting hangover.

**Yuki:** Last but not the least, Gakupo, why do you always wear a samurai costume?

**Gakupo:** Because I really like it. As simple as that.

**Yumi:** And we are done!

**Yuki:** We hope you enjoyed this session!

**Vocaloids:** 'Till next time!

**Kaito:** Wait, what about Rin, Len and Luka?

_**~Outside~**_

**Len:** Kyaaaah! Help me, Rin!

**Rin:** I'm coming for you, Lenny!

**Luka:** You two are mine now!

_**~Inside~**_

**Others except Gakupo:** Don't worry guys, we'll save you!

**Gakupo:** Man, she's really good at acting!

**Kaito:** GAKUPO!

**Gakupo:** But she is!

**Miku:** Come on you two!

**Yuki/Yumi:** We gotta save those two, so…see you next time then!

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi: So….how do you guys like this perverted and totally weird chapter?<strong>

**Yuki: I hope I made you guys happy! And I want to say sorry about the accidental bashing of characters.  
><strong>

**Yumi: Review and review, that's all we need as energy drinks!**

**Yuki: The chapter ended in a weird way but…please review!**

**Rin/Len: R-Review….**

**Miku: We need to take you guys to the clinic…you guys look awful!**

**Luka: A-Ano….sorry Rin-chan, Len-kun. I got carried away!**

**Yuki/Yumi: We gotta join them in the clinic so…Ja ne~!**


	4. New love blooming?

**Yuki: Hello everybody~! Here's another chapter! **

**Yumi: alright, so we finally updated at the birthday of the Kagamines! We dedicate this chapter to them! Also, Merry Christmas!**

**Yuki: oh and I'll just give some warnings. Since ALL of the reviewers went in the story as a guest and I completely don't know your personalities so forgive me if I'm wrong. Also, Len curses. Though, I just censored it. Blame his dare and other stuff, sorry if you guys are offended, especially you ****Hitomi-sempai!**** Also, sorry for making this chapter suck, I was in a comeplete hurry in publishing this on their birthday. DON'T KILL ME OKAY? IT'S CHRISTMAS AFTER ALL! **

'thoughts'

"speech"

**Yumi/Yuki: okay? Now Rin-chan, shota-chan! Disclaimer!**

**Rin/Len: They don't own any of us, any of our songs or translations and anything that is related to vocaloid!**

**Yuki/Yumi: iku yo~!**

* * *

><p><em>Due to the dares of our beloved reviewers, our favorite cast has grown very cranky and was needed to be locked in their rooms for isolation. Why? Because being separated from their items are not very healthy for them and especially for people around them. In order to avoid major vocaloid massacre, they were sentenced into isolation by the two black haired girls.<em>

**Yuki:** Obviously~ No one wants to die at a young age….regretfully for Len since he dies in a young age AND not a virgin…

_Suddenly, you can hear a loud "BANG! BOOM" coming from our shota's room, which may I say that it's at the third floor._

"_TAKE THOSE F****** WORDS BACK SHIRIASHI!" said the family's shota in a shrilly voice._

**Yuki:** CAN SOMEONE PLEASE UNDO THE DARE ALREADY? IT'S SCARY TO BE WITH CRANKY VOCALOIDS! WE DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!

**Yumi:** OH COME ON YUKI-CHAN! YOU HAVE THE POWER! NOW JUST ENDURE THIS!

**Yuki:** I'm not a patient girl, Yumi Shiriashi.

**Yumi:** Let's just get started! We have a lot of dares and questions for the Vocaloids!

_Yuki groaned. She prepared some strapped chairs, just in case that she needed them to control our cranky cast. She grabbed her megaphone then turned it on._

"_Attention Vocaloids. Please report to the grand hall of the dare base. Do not bring any dangerous weapons with you. I repeat DO NOT BRING DANGEROUS WEAPONS WITH YOU. That is all and good day." She said. You can hear some loud grunts coming from each floor of the base._

**Yumi:** Wait a minute…..isn't Kaito and Len the only ones that still have their "no ice cream and bananas" dare until now? The others were already free last chapter. After all, sempai only said "for 3 reviews" only…..

**Yuki:** You're right…..I wonder what happened…maybe it's just some teenage crisis. I guess that the only serious problem here is Len.

_The vocaloids appear with angry looks on their faces. Well, everyone except Kaito, Kaito was just crying…again._

**Yumi:** Don't worry guys! Once this chapter is over, you can forget all about your problems and have fun later~

**Yuki:** What happened to everyone anyway?

**Miku:** I actually don't know what happened to all of them…..usually, Len is the one throwing a fit….

**Yuki:** Len's influences?

**Miku:** Maybe…

**Yuki:** Anyways…..First one is from Hitomi Kogure

HITOMI KOGURE IS BACK, BIATCHES.

Oh hai again~ I have questions! :33

Miku:

THAT WAS AMAZING WHEN WE SANG TOGETHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! We need to do it again sometime, girl! ...*casually nudges Matryoshka music and costumes to Miku* eheheheheh...

Since apparently your hair is 2 meters long, how do you take care of it and why does it always look so perfect? Can you give me tips? ;A;

Also, you. Kaito. 7 minutes in heaven in the closet. You know what to do, darling~ *wink wink nudge nudge*

Luka:

Alright, I'm just going to jump on the bandwagon on this... Luka, you're one of my favourite Vocaloids, BUT DAMMIT, WHY DO YOU TAUNT ME SO WITH YOUR HUGE BOOBS? DONT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT 14-YEAR OLD GIRLS LIKE ME AND MOST VOCALOID FANS HAVE FLAT CHESTS AND YOU TEASE US SO! TEASE US SOOOOOOOOO! FJSYFDUDUHC *bricked again*

Wheeeeew, being bricked is fun! *bricked once again*

also, I took you advice and tried the sardines... wasn't very... um, pretty .3.

Why do you hate GakuLuka luuuuuurve? There's so much evidence! After Miku and Kaito are done in the closet, you and Gakupo are going to do the same thing~ I COMMAND IT~

Len:

*ahem* SHOTASHOTASHOTASHOTA LOOK AT THE WITTLE SHOTA FACE~~~~~ YOUR SO SHOTA AND YOU SHOULDN'T DENY IT, LENNY-CHAAAAAAN~~~~~~

heeheehee, sorry, but I had to tease :33 maybe it's because I had too much bananas... weirdly I get hyper off of that .3. Will you be my banana buddy?

Rin:

You have so many good songs that no one has heard of! Like RinRin High Mind! Why's that?

Kaito:

DAMMIT, YOU NEED TO GO ON A DATE WITH MIKU IF YOU ASK HER OUT. Now be a good boy and ask Miku on a date again, and this time GO on the date. I'll give you my supply of Häagen-Daz~~~

Remember when I said that my friends refer to me as Miku? Welp, one of my friends, who is referred to as Kaito, and my other friend, who is referred to as Miki-the-vocaloid, are dating now, and everybody started shipping KaitoxMiki! What's your opinion on that?

To scare the other vocaloids and reviewers (and to satisfy my fangirl fetishes hehehehe), go do Naked Scarf for me~

Gakupo:

Cook a dinner for Luka! And don't make it eggplant-based unless you want your head gone and shredded by a certain pink-haired and big-bobbed girl :U

That's it for me, folks! Until next tiiiiiiime... fufufufufuf- *bricked once again*

**Yumi:** So Hitomi-sempai…. She'll arrive in 5…4…3…2…1…

**Hitomi:** HITOMI'S BACK BABY!

**Vocaloids:** Hi….

**Hitomi:** sheesh, what's with the tough crowd?

**Miku:** I don't know…

**Hitomi:***glomps Miku* MIKU-SAMA~! THAT WAS AMAZING WHEN WE SANG TOGETHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! We need to do it again sometime, girl! ... eheheheheh...

_Hitomi__ brought out Miku's matryoshka outfit and her very own customized matryoshka outfit that she made all by herself. There was also a CD which seems to be the "minus one" version of matryoshka. Hitomi kept nudging Miku. Miku nodded while smiling. __Hitomi__ gave the CD to Luka then headed to the dressing room with Miku. Miku and__ Hitomi__ went out of the dressing room, the music suddenly played. They quickly danced to the music._

**Hitomi:** 1 2 3 4!

**Miku:** Kangae sugi no MESSAGE _(__I don't even even know if this message__)_  
>Dare ni todoku kamo shirenai de <em>(that I'm too concerned if it will reach anyone)<em>  
>Kitto watashi wa itsudemo sou <em>(<em>_Surely, forever and ever, I will be_)  
>Tsugi hagi kurutta MATRYOSHKA <em>(a mad Matryoshka covered in patches)<em>

Zutsuu ga utau PACKAGE _(__My headache is singing about a package_)  
>Itsu made tattemo hari wa yoji <em>(<em>_The clock's hand is stuck at 4 o'clock__)_  
>Daremo oshiete kurenai de <em>(<em>_No one would tell me why)_  
>Sekai wa sakasa ni mawaridasu <em>(but the world has begun to rotate in reverse)<em>

Ah, waresou da _(__Ah, I'm about to crack and burst)_  
>Kioku mo zenbu nagedashite <em>(<em>_so I throw away all of my memories)_  
>Ahh, shiritai na <em>(<em>_Ah, I want to know__)_  
>Fukaku made <em>(all the way to the bottom)<em>

**Hitomi/Miku:** Anone, motto ippai matte choudai _(__Uh, would you please dance even more?)_  
>KARINKA? MARINKA? Gen o hajiite <em>(<em>_Kalinka? Malinka? Just pluck the strings)_  
>Konna kanjou doushiyou ka? <em>(<em>_What should I do with this kind of emotions?)__  
><em>Chotto oshiete kurenai ka? _(__Won't you please tell me?__)__  
><em>Kando ryoukou 524 _(__The signal reception is good, 5-2-4)_  
>FREUD? KELOID? Ken o hataite <em>(<em>_Freud? Keloid? Just hit the keys)__  
><em>Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze _(__Let's just laugh everything off)_  
>Sassato odore yo baka damari <em>(Hurry up and dance, you group of fools!)<em>

**Miku:** Tende youchi na te o tatakou _(__Together let's clap our childish hands)_  
>Waza to madotta choushi de hora <em>(<em>_to this intentionally confusing rhythm)__  
><em>Kitto watashi wa dou demo ii _(__Surely, I couldn't care less about everything)_  
>Sekai no ondo ga toketeiku <em>(The world's temperature is beginning to melt)<em>

**Hitomi:** Anata to watashi de RANDEVOUS? RANDEVOUS? _(__You and I, having a rendezvous? A rendezvous?_ )  
>Arama tondetta ADVENTURE? <em>(<em>_Or maybe a unimaginable_ _adventure?)_  
>Ashidori yugande 1,2 1,2 <em>(With a crooked stepping, 1, 2, 1,2)<em>

**Miku:** Ah, hakisou da _(__Ah, I'm about to throw up)_  
>Watashi no zenbu uketomete <em>(<em>_Please accept me and everything about me)_  
>Ah, sono ryoute de <em>(<em>_Ah, with your two hands)_  
>Uketomete <em>(please take me in)<em>

**Hitomi/Miku:** Anone, chotto kiite yo daiji na koto _(__Uh, would you please listen to my important talk?)__  
><em>KARINKA? MARINKA? Hou o tsunette _(__Kalinka? Malinka? Just pinch my cheeks)_  
>Datte datte gaman dekinai no <em>(<em>_I'm telling you, I can bear this no longer)_  
>Motto suteki na koto o shiyou <em>(<em>_Shall we try something even more wonderful?)__  
><em>Itai itai nante nakanaide _(__Don't cry while screaming "It hurts, it hurts!")__  
><em>PARADE? MARADE? Motto hataite _(__Parade? Marade? Just clap a bit more)_  
>Matte nante itte matte matte <em>(<em>_Asking you to wait, I wait and wait)_  
>Tatta hitori ni naru made ni <em>(before I become completely alone)<em>

**Hitomi:** Anata to watashi de RANDEVOUS? RANDEVOUS? _(__You and I, having a rendezvous? A rendezvous?)_  
>Arama tondetta ADVENTURE? <em>(<em>_Or maybe a unimaginable_ _adventure?)_  
>Ashidori yugande 1,2 1,2 <em>(<em>_With a crooked stepping, 1, 2, 1, 2)_

**Miku:** Yoi tsubuse _(Drink yourself wasted) _Utai dase _(Sing!)_ Kyou mo hora _(__Today, too)_  
>Tsugi hagi kurutta MATRYOSHKA <em>(I'm a mad Matryoshka covered in patches)<em>

**Hitomi/Miku:** Anone, motto ippai matte choudai _(__Uh, would you please dance even more?)_  
>KARINKA? MARINKA? Gen o hajiite <em>(<em>_Kalinka? Malinka? Just pluck the strings)__  
><em>Konna kanjou doushiyou ka? _(__What should I do with this kind of emotions?)__  
><em>Chotto oshiete kurenai ka? _(__Won't you please tell me?)_  
>Kando ryoukou 524 <em>(<em>_The signal reception is good, 5-2-4!)_  
>FREUD? KELOID? Ken o hataite <em>(<em>_Freud? Keloid? Just hit the keys)_  
>Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze <em>(<em>_Let's just laugh everything off)__  
><em>Sassato odotte inaku nare _(__Dance quickly, and get out of my sight!)_  
>Chu chu <em>(Kiss, kiss)<em>

_Hitomi__ glomps Miku again. _

"_Nyaaah! Miku-sama that was sooooo fun!"_

"_Un! I had a lot of fun too, Hitomi-chan!"_

**Hitomi:** So Miku-sama, since apparently your hair is 2 meters long, how do you take care of it and why does it always look so perfect? Can you give me tips?

Miku: Hmm….I don't do much to it. It's natural I guess? Um…I guess you can use a shampoo that's not too strong at the hair, like baby shampoo for example. Maybe some healthy food will also enhance your chances of having flaxen hair, like leeks! Oh and as much as possible, keep your hair virgin as long as you can, that way your hair won't lose its shine easily. At your age, you should keep your hair away from too much treatment like relax or rebond. If you do it at young age then your hair might be damaged or end up being dry.

**Hitomi:** Eh…*writes all of Miku's advice in her notebook* Thank you very much Miku-chan~! Also, you. Kaito. 7 minutes in heaven in the closet. You know what to do, darling~ *wink wink nudge nudge*

**Miku:** *blushes*

**Kaito:** *blushes*

**Meiko:** *nudges Kaito* Don't worry dude, through this you finally might be able to choose who will be your girl or boy. *pats then smirks*

**Miku:** A-Anyway, Kaito….to the Janitor's closet then?

**Rin:** Not that closet! We're in the GRAND HALL people! Go to that room!

_Rin pointed to a teal door. Miku and Kaito headed for it then went it. What they saw inside was breathtaking, for them that is. The left side of the room was green with green flower wallpaper. It was also decorated with picture frames full of Miku's happiest times. Of course, we can't forget about the basket of leeks placed on a white desk close to the window with silky curtains. The right side was full of blue with some hints of yellow and green at his wall. Pictures of banana splits and pistachio was also seen at his wall. At the corner was a small refrigerator where his beloved ice cream was placed. A knock was heard._

"_Don't forget to do your dare! 7 minutes starts now!" Yumi yelled from outside._

_Miku and Kaito simply sat the two ends of the bed. It was a moment of silence. They have to admit, Miku and Kaito doesn't know how to play 7 minutes in heaven, none of the vocaloids do. They never tried to play it, considering that they would rather relax or sing most of the time than playing. If they ever needed to play a game, they resulted to video games or the pocky game._

**(A/N: Because pocky games are delicious and romantic~)**

**Miku:** What are we going to do now?

**Kaito:** I-I don't know…

**Miku:** By the way, nii-chan, earlier you were crying, why did you recover so easily?

**Kaito:** B-Because..I feel a really good atmosphere whenever I'm around you so….I calmed down…a bit. I'm really happy that you don't throw a fit at me, like how everyone, especially Len did to me these past weeks.

**Miku:** He does that to me to! But we all know the cause….

**Miku/Kaito:** Banana deficiency.

**Kaito:** He acts as if he's pregnant!

**Miku:** Ahahahaha!

_**~After a moment of silence~**_

**Miku:** …Tthat sounded really perverted….

**Kaito:** Now I just hope that Len-kun won't really be pregnant…it'll be like hell when HE'S pregnant….

**Miku:** Well, I don't care if Mpreg happens in the family! Infact, it will just be more interesting!

**Kaito:** Uh huh…..

_The two vocaloids chatted more about possible Mpreg in the family, then talked about how Rin was getting addicted to the video games that she locked herself in the Video Game Room for 2 days, then how Gakupo manages to keep his harem in control. By the way, Miku and Kaito are on the bed, close to each other and happily chatting about stuff that popped in their head. __Hitomi__ suddenly opened the door then barged in the room._

**Hitomi:** TIMES UP LOVEBIRDS~!

_Hitomi__ noticed their position._

"_Holding hands, an inch away from each other, smiling widely, blushing? OMAIGAWD I'M SORRY THAT I RUINED YOUR PERFECT MOMENT!" she screamed the slammed the door shut._

_Miku and Kaito looked at each other, both had the same question in their heads._

"_HUH? WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?"_

_They decided to ignore the sudden outburst and left the room. __Hitomi__ saw them came out then bowed in apology._

"_I'm sorry in ruining your moment….I didn't mean it…" she said. What did the others didn't know is that she was discreetly smirking._

"_Ruining what moment?" Kaito and Miku asked at the same time._

"_You know…ruining your perfect moment to kiss…." She smirked even wider when she saw her dearest Miku-sama and Kaito blush lightly._

"_W-We weren't gonna kiss…." They said softly._

"_Hmm…whatever you say….MIKU-SAMA AND KAITO-SAMA~" she said with mischief clear in her tone._

_After flashing another wide smirk, she approached Luka._

**Hitomi:** Alright, I'm just going to jump on the bandwagon on this... Luka, you're one of my favourite Vocaloids, BUT DAMMIT, WHY DO YOU TAUNT ME SO WITH YOUR HUGE BOOBS? DONT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT 14-YEAR OLD GIRLS LIKE ME AND MOST VOCALOID FANS HAVE FLAT CHESTS AND YOU TEASE US SO! TEASE US SOOOOOOOOO! FJSYFDUDUHC

_Suddenly, __Hitomi __was bricked. Len saw the culprit and it happened to be a boy with jet black hair._

**Len:** WHO IS THAT DUDE?

**Hitomi:** I don't know! Don't worry Lenny! Being bricked is very fuun! *bricked again*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop*

**Luka:** Etto…Hitomi-san….are you alright?

**Hitomi:** Oh no I'm okay! Anyway, please answer my question!

**Luka:** Well…I don't really mean to…and I don't really understand why young girls these days are very conscious about their breasts. Their chest would grow when time passes…

**Hitomi/Yumi/Yuki:** ….No comment!

**Luka:** What? You guys too?

**Yumi/Yuki:** …..No comment!

**Hitomi:** Oh and I also took your advice and tried the sardines... wasn't very... um, pretty…

**Luka:** Ooh….I see…then maybe try other fish then, maybe sardines wasn't your destined type of fish!

**Hitomi:** Hmmm okay then~! By the way… Why do you hate GakuLuka luuuuuurve? There's so much evidence! Now YOU AND GAKUPO will go to the closet for 7 minutes~!

**Gakupo/Luka:** *blushes*

_Gakupo and Luka went to a different room, the door's color is lavender. When they entered, it almost the same as Miku and Kaito's room, there are differences of the color and of the decoration. For Luka, her side contained a pink wallpaper, an oak desk with pink handles, some pictures of tuna and portraits of the beautiful sea. If Luka's part is classy then….Gakupo's is the opposite. Gakupo had a purple desk and practically everything that is on top of it is a hair product, he also had two wall mirrors, one half body and the other one full body. Then he has some pictures of the most famous hair stylists in the world. Also…..there are pictures of Luka, Len and Kaito too…._

"_Oh no….I'm gonna die now, aren't I?" he screamed desperately in his head while trying to block of the image of an angry Luka right behind him. He peeked over his shoulder, he could see that Luka was doing her best to restrain herself from killing the poor samurai, no other than Gakupo himself. Luka gave out a long, loud sigh then sat down on the bed, she clutched the bed sheets in attempt to calm herself down. Gakupo felt a little relieved that Luka had mounds of self control, if she didn't, he would've died AGES ago._

"_Hey, Gakupo. What was our dare again?" she asked softly. _

"_I think we need to play 7 minutes in heaven…." He answered softly._

"_Do you know how to play that…?"_

"_Unfortunately, no, I don't."_

…_..Yup, no vocaloid knows how to play 7 minutes in heaven._

"_What are we supposed to do here?" He asked._

"_Gee, I don't know!" She said as she crossed her arms. _

_A long pregnant silence and a tense atmosphere was present, it was making Gakupo very uncomfortable._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry for always being perverted, no good, idiotic bastard as everyone views me as! I'm sorry for always making you mad, for making you think that the world is filled with perverted people that only looks forward to sex and not true love. I'm sorry…" Gakupo slightly gasped at his own words, he didn't even planned to say those words yet, they were supposed to be kept inside of him with a padlock! He heard Luka let out a soft gasp, then another soft sigh._

"_You idiot, that's not how I view you, that's not how everyone views you." she said._

"_R-Really?"_

"_Fine, to be honest, I do think you're a pervert and you do make me mad quite often…but, I can never stay mad at you for a long period of time, it's impossible for me to do that."_

"_R-Really?"_

"_Yeah, I always forgive you though I don't show it clearly. By the way, you don't make me think that the world is filled with rapists. Len is the one that clearly showed me proof of those people by his "almost raped" stories every time he comes in to my room to talk about it." _

"_huh…"_

"_A-Anyway, there I said it!" she said then looked away. Gakupo smiled a little, his feelings being lifted up so suddenly. Gakupo let out a little chuckle then glanced at Luka, she was as red as a blooming rose._

"_Luka, you're red!"_

"_E-Eh?" She squeaked then turned around. She can feel her face getting redder at a second._

'_What's wrong with me? It's not like me to lose my composure and let myself blush like Kaito-kun whenever he sees Miku-chan and Len-kun acting all cute and seductive!' Luka said in her mind frantically. She felt a hand touch her shoulder._

"_Hey Luka, I want to thank you for saying what you really think. It made me…feel a lot better." He said. Luka looked at him, her cheeks still the color of a rose._

"_N-No…problem" Luka only realized on how close they were now, like 3 inches apart or something! Luka felt herself get dizzy and started to wobble. Her movement caused her head to fall on Gakupo's chest. _

"_Luka! Are you alright?" _

"_TIME'S UP LOVEBIRDS~!" __Hitomi__ yelled. She saw the position of the purple and the pink._

"_Heh? OMAIGAWD I'M SO SORRY FOR RUINING THE MOMENT AGAIN!" she yelled then closed the door. Gakupo shot the door a confused stare. _

"_Hey Luka, you alright?" he asked once again. She nodded a bit then stood up but she started to stagger, so Gakupo helped her walk._

"_Thanks Gakupo….." she muttered. Gakupo smiled at her then opened the door._

**Hitomi:** ….Looks like I made up for my ruining of moments, didn't I? *sly smile* ehehe, I hoped you guys enjoyed your alone time~!

**Gakupo/Luka:** ? *sits down*

**Hitomi:** *smirks then approaches Len* *ahem* SHOTASHOTASHOTASHOTA LOOK AT THE WITTLE SHOTA FACE~~~~~ YOUR SO SHOTA AND YOU SHOULDN'T DENY IT, LENNY-CHAAAAAAN~~~~~~

**Len:** *BIG VEIN POP* HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SHOTA DAMMIT! ****** ***

**Hitomi:** WAAH! I'M SORRY I JUST NEEDED TO TEASE FOR SOME REASON CALM DOWN AND DON'T KILL ME AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?

_Yuki and Yumi drags off a really, very pissed of Len Kagamine to a closet._

**Len:** WHY YOU INSOLENT ******* ******* UNHAND ME!

**Yumi:** DAMMIT SHUT UP YOU FREAKING HERMAPHRODITE MY EARS WILL BLEED!

_***SLAM!***_

**Hitomi:** WHAT IS UP WITH LEN TODAY?

**Rin:** Blame banana deficiency…

**Hitomi:** Aww…that surely must be torture! And I was gonna ask him if he could be my banana buddy…..

**Rin:** It doesn't matter, he'll turn back to normal after two more chapters.

**Hitomi:** Dealing with a shota that seems like he has major menstruation-caused temper tantrums must be rough…..

**Vocaloid:** Believe us, it is much worse than "rough"….

**Kaito:** IT IS HELL!

_Yuki and Yumi come out of the room, their hair looks like it has been made a bird nest for naughty little birds. Len also came out, he didn't very cranky though, he looked…well, normal. He smiled a bit then bowed._

"_I'm sorry for my behavior these past weeks. It was simply the banana deficiency getting to me. Please pardon me for my abrasive actions! Hitomi-san,sorry bursting out on you too. Please pardon me for my actions!"_

**Vocaloids:** …! Len's back! How? HOW DID YOU GUYS DO IT?

**Yumi:** We…used…a potion….

**Yuki:** But….it's poison for a banana lover like him…..

**Hitomi: **Poison? Why?

**Yumi:** That "potion" or "poison" as Yuki-chan calls it, is actually a formula of anti-love consequences.

**Yuki:** Don't worry, that "potion" or "poison" only made him lose some of his love for bananas. It just erased enough that he won't kill every human being walking on the earth.

**Hitomi:** So he still have some love for bananas?

**Yumi/Yuki:** Yeah!

**Hitomi:** *approaches Len* Lenny-chan~?

**Len:** Yes?

**Hitomi:** Do you like bananas?

**Len:** *smiles cutely* Yes!

**Hitomi:** *squeee!* Soo…cute…..Len-Len! Let's be banana buddies!

**Len:** Sure!

**Hitomi: ***gives a thumbs up then approached Rin* Rinny-chan~! You have so many good songs that no one has heard of! Like RinRin High Mind! Why's that?

**Rin:** It's because MANY PEOPLE take the spotlight from me, so they don't bother checking out the songs I worked for!

'_Heck, my own twin and best friend ALWAYS take the spotlight from me! No one cares if I die! They rather say "At Least Len-kun didn't die in this one!" Don't they notice I die WAAY more often than him? And don't they notice that my voice is WAAAY better than Miku-nee's? Oh the cruel world won't even spare me a single glance! DAMMIT!'_

**Miku:** R-Rin-chan! You're going to kill Len-kun!

**Rin:** Ha?

**Len:** *chocking*

**Meiko:** *slaps her head with a fan*

**Hitomi:** *anime sweatdrop* ….Hah…..okay then…

_Hitomi__ took a few moments of silence, then shrugged it off. She approached Kaito this time…she took a deep breath then…_

**Hitomi:** DAMMIT, YOU NEED TO GO ON A DATE WITH MIKU IF YOU ASK HER OUT!

**Kaito:** Hiie?

**Hitomi:** Now be a good boy and ask Miku on a date again, and this time GO on the date!

**Kaito:** Ehh! 'What are people supposed to do at dates?'

**Kaito:** E-E-Ehh….ano…etto…

_Yuki, Yumi and Len drag Kaito into a room, this time, the room is yellow and blue. Len anime sweatdropped._

"_Just how many color coded rooms do you have in this grand hall?"_

"_As many as the pairings are in Vocaloid!" Yuki and Yumi exclaimed._

"_Anyway, Kaito-nii! We know how fearful Miku-nee will be if she went on the worst date of her life!" Len exclaimed. _

**Len:** Rin and I don't want to suffer her most fearful ways of torture or as she calls "self-comfort" in order to rid of those memories! So make sure you follow this! *hands Kaito some papers*

**Kaito:** What are these?

**Len:** A perfectly planned date! ...Maybe not perfect but good enough for her!

**Kaito:** Len….this is really good! Did you create this all by yourself?

**Len:** ….Yeah….

**Yumi:** Hey Kaito, can we see that?

**Kaito:** Here *hands Yumi the papers*

**Yuki:** Let me read too!

_***reading this, reading that~***_

**Yumi:** This scene looks like it came from an anime…

**Yuki:** An oddly familiar anime. Len, do you watch yaoi anime?

**Len:** What? No!

**Yuki:** …really?

**Len:** Yes, really! Anyway, make sure you follow everything on this list!

**Yumi:** Here's extra money!

**Yuki:** Here are the keys.

**Len:** Here, take the map, the coupons and everything else! Now go out there and good luck!

_They all went out of the room. Kaito casually strode through the room then approached Miku._

**Kaito:** Hey Miku!

**Miku:** Yes?

**Kaito:** Do you think you can….um…..go on a date with me?

**Miku:** Sure!

**Luka:** Smooth….

**Rin:** TOO SMOOTH!

**Len:** Easy…..

**Rin:** TOO EASY!

**Meiko:** Who knew that BaKaito has guts to ask her out smoothly and easily…..

**Rin:** IKR? SOOO SHOCKING!

**Hitomi: ***squeeeeeeeeee~!* NOW GO ON THE DATE LURVEBIRDS!

_Kaito and Miku go outside then go inside a red sportscar. They drove off to the beach. When they reached the beach, they took a little stroll, letting the cold sea water splash against their feet. After that, they went shopping for formal clothes. Kaito got himself a suit with a blue tie while Miku got herself a pretty teal dress with matching teal shoes._

**Miku:** Hey Kaito, why did we buy these clothes?

**Kaito:** Because we're gonna eat dinner.

**Miku:** Then….why exactly?

**Kaito:** You'll see when we get there!

**Miku:** …

_Miku and Kaito arrive at a fancy looking restaurant. They go in, only to be greeted by a formally dressed waiter._

**Waiter:** Good evening sir, ma'am. Welcome to *café de la France.

**Kaito:** Table for two please.

**Waiter:** Yes sir, please come this way.

_The waiter led them to a seat where privacy can clearly be observed. They were inside a room and it's supposedly VIP._

**Miku:** Wow….such a fancy restaurant. Kaito, how did you get to arrange all of this when the dare was only announced earlier?

**Kaito:** Uhh…..I got my ways…..

_That's what he said, but what he really wanted to say was…_

"_Len arranged it all, not me."_

_So the question is…how DID Len get everything done in such a short time? Not to mention that for the whole weeks he's been throwing in rants and fits. Could it be that this was all planned in the first place? Or was it that Len planned to go there with someone as well? Could it be that the shota of the family planned to go at a date at night? If he will then with whom? Ahem, anyway….._

**Miku:** I bet the food here is delicious~!

**Kaito:** Have you picked what you want yet?

**Miku:** Un~

**Kaito:** okay then, waiter!

_They called for the waiter, then recited their orders. After that, they chatted about random stuff again, even going as far to think about why every Voyakloid needs to be in the theme of gray and violet. Then wondered why Tei's hair is white. Then wondered on what kind of demon Rin Kagamine is, is she the girl version of Satan or Lucifer? After much random conversations later, their food arrived. Both vocaloids took a bite of their French-related food._

**Miku:** Waaah~! Oishi~!

**Kaito:** I'm glad that you liked the food.

**Miku:** Nyahahaha~ You picked a really nice restaurant there, Kaito-nii! You have good taste!

**Kaito:** Ahaha, is that so? Thanks! 'It's not me who has good taste, it's Len-kun!'

_After that, total silence followed. Both vocaloids just ate their meals silently. Right after they ate their meals, they paid for the food then went outside._

**Miku:** I really enjoyed the date! Let's hang out again sometime, okay Kaito?

**Kaito:** Sure!

_After that, they went back to the dare base._

**Hitomi:** So~! Have you enjoyed your date?

**Miku:** Yes!

**Kaito:** It was fine!

**Len:** …..Hmph *pouts*

**Rin:** Awwww! Is Lenny jealous of Miku-nee? Don't worry! Let's just ask the reviewers if they can dare KaiLen next time!

**Len:** IDIOT SHUT UP IT'S NOT ABOUT THAT!

**Rin:** WHATEVAH YA SAY LENNY!

**Len:** Geez….

**Hitomi: **Ahem! Anyway…..Remember when I said that my friends refer to me as Miku? Well, one of my friends, who is referred to as Kaito, and my other friend, who is referred to as Miki-the-vocaloid, are dating now, and everybody started shipping KaitoxMiki! What's your opinion on that?

**Kaito:** KaitoxMiki? If it's your friends then its fine but Miki and I hardly talk to one another, so generally speaking, that is in fact impossible for we are not close and completely have no connection whatsoever!

**Hitomi: **Hmm….okay, whatever you say~ so…! Now….to scare the other vocaloids and reviewers and to satisfy my fangirl fetishes hehehehe, go do Naked Scarf for me~

**Kaito:** Oh Yes!

**Others:** OH NO!

_Kaito does the naked scarf, then suddenly an explosion happened outside. GOOD THING it was outside._

**Vocaloids except Kaito:** *shivers*

**Hitomi: **That was AWESOME~~~!

**Vocaloids except Kaito:** *rolls their eyes* Damn…..and we thought we have seen the last of that "naked scarf" thing….

**Hitomi:** *approaches Gakupo* GAKUPO! Cook a dinner for Luka! And don't make it eggplant-based unless you want your head gone and shredded by a certain pink-haired and big-bobbed girl…:U

**Gakupo:** Uhh…okay?

_Gakupo went to the kitchen then got fresh tuna out from the freezer._

"_Now….what dish…" he muttered to himself. A light bulb suddenly popped out from his head. _

_***~One cooking session later~***_

_Gakupo called for Luka while setting the table. Luka arrived then sat down on the chair. Gakupo placed his cooked dish at the center of the table._

"_Is this….?"_

"_Grilled Tuna!"_

_Luka ate a small bite, then suddenly let out a small smile._

"_I-Is it good?"_

"_It…It's delicious!" Luka said as she flashed a sincere smile at the purple haired samurai. Gakupo's smile reached from ear to ear._

"_I'm so happy to hear that!" he exclaimed. Luka let out a small smile then went back to eating her food_

**Hitomi/Vocaloids**: Awww~ how sweet~!

**Hitomi:** Alllright~! That's it for me, folks! Until next tiiiiiiime... fufufufufuf- *bricked once again*

_Hitomi__ exits the door base._

**Len:** Does she never get tired of getting bricked all the time?

**Yumi:** Remember what she said? She said it was fun.

**Yuki:** I like being shot more than being bricked or hit by a truck….

**Yumi:** ….I like neither…I would like to stay alive somehow.

**Yuki:** Anyway, the next set is from Pakuu-chan

MouahahahAHAHAH *demoniac laugh*

Ooow I have the power ! So I'm gonna be a really really mean girl

Miku : Put your feet behind your neck and stay like this on the back. Now, all the other (including Yumi and Yuki) are allowed to sting you with picks (Hey, I told you so !)

Kaito : Just for me, please do something cuuuuuute (like put a ribbon in your hair and call me Onee-chan) I love yooou !

Rin & Len : Both of you are in a desert island. How long do you think that you could support each other?

Luka : WOAAAW I'm your biggest fan ! True, I have your face in my pillow, isn't it cute? :3

Why are you so mean with my favorite eggplant-eating-samurai ? I know you love him ! I KNOW IT

So you see ? They're is a secret room behind this wall. I want you ti go in with him ! And it have to be so ramantic ! And you're not allowed to be mean whit him ! It must be last at least 1 hour !

And I want you to become my coach. I want the same body as yours. Tell me all your secrets !

Meiko : I've tried sake once.. And I want to ask you.. HOW CAN YOU DO ? It buuuuuurns ! Can you drink water to? Please, do it :D I want to see if it gonna make you melt from inside :D (you can't refuse, that's for Science !)

Gakupo : Have you ever had some feelings for an other girl than Luka? Or is she the only one? Please, tell me she's the only one ! Or I'll never forgive you ! I want you to bring an eggplant and tuna up, and take care of that they have many children !

And marry Luka and be happy together for life !

That's all ! Finally, I've just be very mean with Miku and maybe Meiko..

But, that's not the end ! Be sure I'll be back soon, hehehe

And, I'm french, and not fluent in english, so pleeeeaaase forgive my mistakes an my awful and simplistic language !

_Pakuu__ entered the dare base with an evil look on her face_

**Pakuu-chan:** MouahahahAHAHAH *demoniac laugh* Ooow I have the power ! So I'm gonna be a really really mean girl~!

**Vocaloids:** *gulps*

**Pakuu-chan:** MIKU! Put your feet behind your neck and stay like this on the back. Now, all the others, including Yumi and Yuki, are allowed to sting you with picks!

**Miku:** Wha-What? But I'm not flexible to do such a thing!

**Rin:** Don't worry Miku-nee! You will be flexible because of their power! *points to Yuki and Yumi*

**Yumi/Yuki:** Sure we can do that….but the pain of the picks is the one we can't remove.

**Miku:** Why?

**Yumi:** BECAUSE WHERE'S THE FUN WHEN THERE'S NO PAIN?

**Yuki:** Exactly~!

**Miku:** OH NOES…

**Rin:** Uhh..Don't worry! You've experienced worse! I think…..

_That was what Rin said…but what did she really want to say? Well….it's actually…_

"_MUAHAHAHAHA! REVENGE! TIME FOR THE KAGAMINE RIN REVOLUTION! NYAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Thinking that, she needed to turn around and then smirk evilly. After that, she turned around to look at Miku and flashed the sweetest smile she could ever fake._

Rin: Don't worry onee-chan! I bet that it'll be over quickly~ besides, you gotta be fair and do your dare like everybody else!

**Miku:** hmmm…..fine…..got no other choice anyway….

_Miku placed her feet behind her neck slowly. She did it to avoid any possible injuries like breaking her bones. After for several more moments, she steadied herself. Miku looked up at Rin, who was evilly smirking while holding a pick at her right hand. Miku gulped_

**Miku:** Rin-chan! I thought we were bestfriends!

**Rin:** We are! But bestfriends fight now don't they? TIME FOR REVENGE!

**Miku:** Waaaaaahhhhhh! SPARE ME RIN-CHAN!

_**~One pick session later~**_

_Miku only received picks from Rin, Yumi, Meiko, Len and for everyone's surprise, Kaito._

**Miku:** WHAT IS THE SIN I HAVE DONE TO MAKE YOU ALL HATE ME?

**Len:** For stealing my boxers!

**Rin:** Secret~!

**Meiko:** For rubbing your diva ego at my face!

**Yumi:** For fun~! It is my first dare after all~!

**Kaito:** …For stealing Len's boxers

**Rin:** Awwww Kaito-nii is concerned for Len's non-existent virginity and privacy! How yaoi! Reviewers! Why don't you guys dare KaiLen for our –but mostly mine- pleasure?

**Kaito:** *blushing*

**Len:** *blushes a deep red* R-RIN!

Rin: Nyahahaha!

**Pakuu-chan:** Ahem…anyway, let's get to the next dare~! *approaches Kaito* Kaito~! Just for me, please do something cuuuuuute~!

**Kaito:** W-What? H-How?

**Everyone except Len and Kaito:** Ask the master *points to Len*

**Len:** Oh please I would never-

**Rin:** Just say any experience you had!

**Len:** Oh fine! Wear some loli's clothes and put a matching ribbon on your head then call Pakuu-san "onee-chan" or whatever!

**Luka:** Hmm, that sounds familiar….

**Len:** That's because YOU were the one who made me do that, Luka-nee.

**Luka:** ….Oh yeah right…..

**Kaito:** But that's too embarrassing!

**Meiko:** Tch, says the guy who always goes out only wearing a freaking scarf!

**Kaito:** This is a different issue!

**Pakuu-chan:** Oh come on! Please~? *puppy dog eyes*

**Kaito:** Uhhh…

**Len:** *smirks then imitates Rin's voice* CAN YOU RESIST HER EYES~?

**Rin:** That's my line!

**Len:** *imitates Kaito's voice, sorta* BE A MAN KAITO-KUN!

**Kaito:** When did I ever say those things to you?

**Len:** EVERYDAY WITH YOUR EYES!

**Kaito:** …I NEVER INTENDED TO GIVE OUT A MESSAGE I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS SENDING!

**Len:** TOO BAD! NOW SUFFER LIKE HOW MUCH I SUFFER! *******!

**Yuki:** Len! *gives him water* Ease the anger and calm down!

**Len:** Thanks….*drinks* Man...I'm going crazy, aren't I?

**Yuki:** Blame the banana deficiency Lenny.

**Yumi:** Anyway….JUST GO AHEAD AND DO WHAT LEN SAID! IT'S A DARE SO DO IT!

**Kaito:** *sniff* Yes ma'am…..

_Kaito entered a closet, aka the dressing room. He went out of the closet. He was wearing a sailor fuku, "shota style" as he says it. It wasn't loli style, it was shota style…..blue shorts, white sailor style shirt with blue trimmings, a blue tie and his signature blue scarf. Len placed a wreath of blue flowers on Kaito's head then smirked._

"_Awww now don't you look cute~" Len said teasingly. Kaito simply pouted._

"_OH NOES SEME LEN! THE WORLD IS ENDING!" All of the girls screamed. While for __Pakuu__, she grabbed a tissue then blocked her nose. Len smirked evilly once more then pushed Kaito towards __Pakuu__. Kaito slowly walked to her, then put on the cutest face he can create at the moment._

"_O-Onee-chan?" He said softly. __Pakuu__ squealed in delight then glomped Kaito. Miku squealed, despite being in pain. Len….well, his plan backfired. Instead of laughing evilly and teasing Kaito as revenge, he ended up blushing instead. He grabbed a yellow fan then used it to hit his head while chanting "BAKA!" to himself._

**Pakuu-chan:** *ahem* Rin! Len!

**Rin:** Yes?

**Len:** *busy hitting himself*

**Luka:** Len! Stop that, you're going to give yourself a concussion!

**Len:** *stops*

**Pakuu-chan:** Uhh….Anyway! You guys are in a desert, how long do you think you can support each other?

**Rin:** With Len's stamina, 8 days.

**Len:** With Rin's pamperedness, we'd only last for 3 days.

**Rin:** I AM NOT SOME SPOILD, PAMPERED PRINCESS!

**Len:** Sure sure, deny as much as you want Rin. The truth would always stay as a fact.

**Rin:** *pouts then smacks Len*

**Len:** Ouch!

_Pakuu__ then approached Luka who was sitting on chair, reading her book peacefully. She took a deep breath then squealed._

**Pakuu-chan:** WOAAAW I'm your biggest fan! True, I have your face in my pillow, isn't it cute? *shows her the pillow*

**Luka:** *smiles* I'm so happy to meet such a cheerful fan!

**Pakuu-chan:** I'm soooo happy to finally meet you in person~!

**Luka:** Likewise.

**Pakuu-chan:** So you don't mind if I ask questions, ne~?

**Luka:** Go ahead.

**Pakuu-chan: **So….Why are you so mean with my favorite eggplant-eating-samurai? I know you love him! I KNOW IT!

**Luka:** *blushes* I'm not mean. I only do those things in order to discipline him. I don't want to hear Len or any girl complaining about his either perverted or offending actions. I'm simply doing it to make his life BETTER!

**Pakuu-chan:** …'I don't think that those "discipline" actions of yours will make his life better….'

**Luka:** Why? Is there anything wrong about it?

**Pakuu-chan:** Don't you think it's too mean to always hit him with your giant tuna for 1 simple mistake?

**Luka:** Do you consider almost burning the backyard a simple mistake? Do you consider perverting on random girls and cute young boys a simple mistake?

Pakuu-chan: Uhh….sorta?

**Luka:** Pardon me but we do not have the same view. I think his sins are heavy and he needs to learn the right way! Like what the saying says, "No pain, no gain!"

**Pakuu-chan:** …So there will be nothing to change your ways of "discipline?"

**Luka:** IF he completely takes everything what I say seriously and follows my instructions, then maybe I would lessen my ways of discipline.

**Pakuu-chan:** So that an "IF" huh….anyway! So you see…..? There is a secret room behind this wall. *points to a wall near her* I want you to go in with him! And it has to be so romantic! And you're not allowed to be mean with him! It must be last at least 1 hour!

**Luka/Gakupo:** *blushes*

**Luka:** But how on earth can we make things romantic? We're only…uhh…friends….so it'll be too weird if we do so!

**Pakuu-chan:** It's okay! I bet that Gakupo has something planned out already! Right, Gakupo?

**Gakupo:** …I guess?

**Pakuu-chan:** Good! Now enjoy youselves! *pushes them inside the room*

**Luka/Gakupo:** Waah!

_Luka and Gakupo both got pushed inside a secret room that might as well was only made 10 seconds ago. It was the classical design of a honeymoon suite, even the bed was shaped into a heart and rose petals are scattered on it. Luka and Gakupo both anime sweatdropped._

"_We're not married, so why does it need to be honeymoon style?" Luka asked to no one._

_**~Outside~**_

**Pakuu-chan:** If you can hear me, then here's my answer. "To make it more romantic!"

_**~Inside~**_

_Luka bowed her head then went over to Gakupo who was relaxing on the bed._

"_Why do you seem so cool with this?" she asked softly._

"_There's nothing to be nervous about. You're my friend right? So why should I be nervous when I'm around you?" He said that but Luka can still detect the nervousness in his voice._

"_Friend, huh? I always thought you're scared of me…" she said softly._

"_You explained that you "discipline" me by those means. So you really care about my well-being. I understand now so there's no need to always feel scared around you. After all, you care for me, right?" _

"_Of course I care for you. Despite your mistakes, I still care for you. I never meant to be that strict but….you can say I act in reflex"_

"_Is that so….I'm very happy to hear that…and to see this side of you!"_

"_Side of me you say? What side?"_

"_The side of you when you aren't evasive!" Gakupo smiled. Luka blushed._

"_I'm not evasive!" Luka exclaimed as she crossed her arms. Gakupo smirked._

"_Go ahead and believe that. I have no right to judge an opinion after all." Gakupo let out a slight chuckle while Luka puffed her cheeks. Gakupo pinched her cheeks in a playful manner._

"_What was that for?" _

"_I can't help it, you're too cute when you do that!" Gakupo said as he let his chuckles out of his mouth. Luka blushed then looked away._

"_Remember when we were kids? We used to play with each other all the time. We were so happy…..I miss those days…." Gakupo said softly._

"_Those memories…" Luka murmured._

"_Do you want to play with me again? We are all alone here. Why not try to go back to the good old days?"_

"_Sure!" Luka let out a bright smile. Gakupo smiled from ear to ear, so happy to see that smile on her face again._

_They started out with simple games they always did, then eventually went to teasing each other, then eventually ended up in a pillow fight. They kept laughing and throwing pillow at each other's faces._

"_I'm the queen of pillow fights! You'll never win against me!" Luka said._

"_Oh yeah? Just wait and see that I'll win this battle!"_

"_Fighting words huh? Well I accept your challenge!"_

_**~After one pillow fight session later~**_

_They lay down on the soft bed and rested. In the end, Luka won. _

"_I told you I'll win." Luka said victoriously._

"_Heh, I'll get you next time!"_

"_Let me see you try!"_

"_Hehehe, just wait and see!" Gakupo looked at her then smirked. Luka blushed. Gakupo placed himself on top of Luka then stared at her, before finally chuckling._

"_I'll definitely come and capture your title!" he said, then leaned down to kiss Luka on the cheek. Luka blushed hard._

"_W-What was that?"_

"_The final piece of our childhood memories~!" Gakupo then looked at Luka with soft eyes. "A kiss on cheek, then the promise"_

"_Promise….?"_

"_Do you remember?" Luka nodded slightly._

"_Will you keep your promise?" Luka grabbed Gakupo's hand then squeezed it. She held out her hand with her pinky raised, Gakupo did the same, their pinkies intertwined. Luka smiled genuinely but still blushing red._

"_I promise…."_

**Yuki:** One hour is up! You guys can go out now~!

_Luka and Gakupo heard Yuki's voice. Luka hugged him shortly before exiting the room._

"_So that is how Luka acts when we're sincere and alone. Heh, indeed very cute" he said to himself then went out of the room._

**Pakuu-chan:** Sooooooo? How did it go~? We heard a lot of laughter inside~!

**Gakupo:** We were just having fun, right Luka?

**Luka:** *still blushing* R-Right…

**Pakuu-chan:** *smirks* Someone give me the security tape of that room! Stat!

**Luka:** NO DON'T!

**Pakuu-chan:** Ehehehe~! I was just joking~! Luka, I want you to become my coach. I want the same body as yours. Tell me all your secrets!

**Luka:** I don't have any secrets at least. Sometimes, your body figure is inherited. I don't really do anything to make my body like this. I just eat a balanced diet, exercise regularly and sleep regularly.

**Pakuu-chan:** Ehh…..I guess that's enough. *approaches Meiko* I've tried sake once.. and I want to ask you.. HOW CAN YOU DO? It buuuuuurns!

**Meiko:** Sake is really strong for a child, you shouldn't try it at your age! Besides, sake has a different essence on adults!

**Pakuu-chan: **Oh okay…..Can you drink water to? Please, do it! I want to see if it gonna make you melt from inside!

**Meiko:** Look, I can drink water! *drinks water* See? I didn't melt at all!

**Pakuu-chan:** I swear….science should have an explanation for this!

**Meiko:** Well science said that drinking water is good and will not make a person melt. It's the one we need to survive.

**Pakuu-chan:** Hmmm….good point. *approaches Gakupo* Have you ever had some feelings for another girl than Luka? Or is she the only one?

**Gakupo:** Well I-

**Pakuu-chan:** Please, tell me she's the only one! Or I'll never forgive you!

**Gakupo:** Luka is the only one, but I do get stuck in perverted situations because of accidents. I don't hit on little boys, little girls, or older girls or same aged boys or any other! Just Luka!

**Luka:** *blushes*

**Pakuu-chan:** That's good then! Now Gakupo! Marry Luka and be happy together for life!

**GakupoxLuka fans:** KYAAAAH~! DO IT GAKUPO DO IT!

**Luka:** *falls on the floor, still red as blood*

**Miku:** Luka-chan! Damn, I wish I can help you!

**Meiko:** *helps Luka go to a chair* Pull yourself together girl!

**Luka:** Ugh….thanks Meiko…..

**Gakupo:** *ahem* I will only do that if Luka is willing. I don't want to force her on doing things she might regret.

**Luka:** Gakupo…..

**Pakuu-chan:** Luka! Do you accept Gakupo as your husband?

**Luka:** I…I just can't accept him now. I'm not ready yet….

**Gakupo:** That's fine with me Luka, I'll wait for you.

**Pakuu-chan:** *sniffs* Gakupo you're so sweet to Luka! Good job boy!

_She squealed for one last time then cleared her throat once again._

**Pakuu-chan:** That's all! Finally, I've just be very mean with Miku and maybe Meiko…but, that's not the end! Be sure I'll be back soon, hehehe~

_Pakuu_ _exited the dare base. Miku was finally released from her dare and let herself stretch out from the pain she has gone through._

**Miku:** Thank goodness that was over~!

**Yumi:** *imitates Miku* Hallelujah!

**Yuki:** Yumi…?

**Yumi:** What? I'm bored~!

**Yuki:** ….Okay…so, next is from Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW

'llo, I'm back. :D I have some questions there. This time my questions for everyone instead of one by one. *eating some banana critters (it's some kind of fried banana)*

For all Vocaloids including Yuki and Yumi here:

1. Do you know the Vocaloid 3 who would coming soon? I can't wait to see some. (Beware, there'll going to have another shota (I know, he's 12 but he's still cute) to be a competitor for Len and Piko. His name is Lui Hibiki)) I know that Ring Suzune and the others (Mew, SeeU, Aoki Lapis and more) would coming soon as well.

2. Which Vocaloid 3 would you want to see first?

3. Have anyone want to do Maid/Buffer/Prince Cafe Rp? (just suggestion. I want to see some girls (including Len and Piko) in maid costumes while Kaito and Gakupo in buffer/prince costumes and yet, I know, fan service) :3

P.s for Question 3: I'll give you some rewards of your character items. (A crate each (as for Kaito's case, I don't forget of taking you to Baskin Robbin (don't eat too much, my money has a limit). After rp-ing and end of this question, I'll take you to there, ok?)

Ok, that's all of it. ^^

_Minako__ entered the dare base with a cheerful smile on her face. _

**Minako:** 'llo, I'm back. I have some questions there. This time my questions are for everyone instead of one by one. *eating some banana critters (it's some kind of fried banana)*

**Yuki/Yumi:** Everyone? Does that mean us too?

**Minako:** Yes!

**Yuki/Yumi:** Oh yeah~!

**Minako:** Do you know the Vocaloid 3 who would coming soon? I can't wait to see some.

**Vocaloid:** Yes, we're excited yet nervous to meet them all.

**Minako:** By the way, beware, there'll going to have another shota, I know, he's 12 but he's still cute, To be a competitor for Len and Piko. His name is Lui Hibiki.

**Rin:** Looks like its double the nosebleed for Kaito-nii~!

**Kaito:** I won't nosebleed over him!

**Rin:** You should keep your word! If you do, you'll either break Len's heart or Miku-nee's heart! So be careful of your damn actions BaKaito!

**Kaito:** ….

**Minako:** You know….I know that Ring Suzune and the others like Mew, SeeU, Aoki Lapis and others would coming soon as well….

**Miku:** Yes, we've heard of them, so it just means that I gotta do my best to stay on top!

**Luka:** Miku, let's just do our best to make a good impression on our new family and forget about the competition.

**Miku:** Okay okay fine! But no one will stop me from fighting everyone for the top rank!

**Rin:** 'Not if Len and I have anything to say about it!'

**Luka:** Just be calm about it…..okay?

**Miku:** Fine….

**Yuki:** Man, everyone's gonna face a tough competition, especially Len and Piko…

**Yumi:** Whatever I do, I'll always vote for Len! Thumbs up hardcore Len fans!

**Hardcore Len Fans:** Len FOREVERRRRRR!

**Len:** *shivers* Look, I'm fine with other boys going around to steal my title as a "shota". It would stop my "always molested" problem….but I do hope those other boys will be able to cope up with annoying, raping fangirls and fanboys…..

**Meiko:** *sighs* With all of the vocaloids coming, Kaito and I will keep dropping down…

**Kaito:** …..I'm just pure nervous about Vocaloid 3…

**Vocaloids:** *sighs*

**Minako:** *sweatdrop* Uhh….I feel for you guys….

**Yuki:** Cheer up guys! We're gonna have a "character item" dinner later so smile okay?

**Vocaloids:** *smiles* Alright~!

**Minako:** Now that's better~! So guys, which Vocaloid 3 would you want to see first?

**Miku:** SeeU-chan, she looks so cute~

**Len:** Lui Hibiki, I need to warn him about the dangerous world and let him grow up…"pure"….

**Rin:** Ring Suzune! Our names sound alike~!

**Gakupo:** CUL, since she is a part of my "real" family.

**Luka:** Aoki Lapis, she has a soft voice like me.

**Kaito:** Akikoroid-chan I guess?

**Meiko:** Meh, Any Vocaloid would do, as long as we get along with each other.

**Yuki:** SeeU, K-Pop is my second favorite~!

**Yumi:** Tone Rion, she seems nice.

**Minako:** Has anyone want to do Maid/Buffer/Prince Cafe Rp?

**Rin/Miku:** We've always wanted to do a café~!

**Minako:** Well~ Let's do it!

**Yuki/Yumi:** Maid cosplay for us huh…..

**Minako:** Um, Girls? Just suggestion. I want to see some girls, including Len and Piko, in maid costumes while Kaito and Gakupo in buffer/prince costumes~!

**Len:** *ultimate facepalm*

**Girls:** Hmmm okay~!

**Yuki:** *calls Piko* Piko….come here at the grand hall, you have a dare. It's at the ground floor, when you come down the stairs, turn right then straight ahead, you'll see a big door. That's the grand hall. Bye.

_After a few minutes, Piko entered the grand hall._

**Yuki:** Alright shotas and Girls~! Let's go to the dressing room and change into our outfits~ Boys, go to the other dressing room.

**Piko:** Why do we need to change at the girls' dressing room?

**Yumi:** Because if you guys change there, Kaito and Gakupo will die of blood loss.

**Len:** NOOO! I DON'T WANNA GOO! RINNY!

**Rin:** STOP WHINING AND JUST CHANGE! THERE'S SOME CURTAINED CHANGING STALLS THERE! SO JUST COME!

**Len:** NOOO! I WANT TO KEEP THE LAST BIT OF MY DIGNITY ALIVE!

**Yumi:** *sighs* COME ON DUDE!

_Rin and Yumi joined forces and dragged Len inside the dressing room._

"_Hey Piko, how come you don't have any issues with this?" Yuki asked._

"_Keep this a secret from everyone, okay?"_

"_Hmmm okay"_

"_I enjoy crossdressing"_

"…_..How come I'm not surprised..?" she suppressed the giggles and smirks trying to escape her lips._

_Gakupo and Kaito shrugged then changed their clothes. __Minako__ sat down on a chair, waiting for anyone who will come out with their outfit on. First to come out was Luka, naturally because she was the fastest girl in terms…of…well everything. She was wearing a brown maid uniform with a fuchsia ribbon. Gakupo was second to come out. He wore something like what a certain demon butler would wear, only that his tie is purple. Next to come was Miku. She was wearing a green maid uniform with a teal ribbon. Next to come out was Meiko. She wore a red maid uniform with a black ribbon. Kaito came out. He wore the usual long sleeved, white polo with a blue tie with the usual black pants. Yuki came out, she wore a white maid outfit with a pink ribbon. Yumi came out next, wearing a black maid uniform with a pink ribbon. Piko followed afterwards, wearing a silver maid uniform with a sky blue ribbon. Rin came out with Len, she was forcibly dragging Len out of the dressing room. Rin was wearing a yellow orange maid uniform with an orange ribbon. Len was wearing a gold maid uniform with a yellow ribbon._

_So, what happened to the rest when they saw the two shotas? Kaito and Gakupo fainted of nosebleed. The other girls were either squealing or taking many pictures. __Hitomi__ just came back with a box of tissues and a camera at her hands, at the same time trying to keep her nosebleed in control. Piko seemed fine with the attention, he was even posing! Len was close to tears and kept pulling his skirt down. His uniform was a one piece type, so the more he pulls down, his shirt goes down, showing a considerably enough amount of ivory skin. While Yuki and Yumi were snapping as many pictures as they can, they approached __Hitomi__._

**Yuki/Yumi:** Hitomi-sempai, are you enjoying the fanservice?

**Hitomi:** HELLZ YEAH!

**Yuki/Yumi:** *smirks* 'Now, we just need to get more stolen shots from everyone, more on Len and Piko's backside and sell them~! It would boost their popularity even more! Kufufufufu~'

**Hitomi:** Alright everyone~! Why don't we go somewhere where we can set the café? I bet simulation would be really good for you guys~!

**Len:** NOO! I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE DON'T LET ME SERVE THERE!

**Rin:** *snickers* Oh Len, it's not like it's the first time you've worn such a uniform.

**Len:** SHUT UP!

**Yuki:** Anyway, there's actually a vacant house right next to the dare base. Yumi and I checked it out once and repaired it because we planned to turn it into a store for our "merchandises" but that can always wait!

**Yumi:** There are some materials that are found in the storage room. Some cleaning here and some decorating there and bingo! I bet we can finish it a matter of minutes~!

**Vocaloids except Len:** Yosh~!

**Len:** *shinitai yo…..shinitai yo…koko kara, dashite kudasai!

**Rin:** Ugh whatever! Just come with me BAKA!

_All of the vocaloids, Yuki, Yumi and__ Minako__ went to the storage room. Various equipment was kept in boxes or shelves while other materials are scattered around the floor._

**Luka:** I used to think you girls are organized. Looks like I was wrong.

**Yuki/Yumi:** What? It's hard cleaning up the mess!

**Luka:** Let's just get this over with.

_Everyone grabbed a box/material then headed to that vacant house next door. They dropped those boxes or materials on the floor, then go back to the storage room to grab more equipment. It was hard work, so Yumi and Yuki just teleported all materials needed to avoid more fatigue. _

**Miku:** So, what should our café be named?

**Rin:** What about something simple like "*Meido to Shitsuji Latte" or…anything…..

**Luka:** Rin-chan's suggestion is already enough. We're only gonna do it for today anyway.

**Yuki:** Wait, what about the food?

**Luka:** Let's cook the food English style, French style or the Japanese style…

**Yumi:** Let's just do it English style, they have plenty deserts than Japan. I think….I don't know about this stuff okay?

**Luka:** English style does have a lot of desserts but Japan has more tea. So let's just take recipes from both styles, understood?

**Everyone except Len:** Hai~

**Luka:** Len?

**Len:** *sighs* Hai…

**Miku:** *glomps Len* Cheer up Len-kun! This will be fun~!

**Len:** *sighs* Whatever…

**Luka:** Okay, now we need chefs who would cook the food.

**Minako:** Just a reminder guys, all vocaloids plus the hostesses should work as waitresses and waiters.

**Yumi:** Hmm…Perhaps Yuki and I will do some hostess magic.

**Yuki:** Yup~!

_After the two girls chanted an inaudible spell, two figures suddenly appeared, one male and one female. The male had dog ears while the female had cat ears._

"_Everyone! Their names are Inu and Neko~" Yuki and Yumi both said. Inu and Neko both bowed. _

"_*Hajimemashite"_

"_Hajimemashite" everyone answered back._

**Yuki:** Guys, you will be our chefs~!

**Yumi:** We'll hand you guys the recipes later~

**Inu/Neko:** Hai!

**Luka:** Alright! Kaito, you know a lot about desserts right?

**Kaito:** Yes!

**Luka:** Make the menu, give Inu and Neko the recipe. Don't make the menu filled with ice cream! Add tea and appetizers!

**Kaito:** Y-Yes ma'am!

**Luka:** Everyone else, let's finish the decorating!

**Everyone:** Hai!

_**~After one decorating session later~**_

**Minako:** Wow~! This café looks so stunning! I guess we can flip the close to open now, can't we?

**Vocaloids/Yumi/Yuki:** Please, do the honor!

_Minako__ flipped the closed sign to open._

**Everyone except Len:** Now we're open for business~!

**Luka:** *facepalms* Wait, I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier! We need some maids as an advertisement or we'll never get costumers!

**Yumi:** I can print the flyers that can be distributed out!

**Luka:** Alright, please do that Yumi.

**Yuki:** I vote Piko and Len to advertise our café!

**Minako:** Ooohh! Nice choice, Yuki~!

**Luka:** Will that be okay for you guys?

**Piko:** Yes.

**Len:** NO! Luka-nee please! I want to keep my chastity!

**Rin/Kaito:** *evil look* Not if I have anything to say about it!

**Miku:** Wow Rinny, Kaito-nii, you guys said the same thing at the same time!

**Meiko:** That's because they both care for their Len-Len.

**Rin:** Of course I care about my dearest yet somehow annoying twin brother!

**Len:** I don't know if I'm supposed to be touched or annoyed by what you said, Rin.

**Rin:** Just be touched! Anyway, I do agree that Len and Piko should be the advertising, but we can't let Lenny's chastity disappear at a young age! There's only 1 boy that I would let Len lose his chastity to and that's Kaito-nii!

**Len/Kaito:** *blushes* R-Rin!

**Minako:** *giggles* Well, Rin, why don't you join our two beloved shotas to make sure none of them will lose their virginity?

**Rin:** Sounds good to me!

**Len:** Can't I just cook inside the kitchen with Inu and Neko?

**Luka/Minako:** NO!

**Len:** Why? I cook!

**Luka:** How would I know if you somehow poisoned the food?

Len: And why would I put poison?

**Vocaloids/hostesses/Minako:** To get rid of your stalkers. DUH!

**Len:** ….*rolls his eyes*

**Yumi:** *sighs then pulls Piko and Len* You two are gonna do it whether you like it or not! Do it fast so we can get this over with!

**Len:** NOO! I WANNA LIVE! I WANNA LIVE~!

_Rin slapped herself then slapped Len. She pushed Len outside of the café along with Yumi. Piko didn't need to be pushed after all, he actually went ahead of the others and distributed flyers._

**Meiko:** Heh, Kaito! Your boyfriend is getting more and more insane. Maybe you should teach him a "lesson" *winks *

**Kaito:** *blushes* Hell no! I wouldn't do such a vulgar thing on such an innocent boy!

**Meiko:** Fine, with your girlfriend then! *points at Miku*

**Kaito:** No way to hell!

**Yuki:** …*walks away then approaches Miku*

**Minako:** …..Everyone sure is "different" these days.

**Luka:** *sighs*

**Minako:** But that's what made you guys so awesome! Oh and Luka, that uniform look really cute on you!

**Luka:** *smiles* Thank you!

_Costumers came in the café._

**Miku/Luka/Gakupo/Kaito:** Welcome back, masters!

**Minako: ***grabs a box of tissues then gives a thumbs up*

_**~Outside~**_

_Piko and Yumi were happily giving out flyers. Rin was practically forcing the others to come inside, but her victims kept running away._

"_Geez, we'll never make progress like this!" Rin yelled._

"_That's because you keep scaring them away, Rin" Piko said._

"_Hmmm but giving out flyers aren't fun! We need something exicting!" Rin thought and thought, she looked at Piko, then at Yumi, then at Len who was forced to give out flyers. Rin had a lightbulb appear above her head then smirked. Piko, Yumi and Rin huddled up, nodded at each other, then laughed evilly. Len almost dropped the flyers when he heard the evil laughter of the trio. Piko approached Len._

"_Hey Len, give me those flyers. I bet your arms will fall off if you hold them any longer" he said._

"_Thanks Piko" Len said as he gave Piko the flyers. Yumi approached Len this time. She went behind him then tapped his shoulder._

"_What is it?" Len asked, looking at Yumi over his shoulder._

"_Dude face me so I can talk to you properly!" Yumi said. Len faced Yumi._

"_Alright fine so- Kyaah!" Next thing Len knows is that he's facing the cold ground. He tried to get up but his hand was suddenly stepped on by Rin._

"_Oops…sorry Lenny~" said the she-devil. Len gritted his teeth, then heard some low chuckling from deep voices. He suddenly remembered about his short skirt…._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAH!" _

_He quickly sat up, then he saw many guys going inside the café. Rin pushed Len inside to serve along with the others. _

"_I'll leave the rest to you, Piko, Yumi!"_

"_Hai, Kaichou!*"_

_**~One hour later~**_

**Luka:** That should be enough! Let's close this store now~!

**Len:** Let me do it!

**Luka:** okay!

**Len:** *flips open to close* BOOYAH! *quickly dashes to a bathroom and changes out of the uniform*

_The others left the café, leaving Len inside the cafe's bathroom._

_**~At the dare base~**_

**Minako: **You guys all did a good job serving the costumers! All of you looked so beautiful, handsome and sooo moe!

**Vocaloids:** Thanks!

**Minako:** Soo let's just wait for-

_Len entered the grand hall with a pout._

**Len:** You guys are unfair, how come no one waited for me?

**Rin:** Because we all know that you were slow!

**Len:** I'm not slow!

**Rin:** Yes you are, take it or leave it!

**Len:** *huffs*

**Minako:** Alright, I've bought some presents for you guys! *distributes every vocaloid w/ their item*

**Vocaloids:** Thank you very much!

**Minako:** Kaito, let's go to Baskin Robin but don't buy too much, I don't have much money!

**Yuki:** Sorry to spoil the fun but Len and Kaito, you guys CAN'T eat your character item yet!

**Len/Kaito:** AWWWWWW WHY?

**Yuki:** Your dares are still ongoing.

**Len/Kaito:** *falls to the ground dramatically* NOOOOOOO!

**Minako:** Oh well, I bet they have other food that's delicious that's not ice cream, drinks too! Let's go, I need to keep my promise after all. Hey Len! You can come with us too if you want, my treat!

**Len:** Really? Thanks!

_Minako__, Kaito and Len exited the dare base._

_**~One enjoyment later~**_

_Kaito and Len both enter the dare base with smiles on their faces, looks like they have been laughing for quite a while._

**Rin:** I smell love and yaoi in the air~!

**Len:** *blushes* Urusai! urusai! urusai*!

**Yuki:** Alright, next is from Death Red Roses

HI!I Love Reviewing On These Stories!So Here Are The Dares:

Len-

I Want You To Sing*If Eyes Could Speak*By Devon Werkheiser To Rin While I Play The End It Off With A 2-3 Minute Kiss.

Rin-...I Got Nothing For You,Oh ..Oh Nevermind.

Miku-I Want You Tp Braid Your Hair And Leave It Like That For 2 Weeks

Luka-Wait For 12 Midnight And Say:Bloody Mary 3 Times In A Mirror.I Wanna See What Happends.

Kaito-Pour Sake On Your Ice-Cream Once The Dare That Say You Can't Eat Ice-Cream Is Over.

Meiko-Dye Your Hair Bright Red And Walk Outside.I Wanna See How Many People Laughs.

Gaukpo-Go Put Your Head In A Toilet Drink The Water.

Extra Note:Len,Propose To Rin.(Dare I Too Lazy To Add Up There)

I'm Gonna Help You Perpare The Wedding,I Gonna Get The,Gown,Tux,Chose The Best Man And Brides' Made And Flower Cake,Deco,Cake And Even The 'll Be Such A Beautiful The Flowers,Can't Forget That.I Gonna Get Everyting For Your Me,I Helped Plan My Cousin's Wedding Before And It Planed And I Helped Her Book Her Honeymoon So I'll Help You As Well. :)

And Just Call Me Amaya.I Like It Better Than My Real Name Atleast.

Well Bye!

_Death Red Roses__ or should we call her __Amaya__ entered the grand hall._

**Amaya:** HI! I Love Reviewing On These Stories~!

**Vocaloids:** Hi~

**Amaya:** So my first dare is for Len! I Want you to sing *If Eyes Could Speak* By Devon Werkheiser to Rin While I Play The Guitar. And End It Off With A 2-3 Minute Kiss!

**Len:** Uhhh…okay?

**Yumi:** *hands Len the lyrics*

**Len:** *clears his throat*

**Amaya: **Alright! Ready Len? In 5 4 3 2 1~

**Len:** Standing close to me close enough to reach perfect time to tell her  
>But I can't even put two words together<p>

Paralyzing eyes getting in my disguise  
>Can't you see me hiding?<br>What am I afraid of her finding?

I know what I'm thinking  
>But the words won't come out<p>

If eyes could speak  
>One look would say everything<br>About the way you smile,  
>The way you laugh<br>The way you dress,  
>The way your beauty leaves me breathless<p>

If eyes could speak  
>I wouldn't have to talk<p>

Here we go again trying to pretend My hand is steady  
>The way she looks tonight isn't helping<br>Vision's getting blurred, gotta calm my nerves, it's now or never  
>There's only one way to the answer<p>

I know what to tell her  
>But the words won't come out<p>

If eyes could speak  
>One look would say everything<br>About the way you smile,  
>The way you laugh<br>The way you dress,  
>The way your beauty leaves me breathless<p>

If eyes could speak  
>I wouldn't have to talk<p>

Maybe I can finally get it right  
>Finally find the nerves to speak my mind<br>And tell you the things I can't say  
>And baby I would look into your eyes<br>And maybe you will finally realize  
>Words are just words anyway<p>

If eyes could speak  
>One look would say everything<br>About the way you smile,  
>The way you laugh<br>The way you dress,  
>The way your beauty leaves me breathless<p>

If eyes could speak  
>I wouldn't have to talk<p>

I tell you all about  
>The way you smile,<br>The way you laugh  
>The way you dress,<br>The way your beauty leaves me breathless

If eyes could speak  
>I wouldn't have to talk<p>

_After that, he approached a dazed Rin. He took a deep breath then kissed her soft lips. Rin kissed Len back. The kiss ended in 2 and a half minutes since Rin can't breathe any longer._

**Amaya:** *squeals then nosebleeds*

**Len:** Are you okay, Rin?

**Rin:** Y-Yeah…..

**Len/Rin:** *still very very red*

**Amaya:** You guys looked so cute! So Rin…...I got nothing for you, Oh Well, sing..Oh Nevermind. Sorry Rin-Rin!

**Rin:** Uhh…it's okay?

**Amaya: **Miku! I want you to tie your hair into braids and leave it like that for two weeks!

**Miku:** Okay! Rin-chan, can you help me?

**Rin:** Eh? Uh, sure…

_**~One braiding session later~**_

**Amaya:** Heh~ It suits you Miku!

**Yuki/Yumi:** Hmm, if you don't mind, we're gonna do the ol' timeskip trick, okay?

**Everyone:** Okay…

_**~Timeskip! Two weeks later~**_

_Miku's hair is still braided. Her hair looks like it encountered naughty birds and made it their home, then it looks like she went somewhere windy. Everyone tried to stifle their laughter, but that was no use. Miku pouted._

**Miku:** It's not funny!

**Amaya:** B-B-But it is!

**Miku:** I know it's my worse hair but do you guys really need to laugh and rub it in?

**Everyone except Miku:** S-S-Sorta!

**Miku:** GEEZ! Don't you know it was a pain to sleep with these on? It hurt like hell!

**Amaya:** Okay, you can take off the braid style now!

**Miku:** Thank you! Rin-chan! Help me!

**Rin:** *giggles* Okay!

**Amaya:** Luka, wait for 12 Midnight and say: Bloody Mary 3 Times in a Mirror. I wanna see what happens.

**Luka:** Isn't that too dangerous? There are various ways on how "Bloody Mary" can kill someone. Though I heard stories on where she doesn't kill, but you can actually talk with her or a deceased person. It often concerns marriage or family…

**Amaya: **Hmmm….don't worry! We'd be near the door! So if nothing happens, go out immediately. If you scream, we'd be there to save you!

**Luka:** O-Okay…..

**Yuki/Yumi:** Timeskip~

_**~Timeskip! At 12 midnight~**_

_Luka gulped first then entered the dark bathroom. She faced the mirror then closed her eyes._

**Luka:** Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary.

_Luka stayed there at the darkness. She felt a peculiar presence. Fearing of the rumored legend to be true, she took the chance of making an escape. She heard a shrill scream and she saw a black figure throw something at her….._

"_AHHHHH!" she ignored the glass fragments that pierced through her skin and escaped immediately._

**Everyone:** LUKA!

**Gakupo:** *rushes* You're injured! Yuki, Yumi! We need to bring her to the hospital!

**Yumi:** No need! We have a doctor! Call 991!

**Yuki:** *calls it* Doctors come quick! We have an injured girl here and we're all freaking out! Hurry before we lose her!

**Gakupo:** Stay with me Luka! *holds Luka's bloodied hand*

**Luka:** Gakupo…..*faints*

**Gakupo:** LUKAAA!

_**~Timeskip! 2 hours later~**_

**Amaya:** So it is true…..I feel so sorry for her…..

**Gakupo:** Luka…*caresses her cheeks*

**Yuki:** Good news, the doctors said she'll be fine. The glass fragments didn't pierce her body much, but the large wound at her arm would take time to heal.

**Everyone:** *sighs in relief*

**Yuki:** Let's go outside, it's better if we let Luka rest. Gakupo, stay here and guard Luka.

_Everyone went outside except Gakupo. Gakupo kissed Luka cheek then entwined his and Luka's pinkies._

**Gakupo:** Don't let go, you promised me, right?

_**~Outside~**_

**Yuki:** Let's take this as a chance to finish the dares so we can all check on Luka again, alright? Amaya-sempai, please continue the dares.

**Amaya:** Alright. Kaito, pour sake on your Ice-Cream once the dare that say you can't eat Ice-Cream is over.

**Kaito:** *shivers* I wonder how that would taste like…..

**Amaya: **Meiko, dye your hair bright red and walk outside. I wanna see how many people laughs.

**Meiko:** *yawns* But ain't it like 12:30 am?

**Amaya:** Good point….

**Yuki/Yumi:** Yeah yeah, timeskip

_**~Timeskip! 10:00 am!~**_

**Amaya:** Alright, now you can go outside!

_Meiko walks outside with her hair bright red. People had been staring at her, and a few laughing at her. She seriously had to restrain herself from killing those who laughed at her unless she wanted to commit teenage massacre. She just went out for a 10 minute stroll, after that, she went back to the dare base._

**Amaya:** Huh, I thought a lot of people would laugh….

**Meiko:** *sighs* That's because a lot of people dye their hair into weirder colors than bright red.

**Amaya:** Hmmm good point! Now….I need to borrow Gakupo….

_Amaya __ entered the clinic silently. _

"_Gakupo, I have a dare for you. Don't worry, it will only take moment"_

_Gakupo quickly stood up and went outside. He needs to finish this dare quick so he can come back to his Luka. __Amaya__ leaded him to a nearby bathroom._

**Amaya: **Go put your head in a toilet bowl and drink the water.

**Gakupo:** *eye twitch*

**Yuki:** Don't worry, those were just cleaned!

**Gakupo:** This is for you, Luka!

_Gakupo went inside the nearest stall. He put his head inside the toilet bowl…then drank the water. The girls, Kaito and Len all reacted on Gakupo's action._

"_There, can I go back now?" he said, spitting a bit of toilet water out from his mouth._

"_Sure, go." __Amaya__ said._

**Miku:** I'm gonna bring some beverages for him….*leaves*

**Amaya:** Alright, before I forget! Len, propose to Rin!

**Len/Rin:** W-WHAT?

**Amaya:** Here's the ring! *hands Len the ring* now go and propose to her!

**Len:** But-

**Amaya: **JUST PROPOSE!

**Len:** FINE!

_Len approached Rin. He opened the small black box that __Amaya __gave to him. Inside it was a beautiful diamond ring. Rin gasped when she saw the ring._

"_Rin…..will you marry me?"_

"_Uhh….y-yes!" Rin said in reflex. She took the ring then wore it on her finger. She smiled a little yet her face was as red as blood._

**Amaya:** No worries Len! I'm gonna help you prepare the wedding, I gonna get the gown, tux, Choose the Best Man and Brides' maid and Flower Girl. The cake, deco, cake and even the location. It'll be such a beautiful wedding. And the flowers, can't forget that. I gonna get everything for your wedding. Trust me, I helped plan my cousin's wedding before and It planed and I helped her book her honeymoon so I'll help you as well!

**Len:** I thank you for your offer but Rin and I are waaaay too young to marry!

**Amaya:** *pouts* But you guys will marry someday! Call me if that happens! Well bye! Say sorry to Luka for me!

_Amaya__ exited the dare base._

**Miku:** I'm back, what did I miss?

**Kaito:** Some twincest love

**Miku:** What? Awwww why?

**Kaito:** Don't worry, I bet a lot of them will come up soon. Just wait.

**Miku:** *pouts* Hmmm okay…

**Yumi:** Well, next is from Meislovely

Kuro: *drags in a tied up shiro* hey guys! we have some questions! =3

Shiro: *sigh* before i ask anything, i have a confession... i'm a yuri fangirl... *glances at the girls and blushes*

Kuro: thats not the reason she's tied to a chair though, you'll find that out later, maybe. are haku-sama and neru-sama there too? if so they're included.

Shiro: these are for everyone except gakupo! DIE GAKUPO!

Kuro: *swats her with newspaper* okay,if you could have a threesome with anybody, who would it be?

Shiro: *blush* what is your favorite song?

Kuro: what is your fetish?

Shiro: Dares. eheheh. *rape face activated*

Kuro: gets out sniper rifle* k first dare, all of you must take off your shirt for one chapter.

Shiro: Luka, you must be handcuffed to miku, both hands! for a whole chapter!

Kuro: and last for haku-sama and neru-sama (if they graced us with their presence)

Shiro: take their clothes and lock them in a closet together! NYAHAHAHAHAHA

Kuro: that is all for right now!

Shiro: *somehow untied and is trying to kill gakupo* *shot*

Kuro: *sighs and puts down sniper* be genki guys bye. *drags shiro away*

_Shiro __and __Kuro__ entered the grand hall. __Shiro__ was tied up to a chair._

**Kuro:** Hi guys! We have some questions!

**Shiro:** *sigh* Before I ask anything, U have a confession... I'm a yuri fangirl... *glances at the girls and blushes*

**Girls:** *gulps* N-No matter….

**Kuro:** That's not the reason why she's tied to a chair though, you'll find that out later, maybe. Are Haku-sama and Neru-sama here too?

**Yumi:** We could always call them to come over! Yuki?

**Yuki:** Sure *calls Neru and Haku and tells them to come over*

_After a few minutes, Neru and Haku entered the grand hall._

**Neru:** It was about time we got called!

**Kuro/Shiro:** Hi Haku-sama and Neru-sama~!

**Haku/Neru:** Hi…

**Shiro:** Now that they're here, let's start the questions and dares! These are for everyone except GAKUPO! DIE GAKUPO!

**Kuro:** *swats her w/ a newspaper*

**Yuki/Yumi:** Everyone? Does that mean us too?

**Kuro:** Well, if you want to, go for it! Okay, if you can have a threesome with anyone, who would it be?

**Miku:** Heh…..I guess….Luka and Rin-chan …

**Rin:** Len and Miku-nee!

**Meiko:** …..I don't know. Luka and Kaito I guess?

**Neru:** Haku and Len? I don't know…

**Haku:** Meiko and Neru…..

**Kaito:** Len and Miku!

**Meiko:** *punches him*

**Kaito:** Ow! What was that for?

**Meiko:** For being indecisive!

_Meiko stopped, then looked behind her. It was Luka and Gakupo._

**Miku:** Luka! You shouldn't be up yet!

**Luka:** It's okay, I'm fine now. After all, the doctors really did heal my wound well.

**Yuki/Yumi:** *whistles* Well, she does have some questions and dares. The "doctors" did heal her wound well, she just needs to stay away from too much activity.

**Luka:** Besides, staying inside that room is suffocating and boring me. I also need to move my body around before I become paralyzed!

**Miku:** Hmm….if you insist….

_Luka smiled at Miku, then sat on a chair beside Gakupo. __Shiro__ glared at Gakupo while __Kuro__ sent out an apologetic look at both vocaloids._

**Kuro:** Although I don't know what happened…get well soon but…I'm still gonna ask some, if you don't mind

**Luka:** Ask away!

**Kuro: **If you could have a threesome with anyone, who would it be?

**Luka:** Gakupo and Miku.

**Shiro:** *growl* LET ME AT 'IM! LET ME AT 'IM!

**Kuro:** *swats her w/ a newspaper* Shiro, behave!

**Shiro:** Oh come one Kuro! Just one slap, please?

**Kuro:** No!

**Shiro:** Awwwww!

**Yumi:** Don't worry Shiro-sempai, you're not the only one with a strict half….

**Yuki:** *glares at Yumi* What did you say, Yumi?

**Yumi** N-N-N-Nothing!

**Shiro/Yumi:** *sighs*

**Kuro: **Shiro! Ask the next question!

**Shiro: **Okay! What is your favorite song?

**Miku:** World is mine!

**Rin:** Daughter of Evil!

**Luka:** Just be Friends

**Meiko:** Repulsive Eater Conchita!

**Haku:** Daughter of White…

**Neru:** Okay, Green is the enemy!

**Kaito:** Hmmm that's hard…..Judgement of Corruption…

**Len:** It's even harder for me. In my songs, I either die or crossdress, or both! Oh well, Paradichlorobenzene was fun to sing.

**Kuro: **What is your fetish?

**Miku:** *smirks* Definitely traps.

**Luka:** Uh….glasses?

**Rin:** *smirks* BONDAGE! *cue lightning effects* MUAHAHAHAHA!

**Len:** *shivers*

**Meiko:** Bandages.

**Neru:** ….Cellphones. No more, no less.

**Haku:** I guess…..uh….butlers and bartenders are really cool-looking with their clothes….

**Kaito:** Uhh…..I guess…."milk" *blushes*

**All of the girls:** *grabs a tissue*

**Len:** Eh…I don't really know…bananas?

**Girls:** GAAH! *blocks their bleeding noses*

**Yuki:** D-D-Don't tell me…. Len, you don't know was kind of "fetish" you just sent out, don't you?

**Len:** Aren't "fetishes" likes? I like bananas so…that's what I said.

**Yumi:** Dude, you're just sending out messages saying that you want to get laid!

**Len:** ?

**Yuki:** Ya know what? Forget about it Len. Let's save that last bits of innocence you have in you.

**Shiro:** *Rape face activate* Dare time~

**Kuro: **First dare, all of you must take off your shirt for one chapter!

**Everyone:** *blushes*

**Yuki/Yumi:** We're so happy we're not in this! *happily skips to Gakupo*

**Gakupo:** We're lucky, aren't we?

**Yuki/Yumi:** Yes, yes we are!

_Everyone takes off their shirt. The girls are with their color coded bras while the boys are completely shirtless. Len was blushing like mad. Kaito died of nosebleed._

**Rin:** *giggles* He either died of nosebleed by Len or by Miku-nee.

**Miku:** He died because of Len.

**Len:** Why me?

**Miku:** Just look at you! Your skin is so creamy white, flawless and soft! It battles Luka-nee's skin!

**Girls:** How come you have better skin than us?

**Len:** Hiiiiee?

**Rin:** Before Len screams again, what's the next dare?

**Shiro:** It's for Luka! She must be handcuffed to Miku, both hands! For a whole chapter!

**Yumi:** *plays with 3 handcuffs* Oh, is that my cue already?

_Yumi approached Luka and handcuffed her hands. She did the same with Miku. Then Miku approached Luka. Yumi then handcuffed the two handcuffs together. _

"_Is there a next dare?"_

**Kuro: Y**es! It's for Haku-sama and Neru-sama! Take their clothes and lock them inside the closet! *Evil laugh*

**Yuki:** Neru, Haku. Go to that closet over there *points to a door w/ yellow and gray* remove your clothes there then give it to me when you're done!

_Neru and Haku go inside that room, took off their clothes and gave it to Yuki._

**Yuki:** Have fun girls!

_**~Several minutes later~**_

**Kuro/Shiro:** *passed out from blood loss*

**Rin:** Hehe, it's hard to imagine that Neru is the receiver!

**Miku:** though it is cute!

_**~After a series of moaning later~**_

_**(A/N: sorry, I can't write good yuri. I can only write yaoi and het since I'm more used to them. Though I can practice! :3)**_

**Kuro: **Whew! That was close, I thought I was gonna die of blood loss!

**Shiro:** Hey, that nosebleed was worth it!

_Neru and Haku came out of the room with their clothes on and their faces as red as roses._

**Rin:** Neru, you just became Len's fellow receiver!

**Neru:** SHUT UP!

**Kuro: **That's it for now!

**Shiro: ***somehow untied and is trying to kill Gakupo*

**Gakupo:** SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEE!

**Shiro: ***shot*

**Kuro:** *puts down her rifle* Be genki guys! *drags Shiro*

_Kuro __and__ Shiro__ left the dare base._

**Yuki:** Ya know, maybe I SHOULD turn this into M-rated….

**Yumi:** Don't do it just yet. It's not graphic after all!

**Yuki:** Good point….next is from Fantasyvocaloid

That was fun!

Arigato gozaimas!

**Yuki:** Oh, a review! Your welcome, we're happy to bring happiness to a fellow vocaloid lover!

**Yumi:** Please be reminded that you can dare and ask as much as you want! Don't hold back!

**Yuki:** Next is from CuriousSisters

Akuma: HIKARI STARR, GET OVER HERE NOW!

Hikari: Ne, Kua-chan, what is it?

Akuma: You didn't tell me this stupid private school had SAILOR SUIT UNIFORMS! I HATE THIS!

Hikari: Calm down Kua. Take out your rage in dares.

Akuma: Ok. *mumbles about hating uniform*

Hikari: Ok guys, questions!

All: Do you ever attend school?

All: What's the most fun song to perform?

Rin&Len: How'd you get your Roada Rora?

Luka: How'd you learn to speak English?

Akuma: Alright, Akuma is up at bat now!

BaKaito: Stand on your head for the rest of the chapter.

All: Have an RPG style battle with Meiko as the enemy.

Meiko: Juggle sake bottles.

Miku: Be a ghost for the rest of this chapter (use the magic of Fiction!)

All: Have me as a guest for this chapter! (Be warned, I'm a pervert prankster who learned from Kaito and Gakupo)

Both: Sayonara!

_Hikari__ and __Akuma__ entered the grand hall. __Akuma__ was wearing something…like a sailor uniform?_

Akuma: HIKARI STARR, GET OVER HERE NOW!

**Hikari:** Ne, Kua-chan, what is it?

**Akuma:** You didn't tell me this stupid private school had SAILOR SUIT UNIFORMS! I HATE THIS!

**Hikari:** Calm down Kua. Take out your rage in dares.

**Akuma: **Ok. *mumbles about hating uniform*

**Hikari:** Ok guys, questions! This is for everyone!

**Yuki:** Alright, the same question. Does that mean us too?

**Hikari: Y**ou can answer if you want! So, you guys attend school?

**Vocaloids:** We used to. Ever since we got famous, we stopped going to school.

**Yuki/Yumi:** For us…sadly…..we do….

**Hikari: **What's the most fun song to perform?

**Vocaloid:** That is hard…but Love is War really is fun to sing.

**Hikari:** Rin and Len! How'd you get your Roada Rora?

**Rin/Len:** It all started when we were bored….

_**~Flashback~**_

_Rin and Len were sitting by a window, staring at the construction going on outside. They both saw a machine called a road roller, the first love of our beloved twins. They saw how this machine easily flattened objects. It would make such a great toy to play with. The twins suddenly heard a "click", the sound came from their own minds._

"_You thinking what I'm thinking?" Rin asked mischievously._

"_Oh I'm thinking what you're thinking" Len answered back. They both smirked then plotted their secret "operation"_

_~Midnight~_

_Rin and Len tiptoed silently through the construction site. By some luck, the key was left on the seat. They started the road roller slowly and silently. They drove off slowly without anyone noticing them. They parked the road roller inside their really tall and wide garage._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

**Hikari: **Wait, you guys stole the road roller?

**Rin:** Yup.

**Hikari:** Oh…..So..Luka how'd you learn to speak English?

**Luka:** Simple, I just watched various English shows and memorized the words and meaning.

**Akuma:** Alright, Akuma is up at bat now! BaKaito! Stand on your head for the rest of the chapter.

**Kaito:** E-Eh? I don't know if I could do that!

**Akuma:** you can! We all have the power of fiction after all!

**Kaito:** Ugh…Fine! *stands on his head*

**Akuma:** Meiko, juggle sake bottles!

**Meiko:** Good thing I know how to juggle.

_Meiko juggled 10 sake bottles. Everyone stared at her with shocked faces. Meiko stopped her juggling then gave them a confused look._

**Meiko:** What?

**Kaito:** It's just so surprising that the all powerful Meiko knows how to do comedic things like juggling.

**Meiko:** URUSAI BAKAITO! *hits him with her sake bottle*

**Kaito:** OOW! Ugh…..my head hurts too much to stand up on my head again…..

**Akuma: **DO THE DARE BAKAITO! *Evil look* or else…..

**Kaito:** HAAAAAIIII! *stands up on his head*

**Akuma:** Miku! Be a ghost for the whole chapter!

**Miku:** HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?

**Yuki/Yumi/Akuma:** WITH THE POWER OF FICTION!

**Akuma:** …?

**Yumi:** Sorry, we felt like saying that!

**Yuki:** ….Oh well *chants a spell*

**Miku:** *turns into a ghost*

**Yuki:** Just a reminder, only I can see Miku's ghost form. The rest can just feel her presence or hear her!

**Rin:** Then…is it Miku-nee's ghost breath that I feel on my back…?

**Yuki:** No.

**Rin:** OH SHIZZ THERE'S ANOTHER GHOST!

**Len:** That's just the air conditioner, Rin.

**Rin:** Ohh…okay…phew~

**Akuma:** You made me a bit nervous there, Rin.

**Rin:** Sorry~

**Akuma:** It's okay. Anyway, have me as a guest for the rest of the chapter! But be warned…I'm a pervert who learned from Kaito and Gakupo~

**Kaito:** *facepalm*

**Gakupo:** *chuckles*

**Akuma: ***evil laugh*

**Everyone:** ….how bad can that be?

**Hikari:** Trust me, you don't want to get on her nerves. Unfortunately, I gotta do something, so please watch over that girl for me, okay?

**Everyone:** Okay~

**Hikari:** Sayonara~

_Hikari__ left the dare base._

**Yumi:** Uh huh….so next is from chizuruMiki 

Weeeeeee~ I'mma back! OHAI LUKA-SAMA! 3333 This time, I swear, and really, I swear, that there will NOT be any kissing request from meh.. (Although I really want them -cry-)

-flashy entrance-

KYAAAAAAAAA! LUKA-SAMA! 3 -pounce on Luka- -glares at Gakupo with a satisfied grin- Fufufu.. jealous eh, Gakkun?

BACK TO TOPIC!

Miku-hime: ZOMBIES ARE CHEWING ON YOUR PRECIOUS LEEKS! WHAT DO YOU DO?

Kaito: Who's hotter? You or Akaito?

Rin: LEN IS GETTING KIDNAPPED BY A

PEDO! But meanwhile, there's a 60% sales for oranges! Would you get Len, or oranges?

Len: What would you do if I threw a life-time supply of bananas to the monkeys?

Meiko-onee-sama: Can you finish your sake faster than Miku eating her leeks or Kaito eating his ice-cream or Rin eating her oranges or Len eating his bananas or Luka-sama eating her tunas or Gakkun eating his eggplants? So basically.. EATING CONTEST!

Luka-sama: HAI! 3 -shows vid: /watch?v=cpJtSKfbQdM - What do you think of Gakupo or Miku in this video? And what do you think of getting your hair cut?

Gakkun: So.. How did you get to know Luka? Childhood friends? Co-workers?

To all vocaloids: Who's hotter? Gakupo or Kaito? Yes, there's no Len because if I asked Gakkun/Len or Kaito/Len, the next thing you see is Gakupo or Kaito releasing the aura of depression which can lead to annoyance and sympathy.

-hugs Luka-sama tightly- Until next time Luka-sama! -starts hopping out of room-

/trip

-stands up quickly- I'M OKAY PEOPLE! BYE VOCALOIDS!

_ChizuruMiki__, but let us call her __Miki__, entered the grand hall with a flashy entrance. She pounced on Luka._

"_KYAAAAAAAH LUKA-SAMA~!" She screamed. She then glared at Gakupo with a satisfied smile that was mixed with deviousness._

"_Jealous eh? Gakkun?"_

**Miki:** Back to topic! Hey wait…..where's Miku-hime?

**Yuki:** Believe it or not Miki-sempai, she's actually infront of you.

**Miki:** Ha?

**Miku:** Hi~~ Miki-chan~~~

**Miki:** Who said that?

**Yuki:** Miku, who is infront of you.

**Miki: **What? How?

**Yuki/Yumi:** THROUGH THE POWER OF FICTION!

**Yuki:** Yumi!

**Yumi:** What? It's fun saying it~!

**Yuki:** *sighs* Anyway, Miku had a dare to be a ghost for the whole chapter.

**Miki:** Heh…now how am I supposed to see her?

**Yuki:** Please come here.

**Miki: O**kay….

_Yuki whispered something then touched __Miki's__ closed eyes gently. When __Miki__ opened her eyes, she saw Miku right beside her._

**Miki:** Wow…..freaky, but totally cool! HI MIKU-HIME~!

**Miku:** Hi Miki-chan~

**Miki: ***ahem* LOOK! ZOMBIES ARE CHEWING ON YOUR PRECIOUS LEEKS! WHAT DO YOU DO?

_Miki__ pointed to a corner of a room, which indeed has zombies chewing on scattered leeks! The others started running and screaming. Miku, who is infuriated with the foolish zombies who dared to eat her leeks, crept to the zombies slowly. The zombies stopped for a moment, then faced the ghastly face of Miku._

"_AAAAH" screamed the zombies in hoarse voice. They all dropped the leeks and dashed the heck out of there. The vocaloids clapped. __Miki__ howled and cheered. Yumi and Yuki smirked at Miku, then gave a thumbs up to her. Although Miku knows no one would see this but Yuki and __Miki__, she still smiled then bowed. Hiding in a corner, was __Akuma__ who was holding back her chuckles._

**Miku:** Thank you, thank you!

**Yuki:** Wait a minute….Akuma-sempai! Please come here!

**Akuma: **What is it?

**Yuki:** Akuma-sempai, meet Miki-sempai.

**Miki: ***shakes hands with Akuma* Nice to meet you!

**Akuma:** Nice to meet you too!

**Miki:** Alright, Now Kaito! Who's hotter? You or Akaito?

**Kaito:** *smirks* ME! *somehow tries to pose but falls down* OUCH!

**Akuma:** *laughs* Do the dare BaKaito!

**Kaito:** *stands up on his head*

**Miki: **RIN! LEN IS GETTING KIDNAPPED BY A PEDO! But meanwhile, there's a 60% sales for oranges! Would you get Len, or oranges?

**Rin:** OH SHIIZZZZ WHAT SHOULD I DO?

**Akuma: **Yuki, Yumi! Simulation time!

**Yumi:** No need for that, there's actually a 60% sale of oranges downtown.

**Yuki:** And just push Len at a random alley and he's bound to get kidnapped…..or raped~

**Len:** *shivers*

**Miki: **Then let's drive downtown~

**Yumi:** Why drive? Let's just poof there! THROUGH THE POWER OF FICTION!

**Yuki:** Yumi…

**Yumi:** What? It's so fun to say!

_Miki, Akuma__, Yuki, Yumi , Rin and Len all poof to the downtown market, where the oranges are in 60% sale._

Rin: Waah! *rushes to the oranges* They look so delicious~ and ripe~

_Len was suddenly pulled back at an alley. Behind him, was a middle-aged man looking at him lustfully._

"_My my, what a beautiful flower~" the man muttered. Len bit the man then tried to run away, but the man easily caught him._

"_You're a feisty one, aren't you?" the man said. He suddenly grabbed a rope then started to tie Len's hands. Len stepped on the man's foot, but that was no use, the man just kept tying his hands. After that, the man suddenly licked and nibbled on Len's neck._

"_Ha….hn…hya!" Len moaned as the man kept nibbling a sensitive spot on Len's neck. Len spotted a glint of yellow across the street._

"_Rin….Rin! RIN! HELP!" Len desperately cried out. The man suddenly placed a handkerchief on his nose. He was greeted by a strange scent, it made him feel very dizzy._

"_Haa….." Len breathed out before plunging in the world of darkness._

**Rin:** Heh?

_Rin turned around, facing the alley nearby. She saw a glint of yellow being carried away by a middle aged man._

"_Wait…that yellow is Len! I need to save him!" Rin was filled with determination….but that didn't last long._

"_ORANGES~ ON 60% SALE~" yelled the market lady. "Giku!" she snapped. _

'_Damn….which should I take? Delicious oranges that I can buy at any time since it's on sale or my dear twin brother whom I can't bring back when he's either raped or murdered…or both?" _

_Rin looked at the oranges, then at the man who is having a hard time carrying Len inside that brown sack. Rin snapped then immediately kicked the man's face._

"_DAMN YOU! YOU DARE TO KIDNAP MY BROTHER, YOU FREAKING *****!"_

_The man dropped the brown sack. He tried to run away BUT we all know that no one can escape the all mighty and powerful Kagamine Rin. The man looked over his shoulder, only to see a "female demon" glaring at him._

"_Prepare to meet your doom!" whispered the "she-devil"._

_**~Censored~**_

**Yuki:** *eating popcorn*

**Yumi:** :3 That was a really good gore film!

**Miki: ***thumbs up* Rin-chan, that was epic!

**Akuma:** *evil smile* Good job, fellow member.

**Rin:** *thumbs up then carries an unconscious Len*

**Yuki:** Now, let's poof back to the poof back to the dare base!

**Rin:** Wait! My oranges~~!

**Yumi:** We didn't mention it…but we actually already bought many oranges from that sale earlier.

Rin: ….You could've just told me.

**Miki: **Well, it is your dare after all~

**Rin:** *pouts and sighs*

_In Yuki's simple snap of her fingers, they were back at the grand hall._

**Miki: **Alrighty~ The next question is for Len so…..

**Akuma: **Leave that to me.

_Akuma__ grabbed a megaphone. She cleared her throat then turned on the megaphone._

"_LEN! KAITO IS MOLESTING RIN! AND HE'S PLANNING TO MOLEST YOU NEXT!" _

_Len's head shot up. He glared viciously at Kaito. _

"_You were doing WHAT?"_

"_Leeen! It was all a lie!" Kaito desperately cried out._

"_No! Every part is true! Especially the last sentence!" Rin said, she acted as if she was scared. Len glared at Kaito one last time…before letting the blue idiot taste his own medicine._

_**~Censored~**_

**Yuki:** "Censored" ….That censor is practically useless. It's only pixilated, you can still see Len beating Kaito into a pulp!

**Yumi:** For those fujoshis who thought of something "naughty" as the reason for the censor….then….you are not alone~

**Girls:** *ahem*

**Yuki:** lolz natamaan~!

**Everyone except Yumi:** …..What?

**Yuki:** Oops, sorry. I said something in Filipino. You Filipinos should know about this~! Anyway, it means that you have "struck" since you have been busted for what you have done….blah blah…. man I don't explain things very well okay?

**Everyone:** Uhhhh…okay?

**Miki: **Uhhh…anyway. Len! What would you do if I threw a life-time supply of bananas to the monkeys?

**Akuma/Yumi:** SIMULATION! SIMULATION!

_Miki,__Akuma,__ Len, Yumi and Yuki all poof to a zoo, a private zoo at that._

**Akuma:** Where is this place?

**Yumi/Yuki:** We're at the zoo that is hidden inside the dare base.

**Len:** This base has everything….

**Yuki/Yumi:** Of course! We designed it after all~!

**Miki:** Cool~ oh look! There's the monkeys! *runs off to the monkeys*

**Akuma:** Ooh! There's the lifetime supply of bananas~! *runs off to the bananas*

**Len:** Bananas? Where?

_Miki__ and __Akuma__ both throw the lifetime supply of bananas to the monkeys. Len saw this, he bolted up to the monkeys' cage then fought each monkey for the bananas._

**Yuki:** …..How long will that potion last anyway?

**Yumi:** …At least for a day…

**Yuki:** Uh huh…

_**~After a few moments later~**_

_Len came out of the cage, carrying bunches of bananas. Though, Len's clothes were torn at some places….wait, he's also shirtless! His bruises are clearly seen and his hair is a total mess yet he still looks happy._

**Len:** Although I didn't get all of the bananas, I got a lot! I guess this is okay!

**Miki:** I knew you would fight them. Back to the dare base!

_**~*Poof*~**_

**Yuki:** Kagamine Len, you get yourself injured quite a lot. *heals Len*

**Len:** I can't help it! IT'S BANANAS!

**Yuki:** Well, I can't expect least if he/she is a vocaloid….Forget about that, next dare please!

**Miki: **Okay~! Meiko onee-sama~ Can you finish your sake faster than Miku eating her leeks or Kaito eating his ice-cream or Rin eating her oranges or Len eating his bananas or Luka-sama eating her tunas or Gakkun eating his eggplants? So basically.. EATING CONTEST!

**Meiko:** OH YOU ARE ALL ON!

**Yumi:** I guess Kaito and Len are excused from their previous dares…..

**Akuma: **I guess Kato can be excused too from his standing on his head…..and Miku may turn back into a human…..but all of the dares will resume after this eating contest!

**Yumi:** Sounds appropriate…..*grabs the keys and removes the handcuffs from Luka*

**Miku:** …..No need for me since I got out….*turns into a human* Hurray! I can see myself again~!

**Kaito:** *stands up, but NOT with his head* HURRAY! I won't get severe head injury~!

**Everyone:** …

_Yuki and Yumi poof a crate of every vocaloids' character item._

**Yuki:** The rules are simple. Each vocaloid needs to finish their character item in 3 minutes. If no one finishes the crate, then the winner would be judged by the number of the remaining food or drink. Understand?

**Vocaloids:** HAI!

**Yuki:** Timer starts….now!

_**~Eating contest~3 minutes later~**_

_Meiko finished her sake first but she is already drunk. Kaito came second, Rin came third._

**Meiko:** I TOLD YA I WOULD WIIIIIN!

**Luka:** It is obvious. Meiko has the easiest item to hold down and that is liquid. Kaito came second because it was also easy to hold down, he was probably slowed down by Len's eating of his bananas and Miku eating her leeks….

**Kaito:** I WASN'T DISTRACTED BY THEIR SKILLFULL SUCKING!

**Meiko:** *throws her sake bottle at Kaito's head*

**Kaito:** OUCH!

**Luka:** I'm not very sure how Rin won…..eating oranges might take time because of the seeds….and taking of the skin too….

**Rin:** I peel oranges for like….3 seconds. The oranges were seedless and they tasted really sweet and good~ And I got hungry from beating that pervert who tried to kidnap Len and rape him in his basement.

**Len:** Please Rin…don't give me mental images….Can we move on to the next dare now?

**Yuki:** Wait, give us a moment! *handcuffs Miku and Luka* Those are magical handcuffs that can binds ghosts!

**Miku:** *turns into a ghost*

**Kaito:** *stands on his head* This is bad for my health….

**Akuma:** Nonsense! Head standing is exercise! It's good for the heart! ...maybe~

**Kaito:** *sighs* Whatever….to the next dare please?

**Miki: **Okaaay~~ *skips to Luka* HAI! :3 *shows vid: /watch?v=cpJtSKfbQdM* What do you think of Gakupo or Miku in this video? And what do you think of getting your hair cut?

**Luka:** *major vein pop* Miku…how could you!

**Miku:** It was just a video Luka! Remember how we had the same argument when we both received the lyrics?

**Luka:** I still can't get over that! Gakupo and Miku, you are both traitors!

**Gakupo/Miku:** It was just a video!

**Luka:** STILL! And you cut my beautiful hair in this video, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME IT TOOK ME TO GET IT THIS LONG?

**Gakupo/Miku:** WE'RE SORRY! BUT IT IS SERIOUSLY JUST A VIDEO!

**Miki:** Well, I guess I got my answer. Gakkun! So.. How did you get to know Luka? Childhood friends? Co-workers?

**Gakupo:** We were childhood friends back then. We got even close when my caretaker and I transferred to the Vocaloid household.

**Miki:** heh~ Now, for all vocaloids! Who's hotter? Gakupo or Kaito?

**Rin:** Why is there no Len option?

**Miki:** Yes, there's no Len because if I asked Gakkun/Len or Kaito/Len, the next thing you see is Gakupo or Kaito releasing the aura of depression which can lead to annoyance and sympathy.

**Rin:** Good point but this would be really complicated…

**Miku:** I guess Kaito is hotter.

**Luka:** Gakupo is hotter.

**Meiko:** Gakupo is hotter.

**Rin:** I guess Gakupo-nii?

**Len:** I don't know! I'm a guy, so I don't really look at other males like that….

**Rin:** SAY IT MAN, SAY IT!

**Len:** FINE! KAITO-NII ALRIGHT?

**Rin:** *squeeeeeee* My yaoi tanks are halfway there! Damn, seriously! Can someone dare KaiLen? Len needs his Kaito tanks filled and I need my yaoi tanks filled! Oh, and Kaito-nii needs his Len tanks filled.

**Yumi:** Just hope Rin….hope…Anyway, Gakupo is the winner!

**Miki: C**ongrats Gakkun! *hugs Luka-sama tightly* Until next time Luka-sama! *starts hopping out of room but suddenly trips*

*stands up quickly-* I'M OKAY PEOPLE! BYE VOCALOIDS!

_Miki__ left the dare base._

**Yuki:** Next is from Suicunespooka

I'm sorry that everyone is spamming you with comments and im just adding on! -calls off Internet- Okay! Me and my fanloids have a couple of questions for you guys.

Me: okay, I was gonna ask where Piko~kun is but I already saw he was. So! Where are the vy models? -gets shoved out of the way-

Paiko: this is for kaito. How do you feel about your fanmade family members? because I am one...

Me: it you don't like it I feel so bad... -goes to be yandere with taito- anyways! Thus is for vy2. So do you prefer to be considered male or female? Can I hug you? To big al (if he's even there) you make me think of my dad!

Paiko: o...Kay...

HANA: this is for everyone. What are your favorite songs to sing?

Paiko: and for lily, most people stereotype you to be a little bit like haku and meiko. Is that true?

Me: can I hug piko? What does miki like to do in her free time? Do you guys read or watch anime or manga?

Paiko: oh and now I'm the youngest shion. Here have some Ice cream kaito.

Me: I don't like miku! How do you the rest of you feel about not being noticed as much as miku? Kaito, I really love your song Pane Dhiria. Sorry for the rambling and I like the lesser known vocaloids the best... Say hi to kiyoteru for me!

HANA: ok, I think you've had enough cookies and ice cream for today.

Paiko: ok! Goodbye before master goes crazy again!

_Suicunespooka__ or should we just him/her Sui-san entered the grand hall. She/He seems to have some acquaintances with her/him._

_**(A/N: sorry for the bad nickname, I am not good at naming people XD)**_

**Sui:** I'm sorry that everyone is spamming you with comments and I'm just adding on! Okay! Me and my fanloids have a couple of questions for you guys.

**Vocaloids:** Ask away~

**Sui: O**kay, I was gonna ask where Piko-kun is but I already saw he was. So! Where are the VY models?

**Yuki:** They are probably here at the dare base….let me call them. *calls the VY models then tells them to come at the grand hall*

**Yumi:** Wait…in what form will they appear here anyway?

**Yuki:** Since they have no official design but almost official gender, I based their avatar from art I have seen.

_VY1 Mizki and VY2 Yuuma entered the dare base. Both had pink hair. Mizki was wearing a pink kimono while fanning herself while Yuuma was wearing a black kimono with pink floral design. He was carrying his wakizashi._

**Sui: **Oh, they're here! *gets shoved out of the way*

**Paiko:** Kaito, how do you feel about your fanmade family members? Because I am one...

Kaito: Heh? You are? Sorry, there is just so many of them I can't remember all…Well, I complain about most of them. They all like to bug me and tease me and they hit on my vocaloid family members. The males usually act like yanderes, tsunderes or perverts. However, I'm completely fine with my female family members, they are sane and proper. Kaiko and Akaiko is an exception though, those two always teases me of liking various males but mainly Len…. *blushes*

**Paiko:** I see….that's good! For the females' case that is…..

**Sui:** This is for VY2. So do you prefer to be considered male or female?

**VY2:** I prefer to be considered male. My voice should be enough to be classified as male, seriously!

**Sui:** Can I hug you?

**VY2:** sure! *glomped by Sui*

**Sui: **Is Big Al here?

**Yumi:** Call him.

**Yuki:** Why me? Your turn this time!

**Yumi:** Fine. *calls Big Al and told him to go to grand hall*

_After a few moments, Big Al arrived_

**Sui:** Hi Big Al~ you make me think of my dad!

**Big Al:** Is that so? That's good then!

**Paiko: **o...kay...

**HANA:** This is for everyone. What are your favorite songs to sing?

**Yumi/Yuki:** Another call with Gakupo this time, start!

**Miku:** World is mine~

**Rin:** Daughter of Evil~!

**Luka:** Just be friends

**Meiko:** Repulsive Eater Conchita

**Kaito:** Judgment of Corruption

**Len:** Paradichlorobenzene

**Gakupo:** Dancing Samurai was fun to sing….

**Paiko:** The next one is for Lily, is she here?

**Yuki:** *glances at Yumi*

**Yumi:** Yeah, yeah, I get it *calls Lily and tells her to go to the grand hall*

_After a few minutes, Lily arrived._

**Paiko:** Lily, most people stereotype you to be a little bit like Haku and Meiko. Is that true?

**Lily:** Unfortunately, yes it's true. Though I heard that a lot of people also stereotype me to be like Neru and Meiko combined. They see me as a tsundere! I'm a not a tsundere, I'm just misunderstood!

**Paiko:** Awww…

**Sui:** Can I hug Piko?

**Yumi:** Your turn!

**Yuki:** I won't be confused if I grow up into a call center agent! *calls Piko then tells him to come over*

_In only matter of seconds, Piko entered the grand hall._

**Yuki:** It makes me wonder why you didn't stay with us after that maid café dare…

**Piko:** I got some "matters" to take care of.

**Yuki:** No matter, anyway, back to dares.

**Sui:** Can I hug you, Piko?

**Piko:** Uhh…sure?

**Sui:** *glomps Piko* you don't know how long I've waited to do that! By the way…where's Miki?

**Yuki:** *calls Miki then tells her to come over*

**Yumi:** Good, no arguments.

**Yuki:** No, we're gonna take turns. Next call is yours!

**Yumi:** Fair enough!

_Again, after a few minutes, SF-A2 Miki entered the grand hall._

**Sui:** What do you like to do in your free time?

**Miki:** Hmmm Well, I like surfing on the internet, playing some video games or maybe "exploring" new types of relationships at my Vocaloid Family~

**Sui: **This is for everyone. Do you guys read or watch anime or manga?

**Vocaloids:** Yes, we all do!

**Paiko: **Oh and now I'm the youngest Shion. Here have some Ice cream Kaito.

**Kaito:** Uhh thanks Paiko-chan!

**Yumi:** Put them in freezer, eat them next chapter.

**Kaito:** *pouts then puts it in the freezer*

**Sui:**I don't like Miku! How do you the rest of you feel about not being noticed as much as Miku?

**Vocaloids except Miku:** We feel unloved, unnoticed and completely worthless because of her!

**Miku:** I'm really sorry but it's not really my fault!

**Sui: **Kaito, I really love your song Pane Dhiria.

**Kaito:** That song? That's great! I didn't even know someone actually notices my songs these days…

**Miku:** I SAID I WAS SORRY!

**Sui:** Sorry for the rambling and I like the lesser known vocaloids the best... Say hi to Kiyoteru for me!

**HANA:**Ok, I think you've had enough cookies and ice cream for today.

**Paiko:** Ok! Goodbye before master goes crazy again!

_Sui__, __HANA__ and __Paiko__ all leave the dare base._

**Yumi: **Alright, we're almost there! Only…3 more to go!

**Yuki:** Next set is from DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows

Hey guys! I see all of you are having FU~N! (Ooh, fun indeed, fun indeed...) ;) Anyway, introducing myself, call me Dorothy if you wish, and is a yaoi fan who supports Vana N' Ice and is now currently listening to SpiCE! by Shota/Bishounen-chan over there. *points to Len*

By the way, did you guys know that Hell hath no fury like a shota scorned? You guys should've seen what happened in Trick and Treat. Rin, Len, you CANNIBALS!

Eh, ahem. Now asking.

Meiko: Yes, you first. Red happens to be my favorite color anyway. Also, you looked pretty in Repulsive Food Eater Conchita! (Never knew you could wear a dress anyway...) How'd you stomach it? (Hehe, "stomach".)

Miku: I present to you a million GIANT leeks. World Is Mine brought me here so there's your thank you gift! (Flattery can get you anywhere, you know?) My favorite song sung by you is Moonlit Bear. Sing it please? With the outfit? You looked mighty stunning in it.

Luka: Actually, I have two questions. First, at what age did your breasts start growing? Second, how did you get your hair blonde in Chrono Story? (Yeah, yeah, I like the Seven Sins Series. Moving on...)

Gakupo and Kaito: ...How did you two not die of blood loss from Magical Kitty Len Len!, SpiCE!, The Madness of Duke Venomania (Len Version), LOVELESSxxx, Imitation Black, etc.?

Insert quote from fans: (from the Gakupo/Len cover of Romeo and Cinderella) "Why is it every time you put Len, Kaito and Gakupoin a room together for an hour, Len either ends up dead or in a dress?"

Response: "In Servant of Evil, he ends up dead in a dress."

I know you two tried to rape him. In your version of Trick and Treat you do.

Len: Oh Lenny~ *glomp hug glomp* You don't know how much I wanted to do that. *holds on tighter* Do you know how many of the fangirls died when released SpiCE! Try to imagine what happens when you release it in Append version. (Also, your fans have tried to rename the POWER Append to SEXY Append. It didn't work.)

Insert quote from fans: (from Madness of Duke Venomania, your version) "YES. LEN HAREM. MUST RESIST THE URGE TO JOIN BECAUSE I AM A BOY..."

Speaking of stuff like that, how many times have people tried to rape you this month? I'm betting double digits to three.

Rin: How do you feel about being paired with just about every Vocaloid in the room? (I'm not sure about Luka and Meiko though...) Heh, must be sad.

Hope I didn't miss anyone. I am satisfied. I tried my best to be civilized. And last question which I am addressing to all:

What do you guys think about the Seven Deadly Sins Series? And Kaito is apparently so greedy he's (mentioned) in every Seven Sins song. Now I'm scared of scissors. Damn you Tailor Shop of Enbizaka!

Done for now, I'm sending more next week though.

_DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows __entered the grand hall._

**Dorothy: **Hey guys! I see all of you are having FU~N! 'Ooh, fun indeed, fun indeed...' ;) Anyway, introducing myself, call me Dorothy if you wish, and is a yaoi fan who supports Vana N' Ice and is now currently listening to SpiCE! by Shota/Bishounen-chan over there. *points to Len*

**Len:** Ahh Spice! It was fun to sing spice….but not fun to perform…

**Kaito:** Please Len, don't remind us of that…

**Len:** Why? You weren't part of my harem!

**Kaito:** Well that's because I'm-! 'No…I can't tell him that I'm jealous..'

_**(A/N: either view that as MiKaito or KaiLen, but if I were you, view that as KaiLen! Jk jk!)**_

**Len:** You're what?

**Kaito:** Nevermind!

**Dorothy:** By the way, did you guys know that Hell hath no fury like a shota scorned? You guys should've seen what happened in Trick and Treat. Rin, Len, you CANNIBALS!

**Miku:** It's impossible for me to forget that….

**Dorothy: **who said that?

**Luka:** Ghost Miku, who is actually right beside me…

**Dorothy: **Ghost Miku? Is this the result of Trick and Treat?

**Rin/Len:** No, it was a dare! We aren't cannibals either!

**Len:** Oh wait….Rin is the cannibal….

**Rin:** TRAITOR!

**Dorothy:** Eh, ahem. Now asking. Meiko!

**Meiko:** Eh? Me first?

**Dorothy:** Yes, you first. Red happens to be my favorite color anyway. Also, you looked pretty in Repulsive Food Eater Conchita! 'Though I never knew you could wear a dress anyway...' ...How'd you stomach it? 'Hehe, "stomach"'

**Meiko:** I'd be honest. I wasn't EATING any of those gruesome foods at the music video. I would've vomit Kaito if I really did eat him. Though, in the song, Conchita inherited her mother's body structure, so no matter how much she eats, she still stays slim.

**Dorothy: **Now that makes much more sense!

_Suddenly, you can hear some beeping sound coming from outside._

**Dorothy:** Oh that must be the truck! Now, where's Ghost Miku?

**Miku:** I'm handcuffed to Luka!

**Dorothy:** How?

**Luka:** Through the power of fiction.

**Dorothy:** Well, I guess Luka can come along outside too! Let's go~!

_Luka, Ghost Miku and __Dorothy__ went outside. They saw many trucks parked outside._

**Dorothy:** I present to you a million GIANT leeks. World Is Mine brought me here so there's your thank you gift! 'Flattery can get you anywhere, you know?'

**Miku:** OMAIGAWD! *very high pitched squeal*

_Ghost Miku dashed to the trucks filled with giant leeks. She dragged poor Luka all the way._

**Luka:** Miku stop! You are going to break my arm!

**Miku:** Oh, sorry Luka~ *stops then walks*

_Before Miku could reach for her giant leeks, all 3 of them were suddenly back at the hall._

**Miku:** BAD TIMING YUKI! I HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED MY NEW LEEKS YET!

**Yuki:** Sorry Miku, but in order for us to finish early, we need to finish all the dares and questions

**Miku:** But…its giant leeks..

**Yuki:** Don't worry, I already poof all of the leeks somewhere in the dare base. You can eat them later.

**Miku:** ….Fine!

**Dorothy: **Hey Yuki…I have a dare for Miku but…how am I supposed to see her? Hearing her sing as a ghost will kinda give me the creeps.

**Yuki:** Alright, Miku. You have another excuse for turning back into a human again.

**Miku:** *turns back into a human* Alright~!

**Dorothy:** Okay! My favorite song sung by you is Moonlit Bear. Sing it please? With the outfit? You looked mighty stunning in it.

**Miku:** Okie dokie~!

**Yuki:** *snaps her fingers*

**Miku:** heh, cool! Fast change of clothes!

**Dorothy: **Miku, you really look very stunning in that dress~! Now sing!

**Miku:** Kurai KURAI mori no katasumi _(in a dark, dark corner in a forest)_

Akai AKAI kajitsu wo hirotta _(I picked up some red, red fruits)_

Kore wa KITTO kamisama kara no _(They surely are from God)_

Suteki na SUTEKI NA PUREZENTO _(a wonderful, wonderful present) _

Mottekaereba yorokobu kashira? _(If I return with these, will we be happy?) _

Ureshisugite naichau kamo ne _(I'm so delighted that I could cry)_

Kyou wa tsuki ga totemo kirei ne _(Today, the moon is very pretty)_

Hayaku HAYAKU o-uchi e kaero _(quickly, quickly, I must return home)_

Konna kurai yoru ni wa KOWAI kuma ga deru kara _(but in the dark, a frightful bear comes out)_

Sekkaku mitsuketa no yo youyaku mitsuketa no yo _(I found them, somehow I still found them)_

Darenimo DARENIMO kesshite watashitari shitakunai _(no one, no one shall I ever give them to)_

Hanasaku mori no michi watashi wa kakenukeru _(I run though the blossoming path)_

Akai kajitsu wo kakae nagara (_embracing the two red fruits)_

Kono mama kaereba watashi mo ano hito mo _(if I and that person should return this way) _

Kitto shiawase ni nareru hazu _(surely, we are bound to be happy)_

Tokoro ga ato kara kowai kao wo shita _(however, behind me is a frightful face) _

Kuma ga watashi wo oikakeru _(the bear is chasing me)_

Onegai yurushite kudasai _(I beg you, please forgive me) _

Minogashite kudasai _(please overlook this)_

Wakatte ita no hontou wa kono kajitsu ga _(I knew that these two fruits)_

Ano kuma no takaramono dato _(were the bear's precious ones) _

Watashi wa hashiru samayoi hashiru _(I still run, I only run)_

Kono shiawase wa watasanai _(I won't hand over this happiness) _

Kuma no sugata wa tsuki ni terasare _(the bear's form is illuminated by the moon) _

Kuroi kage ga watashi ni semaru _(the black shadow draws near to me) _

Tadashii michi wa sude ni ushinai _(I'm already losing the right way) _

Soredemo hashiru tadatada hashiru _( I still run, I only run) _

Watashi wa naite kuma mo naiteta _(I cry, the bear cries too)_

Futatsu no kajitsu mo naite ita _(the two fruits also began to cry)_

Yatto tadoritsuita itoshi no wagaya _(finally, I'm at my beloved home) _

Kare wa yasashiku hohoenda kedo _(he smiled kindly at me)_

Watashi no kakaeta kajitsu wo mite _(he took the two fruits away from me)_

Totemo kanashii kao wo shita no desu _(then made a very sad face) _

**Kaito:** "Iikai bokutachi no kodomo wa mou sude ni _(look dear, our child) _

Kono yo ni wa inai n da yo _(is not in this world anymore) _

Kono kotachi wa hontou no _(you must return these children)_

Okaasan no moto e kaeshite agenasai" _(to their real mother) _

**Miku:** Itsuka shinjitsu ga sono kiba to tsume de _(someday the truth with those claws and fangs) _

Watashi jishin wo hikisaite mo _(are going to tear me apart) _

Sono atatakai yasashii kajitsu wo _(those two warm, red fruits)_

Doushite mo hoshikatta no _(I wanted them badly)_

Kamisama watashi wa yurusarenu tsumi wo _(God, I have committed an unforgivable sin)_

Kono te de okashite shimaimashita _(I committed it with these hands) _

"Ima nara yarinaoseru" to _("why don't you undo this now?")_

Ano hito wa iu kedo _(is what he said to me)_

"Muri yo datte mou..." _("I can't! because I already….")_

Ie no soto de yokotawaru wa hitori no onna no nakigara _(outside the house was a dead woman)_

Katawara ni wa MIRUKU no michita chiisana GARASU no kobin... _(beside her was a baby bottle milk, such a small glass bottle….)_

_Everyone claps for Miku and for Kaito who still haven't collapsed of his headstanding dare._

**Akuma:** That, of course, is really shocking!

**Dorothy: **Uhhh who are you?

**Akuma:** I'm Akuma! I'm a guess at this chapter!

**Dorothy:** Nice to meet you!

_They both shake hands._

**Dorothy:** Okay, now this is for Luka. Actually, I have two questions. First, at what age did your breasts start growing?

**Luka:** …..13 years old.

**Rin:** …..*goes to the emo corner along with the rest of the fans who envies Luka*

**Dorothy:** Second, how did you get your hair blonde in Chrono Story?

**Luka:** I wore a wig….you like the Seven Deadly Sins series, don't you?

**Dorothy: **Yeah, yeah, I like the Seven Sins Series.

**Akuma:** no one can blame you, that series is really awesome anyway!

**Dorothy:** Moving on...Gakupo and Kaito, ...How did you two not die of blood loss from Magical Kitty Len Len!, SpiCE!, The Madness of Duke Venomania- Len Version, LOVELESSxxx, Imitation Black, etc.?

**Gakupo:** Well that's because we always take blood transfusions.

**Kaito:** Yeah, though it is annoying that our filmings or recordings are always interrupted by our nosebleeds…..

**Len:** 'That is why working with them gets boring and embarrassing at the same time….'

**Yuki:** Ara, what an interesting quote!

Everyone: Ha?

**Yuki:** I just read it from Dorothy-sempai's dare. I'll read it to you all. "Insert quote from fans: from the Gakupo/Len cover of Romeo and Cinderella "Why is it every time you put Len, Kaito and Gakupo in a room together for an hour, Len either ends up dead or in a dress?"

**Vocaloids:** We actually all have the same question in our heads.

**Yuki:** "Response: "In Servant of Evil, he ends up dead in a dress."

**Rin:** So what, it's my doing this time?

**Yuki:** Not really. I remember this comment, I can't stop laughing and it made me think that Gakupo and Kaito are the ones composing the story line for each song of Len's…

**Dorothy:** Are you?

**Gakupo/Kaito:** Uhh…

**Akuma: **Gakupo, Kaito! Have pride as my teachers and tell them the truth! Are you really the perverted masters or is it all coincidental?

**Gakupo:** We'll be honest. At our band Vana'n ice, we help our business partner, HaruAki pick clothes for us.

**Kaito:** The only difference is that WE are the one picking Len's clothes..

**Len:** *major vein pop* YOU **** **** ** HOW COME I ONLY KNEW THAT NOW? SO HARUAKI-SAN WAS LYING TO ME?

**Luka:** *major vein pop* And to think I forgave you earlier….!

**Len/Luka:** *releasing evil auras*

**Everyone:** *shivers*

**Gakupo/Kaito:** *cowers*

**Akuma:** More and more vocaloids join the dark sides~~!

**Dorothy:** So does that mean you guys also has good fashion sense..?

**Gakupo/Kaito:** Of course we do~!

**Dorothy:** By the way, I know you two tried to rape him. In your version of Trick and Treat you do.

**Gakupo:** *smirks*

**Kaito:** *chuckles*

**Len:** *blushes* MOU~!

**Rin:** Somehow, my yaoi tanks are almost full! More yaoi please~!

**Dorothy:** Well? Didn't you?

**Gakupo/Kaito:** We didn't TRY to rape him in the story line. We really DID!

**Len:** *somehow drinking then spittakes*

**Rin:** Okay…a few more doses…..

**Girls:** *giggles like the fujoshis they really are*

**Len:** I somehow feel so violated!

**Gakupo:** I didn't rape you in reality! Just in the song and I didn't really do it in filming! However, watch out for Kaito, Len-dono.

**Kaito:** I wouldn't do such a vulgar, offensive act against my little, angelic brother!

**Yumi:** ….Yet!

**Dorothy:** Yeah, yet!

**Len:** ….I'm still too young to experience such "things"

**Luka:** In Japan, 13 years old is the legal age for sex. Len, your 14 so your already allowed.

**Len:** …..Ohh noes! I still want to stay a virgin you know!

**Yuki:** *snickers* No shota ends up dying a virgin!

**Len:** Can we just get this over with?

**Dorothy:** Fine~ Oh Lenny~ *glomp hug glomp*

Len: *chokes a little* H-Hi Dorothy-san…

**Dorothy:** You don't know how much I wanted to do that. *holds on tighter* Do you know how many of the fangirls died when released SpiCE! Try to imagine what happens when you release it in Append version.

**Len:** Uhhhh yes, I know. Though that result left me relieved because my crazy fangirls lessened and I proved that I'm not a shota!

**Rin:** But that only lasted for a week~

**Len:** Shut up Rin!

**Dorothy:** Also, your fans have tried to rename the POWER Append to SEXY Append. It didn't work.

**Len:** I've seen those kinds of commissions when I went through fanmail. It still won't work.

**Yuki:** *giggles*

**Akuma: **what is it now?

**Yuki:** Another quote. "Insert quote from fans: From Madness of Duke Venomania, Len's version "YES. LEN HAREM. MUST RESIST THE URGE TO JOIN BECAUSE I AM A BOY..."

**Vocaloids:** *ROFL*

**Rin:** That dude is awesome! Yet…..we still need to be careful, Len-Len!

**Len:** ….

**Dorothy:** Speaking of stuff like that, how many times have people tried to rape you this month? I'm betting double digits to three.

**Len:** Oh no, it's a LOT more than that…..too many for each month, I can't count!

**Dorothy: **That bad?

**Len:** Nope, it's worse!

**Dorothy:** Okay….Rin, how do you feel about being paired with just about every Vocaloid in the room? I'm not sure about Luka and Meiko though... Heh, must be sad.

**Rin:** It's not really sad, it's annoying. It irks me when someone pairs me with a random vocaloid for their own entertainment even though I practically have no connection with them! Though, I don't really mind being paired with Len.

**Dorothy: **Does that mean you support twincest?

**Rin:** NO! Len and I are very inseparable, so even with all the completely fake love stories scattered in the internet, we don't care much! It feels like as if we're just messing with each other! 'Though like I said before, it is embarrassing….'

**Dorothy:** Okay. Hope I didn't miss anyone. I am satisfied. I tried my best to be civilized. And last question which I am addressing to all. What do you guys think about the Seven Deadly Sins Series?

**Vocaloids:** One word, AWESOME!

**Len:** Though I don't like how I crossdressed in Servant of Evil but it was very fun to sing!

**Rin:** I really liked my roles in each~~~

**Vocaloids:** It's all very interesting, fun to sing AND perform! And our roles are really cool!

**Dorothy: **And Kaito is apparently so greedy he's "mentioned" in every Seven Sins song. Now I'm scared of scissors. Damn you Tailor Shop of Enbizaka!

**Kaito:** *snickers* That is why I'm "greed" now aren't I?

**Luka:** Just be careful of scissors, they are as deadly as envy…..

**Dorothy: **Done for now, I'm sending more next week though. Bye!

_Dorothy__ exited the dare base._

**Yumi:** Almost there~!

**Yuki:** Next is from Ciara:

Kaito- if you cantarella dance with me, I'll dare everybody undo dares about giving up there their favorite items.(which includes 2 weeks of no ice cream and 3 weeks of no bananas and I really don't Kaito to suffer)

Vocaloids- the dare is to STOP CALLING LEN A SHOTA! its really annoying. If either one you utters that word, I'll will go MEDIEVAL ON YOUR ASSES! Except if Kaito says it he gets a playful hit. I LOVE YOU KAITO ;)

Miku- when will you and Kaito do duets and dances live in concert and also when gonna see the other vocoloids in concerts as well.(besides you,Rin,Len and Luka. I really luv to see others sing too).

Leo and Lola- If you guy are there? Are guys a couple? If are hows was your first date and also how guys meet? BE HONEST

Yumi- whats problem with you-know-you. PPPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEESSSS talk out. Please be honest.

Len- I dare you do the peanut butter and jelly time dance like the one in Family Guy. Please wear the banana suit in this whole chapter.

Vocaloids- Who favorite Family Guy character?

Kaito- on scale to 1 to 10 how hot do think all the vocaloids girls are?

_Ciara__ entered the grand hall._

**Ciara:** alright, let me cut straight to the dares and questions. Kaito, if you Cantarella dance with me, I'll dare everybody undo dares about giving up there their favorite items. Which includes 2 weeks of no ice cream and 3 weeks of no bananas and I really don't want you to suffer.

**Kaito:** DEAL!

**Akuma: **What, another excuse to dance? Fine, go ahead Kaito…..*murmurs something*

**Yuki:** Alright, music start!

_Ciara__ and Kaito both do the Cantarella dance. Both dancers easily sway and move to the classical music. At the end, the both bow and everyone claps. For Luka and ghost Miku, they attempted to clap._

**Ciara:** That was really fun~!

**Akuma:** alright, Kaito. Back to your dare~

**Kaito:** *head stands*

**Yumi:** Alright vocaloids, mainly Kaito and Len, you are now allowed to eat bananas and ice cream!

**Len:** *dashes to his bananas then sucks on them*

**Kaito:** Can someone hand me my ice cream?

**Meiko:** Baka, you'll vomit if you eat while headstanding!

**Kaito:** Never underestimate me!

**Meiko:** Whatever *hands him his ice cream*

**Kaito:** FINALLY! *eats his ice cream…somehow*

**Meiko:** ….How?

**Kaito:** Through the power of fiction!

**Ciara: ***giggles* Alright, this dare is for the vocaloids. The dare is to STOP CALLING LEN A SHOTA! It's really annoying. If either one you utters that word, I'll will go MEDIEVAL ON YOUR ASSES! Except if Kaito says it he gets a playful hit. I LOVE YOU KAITO ;)

**Kaito:** I'm happy to have such a loving fan! *eating his ice cream*

**Len:** FINALLY SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS ME! *sucks on his banana*

**Akuma/Yuki/Yumi:** Ohohoho…..*smirks* 'It means that WE are the only one that can call him a shota~'

**Len:** *glances at the 3 girls* …..damn, they found a loophole!

**Ciara: **Alright, so where's Miku?

**Luka:** She's a ghost right now. She's actually handcuffed beside me.

**Miku:** Hi Ciara-chan~!

**Ciara:** Okay….Miku, when will you and Kaito do duets and dances live in concert and also when gonna see the other vocoloids in concerts as well. Besides you, Rin, Len and Luka. I really love to see others sing too.

**Miku:** Sorry but I don't know….it's only up to our various masters whether we would sing something together or not…..

**Ciara:** Heh…I hope they approve it already!

**Meiko/Kaito:** We hope so too..

**Ciara: **By the way, are Leon and Lola here?

**Yuki:** Call 'em Yumi!

**Yumi:** *calls Leon and Lola to come at the grand hall*

_As usual, Leon and Lola, the first ever English vocaloids, entered the grand hall._

**Ciara:** Are guys a couple? If you are how was your first date and also how guys meet? BE HONEST!

**Leon:** We are a couple.

**Lola:** Our first date was simple, a dinner at a seaside restaurant then watched the moon at the beach. It was very simple yet enchanting!

**Leon:** We met as childhood friends, then we later developed into a co-workers, then became lovers.

**Leon/Lola:** That's it.

**Ciara: **Alright…Yumi! What's problem with you-know-you. PPPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEESSSS talk out. Please be honest!

**Yumi:** Ha? I don't really get what you're saying…..what's the problem with me? Well apparently, I do get crazy, mischievous, a yandere, I don't like Piko and I'm a Len fangirl, a crazy fujoshi who won't stop stalking Len and Kaito so I can get a glimpse of either fluff or lemon so yeah…I have a lot of problems. Don't immediately judge that I'm a really bad person. Just because I'm Yuki's dark half, doesn't mean I promote evil and yaoi to everyone…..I'm just really crazy and yaoi-obsessed!

**Ciara:** ….

Yumi: Though, if you're talking about why I don't like Piko, then here's why. I don't like his voice much. It's unclear. There are some exceptions since there are very talented producers out there that made his voice sound clear. Two, Len x Piko. Don't get me wrong, I like this pairing, but it freaks me out on how Len is seme and is Spice Len so…..yeah. I don't like Spice Len either so I don't feel very comfortable. Anyway, I don't dislike him that much now. Just a bit, we talked about it last time so I only hate him like…1% SO BEFORE YOU HARDCORE PIKO FANGIRLS/FANBOYS COME IN HERE AND KILL ME, I ONLY HAVE TWO REASONS. BESIDES, I'M LOSING MY HATRED NOW..IT'S LIKE, 1% SO BEFORE YOU KILL ME, READ MY ENTIRE RANT!

**Ciara: **Okay…Len, I dare you do the peanut butter and jelly time dance like the one in Family Guy. Please wear the banana suit in this whole chapter.

**Rin:** LOL!

**Len:** It's better than crossdressing….*suddenly in a banana suit* How?

**Yuki:** By the power of fiction. Go ahead and dance!

_Len starts dancing the dance. _

"_It's peanut butter and jelly time!" he said. He keeps chanting that line. After time passed, Len stopped._

**Rin:** *ROFL* IT FITS YA LEN!

**Len:** SHUT UP! *blushing*

**Ciara:** Alright, vocaloids, who is favorite Family Guy character?

**Miku:** Hmm who….Peter Griffin! He never fails to amuse me!

**Rin:** Definitely Stewie! We have the same dream….to take over the world!

**Luka:** Brian~

**Meiko:** Hmm that's hard…Peter!

**Kaito:** *cough* Glenn *cough*

**Rin:** *snickers* I don't to whom you really wanna do "it" but I'm pretty sure you chose him since you can relate.

**Kaito:** SHUT UP I'M NOT A SEX ADDICT! I JUST RANDOMLY PICKED A CHARACTER SINCE I CAN'T CHOOSE!

**Rin:** Deny it all you want, BaKaito~~

**Akuma: ***chuckles* Yup, he is my teacher of perverted arts after all~

**Gakupo:** Brian is my favorite

**Len:** Stewie.

**Ciara: **Kaito, on scale to 1 to 10 how hot do think all the vocaloids girls are?

**Kaito:** Hmmm…they are all pretty but I don't really look at them that way so…8.

**Rin:** Probably because he looks at my brother that way!

**Kaito:** WOULD YOU PUH-LEASE SHUT UP RIN! *blushing madly*

**Rin:** What? I'm just helping you realize your true feelings!

**Kaito:** Ugh, whatever!

**Ciara: **Well, I guess that's it. Bye Kaito~~ bye everyone!

_Ciara__ exited the dare base._

**Yuki:** Last review~~

**Yumi:** kufufufufufu~~

**Meiko/Kaito/Miku/Luka:** kufufufufu~~~

**Rin:** Is there a plan we don't know?

**Len:** …Maybe.

**Yuki:** Next and last is from Meiko-nee-chan

some questions :'DDD

hehehe^^

miku: how do you feel about mikuxgakupo? XD

luka: how do you feel about gakupo kissing guki? ;p

rin & len: (a dare!) act like you WANT to be loli & shota - with meiko ;'DDDD

kaito: do you prefer kaitoxmiku or kaitoxmeiko? *.*

meiko: i know you really DO love kaito! sooo... a dare for you... you have to act like len did with rin in spice! *_* 33

i love ya all ;** 33

_Meiko-nee-chan__ entered the grand hall. For now, we shall call her __Meiko__, not to be confused with our Meiko of vocaloid._

**Meiko: S**ome questions~ :'DDD hehehe~ ^_^

**Vocaloids:** Ask away!

**Meiko: **Miku, how do you feel about MikuxGakupo? XD uhhh wait…..

**Miku:** I'm a ghost because of a dare Meiko-chan! I'm just handcuffed right next to Luka!

**Luka:** Yo!

**Miku:** Anyway, I don't like that pairing, everybody knows that Luka and Gakupo are the ones that belong together! Besides, I don't like Luka being angry because of that pairing~

**Luka:** ….Miku! *blushing*

**Miku:** What? You don't want me to convey the truth!

**Luka:** The truth is painful and silly!

**Miku:** Yes, it is. But we can't do anything about it because it's….well, it's the TRUTH!

**Luka:** *sighs* whatever, next question please?

**Meiko: **Luka, how do you feel about Gakupo kissing Luki?

**Luka:** *major vein pop* Gakupo….

**Gakupo:** SINCE WHEN DID I KISS HIM?

**Meiko:** Saw it in a picture~~

**Gakupo:** THAT'S JUST FREAKING FANART! LUKA, I THOUGHT I MADE THIS CLEAR! THE ONLY I LIKE IS YOU AND ONLY YOU, PLEASE DON'T GO TAILOR SHOP ON ENBIZAKA ON MEE!

**Luka:** Hmph! I'm extremely annoyed, even though you might be telling the truth, I'm still not buying it!

**Gakupo:** Why?

**Luka:** Because I learned when you are gullible, you are very easy to manipulate. I don't want to be like that!

**Gakupo:** ….Sure, don't believe! But the truth is the truth!

**Miku:** Told ya so~~

**Luka:** Whatever! Next question please?

**Meiko:** O…kay…..it's for Rin and Len! Act like you want to be a loli and shota!

**Rin/Len:** WHAT?

**Rin:** B..But…but…I'm a woman~!

**Len:** And I'm a man~!

**Rin:** B-Besides…if we do act like that, we'll get teased!

**Len:** And I'll lose something that I treasure!

**Rin:** Len's virginity!

**Len:** Don't convey it Rin! It just hurts more when you say it!

**Everyone:** *anime sweatdrop*

**Meiko: **It's only here, at the dare base….so I bet that you'll be fine!

**Len:** *shota, uke, teary-eyed, pouty face* R-Really?

**Everyone:** C-CUTE!

**Akuma:** I know that you'll need this *hands Kaito tissues*

**Kaito:** Thank you….*nosebleeds*

**Akuma: **Now that's the way, my professor for perverted arts.

**Meiko:** Anyway, it is a dare so you guys have to do it~!

**Yuki:** Don't worry, it won't take long anyway!

**Rin/Len:** F-Fine….

**Rin:** *loli mode* Onee-chan~?

**Miku:** *gulps* Y-Yes Rin-chan?

**Rin:** Nyahaha~ ghost onee-chan~ Rinny wants a hug~~

**Miku:** Awww Rinny, I'd love to but I'm handcuffed and I'm a ghost…

**Rin:** ….No hug for Rinny? *teary eyed*

**Miku:** Don't cry Rinny-chan! I promise that you and I would play later! I'd also give you lots and lots of oranges and chocolate!

**Rin:** *jumps up & down* hurray~~ 'this is humiliating…'

**Yumi:** Loli Rin fanservice? Gotta admit that Rin looks really, very cute.

**Yuki:** Yeah! But now….

**Len:** *sighs then shota mode* Onii-chan~?

**Kaito:** *gulps*

**Akuma: **Be strong, professor!

**Kaito:** Y-Yes, Len-kun?

**Len:** Len-Len wants bananas~

**Kaito:** Len-Len would get his bananas from onii-chan later.

**Len:** Awww, but I can't wait already~~~ *pouts* please, onii-chan?

**Kaito:** *nosebleeds*

**Akuma:** You, my friend, are going to need blood transfusion later!

**Kaito:** Ugh….you're right….

**Len:** Onii-chan? Are you alright?

**Kaito:** Onii-chan is alright, Len-kun….

**Len:** Do you need help?

**Kaito:** Oh no, I'm perfectly fine…

**Meiko: ***giggles* now Meiko, I know you really DO love Kaito! sooo... a dare for you... you have to act like Len did with Rin in spice! *_* 33

**Meiko:** *blushes* ha? But doesn't that mean….."adult things"

**Len:** That was supposed to happen….but in some video, I only kiss Rin-nee then the rest is unrevealed~

**Meiko:** So I need to kiss that nosebleeding baka?

**Kaito:** Hey! My bleeding already stopped!

**Meiko:** Whatever….*kisses Kaito for 3 brief seconds then blushes* It doesn't matter, we are brother and sister after all…

**Kaito:** …..*super red* My heart and mind can't take this anymore….who?

**Meiko:** *squeeeee* Alright, last is for Kaito. Do you prefer Kaitox Miku or Kaitox Meiko? *_*

**Kaito:** ….I DON'T KNOW! MY HEART AND MIND IS SO CONFUSED RIGHT NOW…I DON'T KNOW WHO I REALLY LOVE! Who…..is it Miku? Is it Len? Is it Meiko?

**Meiko:** Just pick one please!

**Kaito:** Fine, KaitoxMiku. It's just a random pick though since I like both…..

**Meiko: **Hmmm okay…..bye! I love ya all ;** 33

_Meiko__ exited the dare base. _

**Everyone:** WE ARE DONE! *all of the dares now lost its effect*

**Akuma:** I guess it's about time I go too, see ya guys!

_Akuma__ left the dare base._

**Yuki:** And now…..grab the Kagamines!

**Rin/Len:** Ha? *grabbed by Kaito and Miku*

**Yumi:** Blindfold the Kagamines!

**Rin/Len:** *blindfolded by Luka and Meiko*

**Yumi/Yuki:** Lead the Kagamines to the dining hall~~

_They all go to the dining hall._

**Rin/Len:** Hah? What is this about?

**Yumi/Yuki:** Take off the blindfolds~

**Rin/Len:** *took off the blindfolds*

**Everyone:** SURPRISE~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN-CHAN, LEN-KUN!

**Rin/Len:** *gaps* Thank you very much everyone!

**Miku:** Come on here and eat~!

_**~After eating~**_

**Meiko:** It's about time you guys blow your candles. *lights the candles*

**Everyone:** Happy birthday to you~ happy birthday to you~ happy birthday Rin-chan, Len-kun, happy birthday to you~~

**Rin/Len:** *blows their candles*

**Everyone:** *omedatou~

**Rin/Len:** *Arigatou!

**Luka:** You have a lot of presents this year! All of them are under that Christmas tree!

**Rin/Len:** Alright~~ *rushes to the Christmas tree*

_It was a fun night. Rin and Len opened their presents that came from various people, some even came from their fans and various producers. After that, they ate their cake. They both started to get sleepy, so they were carried by Meiko and Kaito to their rooms while the rest are left at the dining hall to clean up._

_It was a quiet night…a solemn night. The twins slept peacefully together, holding hands. Everyone was at their room, taking another glance, they all whisper the same thing._

"_Happy Birthday"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi: and that sums up chapter 4<strong>

**Yuki: I want to say sorry since this chapter sucks! Also, I want to say sorry to all of the reviewers that appeared as a guest this chapter. I'm sorry, truly sorry but I don't know your personalities and I was in a rush in typing this chapter that I might as well forgot something….I'm very sorry again!**

**Yumi: Next is about the words with an asterisk. Here are the meanings:**

_**Hajimemashita- Nice to meet you**_

_**Shinitai yo, Shinitai yo, koko kara dashite kudasai- I want to die, I want to die, please get me out of here. A reference to Dark Woods Circus**_

_**Kaichou-President**_

_**Omedatou- usually as "congratulations" but as the way it is used here, it is "Happy birthday"**_

_**Arigatou- thank you**_

_**Urusai- shut up. A reference to Shakugan no Shana**_

_**Meido to Shitsuji Latte- Maid and Butler Latte/Cafe. A reference to Kaichou wa Maid-sama**_

**Yuki/Yumi: Alright, ja ne~!**


	5. Reminders and Rules!

_In a dark room, two girls are standing at its center. _

**Yumi:** Hey….what's with this room? Get some light in here Yuki!

_Yumi switched on the lights. When Yumi glanced at her light half, she gasped. Yuki's eyes were completely bloodshot and her hair was messy. That white dress that Yumi and Yuki bought at a sale at Walmart was dirty. Yumi immediately rushed to her other half._

**Yumi:** Yuki! What happened?

**Yuki:** You mean with my eyes? I was washing my face then I got soap in them, rubbed them hard then here's the result. With the dress? Sat at the basement's floor. With my hair? I've been thinking hard of the _new rules_ that the session will have that I scratch my hair as a subconscious habit.

**Yumi:** New rules? Why? I thought there weren't supposed to be rules at the session to let the imagination of the reviewers go wild?

**Yuki:** Okay….maybe not new rules but reminders. I felt like I need to put this up for the little naughty kiddies, flamers and my loyal reviewers. But of course, we need to inform the vocaloids about this. Call them.

_After a moments after calling and walking, the vocaloids arrived._

**Rin:** What's with the sudden summon?

**Miku:** I thought we aren't gonna have the session after some months or so?

**Yuki:** First, this important since I'm gonna put up reminders for everyone and maybe some new rules to guide every reviewer. I thought you needed to know them to be aware of your future situations.

**Len:** Does that mean these rules would bring discipline in here?

**Yumi:** I doubt it. It's Yuki we're talking about here, she's a perverted authoress, remember?

**Yuki:** And that is actually a part of the complaint I receive. I just needed to put on reminders. View the reminders unimportant, but if you don't read then don't come flaming to me that "You are so sick" or something like "I am traumatized forever~!" Then it's your fault,not mine!

_**Reminders:**_

_**1) Be warned that this WILL be VERY PERVERTED.I have no choice after all since fangirls/fanboys just LOVE pervertedness. It may contain your disliked pairings so please be careful at reading.**_

_**2)Expect that you will appear at each chapter when you review unless that is only a review. Be reminded that you are a total stranger in my eyes so I can't depict your real personality.**_

_**3)Please do spread this fanfiction to others who have not heard of this. Please be careful when you spread you spread it to the young ones.**_

**Luka:** So you advertise too?

**Yuki:** What's wrong with it? I have a dream to be the "Queen of Dares" or at least reach 100 reviews! No author doesn't want to have many reviews! Anyway,moving on.

_**4)Seriously,don't pity your own review. You know that they are good once you put in your imagination.**_

_**5)Flames will be ignored. Comments that show signs of my mistakes are answered and appreciated. SO BE GONE FLAMERS.**_

_**6)Expect that your dare won't last completely due to the other dares. Unless you put some loophole in it…**_

**Yuki:** So those are the reminders.

**Luka:** Why did you suddenly thought about this anyway?

**Yuki:** Since I care for the kids out there and for the enjoyment of others, I did this.

**Kaito:** So…is that all?

**Yumi:** I think that girl will put some rules too…

**Yuki:** Exactly!

_**Rules:**_

_**1)Yaoi…yuri…genberbend love...blah blah...are welcome as long as you specifically say what you want them to do.**_

_**2)If your question/dare includes something about a video,please write the title. Youtube keeps saying it's a broken link.**_

_**3)Please be specific of your dares. I get a bit confused sometimes. Also, I changed my mind about allowing M-rated scenes... just..no. I think it will be too indecent. After all,this fanfic is obscene enough and I can't keep feeding your fangirlish/fanboyish mind with many hardcore fanservices.**_

_**4)Please,DON'T ask where the other vocaloids are.I usually present the main cast since I can't make every vocaloid have their own line in the story,that's too hard. Be reminded that you can ask questions to ANYONE.**_

_**5)Kill a character?You can but forget it. You can kill them for like..5 minutes then the next thing you know is that they resurrect after a few minutes. Abuse one?Yes,but know that they will be healed easily. Enjoy their pain while it lasts.**_

_**6)VOCALOIDS CAN'T HAVE SEX. DON'T DARE THAT ANYMORE. I can only limit you until **_**groping. _So please forget about daring sex...please._**

**Yuki:** I guess that's it….

**Len:** So those rules won't bring discipline after all….

**Yuki:** Nah, they just make the session way easier to handle.

**Yumi:** This doesn't seem like reminders and rules but more like rants.

**Luka:** Yup, it does seem that way…

**Yuki:** Maybe it is, I just said this since it will make work easier. No one wants their work hard.

**Miku:** Maybe because you are just too lazy….

**Yuki:** ….I know that fact very well, Miku.

**Rin:** Question is…will they follow it?

**Yuki:** I don't know. Do at their own risks. Be traumatized? I don't care. I gave warnings so it's their fault for not being careful!

**Kaito:** ….?

**Yumi:** She's a tsundere. Get used to her that way.

**Yuki:** Whatever. That's all! Now let's go and relax some more.

**Everyone:** Okay~~

_Everyone exited the room then relaxed at their bedrooms._

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDIT:<em>**

**_Dear readers,_**

**_If you remember, rule #3 back then stated that I would allow lemon scenes. After some months of thinking, I got hit by my conscience. I can't keep writing too much perverted stuff. Why?Because I can't write those things yet. I am not very experienced and I wouldn't want you to let be excited for nothing. Also,ain't the stuff I write perverted enough? It is so perverted and I am thinking of toning it down. I hope you understand. Anyway,thank you to everyone who still read this even though this is really zany and awkward. (Especially for any vocaloid cosplayer out there that read this, if this freaked you out)_**

**_And another edited rule here would have to be #6. Yes,I won't allow any vocaloid taking part in sexual intercourse with anyone. Not even with their reflection. So please do not send those kind of dares anymore. I hope you understand that this is too complicated for me and I know that it would create major pairing wars and I know that I would get a lot of haters too and I don't want that. Thank you for your consideration and I wanna thank everyone who still stuck with the session and for the ones who read this chapter and this letter._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Yuki Shiriashi_**


	6. Introducing a new hostess & kinkiness!

**Yuki: I don't know what to say about this chapter….it seems really complicated…and stuff. Especially about the pairings…and stuff. Man, why is this story so complicated~? =3=**

**Yumi: Alright, now, regarding the "rules and reminders" explained in chapter 5….please follow them.**

**Yuki: I know there are mistakes, so I replaced it with another one with more understandable ones. So please follow them, even if they seem like rants to you. Oh and a reminder,I changed the rules there. Starting now, I can't allow M-rated scenes. NO. Just…please, don't dare them because don't you think it's too inappropriate for a dare chapter? And if you really want a lemon scene written by me then you have to bribe me somehow~~**

**Yumi: Now, we have a special guest in here! It's our cousin, Ms. Ega! She's here as a guest hostess!**

**Ega: Hello everyone! I'll do my best in this chapter!**

**Yumi/Yuki: Clap, everyone, clap! *claps***

**Invisible audience: *claps***

**Yuki: OH AND A WARNING. I'm a hard KaiLen shipper you see and seems like in this chapter many reviewers shipped the same pairing (major thankies to those who amused me so much w/ KaiLen dares) so…KAILEN IS PRESENT AT THE WHOLE CHAPTER~~ be careful at reading, KaiLen/yaoi haters. Or you could bail the fic, just don't bash me. OHHH AND OUR DEAREST VOCALOID LADIES + PIKO ARE YAOI SHIPPERS AS I AM~! BAIL THE FIC IF YOU MUST!**

**Yumi: Yup yup! Be careful of YURI, SPICE BOYS AND GIRLS and some PEROPERO (licking)as well! Now Ega-chan, the disclaimer~~!**

**Ega: None of us owns the vocaloids, translations of songs and all other stuff!**

* * *

><p><em>Ahhh yes…..Everyone is at their rooms. From every room, you can hear beautiful, angelic voices singing their hearts out while playing their favorite video game in peace. Though….the Kagamine twins are an exception to that…<em>

**Rin:** YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME AT MARIO KART! NEEEEEEVAAAAAARRRRRR!

**Len:** WHOEVER SAID I CAN'T? IMMA MAKE MY REVOLUTION!

**Rin:** PREPARE FOR YOUR DAMN DEMISE!

**Len:** I WILL SOOOOOOO CROSS THAT DAMN FINISH LINE FIRST!

**Rin:** EAT YOUR DAMN WORDS KAGAMINE! I SHALL CROSS THAT FIRST! NO ONE BEATS ME AT MARIO KART!

_Everyone can hear the Kagamines' voices from their rooms. The twins get very competitive at Mario Kart. They want to prove to the other who is the better twin that can drive, though they put that in Mario Kart since the road roller is only for fun and revenge, never for competitions. Unless they want to kill each other…._

**Ega:** So…they sure enjoy Mario Kart…

**Yumi:** Yeah…..hey, should we call them now?

**Yuki:** Sure, go ahead.

**Yumi:** *grabs a microphone* Attention Vocaloids, please report to the room right next to the grand hall. The door's color is peach. We shall have our next session now. Thank you! P.S. to the Kagamines, please don't leave that Wii open unless you want that to overheat. Thank you.

**Yuki:** Alright, now let's head to that room.

**Yumi:** M'kay. I just hope the twins won't be bickering again about Mario Kart…

**Ega:** They bicker about Mario Kart?

**Yumi:** From time to time….but it's been happening recently ever since Rin found the video game room…

**Ega:** Oh...

**_~A moment later~_**

**Yuki:** Good, everyone is here! Rin, Len, did you turn off the wii?

**Rin/Len:** Yeah~~

**Yumi:** Good, now we shall start with the session!

**Yuki:** First up is from Shiro Hiraga

Rika: Waah! A fellow Filipino! Hello there!

Akagi: Pfft, you keep saying you're Filipino, how about you prove it?

Sora: You are one as well, just like me and Rika. Besides, haven't we proven that before? Just watch.

Rika: *suddenly speaks Filipino* Ah, magandang umaga/tanghali/hapon/gabi kung nasaan man kayo! Kamusta ka naman, Yuki? Hehe, saan ka sa atin? Kami ng ate kong si Sora ay taga-Pampanga. Kamusta naman diyan, kasi narinig namin yung nangyaring baha diyan. Nandito kami sa malayo, sa Gitnang Silangan kaya na-miss na namin ang Pilipinas. Maligayang Pasko at Masaganang Bagong Taon nga pala!

Akagi: *shocked*

Sora: What she said was, "Ah, good morning/afternoon/evening/night wherever you are! How are you, Yuki? Hehe, where do you live in the Philippines? My sister Sora and I hail from Pampanga. How are you doing there, because we have heard of the flash flood there. We are here far away in the Middle East, hence why we miss Philippines. By the way, Merry Christmas and a Prosperous New Year!" or something like that.

Rika: *back to English* Aww, sorry if I sound like such a stalker, but I really miss Philippines now! And it's great to see fellow Filipino Fan Fiction writers around! So, on with our questions!

1. Miku, was there a time when everyone teamed up for one goal against you? Tell us of what happened.

2. Rin, when did you receive your first road roller?

3. Len, was there a time when fan girls or any of your comrades did not try to tease/assault/rape you and you felt that something was totally off?

4. Kaito and Meiko, was there a time when you two actually got along, like, no one got hurt?

5. To everyone else, who is your favorite Vocaloid or UTAUloid (besides yourself, that is) and why?

Akagi: That's it, I guess. Dares... um... I dare everyone to act mature and composed like Luka for the rest of the chapter.

Sora: Oh, also, no one has to fight for three chapters!

All: Thanks for responding!

Rika: Here, um, it may not be much, but we're sending over a little box that never runs out of your favorite things. Anything, like food or phones or anything can come out. Just don't abuse it too much, otherwise it will stop giving out things. Okay, bye bye!

_Rika, Akagi and Sora entered the room with no name. Yes, with no name. After all, it was a simple, large room with a Vocaloid wallpaper with a white desk and a white bed….._

**Rika: **Waaah! A fellow Filipino! Hello there!

**Akagi:** Pfft, you keep saying you're Filipino, how about you prove it?

**Sora:** You are one as well, just like me and Rika. Besides, haven't we proven that before? Just watch.

**Rika:** *suddenly speaks Filipino* Ah, magandang umaga/tanghali/hapon/gabi kung nasaan man kayo! Kamusta ka naman, Yuki? Hehe, saan ka sa atin? Kami ng ate kong si Sora ay taga-Pampanga. Kamusta naman diyan, kasi narinig namin yung nangyaring baha diyan. Nandito kami sa malayo, sa Gitnang Silangan kaya na-miss na namin ang Pilipinas. Maligayang Pasko at Masaganang Bagong Taon nga pala!

**Akagi:** *shocked*

**Sora:** What she said was, "Ah, good morning/afternoon/evening/night wherever you are! How are you, Yuki? Hehe, where do you live in the Philippines? My sister Sora and I hail from Pampanga. How are you doing there, because we have heard of the flash flood there. We are here far away in the Middle East, hence why we miss Philippines. By the way, Merry Christmas and a Prosperous New Year!" or something like that.

**Yuki/Yumi:** *shocked with mouths agaped*

**Vocaloids/Ega:** *thumbs up* Thanks for the English Translation!

**Rin:** We understand English, we don't know Filipino. AT ALL

**Vocaloids:** *nods*

**Yuki:** Someone pinch me. Someone finally revealed their nationality….!

**Yumi:** *pinches Yuki*

**Yuki:** Ouch! Okay, we're not dreaming. Soooo~~~ pasensya na ha~ sa sobrang gulat namin ni Yumi, hindi na namin kayo nabati ng maayos~

**Yumi:** I shall be doing the English translation for the sake of the Vocaloids, Ega and other readers. "Sorry~ because of our shock, we didn't get to greet you properly~"

**Yuki:** Thanks Yumi-chan. Alright….*ahem* Magandang umaga/hapon/gabi o kung anoman ang oras niyo diyan~! Hehe~ Ah, maayos naman, kahit sobrang pagod na ako sa mga gala. Nakatira ako sa Manila. Wow…Pampanga~ siguro magaling kayo magluto no? Pasample naman ng luto oh~ lolz hindi, joke lang iyon. Ayaw ko naman maging sagabal…. Okay naman ang lahat ng tao sa Luzon pero kabaligtaran iyon sa Visayas at Mindanao. Ang Bagyong Sendong ay tumama sa Visayas at Mindanao. Maraming namatay, nasugatan o natabunan ng lupa dahil sa landslide. Kawawa rin nagyon ang Visayas, nagkaroon rin ng 6.9 intensity earthquake doon. Naapektohan rin ang ilang bahagi ng Mindanao…..Ipagdasal na lang natin an gating mga kababayan…..

**Rika/Sora: ***frowns* …..Ang sama naman ang nangyari diyan…..

**Yuki:** Oo nga eh. Buti na lang at yung bagong pangulo ay meron na ginagawa tungkol sa mga nawasak at namatay dahil sa kalamidad…*ahem* May their souls rest in peace. RIP…

**Vocaloids/Ega:** ...? We don't know what's happening but…condolence…

**Yuki:** *ahem* Alright, so…. Ehhh…nasa Middle East pala kayo. Maganda rin diyan sa Middle East! Maganda rin sana kung nasa Pilipinas kayo sa Pasko…..oh well. Nakalipas na kasi eh…. Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year sa inyo~

**Yumi:** *chuckles* What's that? Tag-lish? A mix of Filipino and English? Rika-senpai has better Filipino grammar than you, and she and Sora-senpai lives at the Middle East while you're at your own country!

**Yuki:** Shut up, no one's perfect. It's not my fault that Tag-lish is officially made into a legalized language in my own mind and vocabulary.

**Yumi:** Actually, it is.

**Yuki:** Whatever!

**Yumi:** Now, for the sake of the Vocaloids, Ega and the readers who don't understand Filipino, I shall translate Yuki's blabbering earlier. "Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening or whatever is the time there! Hehe~ I'm fine, even though I'm exhausted from all the galas. I live in Manila. Wow~ Pampanga~ I bet you're good at cooking, right? Give me a sample of your cooking! Lolz no, that was a joke. I don't want to bother you. Everyone at Luzon is fine, however, people at Visayas and Mindanao are the exact opposite. Typhoon Sendong hit Mindanao and some parts at Visayas. Many people died, got injured and buried alive because of the landslide. Poor Visayas…an earthquake of 6.9 intensity happened there. Few places in Mindanao were also affected. Let's just pray for our fellow citizens

**Sora:** I guess I shall translate what Rika and I said as well…"What a tragedy that happened there."

**Yumi:** And what Yuki said…"Yeah. Good thing that the new president is already doing something about those things that collapsed and those who died." And the Vocaloids said condolence on which we are all very grateful for then Yuki's next line.."Ehhh so you guys are at the Middle East….It's also beautiful there at the Middle East! It would be also good if you spent Christmas at Philippines though….Oh well. It has passed. Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too~"

**Rika:** *back to English* Aww, sorry if I sound like such a stalker, but I really miss Philippines now! And it's great to see fellow Filipino Fan Fiction writers around!

**Yuki/Yumi:** It's really cool to see Filipino writers around, seriously! I wish we will encounter more Filipino FF writers around here~~ either lurking at the shadows or lurking around in FF as the "anon who reviews".

**Rika: **So, on with our questions! Alright~~ Miku, was there a time when everyone teamed up for one goal against you? Tell us of what happened.

**Miku:** *sighs* I think it all just happened a few weeks ago…..

**_~Flashback~_**

"_Phew~~ Getting together a banana and an ice cream is hard work!" Miku said to herself as she plopped down on the soft sofa. Miku thought of yesterday…..then earlier this morning…..then this lunch time….. then one hour ago._

"_Let's see…yesterday morning, I stole Gakupo-nii's hair products and make up…then sneaked inside Len-kun's room and gave him a makeup session. Though I think I made his makeup like a clown's makeup. Then I stole Rin-chan's clothes then forced them on Len….then I stole Kaito's ice cream and dripped it all over Len…then I stole Luka-chan's tuna from the refrigerator then cooked it for their dinner then I was faced by super angry vocaloids mentioned….earlier I stole Meiko-nee's sake then made Kaito and Len drunk to make them do "it" but got hit by a sake bottle instead. Then earlier, I stole the roadroller keys then ran over a guy who tried to flirt with Len while he was being a little uke lover to Kaito-nii…"_

_Miku smiled happily, recalling the funny yet somehow scary reactions she saw from her family members. The most amusing reaction would have to be on Len. He acts so shota, so tsundere with that cute blush on his face then his anger dies down when Kaito talks to him._

"_Ahhhh~~ so yaoi~~~"_

**_~STOP~_**

**Everyone:** Why'd you stop?

**Miku:** Wait, give me a moment to recall what happened…..Oh yeah! And what happened next was….

**_~Continuation of Flashback~_**

_Miku stood up. She went to the kitchen then touched a plain wall. She pushed it. Suddenly, a piece of the wall moved automatically,giving way for the tealette. She went through that hole. What she saw shocked her boots out of her…._

"_OH CRAP WHERE ARE MY DAMN LEEKS?"_

_That secret room that was filled with leeks was now plain and empty. The smell of leek is still lingering around the room. Miku ran to her bedroom, maybe the leeks still were there because of some reason! After slamming her turquoise door, she immediately checked below her bed. She checked inside her closet, her bookshelf, her desks….then she went to the mirror with a nearby table where she places her makeup kit._

"_FIRST MY LEEKS, THEN MY MAKEUP. WHAT'S NEXT?"_

_Suddenly, she heard laughter. Laughter that sounded so evil and devious, it sent shivers through her spine. Knowing the familiar high pitched laugh, she immediately ran out._

"_OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP RIN-CHAN STOOOOOOOOP!"_

"_Ohohohoho! Saa, Hizamazuki nasai!"_

**_*SPLAT*_**

"_NOOOOOOO!"_

"_Ohohohoho! Now, I have avenged myself and my dearest Josephine!"_

"_Innovator!"_

"_JOSEPHINE IS HER FIRST AND FINAL NAME ALLEN!"_

_Len sighed then walked away from her twin who was still doing her famous laugh. He caught sight of a teal-haired girl, kneeling on the ground with her eyes in a daze and her clothes decorated with chopped and flattened leeks. Len poked her cheek. Seeing Miku stayed still, he smirked._

"_You deserve something heavier than that Miku-nee, you're lucky that everyone's at their merciful mood today." Len said grimly as he walked away from the dazed teen._

**_~End of Flashback~_**

**Everyone:** ….

**Ega:** SO COOL!

**Miku:** It was the most horrible thing ever!

**Rika:** By the way…not all vocaloids participated…..

**Luka/Kaito:** We were the ones who planned it. We also took a picture of her priceless face then posted it on the internet…..

**Akagi:** …..Hardcore.

**Rika:**Yeah….Rin, when did you receive your first roadroller?

**Rin:** I believe I was six when I stole the road roller with Len….

**Rika:** Okay~~ Len, was there a time when fan girls or any of your comrades did not try to tease/assault/rape you and you felt that something was totally off?

**Len:** Yeah…there was one time last year…I was playing video games in my room. Kaito-nii asked me if I want to go to the groceries with him and do stupid things at somewhere else…So we went to the grocery…..bought things…played at the park….usually, I'd hear fangirls and fanboys squeal and say obscene things behind my back. Surprisingly, I heard none. None I tell you! So I told Kaito about it at the end of day the day then he said….

**Kaito:** That was because Rin was stalking us that time. She threw evil glares at everyone so they all kept quiet.

**Len:** Right…so I went to Rin's room and thanked her for the moment of peace she gave me, even though she stalked us.

**Rin:** Anything for mah bro! Anything for yaoi!

**Ega:** What a nice sis!

**Rika:** … Kaito and Meiko, was there a time when you two actually got along, like, no one got hurt?

**Meiko:** Yeah…..those are the moments when I'm not yet drunk.

**Kaito:** Meiko is pretty nice, as long as she is not drunk.

**Rika: **Okay…good to hear that you guys don't always fight. Now, for everyone else, who is your favorite Vocaloid or UTAUloid, besides yourself, that is and why?

**Miku:** Hmmm...I can't pick! It's either Luka-nee, Rin-chan, Meiko-nee or Len-kun...but I love everyone in our family!

**Rin:** It's obviously Len. He's my dearest yet like I said somehow annoying twin brother!

**Len:** Likewise to Rin. Only that she is very annoying, mean and loves to bully me….but I still love her.

**Rin:** D'aaawwwww~~~ *giggles*

**Len:** *blushes* Is it bad to love a dear one?

**Rin:** No~ I just thought you were so damn cute! *glomps Len*

**Len:** *blushes* Girls….

**Luka:** So…it's Gakupo…

**Everyone:** ANSWER THE WHY QUESTION LUKA-CHAN!

**Luka:** *blushes* Didn't I say I like him already?

**Everyone:** AAAAWWWW~~~

**Luka:** *tsundere blush* Why are you guys "awww" -ing about? I only like him as a dear yet somehow really disturbing friend!

**Gakupo: **Somehow disturbing...?

**Kaito: **I know how you feel, brother!

**Gakupo:** ...I pick Luka, of course. I chose her because she is my number princess in the entire world.

**Miku:** *cough stole that line from moi cough*

**Everyone else:** AWWWWW~~~

**Meiko:** Haku! That girl's my best friend! But I can't let my own counterpart slide, even though that dude is a total airhead.

**Kaito:** Well…like Miku, I can't pick anyone. I don't have favoritism. But if you would say closest then that would either Meiko, my counterpart and practically my older sister, or Len, my little bro and best friend.

**Rin: **Hmm...*smirk* So you really did include Lenny-chan part of your favorites, huh~?

**Kaito: **Well...closest!

**Rin:** I STILL SENSE YAOI! *fangirl squeal*

**Len:** I have to admit, Kaito-nii is my best friend and big bro. You can say he's one of my favorites as well...*looks away*

**Rin:** *evil smirk* I like where this is going.

**Yumi:** Just wait, you're gonna die of nosebleed later *snaps a pic of Len*

**Rin:** Good omen is good *smirks*

**Len:** *shivers* Bad omen is bad!

**Ega:** *shivers* So true, Len. I don't like where this is going too…..

**Rika: **Al….right…

**Akagi:** That's it, I guess. Dares... um... I dare everyone to act mature and composed like Luka for the rest of the chapter.

**Sora: **Oh, also, no one has to fight for three chapters!

**Vocaloids:** That isn't hard to do but what if we need to fight because of a dare?

**Sora:** Good question. …Take up to acting I guess?

**Vocaloids:** Okay then!

**Sora/Akagi/Rika:** Thanks for responding!

**Rika: **Here, um, it may not be much, but we're sending over a little box that never runs out of your favorite things. Anything, like food or phones or anything can come out. Just don't abuse it too much, otherwise it will stop giving out things. Okay, bye bye!

**Vocaloids:** Thank you very much!

**Rika/Akagi/Sora:** Well, that's all of it. See you all next time!

_Akagi, Sora and Rika all went out of the dare base._

**Vocaloid:** Now…about the boxes. *open their boxes then does an epic bad poker face*…This is too awesome for words…*catches the items that popped out of the box*

**Luka:** How I wish we weren't dared to not spazz for the day. I need to spazz. NOW.

**Vocaloid:** You just had to be that calm and composed.

**Luka:** I'm not always composed. Anyway, the next set of dares please.

**Yuki:** Okay…. Next is from DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows:

Kukuku. KukukukukukuKUKUKUKUKUKUKU-cough. Damn it.

Anyway, since I'm probably gonna be a regular now, I'd like all of you to meet...Crazy!Dorothy! Woo! Clap everybody, CLAP. *claps for herself*

Also, MALIGAYANG PASKO SA IYONG LAHAAAAAAAAAAT! (trans: Merry Christmas to you all~) Woo hoo, presents!

Now since I'm a GOOD (*shouts at the sky* DID YOU HEAR THAT, SANTA? GOOD! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!) Filipino, I'll give all of you your fresh, new, GIANT, straight from the masters and infinity and beyond *strikes a pose and winks*...CHARACTER ITEMS! Two crates each everybody! *clears throat* I mean, TWENTY TWO CRATES EACH!

Now, while you eat, I eat too. Luckily for me, I bought food for myself! *pulls out green plastic bag with Filipino treats and grins* Oh, and Yuki and Yumi, *turns to them* I researched your favorite foods so guys won't feel left out!

(*shouts at the sky again* DID YA SEE THAT, SANTIE? DID YA? DID YA? I'M A DAMN GOOD GIRL SO YOU BETTER GIVE ME MY DAMN GOOD PRESENTS! YA GOT THAT? Good.)

*clears throat* Now, LET'S EAT!

...

*shaking with anticipation* 'Hmm, I gonna bet they can see electricity sparks with all this energy coming from me. Oh well!' *claps hands* OI! If all of you are finished, come on! I got some questions to ask! 'And maybe dares to give too...' *evil smirk*

Let's start with a group question! Alright, why'd you guys pick your character colors? Any flashbacks or special history? Let's watch 'em through a video!

Now, Meiko; LET ME HUG YOU. *leans in and hugs tighter* Gods, your breasts are so squishy! *pulls away slightly and looks up* Oh wait, that sounds wrong.

*shrugs and leans back in* Ah well. Don't care.

*breaks away* Okay, uh...'Shit! I don't have any idea what to ask!' er...so, uh...how'd you and BaKaito there meet and becomes friends? *laughs nervously* Ehehe...he...

'You're stupid.' 'I know, inner voice. I know that fact well.'

Miku: How was becoming a ghost? What'd it feel like? Also, DARE: Cut. Your. Hair. Short. Like Meiko. *grins evilly* Don't worry, I'll stay back until the show ends to grow it back with MAGIC! *brandishes wand* It's Dragon Heartstring and Oak wood! 7 1/2 inches long! *grins*

'Che. I dare you to ask the boys how long their "wands" are.' 'Inner voice, I'm getting the feeling we're going to be very good friends.' 'I know. I know everything.'

This one's for the boys then! How long are YOUR "wands"? Hm? Or rather, how SHORT are they? *smirks*

*looks like a thought struck her* *turns to Yuki and Yumi* By the way, where did your famed Lie Detector go? You should use it on them. *gestures to Len, Gakupo, and Kaito* Oh, and can I help?

*faces Luka* Okay, girl, spill it, anything to say about Tako Luka? Wait, actually, where did Tako Luka COME FROM? Is it secretly you? An alter-ego? Or is it an octopus just experimented on to LOOK LIKE YOU?

Ah! Could you mind bringing the little critter here? I think she needs to sing "Tako Luka Fever" for me. *smiles slightly*

*turns to Gakupo and Kaito* *evil glint in eyes* Alrighty then, what do you BOTH feel when you see Len acting adorably? EXPLAIN IN DETAIL. But first, drink this! *hands them both a glass of "water" and grins brightly*

('Bahaha, Inner Voice, great idea!' 'Yep, spiking their drinks with Veritaserum/Truth Serum was a great idea. Even for me.' 'Is it okay if at the feast, I spiked all the food in Truth Serum?' 'Ah. That makes things even better!')

*hi-fives Rin* Awesome! I almost filled your yaoi tanks! You get a pass for absolutely no reason at all! Yay!

Len, you're last. Why? They DO say, "Save the best for last." No questions. Here's your dare.

First, change into the most revealing dress you can find. Second, put on some light make up. Third, wear high heels. Fourth, let down your hair, oh Rapunzel! /shot. /comes back to life somehow. Fifth, parade around the town for half an hour in that attire. Let's see how many perverts are in this town...

'You're forgetting something...' 'What is it, Inner Voice?' 'You don't want your fave shota boy to die of rape, right?' 'Oh!'

*snaps fingers* *checks if Len is still in the dressing room* *whispers to the rest* All you guys gotta follow him, alright? Make sure he doesn't die. Take pictures. Send them to me. All that. Alright? Issues of payment are the fanservice Len does.

*clears throat* Oh, and have you guys watched this yet? It's just so totally awesome, I think I cried a bit. Here's the link: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Z S I V 5 r 1 o y Q w

*brightens up a bit* Anyway, that's the end! I haven't found that many funny quotes, but here are some, from fanfics this time!

Meiko: "KAITO, YOU FUCKIN' BLUE HEADED ASS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO LEN-KUN?" -Steps To A Banana Flavoured Ice Cream!

""I wanna take a showerrrrrrr." "Either way, Gaku-nii, you still stink."" -Steps To A Banana Flavoured Ice Cream!

Kaito's thoughts: "What am I saying? I'm such a pervert! A pedophile! But I'm only a few years older- BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! HE. IS. A. BOY." -Steps To A Banana Flavoured Ice Cream!

"Len woke up to a bad morning. Why bad morning? Rin had burst noisily into his room, yelling "WAKE UP, YOU TWO LAZY LOVEBIRDS!" and continously hitting a frying pan with a spatula, full force. It was then that our dear shota snapped back into reality. 'Lovebirds? What is this crazy woman sayi- AAAHHH!'" -Steps To A Banana Flavoured Ice Cream!

Kaito: "OH MY GOD! WHAT DOES LEN-KUN THINK OF ME NOW?"

Meiko: "A DAMN PEDOPHILE, THAT'S WHAT!"

Kaito: "B-BUT! I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHY WE WERE IN THAT POSITION!"

Meiko: "YOU CLOSET PERVERT!" -Steps To A Banana Flavoured Ice Cream!

""Did somebody fart?" Gakupo exclaimed. "Gaku-nii, that's probably your own breath." Rin said, laughing." -Steps To A Banana Flavoured Ice Cream!

Rin: "I guess it is. Let the most talented, most beautiful, and most feminine win!"

Len: "I think I've already won, then." -SPICE!

"Kaito was under [Len's] spell again, and all the terror in his mind washed away as he stared into his mysterious blue eyes.

'Wiiiiitch', Kaito's mind repeated." -SPICE!

"'Way to be a total jerk, Kaito!' He mentally berated himself, 'You just hurt the girl you were originally planning to date because you kissed her brother. You sir, are an asshat.'" -SPICE!

Len: "Feeling's mutual, now go away and menstruate somewhere else!" -SPICE!

"Kaito decided that the leek juice was some living entity, and therefore, he should not drink it." -SPICE!

Rin: "Kagamine, wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you. You know perfectly well whose fault is that I didn't get a wink of sleep last night."

Len: "Ne, Rin...are you PMSing by any chance?"

Rin: "You really think you're being funny right now, don't you? Why are you still here?"

Len: "We have the same class, Rin-chan." -Spice!

"There were times when Len would find himself wondering whether his Manager was suffering from brain damage." -(summary) Not What It Seems

"The only thing Kaito wanted is for the ones whom he loves to be happy. So why did HE have to appear and royally screw EVERYTHING UP?" -(summary) FML

_Dorothy went inside the room discreetly. A small creak was heard. It made Yuki turned her back to the slightly open door, only to reveal a young girl coughing._

**Dorothy:** Kukuku. KukukukukukuKUKUKUKUKUKUKU *cough* Damn it.

**Vocaloid:** *sweatdrop* 'How did she get in here?' Err…..Hello Dorothy-san, you okay?

**Dorothy: **Don't worry, I'm okay~ Anyway, since I'm probably gonna be a regular now, I'd like all of you to meet...Crazy!Dorothy! Woo! Clap everybody, CLAP. *claps for herself*

**Vocaloids:** *sweatdrops then claps*

**Dorothy:** Also, MALIGAYANG PASKO SA IYONG LAHAAAAAAAAAAT! The translation is "Merry Christmas to you all~" Woo hoo, presents! Too bad that this message was late but WHO CARES~?

**Vocaloids:** Belated Merry Christmas~

**Dorothy:** Now since I'm a GOOD *shouts at the sky "DID YOU HEAR THAT, SANTA? GOOD! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"* Filipino, I'll give all of you your fresh, new, GIANT, straight from the masters and infinity and beyond *strikes a pose and winks*...CHARACTER ITEMS! Two crates each everybody! *clears throat* I mean, TWENTY TWO CRATES EACH!

**Vocaloid:** *sparkling eyes then wide grins* Thank you very much!

**Luka:** This reminds me that we should've done the same reaction earlier….

**Vocaloids:** Good point…Oh well! *receives the twenty-two crates*

**Dorothy:** Now, while you eat, I eat too. Luckily for me, I bought food for myself! *pulls out green plastic bag with Filipino treats and grins*

**Yuki/Yumi:** *neko ears pops out* …..

**Ega:** …?

**Dorothy:** *grins* Oh, and Yuki and Yumi, *turns to them* I researched your favorite foods so you guys won't feel left out!

**Yuki/Yumi:** Nyaaah! *grabs the food* Thanks a lot Dorothy-san~~

**Dorothy:** *shouts at the sky again* DID YA SEE THAT, SANTIE? DID YA? DID YA? I'M A DAMN GOOD GIRL SO YOU BETTER GIVE ME MY DAMN GOOD PRESENTS! YA GOT THAT? Good. *clears throat* Now, LET'S EAT!

**Vocaloids:** *happily eats their character items*

**Dorothy:** *eats her favorite food*

**Yuki:** *grabs a bananacue* Now I need a leche flan with that buko shake that they sell next to my school then I would be contented.

**Yumi:** *munching on an "ube"* I think there's one in here…oh look, mango juice!

**Ega:** *drool falls*

**Yuki:** Ega-chan, do you want to try some? They're really good!

**Ega:** Thanks! *grabs a leche flan with a magical spoon* ….A spoon? Is this another authoress magic?

**Yuki:** *giggles* No, it's reviewer magic. They control anything they have in possession and puts "magic" in them.

**Yumi:** That's why dares happen, because of reviewer magic! But of course, authoress and hostess magic puts more effect into it.

**Ega:** Cool!

**_~One eating session later~_**

**Dorothy:** *shaking with anticipation* 'Hmm, I gonna bet they can see electricity sparks with all this energy coming from me. Oh well!' *claps hands* OI! If all of you are finished, come on! I got some questions to ask! 'And maybe dares to give too...' *evil smirk*

**Vocaloids:** *gulps but then nods*

**Dorothy:** Let's start with a group question! Alright, why'd you guys pick your character colors? Any flashbacks or special history? Let's watch 'em through a video!

**Vocaloids:** There isn't any special history from it. Our character colors are derived from the colors of our hair, then the outfits from the instrument or form we're supposed to present. All in all, we're not the ones who picked it but our various masters. Also, there's no possible to video to present…you want us to show you a birth video?

**Yuki:** *goes to the emo corner* I don't know _anything_ about those things…

**Yumi/Ega:** …

**Dorothy:** Oh no, that's okay. Now, Meiko, LET ME HUG YOU.

**Meiko:** Go ahead. *hugged by Dorothy*

**Dorothy:** *leans in and hugs tighter* Gods, your breasts are so squishy! *pulls away slightly and looks up* Oh wait, that sounds wrong.

**Meiko:** …..It doesn't really matter. You're a girl too.

**Dorothy:** *shrugs and leans back in* Ah well. Don't care. *breaks away* Okay, uh... 'Shit! I don't have any idea what to ask!' Er...so, uh...how'd you and BaKaito there meet and becomes friends? *laughs nervously* Ehehe...he...

**_~Somewhere deep inside Dorothy's mind~_**

**Inner Voice:** You're stupid.

**Dorothy: **I know, inner voice. I know that fact well.

**_~Back to reality~_**

**Meiko:** How? Well, I am only two years older than him…when I was two, Kaito was brought in…. I don't know how we exactly met, I was only a baby after all…..I do remember on how we interacted when we were 5…playing around like Rin and Len.

**Dorothy:** Heh~~ Okay. Hey Miku, how was becoming a ghost? What'd it feel like?

**Miku:** It was pretty neat. I felt so cool and I even scared Rin-chan~~

**Rin:** Tch *looks away* I was only surprised….

**Miku:** The bad thing is that I felt ignored. No one can see me after all…..

**Dorothy: **Now Miku, DARE. Cut. Your. Hair. Short. Like Meiko. *grins evilly*

**Miku:** *dramatic gasp then holds hair possessively*

**Luka:** *sighs* I know how you feel Miku-chan. That's how I would act like too….

**Dorothy: **Don't worry, I'll stay back until the show ends to grow it back with MAGIC! *brandishes wand* It's Dragon Heartstring and Oak wood! 7 1/2 inches long! *grins*

**Miku:** Is that really effective?

**Dorothy:** Of course it is!

**Miku:** *sniff* Fine…can I at least have someone to cut it for me?

**Dorothy: **It is tough to cut hair by yourself….fine.

**Miku:** *glances at Luka*

**Luka:** *grabs many barber scissors* I'll be happy to, Miku.

**Miku:** …..Thanks. 'Why did I see a yellow glint there somehow?'

**_~One hair cutting session later~_**

**Miku:** *sniff* My dearest hair…*sniff sniff*

**Dorothy:** Relax Miku, it's gonna come back soon enough.

**_~Somewhere deep inside Dorothy's head~_**

**Inner Voice:** Che. I dare you to ask the boys how long their "wands" are.

**Dorothy:** Inner voice, I'm getting the feeling we're going to be very good friends.

**Inner Voice:** I know. I know everything.

**_~Back to reality~_**

**Dorothy:** This one's for the boys then! How long are YOUR "wands"? Hm? Or rather, how SHORT are they? *smirks*

**Kaito/Len/Gakupo:** *giku!* ….

**Ega:** What are "wands"?

**Yuki/Yumi: **...Errr...How do we put it in a gentle way...

**Yumi: **Err...it's a precious thing that only boys possess. It can only be found at the center...

**Yuki:** Though, it's not the heart but...well..._lower. _Yeah...lower.

**Dorothy:** *looks like a thought struck her then turns to Yuki and Yumi* By the way, where did your famed Lie Detector go? You should use it on them. *gestures to Len, Gakupo, and Kaito*

**Yuki/Yumi:** …..Where did it go?

**Yuki:** *snaps her fingers* Oh yeah, I remember. It's at that dirty basement where I sat on last time…

**Yumi:** Why there anyway?

**Yuki:** *shrugs* It's our only basement…. I don't clean that thing, I'm too lazy.

**Yumi:** …..Oh well….. *poofs the lie detector machine that slaps a person when he lies* Luckily, this thing was covered with a cloth.

**Dorothy:** Oh, and can I help?

**Yumi:** *hands her the remote* Here's the lie detector's remote. Mostly used for resetting or for making pranks. *winks*

**Dorothy:** Neat! *glances to the boys then smirks* Now boys…

**VanaN'Ice:** *gulps*

**Kaito/Len:** *stares at Gaku*

**Gakupo:** Why are you staring at me?

**Kaito/Len:** Go first. You're the brave one who's always proud about his physical looks…..

**Gakupo:** That only happens when we have our VanaN'Ice gear, well guess what? The project is ending with the release of the last album.

**Yuki/Yumi/VanaN'Ice fans:** NOOO PLEASE DON'T END THE FREAKING PROJECT!ADSFGGGHJKL!

**VanaN'Ice:** *sweatdrop* Sorry girls, but that's how life goes. Don't worry, we won't stop singing. We'll just stop the project…..

**Yuki/Yumi/VanaN'Ice fans:** NOOOOOOOO DON'T F*CKING STOP THE PROJECT QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKL!

_(Yuki: I heard that Natsu-P is ending the project with the release of the Last Color album. Only that she promised us three songs form the album that has a PV. I heard it from VO XD. As much as I want to not believe, Natsu already declared it...I wish she'll change her mind though DX)_

**Yuki:** *stops screaming then calms every fangirls down* All of us can weep later, but we need your answers! Gakupo, since you are the most mature vocal out of all of them, go first!

**Gakupo:** Damn!

**Kaito/Len:** Oh yeah! *hi five*

**Gakupo:** Fuq….argh, fine, 8 inches, okay!

**Everyone:** …

_Dorothy noticed that green light suddenly glowed from the remote._

"_Does that mean he's telling the truth?"_

"_Yup." Yumi said as she whistled._

**Dorothy:** Well, Kaito?

**Kaito:** *blushes* 6 inches….

_The remote glowed green._

"_Good, you guys are honest….now." __Dorothy __smirked slyly then looked at the tsundere shota beside her._

"_Well, Len?"_

_Len blushed. His eyes rolled and he kept averting his gaze everywhere. For a moment, he stared at Kaito, then at Rin, then at his shoes._

"_We're waiting, Len-kun" she once again smirked. Len sighed in defeat._

"_Fine, 5 inches!" Len was suddenly slapped by the lie detector._

"_Fine! 4 because of my append upgrade!"_

**Rin:** *snickers* I never knew that you would have the guts to tell the truth, Lenny.

**Len:** *glares* Just wait, someone will also ask your cup size, Rinny.

**Rin:** I don't care. If anyone has the guts to do so then he has dug his own grave.

_Suddenly, an imaginary rain cloud appeared over their heads. There was lightning and it was also raining. All the vocaloids can do is stay quiet….but not the reviewer._

**Dorothy:** Forget about the little karma thing! More you fight about it, more things would happen.

**Yumi:** Yeah, and don't forget, you guys are dared not to fight anyone!

**Len:** We're not fighting. We are just implying our own opinions in a calmer way and presented it as an advice and _not_ an insult.

**Rin:** *nods* It's exactly what Len said.

**Dorothy:** …

**Vocaloids:** …..

**Yuki/Yumi/Ega:** *claps loudly* Errr Dorothy-senpai, may we proceed to your next question?

**Dorothy:** Oh yeah, right. *faces Luka* Okay, girl, spill it, anything to say about Tako Luka? Wait, actually, where did Tako Luka COME FROM? Is it secretly you? An alter-ego? Or is it an octopus just experimented on to LOOK LIKE YOU?

**Luka:** Tako Luka was created by an artist that imagined my hair as octopus arms. She's my personal mascot and she has her own voice. We sound alike, only that she's higher. Also, that little critter is my dear pet.

**Dorothy: **Ah! Could you mind bringing the little critter here? I think she needs to sing "Tako Luka Fever" for me. *smiles slightly*

**Luka:** Okay *whistles* Tako-chan! Come to Luka.

_Tako Luka suddenly dropped from a vent on the ceiling then landed on spot on Luka's head._

**Luka:** She gets really hyper once she eats some tuna. Now Tako-chan, sing "Tako Luka Tuna Fever" for Dorothy-san.

_The room suddenly dims. A spotlight was pointed at the octopus. Calm and serene music played. She took a deep breath then sang about the thing she loves most…_

_Tuna._

_(Yuki: Ehehe…sorry…I couldn't find the lyrics for this one DX)_

**_~After singing~_**

**Dorothy: **She sounds so cute and adorable~

**Luka:** *winks* That's her charm!

**Tako Luka:** *jumps off of Luka's head then walks away*

**Everyone:** *waves goodbye to the little critter*

**Dorothy:** *turns to Gakupo and Kaito with evil glint in eyes* Alrighty then, what do you BOTH feel when you see Len acting adorably? EXPLAIN IN DETAIL. But first, drink this! *hands them both a glass of "water" and grins brightly*

**Gakupo/Kaito:** *happily accepts "water" then drinks it*

**_~Somewhere deep inside Dorothy's brain~_**

**Dorothy: **Bahaha, Inner Voice, great idea!

**Inner Voice:** Yep, spiking their drinks with Veritaserum/Truth Serum was a great idea. Even for me.

**Dorothy:** Is it okay if at the feast, I spiked all the food in Truth Serum?

**Inner Voice:** Ah. That makes things even better!

**_~Back to reality~_**

**Dorothy:** *smirks then evilly laughs*

**Everyone:** …

**Dorothy:** Well? What do you guys think? EXPLAIN IN DETAIL~~~~

**Gakupo:** Len-kyun is really cute, especially when he's in those shota projects! You don't know how many times Kaito and I teased him. Seeing him blush is really cute! The color of his face is like Luka's hair! *chuckles* I really know why a lot of people has their eyes on the poor blond. And I think that he is too shota to be become a man...even in his append, to be honest.

**Len:** *vein pop* Eh?

**Rin:** Uh oh...*hides smirk*

**Len:** Gaku-nii...you were my friend!

**Gakupo:** ...Did I say that out loud?

**Kaito:** Run, Gakupo! You're going to be killed by a shota butt! Ahahaha!

**Len:** *another vein pop* What did you say?

**Rin:** *stifles laughter* Oh my...! Gakupo-nii and Kaito-nii are hilarious when they speak their mind!

**Miku:** pfffff- Shota butt.

**Len:** ...*preventing himself from strangling his big brothers*

**Luka:** Let us just proceed with the next one, please.

**Dorothy:** Alright. *evil smirk* KAITO-KUN~? IN DETAIL~~~

**Kaito:** Len-kyun? ...When he's acting adorable? ….I think he looks really beautiful. He's pretty and he has that innocent aura. It's like everything about him _seduces_ me….

**Len:** *glares with a blush* I DO NOT seduce.

**Kaito:** Yeah….also, sorry to Rin-chan but there are a lot of times when I say Len is cuter than his twin….

**Rin:** *snickers* I don't mind that since I know that you are completely in love with my brother. It's natural for you to say that.

**Kaito:** I just find him really attractive! Besides, don't think that I only like your brother's looks because I like his personality too! His personality made me like him, not his looks!

**Rin:** What type of like?

**Kaito:** …..Well, I don't know!

**Rin:** *smirk then eye roll* I just hate it when a seme doesn't admit that he likes the uke. It's so annoying.

**Miku:** I'm not pretty sure if I agree with that….Rin-chan…..

**Yumi:** KaiMi fans will find another meaning to what Miku said…

**Ega:** *smirks* I know I did….. *faints*

**Yuki:** Yup! Though I completely agree with Rin. So Dorothy-senpai, what do you think of Kaito's answer?

**Dorothy: **Not really what I expected…..I thought it would be something more….._mature._

**Girls:** ….*light bulb then evil smiles*

**Kaito:** ….Dem girls imagining something I won't like..!

**Dorothy:** *smirks then hi-fives Rin* Awesome! I almost filled your yaoi tanks! You get a pass for absolutely no reason at all! Yay!

**Rin:** *hi five* Hurry for fujoshis~ *whistles a fujoshi theme song* By the way, your dare to Kaito pleased me *smirks* I wish it'll be this way in the next session, full of KaiLen.

**Dorothy: ***chuckles then smirks* Glad to be of service, Rin. Now….*evil smirk once again* Len, you're last. Why? They DO say, "Save the best for last." No questions. Here's your dare.

**Len:** *gulps* I have a bad feeling about this…..

**Dorothy:** First, change into the most revealing dress you can find. Second, put on some light make up. Third, wear high heels. Fourth, let down your hair, oh Rapunzel! *shot, comes back to life somehow* Fifth, parade around the town for half an hour in that attire. Let's see how many perverts are in this town...

**Len:** Eeeeehhhhh? But that's too embarrassing and risky….

**Dorothy:** A Lifetime supply of bananas are in stake if you don't do this!

**Len:** *facepalm* Ugh, fine. *stomps to the dressing room*

**Dorothy:** That was easy.

**_~Somewhere deep inside Dorothy's mind~_**

**Inner Voice:** You're forgetting something...

**Dorothy:** What is it, Inner Voice?

**Inner Voice:** You don't want your fave shota boy to die of rape, right?

**Dorothy: **Oh!

**_~Back to reality~_**

**Dorothy:** *snaps fingers and checks if Len is still in the dressing room then whispers to the rest* All you guys gotta follow him, alright? Make sure he doesn't die. Take pictures. Send them to me. All that. Alright? Issues of payment are the fanservice Len does.

**Ega:** That was evil to take a picture of a person while he was being chased by a guy.. But, hey. What can I do?

**Yumi: ***snickers*

**Yuki:** But evil reviews are fun to read~ Well, read.

**Vocaloids:** We'll take that deal!

**Rin:** After all, I need to protect my dear twin from getting to danger.

_Everyone stopped talking then looked at the young male who swung the door open. Len walked towards the vocaloids with his eyes closed and his little fists clenched._

**Kaito:** ALRIGHT THAT IS BADASS. *slapped*

**Yumi:** The truth serum is still in effect! And so is your calm and composed dare!

_Our blond shota was currently wearing something that would be like from his band….at least a very simple style of his usual clothes at VanaN'Ice…To be exact….._

_Leather boots that reached up to his knees. A red miniskirt with a black chainbelt. A red tube top that ended at his navel. A leather jacket, a black choker necklace and very light makeup that was consisted of a simple pink blush with pink lip gloss. His golden hair let down, the left side clipped with two black bobby pins and a black ribbon. All in all, he looks like Rin's darker image._

**Yuki:** So….if Miku Zatsune is Miku's darker and sexier version then today's Len should be Rin's sexier-

**Rin:** No need to say it Yuki.

**Yuki:** Sorry.

**Dorothy:** *insert shota fangirl squeal here* LEN-KYUN YOU'RE SOOO CUTE~~

**Ega:** Poor Len…

**Kaito:** HE'S SEXY AND HE KNOWS IT. *slapped harder*

**Miku:** Lol what happened to Kaito-nii?

**Dorothy:** Well~ That little "drink" I gave to Kaito has an effect on him. It should last for an hour.

**Yuki:** Kaito loves to spazz in his head…which is against his dare…..Yumi! Take the robot and slap him harder!

**Yumi:** Another Kaito abuse eh? *evil smirk* This robot ain't only be the one slappin' ya…

**Kaito:** …..FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Ega:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KAITOOOO!

_(Yumi: The authoress is addicted to 9gag. If you guys see a familiar a familiar meme, then it doesn't belong to us and we want to credit it's original creator~!)  
><em>

**_~One slapping session later~_**

**Kaito:** *is red because of too much hard slapping* Mou….

**Ega:** Poor Kaito… *pat's Kaito's head*

**Yumi:** Sorry Kai but that's how life is. Sorry for the commercial though! You guys may now proceed to the dare.*

**Dorothy:** *ahem* Now, Len. STRUT OUTSIDE!

**Len:** *sighs* Fine. Though I would only go out for a short walk. *leaves the base*

**Vocaloids:** *discreetly follows Len with their cameras ready*

_The blond shota breeze walked. He heard a lot of whistles and such dirty stares from males and such evil, envious glares from females, whom may I say doesn't even recognize him. Over all, the stares creep him out._

"_This is one of the reasons why I hate hate hate hate crossdressing. Or just going out without someone to be with in general." Len grumbled then kicked a stone. He heard some deep voices chuckle. It made his skin crawl and send a shiver to his spine._

"_This ain't the worst part…" Len said casually, as if he knew what was going to happen. Well, he probably does since it happens in a daily basis._

_A dark alley at his left. A group of gangsters at the right side of the street. Len sighed then continued walking. He felt more perverted stares directed to him, stares that were filled with malice and lust. He immediately panicked and started running. Suddenly, a large hand grabbed his left hand then pulled him in the alley._

'_Yup, this is the worst part.' Len glared at the person that was gripping his hand. He kicked the man at his center, making the man loosen his grip. Len devilishly smiled._

"_Don't think I don't get stronger every time I encounter you, damn pervert. You should you know by now that I'm a freaking BOY AND DON'T BE IN DAMN DENIAL." One last step on the mysterious pervert's back, then he ran out of the alley and to the ice cream parlor. Maybe he could get a banana split to calm his nerves…._

"_So the training I give actually paid off." Rin said in a hushed yet proud tone._

"_That was a close call. I thought Len-kun was going to be molested by that man again." Miku said as she snapped a picture of Len while running, showing a short panty shot._

"_He surprised us all." Luka, who decided to go along with the others, said calmly while grinning. After all, it was not only Rin who taught Len tricks. Len opened the door to the ice cream parlor. Immediately, stares are directed at him. AGAIN. Mostly couples are inside the ice cream parlor. Since the males are practically perverts, they stared at him maliciously, leaving their partners to glare at the crossdressing blond. He sighed then walked to the counter to order his banana split. He heard a loud slap from the back. Turns out that this girl slapped her "boyfriend"._

"_You damn pervert! I hate you! Why don't you go ahead and party with that dumb, blonde slut!" That girl said as she quickly ran away from the ice parlor. That boy stood up and ran after her, leaving their unfinished ice cream._

'_Dumb, blonde slut?' Len shivered. 'But it's not my fault at all…! It was because of a dare….' Len said to himself._

**Len:** *sighs* One banana split please….. *takes banana split then goes to a table by the back* *sighs* Slut, huh?

**_~By the table of the vocaloids~_**

_By another table….was the vocaloids. Kaito and Gakupo are wearing suits with a hat…and a mustache. The girls went through outfit change. Rin was wearing Len's black shorts with a loose yellow t-shirt and tied her hair up in a ponytail. Luka tied her hair up while she was wearing sunglasses with a suit. Miku was wearing a black headband with a black miniskirt and a gray t-shirt. Meiko wore a red dress with a sun hat with additional glasses. All of them were pretending to read newspapers._

**Rin:** *grips the newspaper* I can't believe that girl called my dear twinny a slut…..

**Meiko:** Rin...we're not sure if she's talking about Len.

**Rin:** But she had an outburst as soon as Lenny got in here.

**Miku:** Maybe they're talking about another blonde….take note Rin-chan,there are four blondes in this room when she had an outburst and you are one of them.

**Rin:** I don't think that dude will even check me out since I'm dressing like Len…

**Kaito:** Guys…shhh…Len-kun might hear us…..

**_~By Len~_**

**Len:** *munches on bananas* I've never been called a slut before….that….that's so disturbing. I wasn't making any move! *sighs* I wish Rin or Kaito-nii was here….they're always the ones who protect me…

**_~By the vocaloids~_**

**Kaito/Rin:** …We need to be his side right now Luka!

**Luka:** I don't think we're allowed to show ourselves….well, both of you can always hunt all of those people down and pave them after this chapter.

**Rin:** Sounds good but….I don't think Kaito-nii can hold back much longer….

**Kaito:** *fiddling with his mustache* I'm going to make sure…that these people will learn their lesson…. *Luka-like smile*

**Others:** …*sweatdrop*

**_~By Len~_**

**Len:** *munches on ice cream* …Kaito-nii, I wish you were here to finish my ice cream. I don't have enough motivation to finish anything but bananas….

_Len left his ice cream unfinished and left the ice cream parlor._

**Len:** Waah…it's only been 10 minutes…20 minutes more until this dare is over…

_Suddenly, a group of teenage boys, probably by the ages of 20 to 30, approached the blonde._

**Boy #1:** Hey cutie! What are you doing here alone?

**Len:** Nothing…..

**Boy #2:** Wanna come with us? We have some sweet gig by the club! I bet you'll be thrilled!

**Len:** No thank you. I rather stay here.

**Boy #3:** Aww come on babe! I'm pretty sure you'll have fun in that club!

**Len:** How many times should I tell you? I don't want to go anywhere.

**Boy #4:** Oh no need to be so stubborn and just come with us!

_The fourth male grabbed Len by his arm and dragged him away._

"_No wait! Stop! Let me go!" Len yelled._

_They were suddenly haulted by a man wearing a suit with a blue mustache. This man also had a young blond "male" standing beside him that had "his" arms crossed._

**Kaito:** Boys! Unhand my "daughter" at once!

**Boys:** D-Daughter?

**Rin:** Yes, "daughter". And that "girl" you're dragging to god-knows-wherever is my twin "sister". Unhand "her" now!

**Boy #2:** And what if we don't want to huh?

**Kaito/Rin:** *cracks their knuckles then evilly smiles* Then get ready….to go to hell….

**Boys:** *lets go of Len then bows* S-Sorry! *runs away*

**Len:** Thank you very much, Rin- eh?

_He noticed that his saviors were gone. He smiled and made a mental note to thank them later. He checked his watch. Looks like he got 15 minutes until the dare ends._

**Len:** That means I have to cross that path again….ugh….*walk to the dare base*

**_~After 15 minutes of slow walking and glaring later~_**

**Len:** I'm back…*sprints to the dressing room to change clothes*

**Vocaloids:** We're back… *sprints to the other dressing room to change clothes*

**Gakupo/Kaito:** *kicked out so sprints to another dressing room*

**Dorothy: **…How many dressing rooms do you have?

**Yuki:** In this room? Three.

**Dorothy: **Oh...I see~

**Luka:** *Walks out*

**Dorothy:** Luka, did Len notice you?

**Luka:** Miku, Meiko, Gakupo and I weren't spotted. However, Kaito and Rin needed to protect Len so they showed themselves, just in a different outfit.

**Dorothy: **I see, do you have the pictures?

**Luka:** *hands the memory card* I got most of the pictures so enjoy.

**Dorothy: **What about you then?

**Luka:** Rin got the same number of photos as I did so we can all borrow his camera instead.

**Dorothy:** I see...

**Len:** *leaves the room* Alright….*lies on the bed* Ugh…I'm exhausted…

**Others:** *leaves the dressing room*

**Yuki:** Yosh! Now all of the vocaloids are here, the next one please?

**Dorothy:** Okay! *clears throat* Oh, and have you guys watched this yet? It's just so totally awesome, I think I cried a bit. Here's the link: " h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Z S I V 5 r 1 o y Q w "

**Vocaloids:** *goes to the nearby computer then types the link* *watches the video*

**_~After 5 minutes and 53 seconds later~_**

**Vocaloids:** Yup, they are all awesome. They have really good blending and mixing here!

**Len:** And I am honored that they even put my parts there from the original classical version.

**Dorothy:** *brightens up a bit* Anyway, that's the end! I haven't found that many funny quotes, but here are some, from fanfics this time!

**Yuki:** Hmmm….. I actually have it written on a paper because they are the same lines I laughed at when I was reading the same fanfics….*brings out paper*

**Everyone:** *reads the content*

_Written on the paper was:_

_Meiko: "KAITO, YOU FUCKIN' BLUE HEADED ASS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO LEN-KUN?" -Steps To A Banana Flavoured Ice Cream!_

_""I wanna take a showerrrrrrr." "Either way, Gaku-nii, you still stink."" -Steps To A Banana Flavoured Ice Cream!_

_Kaito's thoughts: "What am I saying? I'm such a pervert! A pedophile! But I'm only a few years older- BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! HE. IS. A. BOY." -Steps To A Banana Flavoured Ice Cream!_

_"Len woke up to a bad morning. Why bad morning? Rin had burst noisily into his room, yelling "WAKE UP, YOU TWO LAZY LOVEBIRDS!" and continously hitting a frying pan with a spatula, full force. It was then that our dear shota snapped back into reality. 'Lovebirds? What is this crazy woman sayi- AAAHHH!'" -Steps To A Banana Flavoured Ice Cream!_

_Kaito: "OH MY GOD! WHAT DOES LEN-KUN THINK OF ME NOW?"_

_Meiko: "A DAMN PEDOPHILE, THAT'S WHAT!"_

_Kaito: "B-BUT! I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHY WE WERE IN THAT POSITION!"_

_Meiko: "YOU CLOSET PERVERT!" -Steps To A Banana Flavoured Ice Cream!_

_""Did somebody fart?" Gakupo exclaimed. "Gaku-nii, that's probably your own breath." Rin said, laughing." -Steps To A Banana Flavoured Ice Cream!_

_Rin: "I guess it is. Let the most talented, most beautiful, and most feminine win!"_

_Len: "I think I've already won, then." -SPICE!_

_"Kaito was under [Len's] spell again, and all the terror in his mind washed away as he stared into his mysterious blue eyes._

_'Wiiiiitch', Kaito's mind repeated." -SPICE!_

_"'Way to be a total jerk, Kaito!' He mentally berated himself, 'You just hurt the girl you were originally planning to date because you kissed her brother. You sir, are an asshat.'" -SPICE!_

_Len: "Feeling's mutual, now go away and menstruate somewhere else!" -SPICE!_

_"Kaito decided that the leek juice was some living entity, and therefore, he should not drink it." -SPICE!_

_Rin: "Kagamine, wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you. You know perfectly well whose fault is that I didn't get a wink of sleep last night."_

_Len: "Ne, Rin...are you PMSing by any chance?"_

_Rin: "You really think you're being funny right now, don't you? Why are you still here?"_

_Len: "We have the same class, Rin-chan." -Spice!_

_"There were times when Len would find himself wondering whether his Manager was suffering from brain damage." -(summary) Not What It Seems_

_"The only thing Kaito wanted is for the ones whom he loves to be happy. So why did HE have to appear and royally screw EVERYTHING UP?" -(summary) FML_

**Vocaloids:** *laughs*

**Dorothy**: Credit given to the authors who wrote those! Well anyway, as promised, I'll stay back in here to bring back Miku's hair after the show! But maybe…it'll be good to roam around the dare base so that you guys won't be disturbed, is that okay?

**Yuki/Yumi/Ega:** Sure!

**Yuki:** Just be careful! This base is a maze.

**Dorothy: **Okay! See ya guys! *leaves the room*

**Yuki:** Next set is from Wisarute7

I like Q&A so much :D

Len:have you ever kiss someone on the mouth

Rin:I like your song always and forever*hand oranges*

dare

Len&Piko-act like a shota going for each other in front of EVERY VOCALOID

Len:do spice on all the girl/gumi miku neru lily

Rin:like Len dare but on guy/Piko oliver genderbend

happy birthday*hand them 2 Chapter worth of banana/orange

_Wisarute7 went inside the dare base. Let us call her "Wisarute-senpai". Yes, just remove the "7"._

**Wisarute:** Hi~

**Everyone:** Hello~

**Wisarute: **I like Q&A so much :D

**Yuki/Yumi/Ega:** *smiles widely* Waaah~~ It is just so pleasant to our ears. Thank you very much! We're happy that you like it!

**Wisarute:** *smiles* Now I should go to first one, right?

**Yuki/Yumi/Ega:** Un! Go ahead please~

**Wisarute:**This is for Len. Have you ever kissed someone on the mouth?

**Yumi:** *smirks* Oh lookie here~! Dorothy-senpai didn't bring with her the lie detector! Yuki didn't even poof it to the basement! Oh look! Here's that prank remote that slaps anyone who you please! *picks up the remote*

**Len:** *gulps then sighs* I get your message, Yumi. Anyway…..yes, I have….

**Rin:** *blushes then sighs*

**Miku:** *giggles* Rinny-chan and Lenny-kun were so young when they kissed! They used to kiss each other all the time to show their great twin love~~ They even said that kissing is the greatest kind of love they can show to each other! Isn't that just adorable?

**Everyone except the twins:** AWWWWWW~~

**Rin/Len:** We were so young back then! Don't judge us. Anyway, we don't kiss anymore. We just fool around with each other. Supporting and loving each other is the greatest way of love we can show right now…

**Everyone except twins:** AWWWWWWWW~~~

**Yuki:** *le fangirls*I KNEW THIS HAPPENED. AND THIS EVEN HAPPENED AT THAT ALICE OF HUMAN SACRIFICE PV! *calms down* Ahem, sorry for having fangirl moment. Wisarute-senpai! Next please!

**Wisarute: **Rin! I like your singing always and forever! *hands oranges*

**Rin:** *gratefully receives oranges* Thank you very much! *smiles*

**Wisarute: **Your welcome! Now…to the dares! Len and Piko, act like a shota going for each other in front of EVERY VOCALOID!

**Len:** *facepalm* First, crossdressing in public, now shota acting. What's next?

**Yumi:** Uke-seme foreplay. *dials Piko's number*

**Len:** …Fuq.

**Yumi:** "Hey dude. Come to the room close to the grand hall. Don't worry, there's only one door. Hurry up, you have a dare. Bye"

_Piko entered the dare base._

**Piko:** Alright…so, why did you call me?

**Yumi:** You have a dare with Len. You gotta act like shotas to every vocaloid.

**Piko:** Okay. *approaches Len* ….You ready?

**Len:** …...

**Piko:** I'll take that as a yes, Len-kun. *grabs Len then approaches Rin*

**Piko:** *shota smile* Nyahaha~ Rin-chan, how are you~?

**Rin:** *grins* I'm fine, Piko-chan~ *smirks* Hey, brother dear, aren't you going to greet Rin onee-chan~?

**Len:** *shota pout* Etto…Rin onee-chan, sorry for not talking and all and…*hugs Rin* Onee-chan, thanks for saving me earlier…..even if you did call me a girl.

**Rin:** Awwww no biggy. Onee-chan needs to protect her twin, right? *winks* Now Piko-chan, you're the older shota-chan, take care of Lenny for me would you?

**Piko:** Of course, Rin-chan! *shota smile*

**Len:** *blushes bashfully* Rin nee-chan's treating me like a child again.

**Rin:** Onee-chan just needs her little twinny to be safe. Now move along!

_Piko and Len quickly ran away from Rin. Rin suddenly laughed._

"_Oh my..! *giggles* His face was priceless. So shota indeed." Rin said teasingly. Len's vein quickly popped. He pointed his finger on his laughing twin then placed his hand on his hip. With a face that was mixed with embarrassment and anger, he glared at his twin. Rin only chuckled at her twin's actions._

"_Oh Lenny! You think that _that _ain't shota? You made your "manly reputation" subside even more." Rin said in a straightforward tone. Len's face deadpanned. Piko pulled Len to Miku next._

**Piko:** *whispers to Len* Cooperate with me so we can finish this.

**Len:** Ugh…whatever…..

_Piko put on his shota face once again which made Miku quickly ruffle his head._

"_Piko-chan, you're so cute." Miku said. Piko smiled cheerfully at Miku._

"_Thank you very much Miku nee-san!" Piko poked Len at his cheek. Len glanced at Piko._

"_Piko-kun, what is it?" he said in his "shota voice" as everyone calls it._

"_Len-kun should do something to Miku nee-san too!" He smiled. Len noticed that it was completely fake. Len knows Piko better now after having more recording sessions with him for the past weeks. Under that fake smile is a very serious face that states "Do something now or I will kick you". Len laughed nervously then hugged Miku._

"_Miku-nee~" He said in his shota voice. Miku hugged back._

"_You two are too adorable."_

"_Thank you Miku nee-san!" Piko chirped. He grabbed Len's hand then went to Kaito next. Piko smirked at Len. That smirk sent shivers to his spine._

_"Len-kun! Approach Kaito nii-san!"_ _P__iko said while winking. Len was startled, but went on anyway. Piko gave Len another one of his creepy smirks._

'_Utatane, just what are you planning?' Len thought. 'Becoming friends with Piko makes me think that I just meet another Rin…..' He thought. Len faced Kaito then quickly buried his face on Kaito's chest._

"_BaKaito-nii….Stalker…." Len muttered. Kaito stiffened. Piko's face deadpanned._

**Piko:** This ain't what I have in mind…..

**Kaito:** Heh? What? Me? A stalker? Len-kun, I don't stalk you…!

**Len:** You were following me earlier when I went out for a walk…..

**Kaito:** How-

**Len:** I noticed your scarf. It was flying.

**Kaito:** Ah…!

**_~Flashback of what happened earlier~_**

"_I am gonna kill every guy who dares to hurt my dear twinny…..right after this dare for the chapter is done." Rin said then snapped a picture of Len, who was having one of those tsundere poses as he looked at the dark alley at his left then at the gang at the right. At the back of Rin was Kaito, who was doing his best in holding himself back from beating up every guy who dared to look maliciously at his little brother/best friend. Wind passed through the stalking group, causing Kaito's scarf to fly away from its owner._

_Every vocaloid also looked at the flying scarf. Since everyone was engrossed on the flying scarf, none of them noticed that Len also noticed the flying scarf. Luckily for the others, they weren't spotted. But for Kaito…._

"_My scarf!" Kaito ran then jumped as high as he can. He reached out for his scarf then grabbed it. He nuzzled his beloved scarf then wore it again. Len was surprised and confused. He noticed that Kaito was about to twist his head in his direction. He quickly twisted his head to his front then started walking._

"_BaKaito-nii…" He muttered._

_After that? Well, you know what happened next._

**_~End of the flashback of what happened earlier~_**

**Kaito:** Oh…that…! I was stalking you because I was worried on what would happen to you Len-kun!

**Len:** *pouts* Wouldn't it be better if you were just by my side instead?

**Kaito:** *ruffles Len's hair* I could've done that if it was allowed. It is stated at the dare that only you should strut outside.

**Len:** *tsundere pout* Then why weren't you there when that man pulled me to the alley?

**Kaito:** You beat me to him….I'm really sorry Len-kun…..

**Len:** *lays his head on Kaito's chest again* Hmph…..you're late on your guard duty…

**Kaito:** I know….and I'm really sorry….will you ever forgive me?

**Len:** I guess I could….you were following me because you want to protect me, right?

**Kaito:** Of course!

**Len:** *smiles a bit* That's the explanation I just need….. *walks away* Oh and Kaito-nii…thank you, for saving me earlier. But you really are late for your guard duty…

_Everyone else watched the two boys quietly, trying not to squeal so hard for it is against their dare. At a corner, smiling mischievously is Len's newfound friend, Utatane Piko._

"_This isn't what I had in mind….but it's better." Piko whispered to himself._

_(Yuki/Yumi:Yes people!Piko supports KaiLen love!Why?Because he was taught by Len's twin and it's to throw in laughs :P)_

_Piko grabbed Len's hand again and went to Meiko, Luka and Gakupo, who have huddled up about the scene. Piko winked at the trio then smiled widely._

**Piko:** Big sisters & big brother, you liked the little matchmaking scene earlier, didn't you? *giggles*

**Len:** *tsundere shota blush* Wha? Piko-kun, you set me up?

**Piko:** *winks at Len* Len-kun and Kaito nii-san won't get anywhere if I don't help you two get together.

**Gakupo/Luka/Meiko:** *chuckles* Piko-kun has a point, Len-kun. As for you Piko-kun, we never thought that you do the same things Len-kun's sister is trying to do…

**Piko:** *grins* Nyahaha~ Well that's because I was only informed about it recently, and I just become close friends with Len-kun recently so I was pretty late with my matchmaking plan. Of course, as Len-kun's friend, I would do everything at my whim to let him have the lover he deserves~!

_Piko glanced at his friend with a mischievous smile. He saw his friend's expression, it sent a shiver down his spine._

_Len shot a deadly glare at his "friend" then said at a deadly tone._

"_What…did you just say…? Pi-ko-kun~?" Len slowly approached his friend. Piko panicked and flailed his arms._

"_Len-kun? What are you….?" Piko said with his shaking voice._

"_Whoever said….that…I'm in love…with Kaito-nii?" Len asked with the same deadly tone as before._

"_Ehh? We-Well, Rin-san and Miku-san told me about it..! I decided to join in their matchmaking since I would like to help you out..!"_

_Len stopped in his tracks then evilly glared at his twin sister and at his older sister figure. Miku and Rin flinched. Yuki, Yumi and Ega clapped really hard._

_(Yumi: At least that's what we think about the dare...?)  
><em>

**Yuki:** Len! No fighting for today's chapter! Now that you and Piko are done with your dare, we can proceed to the next one.

**Piko:** We're done? Okay then see you Len-kun! *runs out of the room*

**Yumi:** Yes…Piko. That's completely calm. We need to punish him once he comes back…..

**Len:** *sighs then calms himself* Okay, I'm all set. Ehh…Wisarute-san, your next dare please?

**Yuki:** *cough stole Luka's line cough*

**Wisarute:** Eh? Oh right. Len, do spice on all the girls or on Gumi, Miku, Neru and Lily.

**Len:** I pick the 4 girls…..

**Yuki:** *Calls Gumi, Neru and Lily* "Alright girls, come here at this room. I bet Piko-kun is outside the room, standing near that vending machine outside. Just ask him the directions." As for you Miku-chan, you'll be the first one Len gets his act on first! As for Rin-chan …. you have dares, those are not to fight and to be calm. You have to restrict yourself big time because really hard slapping ain't enough for punishment….

**Rin:** *gulps* ….Un….

**Yuki:** *sighs* Anyway, rejoice MikuLen fans. I think this is your first ever fanservice served to you….. *sits down on a chair beside Luka* 'Unless I've made Len and Miku have their moment somehow that I don't even know….? Oh well.'

_Len took a deep breath then put his famous Spice face on. Miku twitched._

'_It'll be like the music video again…I wonder if he'll keep blushing again…' She thought. She spotted a familiar smirk on the blond's face. The usual smirk he wears when he's fighting with Rin or filming one of his music videos. Len calls them his "Manly music videos". Len walked towards Miku, somehow letting his usual posture turn into the posture of a usual playboy while smirking at the tealette. Len walked towards Miku then cornered her at the nearby wall. Instead of Len blushing, it's her. Her heart pumped blood really fast. Len sighed on Miku's ear. Miku shivered. That shiver was Len's cue. He nibbled on Miku's ear, then licked all the way down to Miku's neck. Miku gasped at the blond's actions. This is not the usual Len nor did he do this at the music video! Miku tried to push Len away but he stayed in his place._

"_Alright, since when did you get stronger than me, Len-kun..?" Miku said with a mix of confusion and surprise. Len didn't answer and went on with his light nibbles on Miku's neck, as if he's careful not to leave a mark. Just when Len was planning to proceed to use his teeth…._

**Neru/Gumi/Lily:** L-L-L-L-Len?

_Len's head quickly shot up then glanced at the girls. Miku took this chance to run. She ran to the three girls with a shocked expression plastered on their faces. Neru glared evilly at Miku while Gumi and Lily stared at her with a shocked face._

**Miku:** It's not what you think! Our little shota boy is dared to turn into his spice self on the four of us. He'll go spice on one of you girls next….!

**Gumi/Lily:** Spice Len? Again?

**Gumi:** Ah….it's kinda weird seeing Lenny act his spice self but okay….

**Lily:** Spice Len-san? Ah well, get this over with.

**Len:** I'll start with the girl who's the hardest of them all….Lily-san…sorry for what I'm about to do.

_His usual "polite little brother" attitude have again distorted into his other personality, the "spice" character trait as people call it. He once again plastered a smirk on his face. Lily took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do. In order to get this dare done, she shouldn't fight back, no matter how she hates it when a shota boy suddenly dominates. Len walked towards Lily then cornered her at the nearby wall. Gumi, Neru and Miku all scrambled away from the two blondes then stayed at a corner._

**_~By the three hostesses~_**

**Ega:** Does Len corner people a lot?

**Yuki:** Yep, he does that a lot.

**Yumi:** So much that he even corners poor bananas to nearby walls.

**Yuki:** With ice cream and oranges.

**Yumi:** Yeah, with ice cream and oranges.

**Ega:** …What…..

**Yumi:** Face the weirdness of hostesses, dear cousin.

**Ega:** …..

**_~By the two blondes~_**

_Len breathed on Lily's neck, sending shivers down the blonde girl's spine. Len straddled Lily, letting his right leg be placed on the center of Lily's legs. Lily gulped and tried to push Len away. Len licked the shell of Lily's ear, then said in a husky voice…_

"_Time's up, Lily-chan." Len said. He pulled away his leg then walked away from Lily. Lily stood there at the same spot, her heart still beating fast because of unconscious fear and surprise. Len shot her an apologetic look. Lily read the expression on Len's face then nodded. She sighed then looked at the 3 hostesses._

**Lily:** If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now. *leaves the room*

_Len shrugged then walked towards Gumi next. Neru ran to another corner. Miku ran to Rin. Len sighed then cornered her._

"_Len-kun, you love cornering people, don't you?" Asked Gumi in a shaky tone._

"_I can't help it, it's the easiest trick on being gentle….Sorry, Gumi." Letting his usual attitude subside again, he plant small kisses on Gumi's neck down to her collarbone. Gumi stayed still, not wanting to release any embarrassing sound. On Gumi's collarbone, Len sucked lightly again, as if he's careful not to leave a mark. He stopped at sucking then looked directly into Gumi's eyes. Her face was a pretty color of pink. Len walked away from Gumi then chuckled._

"_W-Why are you laughing?" Gumi said with slight annoyance present in her voice._

"_It's just unusual to see you like that, Gumi-chan." He said then flashed a smirk._

_Gumi angrily pouted. She looked away from Len then looked at Yuki._

"_Yuki, can I go now? I can't hold myself back much longer…" Said Gumi._

"_Sure, go." Yuki said._

_Gumi walked out of the room._

_Len made a mental note to himself that he should apologize to Gumi later. He faced Neru next. She flinched. He cornered her at the wall this time. Neru's heart was beating and her face was the color of blood. Yet, only one thought bothered her the most._

'_What move will Len-kun do to me?'_

_Len leaned down on Neru, then kissed her lips gently. Neru closed her eyes and calmed herself. However, when Neru was getting too comfortable, Len slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues battled for a while then parted with a small string of saliva. Len walked backward for a few inches then bowed in apology._

"_Sorry Neru-san!" He said. Neru stayed in her place, still shocked. However, she responded with a small nod. Len glanced at Neru more, feeling really guilty and worried. Neru finally got herself together and stood up straight and faced Len with a calm face._

"_It's okay, Len-kun! Anyway, I think I need to get going so bye!" Neru said as she walked out of the room. Len sighed then sat down on a chair._

**Len:** It's not easy dealing with these girls….

**Yuki:** That's the reason why I don't like Spice!Len… well, usually….

**Ega:** Next dare please?

**Wisarute:** Oh, right. Rin, like Len's dare. Go spice on all the boys or on your genderbend, Piko and Oliver.

**Rin:** I'm gonna go spice on shotas huh? Okay.

**Yuki:** Now It's shota-chan's turn to hold himself back from overreacting or he will join Piko-kun in the lounge of fangirls~!

**Len:** *sighs*

**Yumi:** Na, Ega-chan, why don't you call them this time?

**Ega:** Sure! *calls the boys* "Alright boys, you guys have a dare! Piko-kun will guide you all to the room. Bye."

**Yumi:** And speaking of Piko, we need to punish him….

**Yuki:** Ya know what? Why don't we put something really fearful….

**Yumi:** It's either a roadroller or a room full of fangirls.

**Yuki:** …Let's test both! There's a really large room on where all of those fangirls and fanboys that appear in here by the very end of the dare base and throw Piko in for 5 minutes! Let's see if it's good enough! Don't you think it's a good idea, Ega-chan?

**Ega:** Eh? YEAH!

**Yumi:** Get ready dare violators, we really might be going along with the fangirl and fanboy torture!

**Vocaloids:** *gulp*

_Rinto, Piko and Oliver all enter the room._

**Piko:** Soo…..a dare for us?

**Ega:** Well, not really~ Just for Rin actually. But you'll be her test subject!

**Rin:** I'm just dared to go spice on all of you so sorry if I will offend you or anyone in this room. I especially direct my apology to Miki and Lenka-chan if they ever knew what will happen…..

_Rin took a deep breath then put on a seductive look on her face. She stared at the boys with half lidded eyes and with her pink lips parted slightly. She walked over to three boys, making sure that she was swaying her hips more than usual. The boys were all stunned._

"_This is unexpected, even if you're a girl, Rin-chan!" Rinto said._

_Rin stopped her movement for a moment then stared straight to Rinto's eyes._

"_Deal with it, other me." Rin said grimly then placed a smirk on her face. A smirk that mirrored her brother's own smirk. She once again walked, only that she only has one target in her interest. That was none other than her male self, her genderbend, Kagamine Rinto. Noticing Rin's first target, Oliver and Piko slowly but surely tip toed to another corner of the room. The next thing you know is that they actually tip toed towards their fellow blond shota, Kagamine Len. They both reached their destination and hid behind the boy's back._

_Rin finally reached Rinto. Rinto's heart was beating fast, just what will his female self do to him? Rin took off her yellow ribbon from her shirt then bended forward. Rin's right hand slowly climbed up to cup Rinto's face. Right after a brief pause, Rin quickly kissed Rinto on the lips. After 3 seconds, she pulled away. Rinto quickly registered in his mind what happened. He quickly stepped back, covered his mouth with his left hand while the other hand pointed at Rin accusingly._

"_What did you just do?" Rinto said. It was quite muffled but still understandable._

"_First off, don't cover your mouth and expect me to always understand what you're saying. Second off, that was a kiss, why? You've never received one before? Not even from _Lenka-chan_?" Rin said with a teasing tone present. Rinto blushed. He removed his hand at his mouth then glared._

"_For your information I know what a kiss is and I already had my first kiss! And did you not realize that it's like kissing yourself?" Rinto asked._

"_Hmmm….." Rin tapped her chin, then her forehead. A lightbulb suddenly appeared on top of her head._

"_Alright now, let's have a little math lesson!" Rin said cheerfully as she grabbed a stick. She pulled a string. Suddenly, a tarpaulin with an "equation" appeared. On the tarpaulin was:_

_Question: Rin = Rinto, considered as kissing yourself._

_Answer: Yes! However…_

_Rin = Len_

_Rinto = Lenka_

_Rin = Rinto_

_Len = Lenka_

_Therefore…_

_Rin + Rinto is like Len + Lenka. Since all of them are mirror images and based off from each other, it's like you're kissing any of the three counterparts!_

_Final Answer: Even though Rin + Rinto are actually the same, they have mirror images that are them in the opposite. So Rin = Rinto is like you're kissing either Len or Lenka!_

**Rin:** I hope you understand now, Rinto…..

**Rinto:** Okay I know about that fact but it was your face, not Len's or Lenka's.

**Rin:** You could've just pretended I was Lenka so that you'd be in the mood. *pouts* 'Too bad you didn't since I was planning to video record you and me doing spice and show it to Lenka…and watch her reactions and watch her smug Rinto to death..….'

**Rinto:** *sighs* Whatever, Rin-chan. Anyway, I gotta go to Lenka….

**Rin:** *smirks* Why Rinto? Scared that Lenka-chan will see what happened?

**Rinto:** No. I have a job. Bye. *stomps out of the room*

**Len:** Rin…you do know that you're teasing yourself, right?

**Rin:** Len, do I need to explain the problem again?

**Len:** No! I get what you're saying. However, Rinto and you are more "linked" than Lenka and I will be close too, since he's a male version of yourself with the same features. However, Lenka and I are just the exact opposite of you two. So don't you think you committed narcissism and just teased yourself more than you get to tease the opposite side of your mirror?

**Rin:** …..Whatever Lenny. All I know is, you being my twin and my mirror image is enough to count that I'm also teasing you.

**Len:** ….You did not get what I just said, didn't you?

**Rin:** …

_Rin stopped talking to Len then walked towards the two shotas hiding behind her brother's back. Len walked away from the two shotas, leaving them both startled._

**Rin:** Don't worry guys, I won't take away your purity. Okay maybe just a bit but I know you've experienced stuff much worse because of the shota stuff, right?

**Oliver/Piko:** …We think so?

**Rin:** Don't worry, this will end in a sec.

_Rin grinned at the two shotas. They seemed to calm down a bit. Rin changed her expression, from being carefree to mischievous. The same smirk plastered on her face, the same smirk that mirrored her brother's smirk all too well. It sent such a creepy feeling down their spines._ _Rin walked towards them, once again swaying her hips. She finally reached the boys then held their shoulders._

**_~Somewhere along with the hostesses~_**

**Ega:** Wait…Oliver is shorter than Rin while Piko is a bit taller than Rin….How will she do it?

**Yumi:** Believe in Rin-sama. Believe in her epicness.

**Yuki:** And believe in her knowledge of yaoi and aggressive ukes. I know that she knows a lot of them.

**Yumi:** Yup we should also believe in her knowledge.

**Ega:** Err…okay…..

**_~Back to the 2 blondes and 1 silver head~_**

_Rin's left hand slowly traveled to Oliver's lap. Rin nuzzled Piko's cheek. She kissed Piko for 2 seconds then pulled away. After that, she kissed Oliver at his cheeks, his nose and his forehead. After that Rin walked away from them._

**Rin:** Dare's done.

**Oliver:** Okay, I think I'm gonna bail now. Bye. *leaves the room*

**Piko:** I guess I need to go too.

**Yumi:** *grabs Piko's hand* Not so fast Piko. You need to come with me.

_Yumi dragged Piko out of the room._

**Ega:** Will they be okay?

**Yuki:** They'll be fine, Yumi is strong anyway. And she's gonna guard the fan lounge outside so no problem!

**Ega:** I wish I could see it..

**Yuki:** You could always poof there if you want. Anyway….Wisarute-senpai….next please?

**Wisarute: **I only have a message to Rin and Len. Happy Birthday! *hands them 2 chapters worth of bananas/oranges*

**Rin/Len:** *smiles widely* Thank you very much!

**Wisarute: **Well, Goodbye!

_Wisarute left the dare base. Right after she left, Yumi entered the room with a large smile then winked at Yumi and Ega. That wink sent a message that was only for the hostesses. Yuki and Ega nodded. The others just kept quiet, not recollecting a single clue on what the message is._

**Yuki:** …*gives Ega the list of reviewers then winks*

**Ega:** …Oh! The next set is from NinjaTroll25

This story is soo cool! Even though I just found it and all but WHATEVER!

And guys, you can call me Rimoko, Moky for short. I just don't really want to change my username... Also cuz SOME PEOPLE *coughDKAcough* will yell at me for it.

Anyway! To Yuki-chan and Yumi-chan: Are we allowed to submit questions/dares to ANY Vocaloid? Even Vocaloid 3's, Engloids, and SeeU? (I just realized I made SeeU a different category... Oh well...)

Miku: What do you think about your most popular fanmades, Neru and Haku?

In PoPiPo, you looked really creepy shaking the juice... Why make that face?

Why do you think you have so many haters? Honestly, you're really cute and your singing is nice... most of the time. Except for in some songs where you sing EXTREMELY high.

Rin: Do you have different colored ribbons?

Where do you put your ribbon when you're shooting a PV without it?

Have you ever thought about tying your ribbon in a different spot that ISN'T on the top of your head?

Ehh, sorry for all the ribbon-related questions... I was shot for ideas...

Len: People say your spiky hair reminds them of bananas. And that really seems to be the case in your official art... What do you think?

You can sing REALLY high without your voice cracking, sometimes even higher than Rin. Do you think this hurts your rep as a *cough* not shota?

Do you find hanging idiots from trees to be a fun sport? If you've never tried it, let's do it together! WHICH IDIOT DO YOU WANNA HANG FIRST?

Luka: You seem to be the most sane out of all Vocaloids in this group. I commend you for your excellence. /bow

What do you think of being bilingual?

You held the title of 'most complicated Vocaloid' for a while. Now that SeeU has been released, she took that title. Your thoughts?

Kaito: Have you ever gotten brain freeze from eating too much ice cream? If so, how bad was it?

How many flavors of ice cream have you tried?

Do you EVER take off that scarf? If you keep it on forever, people may get ideas... like strangling you to death.

Meiko: Do you have a favorite brand of sake? If so, what?

How bad was the WORST hangover you've ever had?

What do you think of Sakine Meiko, the younger version of you?

Gakupo: Have you sliced an eggplant with your katana?

Do you find it disturbing when people mistake you as a woman?

Have you ever thought of cutting your hair? Seriously, it's SO LONG.

All Vocaloids: What do you think of the new Vocaloid 3's? (Ring, Lui, SeeU, Oliver, etc. cuz there are way too many)

Have you ever read Maker Hikoshiki Hatsune Mix?

Have you ever used Miku Miku Dance?

Do you ever buy PVC figures or Nendoroids of yourselves?

MAN THIS LETTER IS SO LONG. I won't bother you anymore with my pointless questions, so I'll give you all your favorite items!

And bye! Sorry for such a lame dropout though..

_NinjaTroll25 or Inside Out Musica has entered the dare base. However, as she requested, we'll call her Moky-senpai._

**Moky:** This story is soo cool! Even though I just found it and all but WHATEVER!

**Yuki:** *sniff sniff* I'm so happy to hear that!

**Yumi:** She's so happy her inner pervertedness let this session be known or something!

**Ega:** And I greet congratulations to all of you!

**Yuki:** I'm still happy! I'm glad people managed to find it. A few days ago, I typed the name of the session but it said there was no result! I was moping the whole day..! Anyways…sorry for the interruption senpai! Ahem, please continue!

**Moky: **Right! And guys, you can call me Rimoko, Moky for short. I just don't really want to change my username... Also cuz SOME PEOPLE *coughDKAcough* will yell at me for it.

**Vocaloid:** Hai, Moky-san.

**Moky: **Anyway! To Yuki-chan and Yumi-chan: Are we allowed to submit questions/dares to ANY Vocaloid? Even Vocaloid 3's, Engloids, and SeeU? 'I just realized I made SeeU a different category... Oh well...'

**Yumi/Yuki/Ega:** Of course you can!

**Yuki:** It is part of the rules and reminders of chapter 5~

**Ega:** Now, to your questions please~!

**Moky:** Okay! Miku, what do you think about your most popular fanmades, Neru and Haku?

**Miku:** They're fine. Haku's fine and all but I don't really talk with her. For Neru…well, there are times when we fight and times when we act like friends. I think I'm in a pretty good condition with her.

**Moky: **In PoPiPo, you looked really creepy shaking the juice... Why make that face?

**Miku:** *PoPiPo face* To make you all buy it and like it…

**Moky: **O…kay….Why do you think you have so many haters? Honestly, you're really cute and your singing is nice... most of the time. Except for in some songs where you sing EXTREMELY high.

**Miku:** I don't know why as well! Though I think it's because of me blocking out their favorite vocaloids and stuff but it's not like I want to block their popularity out! Oh and thanks for the compliment! And I gotta agree with me singing a bit off. I admit that in some songs I sound really chipmunk-ish. Though it's not my fault since I just follow the music notes assigned to me….

**Ega:** Remember, Miku. I am one of your haters.

**Miku:** *backs away from Ega* Next please...

**Moky:** Okay then! Next is for Rin. Do you have different colored ribbons?

**Rin:** Yup!

**Moky:** Where do you put your ribbon when you're shooting a PV without it?

**Rin:** I put it inside my drawer.

**Moky: **Have you ever thought about tying your ribbon in a different spot that ISN'T on the top of your head?

**Rin:** Yeah! I already tied it on my wrist and on my ankle.

**Moky:** Ehh, sorry for all the ribbon-related questions... I was shot for ideas...

**Rin:** Oh no, it's okay. I like answering those kind of questions after all.

**Moky:** This is for Len…people say your spiky hair reminds them of bananas. And that really seems to be the case in your official art... What do you think?

**Len:** I think my hair really is the cause of my character item…..

**Moky: **You can sing REALLY high without your voice cracking, sometimes even higher than Rin. Do you think this hurts your rep as a *cough* not shota?

**Len:** *vein pop* Actually, the shota thing started ever since I hit F5….It really irritates me….I mean, I just hit a high note and they stereotype me into a shota? I mean, what's up with that? *sighs* So yes, it does hurt my reputation as a man. That's why I like append better, I have a deeper voice and people don't stereotype me into a shota anymore….somehow.

**Moky: **Do you find hanging idiots from trees to be a fun sport? If you've never tried it, let's do it together! WHICH IDIOT DO YOU WANNA HANG FIRST?

**Len:** I tried it with Rin once when the road roller was out for repairs. It was really fun actually!

**Moky: **I see, I see~ *ahem* Luka, you seem to be the most sane out of all Vocaloids in this group. I commend you for your excellence. *bows*

**Luka:** Why, thank you for your kind words. *smiles*

**Moky:** *smiles* What do you think of being bilingual?

**Luka:** It's fun. Speaking in English and Japanese is really fun and since we've been doing concerts around the world, I get to speak and understand English any time.

**Moky:** You held the title of 'most complicated Vocaloid' for a while. Now that SeeU has been released, she took that title. Your thoughts?

**Luka:** I don't mind. After all, having such a title is quite degrading for me.

**Moky:** Kaito, have you ever gotten brain freeze from eating too much ice cream? If so, how bad was it?

**Kaito:** I never had a brain freeze from ice cream! Though there are times when my teeth get too sensitive and its temperature hurts me.

**Moky:** How many flavors of ice cream have you tried?

**Kaito:** Hmm that's hard. I don't count how many ice cream flavors I've tried. But…approximately 40 flavors, I guess.

**Moky:** Do you EVER take off that scarf? If you keep it on forever, people may get ideas... like strangling you to death.

**Kaito:** Of course I do. I take it off when I sleep, when I take a bath of when it needs to be washed. Strangling to death? *sighs* Rin and Meiko have already tried that a lot of times so I'm used to it.

**Moky:** Meiko, do you have a favorite brand of sake? If so, what?

**Meiko:** Yes, and it is Otokoyama.

**Moky:** How bad was the WORST hangover you've ever had?

**Meiko:** How bad you say? ….*shrugs* I don't know how to describe how bad it was. However, for as long as I can remember, I was out for 2 days with a really bad headache. It hurts so much that I wasn't able to do the chores for 2 days or even go downstairs to eat. Fortunately, my family members took care of me while my senses are still not intact.

**Moky:** What do you think of Sakine Meiko, the younger version of you?

**Meiko:** She's cute and nice. She's the opposite of me actually. However, she still drinks sake from time to time but she doesn't has the same love as I have to sake.

**Moky:** Gakupo, have you sliced an eggplant with your katana?

**Gakupo:** Yes. There was one time when I was cooking an eggplant dish for myself when everyone else was out doing there errands. However, I can't find the knives anywhere at the kitchen so I just used my katana. It made my work a lot easier.

**Moky: **Do you find it disturbing when people mistake you as a woman?

**Gakupo:** *sighs* Yes. Very disturbing. I don't know on how they can mistake this handsome face and broad body built as a _woman._

**Moky:** Have you ever thought of cutting your hair? Seriously, it's SO LONG.

**Gakupo:** *holds hair* But it's so smooth and long. I love my hair the way it is. I never thought of cutting it.

**Moky:** *sighs* Fine. To all Vocaloids, what do you think of the new Vocaloid 3's? Ring, Lui, SeeU, Oliver, etc. cuz there are way too many…

**Vocaloids:** Well, they are nice but there are times when some of them get really competitive. They scare us sometimes too…. Especially Oliver's bird.

**Moky:** Why? What does it do?

**Vocaloids:** Oliver's bird likes to peck us or our character items…..

**Kaito/Gakupo:** And sometimes…Oliver's bird like to…uhh…."let down white glory" on us if you know what we mean…

**Len:** Also, Oliver has his mischievous sides and teases Piko and I. He call us shotas and say on how he pities us on how we're above 13 yet we're still called shotas…..Piko and I still haven't got our revenge.

_(Yuki: Mischievous shotas are awesome! I think Lui should be this way too~ No,I think all the shotas are tsun tsuns!)  
><em>

**Miku:** And SeeU and I sometimes fight because of the pairings we're both facing as the 01's….even though SeeU is just 01 in the Korean category...

**Ega:** If you don't know, many people hate SeeU because of you.

**Miku: **T-They do..? But why? SeeU isn't that bad. We sometimes bicker and that's it!

**Rin:** ...? Am I the only one who doesn't have some annoyance to them? I really like SeeU-chan and I'm excited to see Ring-chan!

**Luka:** I'm with Rin-chan, I don't have too many problems with them…

**Meiko:** *sighs* All I know is that I'm at the very bottom, thank you very much.

**Moky: ***sweatdrop* …..Have you ever read Maker Hikoshiki Hatsune Mix?

**Vocaloids:** Yes, we have. We have our own favorite chapters of it too…

**Len:** And some chapters on where I just hate myself….. *coughchapter11cough*

**Yumi:** *snicker* If you read chapter 11, you get to see the REAL Lenny.

**Len:** *vein pop* That's not the real me.

**Moky: **Have you ever used Miku Miku Dance?

**Vocaloids:** Nope. But Len was trying to. He just lost the manual.

**Moky: **Do you ever buy PVC figures or Nendoroids of yourselves?

**Vocaloids:** *smiles* Yes, we do~

**Moky:** MAN THIS IS SO LONG. I won't bother you anymore with my pointless questions, so I'll give you all your favorite items!

**Vocaloids:** *receives corresponding character items* Thank you very much!

**Moky: **And bye! Sorry for such a lame dropout though.. *leaves the dare base*

**Vocaloids:** *smiles* We're receiving a lot~

**Yumi: **And that is another reason to bother you guys with questions. You receive your character items.

**Meiko: **The session isn't that bad...it's hilarious to see my family's faces.

**Ega:** Eh… the next one is from Pinkalicious

hi~ i just wanted to try this

ifeel like torturing everyone~~~

MIKU-no leeks for the next 5 chapters and the dare CANNOT be undone with another dare

LEN-act like a cat for the rest of this chapter

RIN-sing 'Friday' by rebecca black really loud in an extreamly bad english accent

KAITO-let everyone kick you

MEIKO-no sake for chapter

LUKA-kick gakupo

GAKUPO-sing world is mine in your best miku voice

bye~

_Pinkalious or should we just nickname her asPink-senpai, entered the room. She waved at everyone in the room._

**Pink:** Hi~ I just wanted to try this~ I feel like torturing everyone~~~ *smiles*

**Vocaloids:** *shivers*

**Pink: **Miku, no leeks for the next 5 chapters and the dare CANNOT be undone with another dare!

**Ega:** Poor Miku… BUT I'm SO HAPPY!

**Miku:** *giku!* B-But…5 chapters…I might kill everyone…

**Yumi:** If you do then you would need to punish yourself. Perhaps you'll kill yourself as well?

**Miku:** D-Don't threaten or scare me, Yumi-chan….

**Yumi:** But Miku-chan, if you don't want to die then do your best restraining yourself. *evil look with evil smile* Got it?

**Miku:** *shivers* Yes ma'am!

**Pink: **….

**Yumi:** *smiles* Sorry for acting weirdly there~ And sorry to you Miku-chan! That was a joke anyway! *smiles in an un-Yumi-like way* The next dare please?

**Yuki:** ….'Yumi scares me sometimes. I wonder how she got a mood swing….or maybe that's just her ways of service to Miku haters….or just trying to please herself since nothing interesting have happened yet…..? I think that's it….'

**Yumi/Ega:** …Uhh yeah. Next dare please?

**Pink:** Uhh right. Len, act like a cat for the rest of this chapter!

**Len:** *giku!* …H-How?

**Yumi:** *perks up* Through the power of fiction Lenny~!

**Yuki:** 'Yup. That girl was just bored that's why she tried to be evil on Miku earlier…'

**Len:** Heh?

_Yumi pulled out something from her pocket. It was a simple, black stick and brandished it around._

"_What's that?" Len asked._

"_It may not seem like one those magical staffs you've used in your magical shota videos but this is a magic wand! And I'll be using little magic on you Len-Len~!" Yumi smiled cheerfully. Somehow, that smile held an invisible smirk that only Len could see. It was a mischievous smirk that mirrored Yuki's smirk. All in all, it still made the young male's body vibrate._

"_And since when did you have that wand, Yumi?" Yuki inquired. Yumi smiled at her innocently then once again twirled the wand._

"_I'm just playing around with it~ I found it at the basement~!"_

'…_This is my own dare base and I didn't even know we had a wand like that. Just what kind of base builder am I?' Yuki thought to herself._

"_A pretty forgetful base builder, Yuki-chan!" Yumi smiled. Ega cleared her throat._

"_Girls, I know that you two would get into another petty quarrel. So Yumi, just please do the magic you intend to do…" Ega said. Yumi finally got back to her optimistic side rather than acting yandere here and there. She gave a cheeky grin then finally pointed the wand towards Len. After chanting an inaudible spell, a ray of light shot out from the wand then engulfed the young male._

**Len:** ….What just happened..? Nya?

_Len quickly covered his mouth. Because of curiosity, he touched his head….then felt a cat ear…._

**Len:** mrrreeowh!

**Yumi:** *gives Len a mirror then smirks*

_Len studied himself on the mirror. He saw a pair of yellow cat ears perched on top of his head. Then, he opened his mouth then found a small fang. Len sighed. He felt something him…drooping? He looked over to his shoulder, only to see his full body reflection and a yellow cat tail with a black ribbon right at his behind. It was swaying around now too…_

**Yumi:** *smirks* Now this is getting interesting…

**Yuki:** 'Note, always make sure that she is not bored.'

**Ega:** *thumbs up* It suits you.

**Len:** Is the cat tail really necessary, Y-Yumi-nyan? Heh-nya..? Nyah! *facepalm*

**Yumi:** pfffft- I have really done a fine job in transforming you into a cat then! Oh and Pink-senpai, wanna see a bonus?

**Pink:** Sure! What is it exactly?

**Yumi:** *smirks then whispers to Pink* _Go ahead and scratch around his ears and under his chin._*hands her a ball of yarn* _if you want, try throwing this ball of yarn too~_

**Pink:** *nods*

_She walked towards Len then told him to kneel down. Len did so. Pink scratched in between Len's ears, then scratched his ears at the back. Len purred. Pink scratched under his chin. Len purred a lot more then rolled around. He then stopped rolling while presenting his tummy. Pink laughed then bended down then petted him. Len purred again._

**Pink:** Aww Len, you're so cute!

**Yuki:** AWWWWW *squeals* To think I've always wanted a cat..!

**Ega:** Me too... *faints because of the cuteness*

**Yumi:** *smirks* I really did do a great job. So Pink-senpai, will you proceed with the yarn?

**Pink: **I don't think I would, Len's getting too comfortable here~

_Instead of laying on his back, he was laying on his stomach now while still being pet by Pink. He was still purring and looks like he's going to doze off anytime soon._

**Yumi:** *shrugs* Suit yourself then. Ahh well, next dare please.

**Pink:** Alright. Rin, sing "Friday" by Rebecca Black really loud in an extremely bad English accent.

**Rin:** *ahem*

(Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark)

Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, Yeah,

Yeah, yeah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

SeVEn A.m., wAkIng Up In TEH mOrnIng

GOtta bE frESH, gOTTa gO dOwnSTAIRs

GoTTA hAVE my bAUWL, gotta have cIrIAl

SEEiN' evErythING, the tAIMU is gOING'

TICKEN' On END On, EvErIBodi's rUshING'

GottA gEt dAUwn to TEH bAS stOOP

GOtta cEtch my bAUs, I sI my frUENDS (My friUENDs)

KIckIn' In TEH frANT sIT

SIttIn' In TEH bAck sIT

GOttA mek mai mAInd Up

WITCH sIT kEn I teyk?

It's FrEE DAYZ, FrEE DAYZ

GOttA gIT dAUWN An FrEE DAYZ

EvIRIBODI's RUUkEn' fAARUWAD TU TEH wIKENDU, wIKENDU

FrEE DAYZ, FREE DAYZ!

GEHttIn' dAUWN Un FrEE DAYZ

EvIrIBADI's RUUkEN' fAARYWADO TOO TEH wIKENDU!

PAAtEHIn', pAAtEHIn' (Yeah)

PAAtEHIn', pAAtEHIn' (Yeah)

FAn, fAn, fAn, fAn

RUUkEN' fAAWADU TOO TEH wIKENDU!

_Rin sings the rest of the song, completely off pitch. No one can even understand what she's saying._

_(Yuki: I'm sorry for any Rebecca Black fans that might read this. I really did mess up the words to express the "extremely bad accent" part and I don't have any intention in bashing and I know that these are somewhat hard to understand if you've never heard the song before since some of the words have additional vowels at the end so you might want to research the real lyrics.)_

**Everyone:** *laughs*

**Rin:** I did pretty well in doing pretty bad out there, huh~? *victorious smile*

**Len:** mmmreeeowwwhh!

**Rin:** Ahh…. *sings a soft lullaby then scratches Len's chin*

**Len:** *purrs then wags tail*

**Rin:** *smiles then lifts kitty Len* Aww this little kitty twin of mine will need some kind of resting place.

_Rin spotted the nearby bed inside the room. She placed Len there then petted Len's head. The young cat boy purred and wagged his tail. He looked like he was about to doze off any minute now. Rin laughed softly._

**Pink:** Ehh Alright…..the next dare, right? Kaito, let everyone kick you.

**Ega:** Uhh….what about the dare of no fighting?

**Yuki:** *smirks* I change my mind by the way~~ Anyone can kick him and then I would have another test subject~ Nyahahaha!

**Yumi:** ….*smirks* I'm so happy to be hostess here.

**Ega:** …Nah. I'll just watch the people. I don't really want to kick my Kaito, too…

**Yuki:** So, who's willing to do so?

_Meiko and Rin raised their hands._

**Kaito:** *gulps*

**Yumi:** *smirks* You don't mind if I join in too, huh~?

**Meiko/Rin/Yumi:** *evil glint in eyes*

**_~One kicking session~_**

**Kaito:** *rubs his stomach* Why must you all hit me at my abdomen..?

**Meiko/Rin/Yumi:** Because everyone knows that the abdomen is one vulnerable and soft spot of the body.

**Yuki:** I hope you two know what's gonna happen.

**Yumi:** I'll escort you ladies there. Well, poof I guess.

**_~After 7 minutes~_**

**Meiko/Rin:** *comes back with messed up hair and a few scratches here and there* Ah well. It isn't that bad. But kicking Kaito was worth it.

**Ega:** Kaito... *faints*

**Yumi:** They only say that because they are part of the top 3 of the "Strongest Vocaloid". Ah well. Next dare?

**Pink:** Meiko, no sake for a chapter.

**Meiko:** *vein pop* That's way worse than having to go to a fan lounge.

**Ega:** Dare's a dare though.

**Meiko:** *huff*

**Pink:** Luka, kick Gakupo.

**Luka:** *kicks him at the hip, hard*

**Gakupo:** *falls over*

**Luka:** *sighs* And what punishment will have to happen, exactly?

**Yumi:** Nothing too heavy in particular, considering your strength and aura. Let's poof there!

**_~Again, after 7 minutes~_**

**Luka:** *comes back with really messy hair, scratches and with torn pieces of her arm warmer*

**Others:** Wha-

**Luka:** This young girl was running towards me despite the crowded room but she tripped. She had a chance to hold on to my arm warmer but it was torn apart. It doesn't matter. I can either mend this or request another one…..

**Everyone:** Oh…..

**Pink: **Gakupo, sing World is Mine in your best Miku voice!

**Gakupo:** *gulps then drinks water* *has a bit testing of higher notes until he reaches falsetto*

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama _(The number 1 princess in the whole entire world)_

Sou iu atsukai kokoroete _(You should now know by heart how to treat me that way)_

_Yo ne? (Okay?)_

Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto _(First off, notice if my hairstyle is different from usual)_

Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne? _(Second off, make sure you look at my shoes too,okay?)_

Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto _(Third off,when I talk to you, you should only reply by three words!)_

Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite! _(If you understand, there's nothing on my right hand, do something!)_

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara _(It's not that I'm saying anything selfish)_

KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte _(I just want you to say from your heart that I'm cute)_

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama _(The number one princess in the whole entire world)_

Ki ga tsuite nee nee _(Realize that, hey hey)_

Mataseru nante rongai yo _(Don't keep me waiting!)_

Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no? _(Just who you think I am?)_

Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai! _(Somewhow, I want to eat something sweet!)_

Ima sugu ni yo _(Go get it immediately)_

Ah!

Check 1, 2!

AHHH!

Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho _(Flaw? Call it as a cute mistake)_

Monku wa yurushimasen no _(Complaints are not permitted)_

Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto... _(Well?Are you listening to me?_ _Wait…)_

A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho? _(Ah,what about this?A white horse,isn't that needless to say?)_

Mukae ni kite _(Get it quickly!)_

Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte _(If you understand,then kneel down and call me "princess")_

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara _(I'm not really saying anything selfish)_

Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte ii no yo? _(But you could scold me, just a little bit)_

Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama _(My number one prince in the whole entire world)_

Ki ga tsuite hora hora _(Realize it, look look)_

Otete ga aitemasu _(My hand is empty)_

Mukuchi de buaiso na ouji-sama _(Reticient and blunt prince…)_

Mou doushite! Ki ga tsuite yo hayaku _(Oh come on! Realize it now, hurry!)_

Zettai KIMI wa wakatte nai! Wakatte nai wa... _(You just don't understand. Don't understand…)_

Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI _(A Shortcake with a strawberry)_

Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURIN _(A pudding made with quality eggs)_

Minna minna gaman shimasu... _(Everything,Everything,I'll hold myself back from it)_

Wagamama na ko dato omowanai de _(Don't think I'm a selfish child)_

Watashi datte yareba dekiru mon_(I'll do it if I try)_

Ato de koukai suru wa yo _(You'll_ _regret this afterwards!)_

Touzen desu! Datte watashi wa _(Of course! That's because I am the)_

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama _(Number 1 princess in the whole entire world)_

Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo? _(Watch over me, I might stray away?)_

Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna e? _(I was held tight. I was so abrupt. "Eh?")_

"Hikareru abunai yo" Sou itte soppo muku KIMI _("Be 's dangerous."You said,turning away)_

...Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo _(I think you're more dangerous…)_

AH!

Oh Baby!

AHHHH!

_Gakupo stopped singing then immediately drank water. After that, he rested. As for Gakupo's notes, considering that he was using his falsetto voice, it was hard for him. His voice cracked a bit during the screaming parts but nevertheless good enough compared to his first ever try of imitating Miku's voice._

**Everyone:** *thumbs up* Good job!

**Gakupo:** Thank you very much….

**Pink: **Alright, bye~!

_Pink exited the dare base._

**Ega:** Alright…next is from Hitomi Kogure

/HEHEHEHEHE.../ *randomly pops up and scares the shizznicks out of everyone* HALLOOOOOOOOO~

*pokes Len repeatedly* LENNY-CHAAAAN~ banana buddies aren't supposed to yell at eachother! QAQ so I declared this review as REVENGE! /REVEEEEEEENGE!/ BWAHAHAHA- *bricked*

so ya, everyone be scared for Len's sake :D

SOMEONE BRING IN SEEU-CHAN I WANNA SAY HAI~

For both SeeU-chan and Lenny: So I heard there's like a threesome/love triangle going on between you guys and Oliver. Care to confirm? *insidious eyebrow wiggle*

SeeU: HOW IS YOUR HAIR SO LONG AND GORGEOUS. I swear, ALL of you Vocaloids have long and pretty hair, even Gakupo! D':

*cracks knuckles* payback tiems~~~

Len: MAGICAL KITTY LEN LEN GO! Perform it, shota! And that goes for everyone involved in said video too, INCLUDING raepy Kaito! (THERE'S YOUR FRIKEN KAILEN, RIN.)

Miku: FANSERVICE! Kiss my puppy! *holds out a mini-sized yorkie that's gas-y*

Rin: I've been getting evidence that you hate Miku-sama :( Why's that? AND DON'T LIE, I HAVE AN ARMED LIE DETECTOR.

Luka: Why DO you like fish so much?

Meiko: Do you get into any /trouble/ when you're drunk~?

And I think that's all .3. BUUUUT I think I'll stick around as a guest this chappie~ *brings out shotgun* I must do random acts of revenge for Lenny-chan~ my RAR! *plays with SeeU's hair*

_In some place outside the room…was a soft voice chuckling….._

**Hitomi:** *randomly pops out* HALLOOOOOOOOOO~~!

**Everyone:** GAH!

**Len:** mmmrreeeowwwwh…..*whimpers*

**Rin:** No wait Len..! *scratches between ears again*

**Len:** *purrs*

**Hitomi:** Eh? OH LOOKIE HERE~ LENNY-CHAN'S A CAT~~

**Yumi:** A cat that still has his human sense of course. I'm the one who performed the magic after all! *smirks proudly then smacked by a fan* …..Why'd you do that, Yuki..?

**Yuki:** ….*shrugs* I was bored, probably.

**Yumi:** Note, never let your lighter half be bored.

**Ega:** *facepalm* You two should really stop fighting each other.

**_~Meanwhile,with Hitomi, Rin and Len~_**

**Hitomi:** *pokes Len repeatedly* LENNY-CHAAAAN~ banana buddies aren't supposed to yell at eachother! QAQ so I declared this review as REVENGE! **REVEEEENGE! **BWAHAHAHA- *bricked*

**Everyone**: *sweatdrop*

**Hitomi:** So ya, everyone be scared for Len's sake :D

**Vocaloids:** *gulps* That won't be too hard to do…

**Hitomi: **SOMEONE BRING IN SEEU-CHAN I WANNA SAY HAI~

**_~Meanwhile, with the hostesses~_**

**Yumi:** Hey, you're the one who's having issues!

**Yuki:** You're the one who triggered into yandere mode first!

**Ega:** *still facepalming* How did their argument go to this…?

**Others:** …SeeU?

**Ega:** Oh right….*calls SeeU* "SeeU, you need to come to a room right next to the grand hall. Oliver can guide you there."

**Yuki/Yumi:** What just happened?

**Ega:** Just quit fighting.

**Yuki/Yumi:** *pouts* Fine.

_SeeU entered the room with a smile._

**Hitomi:** HAI SEEU-CHAN~~!

**SeeU:** Hello!

**Hitomi: **SeeU-chan and Lenny, so I heard there's like a threesome/love triangle going on between you guys and Oliver. Care to confirm? *insidious eyebrow wiggle*

**SeeU/Len:** …...

**SeeU:** Ahahahahahaha~ Everyone knows that that's not true! Besides, Oliver is my little friend.

**Len:** Yeah. I'm not that close to Oliver yet that much but I've hanged out with him from time to time when I catch him with Piko-nyan….

**Rin:** pffffffff- Piko-nyan? Seriously?

**Len:** *pouts* I can't control it, nyaaaa…...'At least I think so...?'

**Hitomi:** Wait, are you two sure nothing going on? Not even with you, SeeU-chan?

**SeeU:** Nope! He's my little friend and practically my younger brother!

**Len:** Oliver and I aren't really close yet, nyaa…

**Hitomi:** Hmmmmm….*still looks like she doesn't believe* Anyway! SeeU, HOW IS YOUR HAIR SO LONG AND GORGEOUS? I swear, ALL of you Vocaloids have long and pretty hair, even Gakupo! D':

**SeeU:** *touches hair* Hmmm….I don't really do anything. Hmm…What about using a shampoo not too hard on the scalp? That usually helps and that's what I do too~

**Hitomi:** *writes in a random notebook* Alrighty! *cracks knuckles* payback tiems~~~

**Len:** *gulps* Wait, Hitomi-nyan-!

**Hitomi:** MAGICAL KITTY LEN LEN GO! Perform it, shota! And that goes for everyone involved in said video too, INCLUDING raepy Kaito! THERE'S YOUR FRIKEN KAILEN, RIN. Wait, Len, did you just call me "Hitomi-nyan"?

**Len:** I c-can't help it, nya! *blushes*

**Rin:** *smirks*I thank thee in advance for the KaiLen. I love all of you, reviewers who dared KaiLen. It would be so pleasing if you could send another batch of them in the next chapter~

**Len:** R-Rin…

**Hitomi: **LENNY? MAGICAL NEKO LEN LEN! *sits down and eats magical popcorn*

**Len:** Ehh-

"_Ohohoho! Now, March forward, my great army of leeks! Show this world the real power of green!" said a high pitched voice. Len and Kaito rushed towards the window then checked who's the owner of the voice. It happens to be Miku, no, Queen Miku Hatsune. The young queen was holding a leek as her scepter, and for some reason, leeks were all lined up and standing._

**Len:** That girl….Queen Miku, nyan?

_Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a single spotlight was pointed at a young professor by the age of 14. Kagamine Rin, known as "EVS-R_02" because of her amazing mind that created a fighting robot at such a young age. Flying around the intelligent professor was her pet bird named Gonbuto._

"_Correct, Len. That girl is known as the Evil Queen Miku. A bizarre girl that has a crazed obsession with leeks with a power that can make leeks move. Her threatening movements have left the city to panic. Her doings includes stealing fruits and vegetables, burning them all then replacing the others with leeks and some cases on where she kidnaps every leek hater in town. She possibly tortures them inside her little chamber but not even I have collected information about the captured innocents." Said the young professor with an unusually stern face._

"_Professor Rin? Nya?" Len suddenly frowned as his ears and tail drooped._

"_Len, when I created you, I had put certain…._features_….inside you."_

"_F-Features, nya?"_

"_Len….it is time to present that feature of you! Kaito, kiss him for humanity!" Rin said as she pointed at the blue male. Kaito nodded the pulled Len's arm._

"_Eh-" Len's soft lips felt something against it….._

_Another pair of lips? Wait…Kaito's lips? His big brother, kissing him? Len's question swirled too much in his head. Slowly and unconsciously, he stopped battling with his thoughts then let the warm lips stay there….even just for a little bit. Suddenly, white light engulfed both of them. He closed his blue eyes, not wanting to be blinded by the white light. When the light subsided….._

**Len:** In the name of the moe spirit, I, Magical Nuko Len Len, have come to rid the world of the evil green with my magical banana staff! So get ready, to face the all mighty moe spirit that rests inside me, green enemy! Nya! *strikes a pose with his banana staff*

**Rin:** Magical Nuko Len Len, go! Defeat the evil green!

**Len:** Wait, Professor Rin-nyan! I don't know what I just said! Nya! What exactly will I do and what's with this outfit nya?

**Rin:** Just do what your line says. Rid the world of the evil green, AKA Evil Queen Miku! Oh and the outfit's your battle costume! You gotta look moe in every battle! *winks*

**Len:** How exactly do I operate this thing, nya?

**Rin:** Just think of any attack that includes bananas. Invent yourself. Like banana bombs or making banana peels rain from the sky, fly with your banana staff. Oh and your strongest attack is the "Magical Banana Attack" so just go!

**Len:** Nya!

_Magical Kitty Len Len sprints into action!_

**_~With everyone else not part of the play or who doesn't want to be part of the play~_**

**Hitomi:** This show will be interesting~~ *munches on popcorn*

**Everyone else: ***recording scenes for laughs*

**_~Back to our heroine -err I mean hero. Yeah, hero~_**

**Len:** Hault, evil doer! Magical Nuko Len Len has come to set things right in here, nya!

**Miku:** *snickers* Oh, so we finally meet, Magical Nuko Len Len. You're that little robot that I've heard about in the science community. Well, since you're created by EVS-R_02, I doubt that you would be able to defeat me.

**Len:** ….How did you know about my creator, nya?

**Miku:** No duh. Who doesn't know her? A girl at the age of 14 created a "fighting robot with moe" that really seems like a regular human, only that it acts like a cat. Well, I'm quite happy that I'm the one who got to see you on action, little fighting robot! Let me see if EVS-R_02 failed in making you!

**Len:** *grits his teeth* My creator….may have her flaws….but in this category…she doesn't fail. *evil glare* Don't you dare try to insult her…

_Miku laughed at the so called magical fighting robot._

"_Guh! You surely must be a failure~! After all, you got that stubborn side of EVS-R_02!"_

"_Magical staff activate, Banana sword! Nya!"_

_A yellow light engulfed Len's staff. When the light subsided, the staff turned into a sword. Len gripped the sword's handle tight and glared evilly at the evil Queen._

"_You'll regret on even saying anything…nyaa…."_

_A quick flash, then the blond was gone. Miku was confused. Instead, she gripped her tonfas that was actually just painted like leeks. She felt wind blow behind her._

**_*CLANK*_**

**Miku:** Guhh….hmph. I guess I never should have underestimated the work of EVS-R_02!

**Len:** That's right...Nya…everything that my creator creates…is absolutely astonishing nya!

_Miku can't take this battle of tonfas and swords as an equal fight. She shoved the boy. He stumbled and fell down. His fall was quite hard, causing him to have a wound on his knee. Len rubbed his head, then slowly raised his knees up, checking the wound. He started to make small sniffles and his eyes tried hard to compress tears. All in all, for shotacons, this may seem like a cute moment. And as if right on cue, Len noticed that the evil Queen Miku's leek army all gathered around her as she was trying to stop her nose from bleeding. However, several minutes have passed but her nosebleed haven't ceased yet. She stood up hastily then ran away along with her leek army._

"_I'll be back Magical Nuko Len Len! Our fight isn't over yet!" Said the queen as she ran away faster. Len just stared at the running criminal. His mind hasn't processed on what happened._

"_Wha-nyaaa…What just happened nya?" Len said to himself. Someone unexpectedly lifted him up. He inhaled the familiar scent of vanilla ice cream. However, when he looked at the person's face, it was masked. Now that he observed longer….this man has the same blue hair as his onii-chan. Same scent. Same scarf. It's just that this man is wearing a mask with a suit and matching hat. Though he looks a lot like his onii-chan….he can't judge to early. What if it was just some random dude who dyed his hair blue and ate vanilla ice cream earlier?_

"_W-Who are you exactly, nyan~?" He asked._

"_Call me Mr. Mysterious Scarf or Mystery for short." The man said as he jumped really high and landed on a branch that was near the open window of Len's room._

"_I see. Did you come here to help me defeat Queen Miku nya?" Len said as Mystery managed to jump towards the window and land inside. He set Len on the bed._

"_I planned to. However, when I got here, she was already out of sight and I saw you on the ground instead…." He said. He looked at his watch then looked at the blond boy._

"_I'm so sorry, I can't treat your wound right now. I have some business to take care off so….."_

_Mystery kissed the blond magical boy on the lips softly and gently. Len stiffened. "Mystery" pulled away then winked at Len, then, he jumped out of the window._

**Len:** N-Nya?

_Len's dainty fingers touched his lips. It was such a familiar feeling…that moment. It shocked him but…that same feeling…that same warmth….that same taste. Could it be really him? He covered his mouth then blushed in the color of Luka's hair. Suddenly, the door opened and a cheerful smile was directed at his direction. As usual, it was his dearest yet somehow annoying creator, EVS-R_02 or "Rin-nyan" as he nicknamed her. The intelligent professor was holding a first aid kit at her right hand. She approached the boy on the bed. She kneeled down then started to treat Len's wound. Len stared at Rin's ribbon, still thinking about what happened earlier with "Mystery"._

"_By the way…Len. Did Kaito come inside and kiss you again?" Rin asked as she applied the disinfectant on the boy's wound. Len tapped his chin then shook his head._

"_Really? That's weird…..Then how did you transform back into your normal self?" Rin muttered._

"_Wait, I'm already out of my uniform, nya?"_

"_Yeah, why? You didn't notice?" Rin asked as she stood up from her position then sat beside Len._

"_No….nya…"_

"_That's weird. You need to kiss Kaito again to transform back. I wonder what happened…." The young professor said as she swung her legs._

_Len looked away then stared at the window. Could that man really be his Kaito-nii? A crime-fighting hero just by the streets? If he was, then why didn't he tell Len? More importantly…If he really was Len's dear onii-chan then why did the man kiss Len as Mystery instead of just being plain old Kaito-nii? Many questions swirled in his head. However, that scene kept replaying along with his thoughts. It made his whole face burn. Rin stoop up and then walked towards the door._

**Rin:** Len-nyan, I know you're exhausted so I'll give you a chance to rest. I'll see you later! I'll have Gumi-chan bring up some banana treats for you.

_Right after Rin closed the door, he plopped down on his comfy bed then snuggled his fluffy pillow._

**_~In the room where everyone else is~_**

**Hitomi: ***thumbs up* That was some awesome acting guys!

**Vocaloids:** Thank you.

**Hitomi: **And I liked the part when Miku-sama really did have a nosebleed that easily. Great job Miku-sama!

**Miku:** *winks* Thank you~ My part wasn't really hard anyway~

**Hitomi:** So Rin, I take that you liked the KaiLen present?

**Rin:** Yes, I did! Thank you very much for the KaiLen dose. I even had Gonbuto catch the cute moment in a video~ And it was even more fun when Len was blushing all crazy because he was kissed by Mystery Aka Kaito-nii in his silly disguise~ *giggles*

**Hitomi:** Ah speaking of Kaito, nice acting you did there, dude! You acted so naturally when you were with Len!

**Kaito:** *smiles* Ahh well…it's not that hard doing it actually…..

**Ega:** *vein pop* Yes yes, everyone enjoyed the KaiLen moment that just happened there. So much that the two black haired girls over there stopped fighting and watched the monitor but we still need to attend to other dares, right?

**Yuki:** Ahh don't mind her. She just hates anything yaoi or yuri. However, she's right. Next dare please?

**Hitomi: **OKAI~ Miku-sama, FANSERVICE! Kiss my puppy! *holds out a mini-sized yorkie that's gas-y*

**Miku:** *her smile twitches* Ehhh….. It's cute but….exactly…where….?

**Hitomi:** Anywhere~ But won't it be more pleasing if it's at the lips~? *wink wink nudge nudge*

**Miku:** ….

**Yumi:** If you kiss it at the lips you won't go to the fan lounge for wounding Lenny-nyan earlier~~

**Miku:** ….Oh fine..! *kisses the yorkie for a millisecond*

**Hitomi: **Aww~~

**Miku:** *runs to the bathroom to brush, gargle and do any means of dental hygiene*

**Rin:** *sighs* She doesn't like dogs much.

**Hitomi: **Ah….Rin, I've been getting evidence that you hate Miku-sama :( Why's that? AND DON'T LIE, I HAVE AN ARMED LIE DETECTOR. *points lie detector at Rin*

**Rin:** *sweatdrop* Don't get me wrong, Miku is one of my best friends but of course, friends fight, now don't they? We have moments when we fight about our annoying sides or about our character items. However…..I usually hate Miku when the thought of my own best friend stealing away my fans from me reoccurs to my mind. It just hurts so much, ya know? What more if I think it about my friend with my twin at the same time? That just makes me feel like I was paved by my dearest roadroller in hell…..

_The lie detector glows green, signifying that Rin is telling the truth. Hitomi pouted._

**Hitomi:** …..Luka, Why DO you like fish so much?

**Luka:** ….I don't know how to describe my love to fish, more specifically to tuna. Like every vocaloid with their character item, something just suddenly pulled us all to love them and we all don't know why. But it usually just started on a first taste as the first love. As for me…I love tuna. The way on how the fish meat tastes….the skin…the face…just everything about tuna makes me so happy. I don't know exactly why or how, all I know is that I love tuna so much.

**Hitomi:** *nods* Very nice speech, Luka. Now, Meiko, Do you get into any trouble when you're drunk~?

**Meiko:** The only serious trouble I've ever experienced when I'm drunk is when I got too drunk on a Crypton party and wrestled every creator or producer….I swear, I was confined in a special room for 3 week after that since my wrestling hurt some of the producers badly…..

**Hitomi: **And I think that's all .3. BUUUUT I think I'll stick around as a guest this chappie~ *brings out shotgun* I must do random acts of revenge for Lenny-chan~ my RAR! *plays with SeeU's hair*

**SeeU:** *smiles*

**Yuki:** Of course, you're free to stay as a guest…however…

**Rin:** Len-nyan is still resting in his room, Hitomi-chan. Is it okay if you postpone your revenge acts for later?

**Ega:** I mean, this session is pretty long after all.

**Hitomi: **Hmmmm okay! *still playing with SeeU's hair*

**Ega:** Why do you want revenge on Len anyway?

**Hitomi: **That dude was cursing at me, big time. And it was all because of his stupid banana deficiency! And banana buddies aren't supposed to yell at each other... *pouts*

**Ega: **I see...

_Dorothy entered the room._

**Dorothy:** MAN. YUKI, YUMI, EGA, YOUR DARE BASE REALLY IS A FREAKING MAZE!

**Yuki:** *wink wink* Of course, I designed it after all~

**Ega:** Oh and Dorothy-san, meet Hitomi-san. Another guest for this session

_Dorothy and Hitomi shake hands with wide smiles._

**Yumi:** I think you two will get along well~

**Ega:** Alright, next is from A certain failing author

I JUST FOUND THIS FIC.

AND THEN THIS FIC BUSTED MY BUTT.

One word: Funny.

...Just...funny. I think this is going to be in my fave...though I know there're more Q&A fics out there, I think I've taken a liking of this one...

Alright, my dares: (Oh, and it involves Big Al.)

Miku: Play pocky game with Big Al. Yes.

Kaito: Roleplay with Big Al as husband-and-wife, with Kaito as the wife. Make sure you do it in front of Miku and Len (Yes, there's KaiLen...I think.)

Rin: Lock yourself with Big Al in a closet for 10 mins.

Len: Lick Big Al's feet suggestively. Make sure Rin and Kaito watch it.

Gakupo: Have a nice gay conversation with Big Al.

Luka: Kiss Big Al. Make sure it's french kiss. Oh, and do it in front of Gakupo.

Meiko: Write a fanfic about Len making out with Big Al. ...It's up to you whether you want it to be M-rated or not...

...I think that's all. And no, I'm serious about these dares.

_A certain failing author or should we call him "Pedo-sama" -as he requested- entered the room._

**Pedo:** I JUST FOUND THIS THEN THIS FIC BUSTED MY BUTT. One word: Funny. ...Just...funny. I think this is going to be in my fave...though I know there're more Q&A fics out there, I think I've taken a liking of this one...

**Yuki:** Ah, really~? Ah, that really make me happy, senpai~! I'm glad that you found this funny~ I never thought that it would really bust someone's butt!

**Yumi:** *cough alert alert a girl who likes it when someone busts their butt over her fanfic cough*

**Yuki:** *vein pop* Don't let me get that fan and scythe, Yumi-chan.

**Yumi:** H-Hai, Yuki-chan….

**Ega:** Ah..please don't mind them! They fight a lot.

**Pedo: **Alright, my dares. Oh, and it involves Big Al.

**Yumi:** Ega-chan you have the list of phone numbers right~? Go ahead and call him~

**Ega:** Yeah..sure…whatever. *Calls Big Al* "Ah yeah….so….please come to the room right beside the grand hall….I think you've been at the grand hall before, yes? Ah, yes. Bye."

_After a few minutes, Big Al entered the nameless room with a smile._

**Pedo:** Miku, play pocky game with Big Al.

**Miku:** Heh? Really?

**Pedo: **Yes. *hands her pocky*

**Big Al:** …..So this is my first dare, huh.

**Miku:** Eh…yes. *takes out a pocky stick and hands it to Big Al*

**Big Al:** *takes pocky stick* I'm sorry if this will be too awkward for you, Miss Miku.

_Big Al placed the end of the pocky by his bottom lip. Miku did the same to the other end. Slowly, they munched on the pocky stick….until….both ends finally meet. It was a short kiss, right after that, they parted away._

**Big Al:** I'm sorry, Miss Miku.

**Miku:** Oh no, it's okay! You don't need to say sorry. *smiles*

**Pedo: **Next dare! Kaito, roleplay with Big Al as husband-and-wife, with Kaito as the wife. Make sure you do it in front of Miku and Len 'Yes, there's KaiLen...I think.'

**Kaito/Big Al:** ….

**Miku:** ….You can get through this, Len-nyan. You're the all powerful Nuko Len Len after all….

**Len:** I should say that to you, Queen Miku. Do your best not to strangle Mr. Big Al…..

**Miku:** I'd never do such a thing….*nervous laugh*

**Len:** Ahahaha~ yeah right! *nervous laugh*

**_~Somewhere in a corner where everyone else gathered to get away from the thick atmosphere~_**

**Meiko:** Kaito, you're maidens are fighting are pitying each other again. Do something about it.

**Pedo:** Perhaps the best way to make them break up the chit chat is to do the dare, right?

**Kaito:** Eh….right…but how do I do that?

**Ega:** *evil smirk* I know just the thing, Kaito.

**_~Few minutes later~_**

**Kaito:** *is wearing an apron and a spatula* Ne….Ega-san…what is this?

**Ega:** It's your "wife" attire. I don't support yaoi but this is too funny to pass out! Now go and roleplay and let me see the faces Miku will make!

**Kaito:** *pouts*

**_~In that place where Kaito's maidens -err I mean siblings are still pitying each other~_**

**Miku:** Ahaha now don't try to hide your feelings and accept that you are done for-

**Kaito:** Honey~!

**Miku/Len:** Hueh?

_Suddenly, the deadly atmosphere faded and it was replaced by a cheerful one that was probably decorated with pink flowers….._

"_Al, what would you like to eat?" Asked Kaito as he waved his spatula around._

"_Ah well, you can make the usual, deary!" Big Al said while winking at Kaito._

"_You mean that vanilla ice cream we have by this time of the hour? Okay~" Kaito said cheerfully. He skipped to the refrigerator, opened the freezer and grabbed the tub of vanilla ice cream. He grabbed two spoons then skipped ahead to Big Al. He sat down right next to Big Al, scooped some ice cream then smiled._

"_Al~ Say "ah" for me~" Kaito said. Big Al opened his mouth as the spoon with ice cream entered his mouth._

"_Delicious as always, deary." It was Big Al's turn to feed his "deary". Kaito happily opened his mouth and ate the ice cream._

**_~At the part where Kaito's siblings are~_**

**Miku:** *clutching her tie* This is an...unusual pairing in the household.

**Len:** *hugging the pillow with his ears and tail drooped* ...Unusual indeed.

**Miku:** I don't know if I hate this or love this….If I should record this or not...

**Len:** *releases the pillow* I don't know to you.

**_~At the safe corner of the room~_**

**Meiko:** The maidens…they suddenly died down

**Rin:** *sighs* Miku must be wondering if she should capture the moment or not. That girl has a thing for recording BL...

**Pedo:** … *too busy watching the RP*

**_~At the "couples" side~_**

**Kaito:** *smiles cheerfully,throws the tub and washes the spoons*

**Big Al:** *reads the newspaper* …..Hm. Looks like there'll be some delay.

**Kaito:** Hm? Is something wrong dear?

**Big Al:** It's nothing, just the news. Well, I have to go to work!

**Kaito:** *smiles* take care!

_Kaito and Big Al hold hands and bows down._

**Kaito/Big Al:** We hope you liked our acting!

**Pedo:** …Good enough.

**Miku/Len:** Ehehe…yeh….that was great acting…

**Ega:** HAHAHA! THIS IS TOO FUNNY, UNTIL I WANT TO PUKE!

**Others:** ...*kinda surprised* Eh…next dare please!

**Pedo: **Okay! Rin, Lock yourself with Big Al in a closet for 10 mins.

**Rin:** *searches around for any closet*

**Ega:** I don't think there's a closet in here.

**Yumi:** But there's a dressing room….Its not really big anyway and we can always turn off the lights!

**Rin/Big Al:** *goes to the dressing room*

**Ega:** *turns off the lights and locks them in*

**_~10 minutes later~_**

_Big Al exited the dressing room….wearing Rin's bow._

**Big Al:** *places the ribbon on Rin's head* Miss Rin, here's your bow.

**Rin:** Thanks! You looked kinda cute in it.

**Big Al:** Uh huh…..

**Pedo: **Len, lick Big Al's feet suggestively. Make sure Rin and Kaito watch it.

**Rin/Kaito/Len:** …..

**Rin:** Are you joking, Pedo-sama?

**Pedo: **No, I'm serious about these dares.

**Len:** ….How do you lick feet nya?

**Big Al:** ….But he's only a young, innocent child.

**Rin:** Maybe he knows…..maybe. Have you ever done anything like this Len-nyan?

**Len:** I don't know…nya.

**Yumi:** What about this? *shows the chocolate syrup*

**Everyone:** ...?

**Yuki:** And what exactly are you going to use it for?

**Yumi:** Well, Pedo-senpai, you can call it a bonus but why not use this so that Len would be guided on where he would lick. He could lick off the chocolate syrup from Big Al's foot.

**Yuki:** That's not bad…..

**Yumi:** Ne, Pedo-senpai? Can we?

**Pedo:** Okay.

**Yumi:** Alright, where's Big Al?

**Rin:** They're at the bed….Big Al already had his foot cleaned and pants rolled up while my shota cat brother is worrying about his tongue.

**Yumi:** Uh huh….Okay Big Al! Just go with the flow and wash your feet after this!

**Big Al/Len:** …..?

**Yumi:** It's supposed to be a guide for Len since he never done that before…all he needs to do is to lick the choco syrup so that he'd do good. Get set Len, kneel down. Big Al, raise your foot.

_Big Al raised his foot a bit. Len stood on all fours to reach the foot better._

"_Alright, this shouldn't last long. Shota-chan, do your best!" Yumi poured the chocolate by the front of the foot and then by the toes. Len started licking the toes, giving each a long lick because of syrup dripping down. He then went to the sides and licked off the chocolate as much as he could. He decided to lick the top as much as he can so that the chocolate won't drop off anymore. As soon as he was done, he went to toes again since he missed some. After that, Rin handed him some wet tissues. Some of the chocolate got to his hair._

**Len:** *wipes his face and looks at Big Al* I'm sorry if that was disturbing or if my rough tongue hurt you nya…..

**Big Al:** *ruffles Len's hair* It's okay, I should be the one saying sorry though. And your tongue didn't hurt me, it was quite ticklish actually! Now, don't worry about it!

_Big Al smiled at Len one last time then walked to the bathroom. It did feel sticky after all._

**Rin:** Len, you might want to clean your mouth too.

**Len:** ...?

**Rin:** The chocolate and other logical things. There's a bathroom at the Grand Hall, come on!

**Len:** Okay…

_Rin and Len left the room and headed to the bathroom of the Grand Hall. Yuki and Ega walked to where the chocolate syrup dropped._

**Yuki:** I wonder if we can wash this or we can just poof this clean…

**Yumi:** Just wash it and do something that doesn't include laziness~~

**Yuki:** You're the one to talk!

**Ega:** Fight more and I swear I will deprive you two of yaoi for a week!

**Yuki/Yumi:** …Yes ma'am.

**_~At the other side of the room~_**

**Pedo: **…Does that always happen?

**Luka:** Only now, since this is Ega-san's first ever appearance here.

**Gakupo:** And I must say that this is the first time I've seen Yumi-san disciplined by someone else….along with Yuki-san.

**Kaito:** I know, it's like some miracle happened ever since Ega-san came here.

**Meiko:** And why is that?

**Kaito:** They torture us with less yaoi jokes now.

**Miku:** Ahh finally, someone noticed that. It looks like Rin-chan and I are the only ones throwing in the yaoi jokes.

**Pedo: **Well, with all the perverted scenes here, I bet they don't need to do much anymore….

**Everyone:** *nods*

**Yumi/Yuki:** EXACTLY.

**Others:** You heard us?

**Yuki/Yumi:** Of course we did, you're conversation was interesting after all~~

_Big Al went out of the CR. A few seconds later, Rin and Len entered the room._

**Pedo: **Now that everyone is here, Gakupo, have a nice gay conversation with Big Al.

**Gakupo/Big Al:** …

**_~In a secluded corner with a cheerful atmosphere~_**

**Gakupo:** Did you check out that new makeup palette you wanted?

**Big Al:** Yup! I really wanted to buy it but it was so expensive. I need to save some money….

**Gakupo:** I see….so, how's your love life going?

**Big Al:** Not so good. I can't see that guy I've always dreamed of.

**Gakupo:** What about that really nice blond, Leon? He's really nice to you, right?

**Big Al:** He is…and I admit that I'm attracted to him but…..he has Lola. They love each other much and I all I want for him to be happy.

**Gakupo:** *pats him on the head*

**_~After talking about hair styles and hair sprays~_**

**Gakupo/Big Al:** *awkward moment*

**Gakupo:** Sorry, I blabbered about my hair spray collection too much.

**Big Al:** It's okay. You gave some tips from out little chit chat.

**Pedo:** And to break this happy moment, Luka, kiss Big Al. Make sure it's a French kiss. Oh, and do it in front of Gakupo.

**Luka/Big Al:** ….

**Gakupo:** …

**Big Al:** Please don't strangle me...We had a nice conversation earlier…

**Gakupo:** I won't…just….

**Len:** *hands Gaku the pillow he was clutching earlier* Need this, Gaku-nii? I'll lend it to you nya.

**Gakupo:** *takes the pillow* Thank you, Len-kun. *clutches pillow*

_Luka glanced at Gakupo with an unreadable look in her eyes. She made her way to the tall Engloid. She placed her lips gently at first then licked the male's bottom lip, signaling him to open his lips. Both of them open their lips and their tongues meet inside the wet cavern of the shorter vocaloid. Their tongues didn't battle, they just danced gracefully as a swan. After a few seconds, they ended their dance then parted away._

_Luka glanced at the purple haired samurai. He wasn't clutching the pillow that Len gave him but he was wiping his katana with a clean, white cloth._

**Big Al:** …

**Gakupo:** Now now, Big Al. I won't hurt you, not after our friendly conversation but I would let an inanimate object have the hurt instead. *smiles*

**Big Al:** Uh…right…..okay.

**Pedo: **Meiko, write a fanfic about Len making out with Big Al. ...It's up to you whether you want it to be M-rated or not...

**Meiko:** So this is my moment to write a story myself huh? Okay…

**_~30 minutes later~_**

**Meiko:** I'm done.

**Yuki:** You're done already? Seriously? Wow, you're fast. It takes me few days to make one story and few months to finish dare fics~

**Meiko:** It's not very long anyway…..

**Pedo:** I see…..So Meiko, about your story…

**Meiko:** I typed it in my computer so go ahead and read it.

**Pedo: **Do you have some kind of summary for your story?

**Meiko:** Nah…it was a short make out so making a summary is like a spoiling nuisance. It's better to read it all the way.

**Pedo:** If you say so.

**Meiko:** Oh and Len and Big Al switch POVs . Oh and you guys better be careful at reading. Ega-san, don't read at all.

**Ega:** Okay…

**Everyone else:** M'kay. *reads the fic*

**"_Alone together"_**

_Len POV_

"_Waaa…..it's so boring here!"_

_I threw my banana plushie to the wall. I threw Rin's orange plushie to the wall too. Maybe I should throw the roadroller plushie too…Oh forget it! I shouldn't be thowing plushies to the wall! Or to the floor…I bet Rin would throw me to the wall if she found out I was messing with her stuff. Well, what can you expect from a girl with anger issues every month? Or every day…..which ever comes first._

_I should really stop ranting here. Anyway, the name's Kagamine Len. 14 years old and I'm already a man. Yeah. A manly man. That's what I am! Anyway, I bet you can guess my current mood. People, you just heard me say it! And I wanna say it again._

"_IT'S SO BORING HERE." I yelled to no one. Okay, maybe I yelled it to that picture I have with Rin but it doesn't count. It's inanimate, right? I stood up, wobbling to pick up those plushies on the floor. I grabbed the soft plushies then threw them back to the bed._

"_I need to do something here…but everyone's like…out!"_

_Wait, let me rethink this…First, Rin is out with Miku-nee,Luka-nee and Meiko-sama to do some random shopping by the mall. Kaito-nii and Gakupo-nii are out doing god-knows-whatever, probably eating eggplant ice cream while looking up a random girl's skirt. Piko, Oliver and Gachapoid are out because they said they needed to get out of the manor and get rid of the shota teases. All the Vocaloid 3 girls are out recording something. Gumi,Lily,Iroha, Kiyoteru and Yuki went out to take Yuki to that amusement park she always wanted to go to. The Engloids minus Big Al decided to go an onsen, which Mizki and Yuuma actually went to a week ago for their part time job….._

"_Now that I think about it, I can hang out a father figure like Big Al! He can teach me these awesome, manly stuff!"_

_I went out of my room and rushed downstairs, only to see Big Al eating some popcorn while watching something on TV. I plopped down the sofa next to him. He looked away from the TV then looked at my eyes directly._

"_Oh, hello Len!" He said cheerfully as he ruffled my head. I laughed a bit then smiled at him as well._

"_This is probably the second time you went downstairs…" He said to me._

"_Ahh well….there wasn't anything interesting to do downstairs or upstairs…" I sighed then walked towards the fruit bowl. I snapped a banana from the bunch then peeled it. I took a small bite of the heavenly fruit then skipped my way to Big Al._

…

…_.._

…

_Alright what is up with the silence? I think I already finished three bananas and all I can hear here is the sounds from the TV and his own thoughts. I stood up then threw the banana peel to the trash can. Hee walked towards the fridge….maybe there was something to drink?_

"_Meh…..nothing." I closed the door then leaned on the wall. Next thing I know is that I fell to another room. Wait, what? Fell? To another room? But that was a wall! I rubbed my head then stood up. The room had this strange scent…like….sake? Ohhh so I must be in a secret sake stash by Meiko-sama. Man, how did she do it? I gotta praise her later. Hmm….I wonder why she likes sakes so much anyway? I walked around and found a sake bottle…perhaps….I should try it? It will be just a small sip…_

_Big Al POV_

_I looked away from the TV then went to the kitchen. Where is Len? Wasn't he here a few moments ago?_

"_Mnnn Big Al~?" I heard a high pitched voice call out to me. Next thing I know is that blond boy was clinging to my right leg._

"_L-Len! Where were you? And why are you on the floor?" Len simply laughed and stood up but he wobbled a bit. He held up a brown…sake bottle?_

"_Len, where did you get that?"_

"_From *hic* the stash of heaven~~ *hic*" He slurred. He's wobbling too much. I carried him bridal style then set him on the sofa. What am I supposed to do with a drunk boy? I was never stuck in this situation before….and I never let myself be stuck with a drunk. I tried to take away the bottle away from him but he doesn't let it go. I kneeled down to his level._

"_Len, please don't make this complicated." I said gently as I parted the golden locks covering his eyes. He just giggled and suddenly sat up._

"_Big Al~~~ *hic* sit down with meh pleazee…*hic*" he said to me. I did what he said of course._

"_Len are you- mmph?"_

_Wait._

_Wait._

**_Just WAIT._**

"_Nyahahaha~~ Big Al~~ wanna get it on~?" He asked to me as he pushed me down on the sofa. This is one of the reasons why I never hang out with people when they're drunk! He landed his soft lips on mine. He licked my bottom lick. I opened it slightly which gave him an opportunity to slide his tongue in mine._

_Alright, I'm not gonna let myself loose to someone who sings/dances/acts as a little shota who's willing to get raped or crossdress or die or do all three of them at the same time! I pushed him down forcefully on the sofa and took the chance of roaming around his mouth instead. Hmm….tastes a lot like sake. This kid drank too much! But somehow….It still had that sweet taste from bananas. It made his taste bitter yet sweet, I like it. I finally meet his small tongue at the center and danced with it intensely. He didn't put up a fight in dominance at all; he just followed my steps, like what a follower would do to his idol. We kissed there, without a single trace of common sense in our minds…we just kissed. I pulled away from him, leaving his small mouth with a thin string of saliva. I took deep breaths and stood up._

_Ah…I just kissed Len. Len, a 14 year old boy, mirror image and dearest twin brother of Miss Rin…known as the demonic princess as Kaito and Gakupo once told me…._

_I'm screwed._

_I sighed and sat down at the other end of the sofa that the blond wasn't occupying. He stood up and wobbled his way to me. He sat down on my lap and looked at me with his half-lidded eyes and with his pink lips forming a pout._

"_Big Al~ T-That isn't enough~ *hic* I want more!" he whispered in my ear. I leaned my head on his shoulder and inhaled that sweet scent of bananas._

_-Len, you're driving me crazy…-_

_-But if this is what you really want…..-_

_-I'll let myself fall into the temptation.-_

_(Yuki: How do you write stories with a plot? XD)_

**Everyone:** …..

**Ega:** *faints* I… saw it.

**Yumi:** *pokes her again* You know it's yaoi, why did you dare to look anyway?

**Ega:** *wakes up* It was an accident.

**Yumi:** *suspicious look* Oh...really?

**Pedo: **Good job! But you know, you really did cut off the sex scenes in purpose…..

**Meiko:** I did. I didn't want to write the sex scenes since I would hurt Kaito and Rin very much. I don't want to die by the hands of Rin's roadroller and Kaito's extreme rage.

**Rin:** ….Hah. I don't think I'll be mad if you write sex scenes. I mean, this is a unique pairing after all.

**Kaito:** …*sighs*

**Big Al:** …I don't think that I wil really do such things to this young boy, not even if he's drunk, Miss Meiko.

**Meiko:** Relax. It's only fanfiction.

**Miku:** Fanfiction crosses all boundaries~! Especially if the creator makes it break the fourth wall.

**Luka:** Which you are trying to do now Miku.

**Meiko:** So, anyone have a complaint about the story?

**Len:** I do! First, was it nessesary for you to interchange the roles? Second, do you really have a sake stash? Third, what is with the "-sama" honorific? Fourth, what is with this ending?

**Meiko:** First, yes. Second, it's a secret. Third and Fourth, because I'm the authoress so nobody complains about the turns of the story. Do I make myself clear?

**Len:** *pouts* …..Yes.

**Pedo: **...I think that's all. Alright, so long!

_Pedo-sama left the dare base._

**Ega:** *cracks knuckles* Alright! Now it's my turn to go crazy! Next dare is the one is…from me lol. Anyways, call me Vine for the moment.

MeAndMyReflection

Hello! my name is Vine! With my two reflection. Mia and Akuru!

Mia : Hai!

Akuru : Hai! My pervert master ask me to give a pervy dare!

Vine : No I didn't!

Mia : I won't asking much, as long I see Len-kun! Kyaa!

Vine & Akuru : *sweat drop*

Vine : Watch over her. I afraid something bad will happened.

Akuru : YES, VINE! Now, shall we?

Miku :

Vine : I HATE YOU!

Akuru : Miku.. please mouthful Len with banana.

Mia : Who will you choose as your boyfriend? Kaito or Len?

Rin :

Vine : What do you think about Putin-P series? I like your voice in the series the most!

Akuru : Kiss Len with full of PASSION!

Akuru & Vine : PLEASE KILL MIKU!

Len :

Vine : Ask Rin for a date!

Akuru : Sing Spice to Rin!

Mia : *dog face* Len.. LET ME HUG YOU!

Luka :

Vine : Have a date with Gakupo! To.. Cinema!

Akuru : Cook for Gakupo! NO TUNA!

Mia : Why do you love Gakupo?

Gakupo :

Vine : For 5 review, hug Luka!

Akuru : Pretend that you were marriage with Luka! Kaito as the catholic priest, Rin & Yuki as the Maid of Honors, Miku and Gumi as the Flower girls, Len as the ring bearer, I will be the best man, Mia will be the cook for the reception, Yumi will be the camerawoman and Yuki and Vine will be the bridesmaids.

Mia : Why do you love Luka?

Kaito :

Vine : Let's eat ice cream together somewhere!

Akuru : Kiss Miku as long as you can!

Mia : Sing Cantarella for Miku!

Gumi :

Vine : What does it feel if you with Dell engage?

Dell :

Vine : What does it feel if you with Gumi engaged?

Vine : Kiss Gumi lips for 1 minutes!

Akuru : If you don't want, kiss me!

Miki & Miku :

Mia : Sing Two breaths walking together!

All :

Akuru : All of you. Let go your clothes! Man only with they jeans. Girl can use swim clothes. Not the hostess.

Vine : Goodbye! Akuru! Bring her to the mirror! She struggle so amazing!

Akuru : I know! I'M TRYING!

Mia : LEN-KUN! LEN-KUN!

Akuru : See you later!

**Yumi:** *hands "Vine" a full body mirror* You know what to do girl. *winks*

**Yuki:** *smiles* We won't bicker for the moment. We'll let you have the spotlight~

**Vine:** *smiles* Thanks! Now…. *ahem ahem. Reviewer mode activated* Hello! my name is Vine! With my two reflections, Mia and Akuru!

**Mia:** Hai!

**Akuru:** Hai! My pervert master asked me to give a pervy dare!

**Vine:** No I didn't!

**Mia:** I won't asking much, as long I see Len-kun! Kyaa!

**Vine/Akuru:** *sweat drop*

**Vine:** Watch over her. I afraid something bad will happen.

**Akuru:** YES, VINE! Now, shall we?

**Vine:** Now…. Miku…..I HATE YOU!

**Miku:** Geh! *tries to stay calm* O-Okay…I-I can't change your mind after all…

**Rin:** …'I don't know if I'm supposed to be happy or sad for Miku.'

**Vine:** DON'T BE SAD FOR MIKU!

**Rin: **...

**Akuru:** Miku…. please mouthful Len with banana.

**Vine:** NOOOOOOOO! NOT MIKU x LEN!

**Akuru:** YES!

**Miku:** Len-kun? But I think he's still resting….

**Rin:** I'll go to his room for a moment.

_Rin heads out to Len's room._

**_~In Len's room~_**

_Rin strode inside the boy's room, only to see him asleep on his bed. Rin tapped her chin. Rin noticed a glass of banana milk at his desk. Gumi did what she asked her to do._ _Rin kneeled down to her sleeping brother's level then poked his soft cheek. Len shifted a bit._

"…_."_

_Rin simply carried Len bridal style then went back to where everyone else is._

**_~Back in that room where everyone else is~_**

**Rin:** I have him. He's sound asleep though. *sets him on the bed*

**Miku:** …..

**Rin:** …*whispers something in Len's kitty ear*

**Len:** *shots head up* Bananas and fishes nya? Are they safe, nya? *worried kitty eyes*

**Rin:** *snickers* Don't worry Len-nyan. They're completely safe. I don't know what to say about you though.

**Len:** ...? What is it about, Rin-nyan?

**Miku:** *peels a banana* I think I need to make you swallow a banana.. fully.

**Len:** Nya? That's not a problem, just be slow and gentle when you're putting it in my mouth, nya~

**Rin:** …'That line from Lenny-nyan was so wrong…..'

**Akuru:** *stifles laughter* Dude, that line you just say was epic!

**Len:** ...?

**Rin:** Don't mind Akuru-san, Len-nyan. You're too innocent to understand it.

**Akuru:** Anyway, Miku! The dare?

**Miku:** Oh right- *pulled back by Hitomi*

**Hitomi: **Wait! Miku-sama!

**Miku:** Hitomi-chan?

**_*whisper whisper*_**

**Hitomi:** Please, Miku-sama~?

**Miku:** But Len-nyan…

**_*whisper whisper*_**

**Miku:** ….Fine. I have no choice then.

_Miku approached Len then smiled._

**Miku:** Say "Ah" Len-nyan~

**Len:** Nyaah *opens mouth wide open*

**Miku:** *shoves the banana into his throat real quick*

**Len:** *chokes*

**Miku:** Ohohoho! Now, this is my revenge, Nuko Len Len!

**Len:** *munches banana little by little then swallows*

**Rin:** *hands Len a glass of water*

**Akuru:** …

**Vine:** AHAHAHA! Looks like I WIN, AKURU!

**Akuru:** ….. Hmph! Whatever..

**Len:** *drinks then glares at Miku* Queen Miku, will you not rest from your evil doings, nya?

**Miku:** Perhaps I'll take a break now. My revenge ain't over yet, Nuko Len Len! *goes to where Hitomi is then bows in apology to Len*

**Hitomi:** *smirks* "My revenge ain't over yet, Nuko Len Len!"

**Len:** *shivers* N-Next one please nya…

**Mia: **Miku, who will you choose as your boyfriend? Kaito or Len?

**Miku:** …Hmm. I don't know who. Kaito-nii is the kind yet clumsy older brother type that seems so moe while Len-nyan is the reliable yet tsundere little brother type….I pick Kaito. If I get Kaito then Len-nyan would get Rin-chan. If he gets Rin-chan then I would have my twincest dose then.

**Vine:** Yay! Miku X Kaito!

**EVS-R_02:** That Queen Miku really is evil….

**Len:** ….

**Miku:** *smirks*

**Vine:** Rin, what do you think about Putin-P series? I like your voice in the series the most!

**Rin:** I love that series of course! I feel awesome! And Glutton!Miku being in love with a clown/drug dealer is just plain hilarious~!

**Vine: **And I'm so happy to know the half of the storyline!

**Akuru:** Rin, kiss Len with full of PASSION!

**Len:** N-Nya? *innocent cat boy blush*

**Rin:** ….*blushes* Wait, what about Len's fang?

**Akuru:** It wouldn't get in the way!

**Rin:** …And to think I tried protecting his last bits of innocence inside of him. 'Not to mention that this is Len's third kiss from today's session….' Ugh, fine.

**Len:** *blink blink*

**Rin:** Len-nyan, I know that you're acting innocent like a normal cat boy but don't pull those eyes on me or I swear I will lock you in a room with Mystery.

**Len:** *gulps* O-Okay….

_Rin sat down next to Len. Rin made the move and crashed her lips on Len's lips. Len licked Rin's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The sudden tongue that licked her lip caused her to gasp, and as the effect, the cat boy managed to slip his rough tongue inside the young girl's wet cavern. The boy's tongue probed around the enclosed space. He proceeded with having a little dance inside the cavern. Their tongues entwined, not one was in the state of losing. That was until the cat boy pushed Rin to lay down on the bed and added more strength to his tongue while Rin was at her weak point. Rin finally surrendered and let the leader take the lead in the graceful dance. Len pulled away from Rin, leaving her mouth with a string of saliva then got back to his position. He was blushing madly, as expected. As for Rin…well, just like Len but she can't maintain a completely calm reaction…_

**Rin:** L-Len-nyan! I was supposed to lead! Akuru-san said I should kiss you full of passion, not you to kiss me full of passion!

**Akuru:** *whispers to himself* I didn't say something like that…

**Len:** But Rin-nyan, you made the move and you were already rough at first so you completed your dare.*smirks a bit*

**Akuru: ***whisper to himself* Good one, Len…

**Rin:** Then was it necessary for you to really push me?

**Len:** You can say that. I mean, I need to use some tricks I've learned after all…..

_(Yumi:I wanna make something clear here XD Alright,so I gave Len some cat ears and some cat habits but he can also control those habits. He can stop acting out the habits whenever he wants so he's still acting and he can quit the "nya" thing anytime~)_

**Mia: **I wish Lin was me…

**Akuru: **Mia.. It's Rin.

**Mia:** Sorry.

**Rin:** …I'll have a talk with you and Kaito later. Next dare please.

**Akuru/Vine:** Rin, PLEASE KILL MIKU!

**Rin:** ….? Yuki, ain't that against the rules?

**Yuki:** I didn't say that they can't kill a character. I said that they need to forget it since it'll be no fun after all. Like I said in the rules, you can kill but remember that they will resurrect after a few minutes. But still, you can kill and abuse. We all know that they always resurrect after a few minutes and die the next day.

**Rin:** So I still have to kill her?

**Yuki:** Pretty much. Do this in a private room with you five though. Do it at the next room please.

**Rin:** *nods*

_Rin, Miku and Vine left the room. Vine was still carrying that full body mirror since Akuru and Mia went back to the mirror._

**_~In another room,which is the grand hall~_**

**Akuru/Vine:** KILL HER!

**Mia:** NO! DON'T KILL MINKU-CHAN!

**Akuru/Vine:** IT'S MIKU!

**Mia:** Sorry.. But please. DON'T KILL HER!

**Akuru/Vine:** NEVAR!

**Rin:** *grabs her gun* Don't worry Miku, the pain won't last long….

**Miku:** *gulps* R-Rin-chan…..?

**Rin:** *points gun at Miku's head* I'm so sorry Miku…

**_*BANG!*_**

**Akuru/Vine: ***cheers*

**Mia:** NOO! HIKU!

**Akuru/Len:** IT'S MIKU!

**Mia:** Sorry..

**Rin:** _Moroi, Moroi hito nante….._ *sniff* Ahh well, let's just play something interesting later, once you're reborn.

_(Yuki: Guess which song that line came from!)  
><em>

_Rin and Vine –who is still carrying that heavy fully body mirror- exited the grand hall then entered the room where everyone else was._

**Others:** …..

**Rin:** ….

**Vine:** HAHAHA! WE REALLY ENJOY THAT SHOW! RIGHT, AKURU?

**Akuru: **YEAH!

**Mia: **…..

**Yuki:** *whistles* She'll come back in the review by the way. So no one needs to be sad or to hate. It's not like she doesn't die.

**Vocaloids:** *nods* Next dare please!

**Vine:** Len, ask Rin for a date!

_Len walked towards Rin. He took her left hand then kissed it. He looked up at Rin then winked._

"_Hey, Rin-nyan, wanna go out later?"_

_Rin bowed her head then nodded a bit. Len winked at Rin again then walked back to the bed._

**Rin:** *blushes* 'What's happening to my brother? First he turns into this cute and defenseless shota then turn into this really cool spice…'

**Vine:** Isn't that good?

**Rin:** First, how could you even read my thoughts?

**Vine:** Reviewer and Hostess magic.

**Rin:** Second, no it's not! It's quite weird.

**Akuru:** Len! Sing Spice to Rin!

**Rin:** 'Oh fudge. I'm screwed.'

**Len:** *spice smirk then corners Rin to another part of the wall*

**Rin:** Len, stop cornering people.

**Len:** *licks lips* I can't help it, it's the easiest way….

**Rin:** ….'What the hell is happening to my brother? Kaito, what the hell did you teach him?'

**Len:** *ahem*

gozen yoji no kooru de me o samasu _(I wake up at a call at 4 am)_

"kinou dare to doko ni ita" nante _(being asked "Where were you yesterday?")_

iinogare to iiwake o kougo ni _(Using both evasive languages and excuses,)_

tsukaiwakete tanoshinde'ru _(I'm enjoying conversation this a lot)_

"kimi dake da yo" nante ne _(Things like "You are the only one")_

betasugi waraechau _(I say it too often that it makes me laugh)_

dareka to tsunagatte itai dake _(I enjoy doing "it" with someone, you know?)_

nigakute hotto na supaisu _(My bitter and hot spice)_

kimi dake ni ima ageru yo _(I'll give it to you right now)_

muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o _(My unforgettably wonderful taste)_

karadajuu de kanjite _(Can you feel it through your body?)_

"chokusetsu atte hanashitai n da" _("I want to meet you in person and talk")_

mochikaketa boku no nerai atari _(That's your weakness I always aim at)_

aishiaeba dou de mo yoku naru yo _(As long as we fall in love, it's okay right?)_

kagi o akete rabirinsu e _(I unlock the door and lead you into a labyrinth)_

"aishite'ru" da nante ne _(Things like "I love you")_

kakehiki da yo koi no geemu wa _(That's merely a trap)_

ochita hou ga make desho _(In this love game, the one who falls first is the loser, right?)_

nigakute amai shiroppu _(Your bittersweet syrup)_

boku dake ni namesasete yo _(let me the only one to lick it)_

kasaneta hada to kimi no teisuto de _(With our naked bodies and your taste)_

boku no koto o mitashite _(let me be filled and satisfied)_

aisuru koto o shiranai _(I don't know a thing about love)_

boku ni wa kore de choudo ii _(and I'm completely fine with it)_

aijou nante hitsuyou to shinai _(I don't see affectionate love necessary)_

koi no hou ga raku desho _(since passion is easier to show, right?)_

nee boku no supaisu _(Here, my bitter and hot spice)_

kimi dake ni ima ageru yo _(I'll give it to you now)_

muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o _(My unforgettably wonderful taste)_

karadajuu de kanjite _(Can you feel it through your body?)_

**Rin:** w-waa..waa…*blushing madly*

**Len:** *smirks then pokes Rin's cheeks* You're so red, _Rin-chan._

**Rin:** ….Shut up. And what happened to your cat attitude..?

**Len:** Oh? Well, I didn't break anything at all….

_Len turned around then walked back to the bed while his tail was wagging._

'_Dammit, just what happened to my innocent Len-nyan? Is this the effect on too much yaoi teasings or too much spice dares?' Rin thought to herself. She sat beside her cherry blossom haired sister instead._

**Len:** Oh come on Rin-nyan, that was a joke.

**Rin:** You're tail is still wagging.

**Len:** Okay okay, I'll calm it down…..*calms down and his tail drops* Happy?

**Rin:** …I can see you smirking.

**Len:** Aww now Rin-nyan, that was just a joke~ *smiles innocently* Don't take it seriously nya~

**Rin:** *deadpan face* Don't you dare use that trick on me.

**Len:** Yes ma'am. I'll stop now. Next dare please?

**Mia:** *dog face* Len.. LET ME HUG YOU!

**Len:** *smiles then stretches out his arms* Go ahead then~

**Mia:** *hugs –tackle glomps Len*

**_~Several moments later~_**

**Len:** Mia-san…I can't…breathe!

**Mia:** I- don't want- TO LET GO~~!

**Akuru:** *pulls Mia* Okay. That's enough. There's still another dare, please.

**Mia:** NOOOO! LEN-KUN!

**Akuru: **You can do that again in the next chapter.

**Mia: **…... Okay. *lets go of Len*

**Len:** *takes a deep breath, sighs then gulps*

**Vine: **Alright, now Luka, have a date with Gakupo! To….the Cinema!

**Luka:** …

_Gakupo approached Luka and held out his hand while smiling at the pink haired vocaloid. Luka looked at the man's face and took the man's right hand. They exited the room, running._

**_~After driving to the theater~_**

_Gakupo bought a pair of tickets while Luka ordered some popcorn._

"_Luka, it's time for the movie."_

"_Let's go in then."_

_They both enter the theater and managed to seat in the front row._

**_~After an hour and 30 minutes~_**

**Luka/Gakupo:** We're back~

**Vine:** So~ How was it~?

**Luka:** The movie was really funny, just like in the trailer.

**Gakupo:** *smiles* It was fun.

**Luka:** *smiles* Really fun….

**Vine:** SO ADORABLE~~

**Akuru:** LUKA! Cook for Gakupo! NO TUNA!

**Luka:** That shouldn't be a problem…I cook for everyone at dinner anyway…

**_~In the kitchen~_**

**Luka:** *checks the recipe* Perhaps I should just go for what he would eat as an appetizer…we still have dinner later after all.

_Eggplant fritters:_

_Ingredients:_

_a)1 egg, beaten_

_b) 2 teaspoons baking powder_

_c) 2 tablespoons flour_

_d) 1 medium eggplant, about 1 cup mashed_

_e) a dash of salt_

_f) a dash of pepper_

_g) 1 tablespoon butter, soft_

**_~20 minutes later~_**

**Luka:** It's done. Alright, now eat up.

**Gakupo:** *takes a bite* …..

**Akuru:** How is it?

**Gakupo:** It's delicious but…..

**Luka:** *hands him a glass of water* At least be aware of the temperature. You should know that it's still hot by now.

**Gakupo:** *drinks* Sorry…..but this is really good!

**_~Few minutes later~_**

**Gakupo:** Ahhh Luka….you're a great cook as usual~

**Luka:** …..*looks away then blushes* Thank you…

_~At that nameless room~_

**Mia:** Luka, Why do you love Gakupo?

**Luka:** *blushes hard*

_Luka bowed her head as she fiddled with her hair stands. She doesn't know how to answer such a question. So sure…she feels happy with Gakupo but she doesn't show it and she gets jealous if he hits and perv on every girl and cute boy in sight and she made that "promise" with him and she even repeated that promise again last session but she got carried away by the sweet moment! She missed them so much that she embraced the whole memory wholeheartedly without taking a second thought and not even thinking about the possible consequences. Guess what? Doing that led her to _this _question._

'_I don't know how I'm supposed to answer….I like him and all…..but right now….maybe I'm just confused by feelings? Taken away because of the moment? That happens, right?'_

**Mia:** Well…Luka?

**Luka:** I can't answer that….especially in the present but…back in the past…I…liked him. I was suddenly charmed….like love in first sight….

'_Wait a minute. Luka, how you answered was so cliché. You sounded like how a certain lovestruck tsundere would answer…Gakupo,this is all his fault.'_

**Luka:** *pouts* Gakupo….this is your fault.

**Gakupo:** *flinches* B-But I didn't do anything..!

**Luka:** *pouts angrily* 'It's all your fault…you're the cause on why I've been acting so crazy these past weeks...…'

**Vine:** Gakupo~! For 5th review, hug Luka!

_Gakupo quickly pulled Luka into a tender hug. It caused the tsundere with the hair color of cherry blossoms glow the same color as her flaxen hair._

**Vine:** *nosebleed*

**Akuru: ***gives tissue* Here.

**Vine:** Thanks. *take the tissue and wipe it to nose*

**Akuru:** Pretend that you're getting married with Luka! Kaito as the Catholic priest, Rin & Yuki as the Maid of Honors, Miku and Gumi as the flower girls, Len would be the ring bearer, I will be the best man, Mia will be the cook for the reception, Yumi will be the camerawoman, and Yuki and Vine will be the bridesmaids!

**Yumi:** Simulation time~! I think we have a fake chapel here…

**Vine:** Really? This base has everything.

**Akuru:** COOL!

**Yuki:** Of course, because everything in this dare base is invented in such short notice. And I wanted two certain people to put up a play for me but the dare nor the energy to force them to do so never came~~

**Vine:** uh huh…*sweatdrop*

**_~At the chapel~_**

_Akuru was dressed in a black tuxedo with a pink tie while he had lavender and pink flowers pinned to his tuxedo. Mia nodded to Akuru while she ran off to the kitchen to cook food. She was wearing what a chef wears with a chef hat. Yumi was wearing a lavender shirt with white pants. Her spiky bangs were held back by a pink headband and her hair was tied up with a pink ponytail. She polished the lens of the camera and got everything set._

**Yumi:** I'm so happy I didn't need to wear a gown…..heels hurt.

**Akuru:** I thought you'd be complaining. *snickers*

**Yumi:** Dude, I'm not a girly girl. And I hate high heels. Heck, I thought that you would complain about wearing a pink tie and say that it would make you look less manly. *smirk*

**Akuru:** I told Vine that I would be the awesomest best man in the history of marriages! And I'm gonna complete it!

**Yumi:** *shrugs* suit yourself.

**_~A moment later~_**

_Yuki and Vine both come out wearing a light pink gown with ruffles that stops at the knees. They too had a flower pinned to them, only that this one is only lavender. Vine has hair clips studded with pearls which held her bangs to the right with the rest of her hair let loose. Yuki tied her hair into a side ponytail by a silver scrunchie. And of course, both of them were wearing heels._

**Yuki:** These high heels are killing me….

**Vine:** High heels…

**Akuru/Yumi:** Then just change into flat shoes!

**Yuki:** I don't wanna look short…

**Akuru/Yumi:** …..

**Vine:** Okay. I'll change my shoes!

**Yuki:** I still don't want to change my shoes...It's not fun being short okay! *stomps off*

**Akuru/Yumi:** …..

**Akuru:** Okay. I'll leave now. There still a lot of things I need to do! Come, Yumi!

**Yumi:** Okay! *leaves the place with Akuru*

**Vine: **Yuki. Come here for a sec.

**Yuki:** Okay. What is it, Vine?

**Vine:** Akuru and Yumi. Don't you think they are a lovely couple?

**Yuki:** …...

_**~At the place where the two dark halves went to~  
><strong>_

**Akuru:** *read Vine's mind* …..

**Yumi:** *sensed some disturbance in the force* ...Eh? Is something wrong?

**_~At the chapel~_**

**Yuki: **Well, now that you mention it, they are both dark...maybe they would make a cool couple.

_Suddenly, Rin and Yuki both come out of the room. They were wearing the same style of Yuki and Vine's , only that it ends at the soles. Rin wore her transparent ribbon at the right side side while diamond studded clips clipped her bangs. She wore very light makeup. Yuki her short hair tied by two ribbons that Rin lent her._

**Rin:** Alright! Now everyone get set! Where's the freaking ring bearer, flower girls and the groom?

**_~Silence~_**

**Rin:** ….*goes inside the dressing room where Len, Kaito and Gakupo are*

**_~In the dressing room~_**

**Kaito:** Congratulations, you're getting married.

**Len:** How lucky I am to be the one to give you the rings, Gaku-nii!

**Gakupo:** Thank you very much but….I wish this was a real wedding!

**Len:** Take it as the wedding practice for the real thing…

**Gakupo:** ….*ruffles Len's hair* I wish that would happen real soon though.

**Rin:** You three! Out of the room! The bride is almost here!

**Kaito/Len/Gakupo:** Yes ma'am!

_So the boys come out. Gakupo was wearing a white tuxedo with a pink tie. Two flowers were pinned to his tuxedo, pink and lavender. Len was wearing a black tuxedo with the same features Akuru's have. Rin gave him a red, satin pillow. Kaito was wearing the robe with a green stole. Akuru and Yumi entered the chapel once again. Akuru and Rin placed the rings of Luka and Gakupo._

**Rin:** Where are the flower girls?

**Miku/Gumi:** Sorry! It took awhile because of the flowers and stuff….

_Miku and Gumi were wearing a simple light pink dress that has a belt at the center and a big white bow at the back. Miku and Gumi both let their hair loose with a wreath of pink flowers on top of their head. They were carrying a basket of petals, that was mixed with pink and white._

**Rin:** Okay then! Now, everyone get ready for the walk! The bride is here! Well, she's was here since the start but whatever…

_The music and everyone was walking at the center and back to their places. Gakupo stared at the center, waiting for the last female, until the very last female was finally being walked towards the altar. She was being walked by Big Al who was wearing a suit similar to Akuru's suit._

_His "bride" named Megurine Luka, looked very astonishing, no...a goddess. She had the beauty of a goddess, perhaps even more beautiful than a goddess can ever be. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that was strapless. The dresses design had layered ruffles present, few were presented at the front, however, at the back, the dress flowed to the floor, it was decorated with many layered ruffles that represented an ocean. Luka's hair was let loose as a tiara was placed on top on her head, along with the viel that covered her face and with the rest flowing at the back. She was carrying a bouquet of pink and white roses with a single violet rose at the center._

_Luka finally reached the altar. Gakupo took her hand and finally saw the pinkette's face close to his. Luka opened her sea blue eyes and stared back at the intimidating violet orbs. She smiled as they both look at their "priest"._

**_~Timeskip~_**

_Luka looked at the beautiful ring that was finally on her finger._

"_You may now kiss the bride"_

_Gakupo leaned down and kissed the firm lips of Luka. It was gentle and caring, yet it somehow has that passionate side. That's the way they like it. They parted away then smiled at each other. They both laugh as they walk outside the chapel. While they were walking, they were being thrown flower petals at and the doves they released were flying. Yumi took a family picture. Luka inhaled the bouquet one last time then threw it. The other girls were trying to catch it but…_

"_Ow! Heh?" Kaito said as the bouquet bounced off his head and into Len's hands._

"…_." Len kept quiet. Rin ran to her brother and smiled._

"_Ah hah~ Another reason for a yaoi tease." she said teasingly. Len just shrugged then walked away, throwing the bouquet. This time, Rin caught the bouquet._

"_Thanks Len-nyan!" Rin said as she ran to the group of ladies going to take a picture._

**_~After many picture takings later~_**

**Rin:** Alright everyone! It's time to go to the reception!

**_~At the reception~_**

**Mia: **I hope you all enjoy my cooking!

**Akuru:** *munches* THIS IS REALLY GOOD!

**Mia: ***blushes* Thanks…

**Others:** *thumbs up then munches their food*

**_~After the reception~_**

**Luka/Gakupo:** 'I'm happy that even something like this happened….even if it was fake, it's still worth it.'

**Akuru:** HAHAHA! You have to thank me for giving that dare!

**Gakupo:** *smiles* Thank you, Akuru-dono.

**Luka:** ...Thanks for supplying the dress,the venue and the food. *leaves*

**Akuru:** ...So tsun.

**_~At that room~_**

**Vine:** Alright, we should resume the dares and questions now.

**Mia:** Gakupo, why do you love Luka?

**Gakupo:** *smiles* I'm sorry if this may sound cliché but it was love at first sight actually. The first time I met her, I already felt attracted to her, like a magnet. Only that I didn't realize that it was already love that I was feeling the whole time. Until the time when I turned 10, I understood it. I understood my feelings and vowed to myself that I will stay loyal to my feelings. I will stay loyal to her.

**Luka:** *looks away then blushes*

**Others:** *trying to hold back their smirks*

**Vine:** Kaito, Let's eat ice cream together somewhere!

**Kaito:** *smiles* sure! Let's go to that ice cream parlor where Len went in earlier!

**Vine:** Okay! See you again all!

_Vine__ and Kaito exited the dare base. _

**Akuru:** ….. I'll stalk them.

**_~At the store~_**

**Kaito:** Yeah, I want two scoops of vanilla ice cream with a chocolate one on top with some sprinkles and marshmallows and a chocolcate wafer cone at the side.

**Vine:** I'll have chocolate truffles please.

**_~While eating~_**

**Vine:** Kaito, want to try my truffle?

**Kaito:** Okay!

**Vine: ***takes a scoop* Say "ahh".

**Kaito:** aaaaaa….

**Vine:** *puts the spoon to Kaito's mouth and pats Kaito's head* Good boy..

**_~Not far from there...Akuru was hiding under the table...~_**

**Akuru:** Che! Mouthful Kaito.. The most disgusting thing ever! And Kaito even accepted it! Why was he so stupid? Why was he so stupidly innoncent? I want to choke him.. I WANT TO CHOKE HIM… *Grabs the table's feet with all his might*

**_~After indulging in Kaito's ice cream paradise~_**

**Vine:** Haa…..I'm full. That ice cream was awesome and I can't believe that you even treated me ice cream…..even thought it was just coupons.

**Kaito:** My pleasure!

**Akuru:** They're finished! I must go back into the base before them! *runs like an assassin*

**_~Back at the dare base~_**

**Kaito:** WE'RE BACK!

**Vine:** We're having a really good time! Right, Kaito?

**Kaito:** Right!

**Akuru:** …..

**Vine:** ...? Akuru, what's wrong?

**Akuru:** Nothing. Back to the dares.. Kaito, kiss Miku as long as you can!

_Kaito sighed then walked to Miku. He gently placed his lips on hers. Miku made no move at all. Their lips just stayed there. It was a gentle and caring kiss rather than a passionate one. They stayed like that for 1 minute and a half._

**Mia:** *Nosebleed*

**Akuru:** *smirks*

**Mia: **Sing Cantarella for Miku!

**Kaito:** *takes deep breath*

mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka _(Our lines of sight intersect within this closed world)_

kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresou_(Although you play dumb,I can feel your infatuation)_

yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite _(Hiding my burning heart,I approach you)_

toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo _(Simply feeling my breath is enough to paralyze you)_

arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete _(I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart)_

wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo _(I won't leave a print in even the smallest crevice)_

miesuita kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteru _(Thinking that my words are pure,you let your guard down)_

yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru kigashita _(Even if it was poison,I had a feeling you'd still drink it)_

sabitsuku kusari kara nogareru atemonai _(There's no place to escape from this rusty chain)_

hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo _(the more you fight against the ticking clock,the harder it gets)_

tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete _(If I slip you into the deep bushes)_

tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou _(you'll be violated by the scent of our mixed sweat)_

arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakeru _(I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart)_

wazukana sukima nozokeba _(I now peak into the small crevice)_

tsukamaete _(and capture you)_

tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete _(I slipped you into the deep bushes)_

tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru _(and violated by the scent of our mmixed sweat)_

**Miku:** ….

**Kaito**: You didn't sing along?

**Miku:** *nods*

**Mia/Vine:** *faints...again* It's so good… Makes me nosebleed.. *nosebleed*

**Akuru: **…..

**Vine:** Alright now…..*calls Gumi then tells her to come to the room*

_Gumi arrived._

**Gumi:** So…there's a question?

**Vine: **Yup! And it's from me! What does it feel if you're engaged with Dell?

**Gumi:** Hmmm I'm not so sure….I don't talk to Dell much but we do have some fun times. I guess I would be okay if I was engaged to him…..since I can make him my friend.

**Vine:** Okay…*calls Dell and tells him to come by the room next to the grand hall*

**Dell:** Hm. First time I got called in here. And I thought I was lucky enough to be saved.

**Vine: ***smirks* No one will ever be safe from this session. Now, what does it feel if you're engaged with Gumi?

**Dell:** I don't know. I don't have those things in my mind right now. But I guess she's alright, she doesn't bug me as the others do.

**Vine: **Yay! GUMI X DELL! Now, kiss Gumi!

**Dell:** WHAT? LIKE HELL I WILL! *grunts*

**Yumi:** Oh Dell-kun~! Do you want to go to the fan lounge? I bet the fangirls would love to see you there!

**Dell:** Hell no. *glares at Yumi*

**Yumi:** *yandere look* So act calm dude. If not I swear I will take your laptop away, now do the dare.

**Akuru:** If you don't want, kiss me! *high five with Vine*

**Dell:** ….. I rather kiss Gumi.

**Vine: **Then go kiss her now~!

_Dell shrugged then approached Gumi. He landed his lips on Gumi's. They stayed there for 3 seconds, then Dell pulled away. Gumi touched her lips._

**Gumi:** …..I can taste cigarettes….

**Akuru:** ….. Vine. I have an idea for the next dare. I'll tell you when the session done.

**Vine:** Okay, then. *calls Miki and tells her to come by to the room next to the grand hall* Wait for it….

_SF-A2 Miki entered the room and waved._

**Miki:** Ehh…..a dare?

**Mia:** Yup! Miki and Miku, sing Two breaths walking together!

**Miki/Miku:** OKAY!

**Miku:**

Kore we boku no shinka no katei no peejime desu _(This is page 1 of my evolution)_

Daki shimetai kara ni hon ashi de aruku_(Because I want to hug, I walk)_

Hitorija sabishi ikara kimi to iki suruyo_(Because I get lonely, I breathe with you)_

Nee, mama, buko suki na hito ga dekitanda _(Hey,mom. I got someone I like)_

Omedatou_(Congratulations)_

Ai taiyo _(Let's meet.)_

**Miku/Miki:**

Nee kimi wa ima goro dare no chichi wa sutte iki teruno? _(Hey,by now,who's feeding you?)_

Kotoba wa mou oboeta kana? _(Did you learn your words yet?)_

**Miki:**

"Papa, mama, niina…" _("Papa, mama, Nina…")_

"yoku dakishimeta. Ima sugu ike ne" _("You did very well. I'm going right away.")_

Are? Okashiima… _(Eh? Something's wrong…)_

Kimi wo dakishimeru tameni uka setamaeashi ga _(The foot I stepped out with to hug you)_

Nazeka kimi wo kizutsuke hajimerunda _(Is somehow starting to hurt you)_

Oboetate no kotoba date kimi ni tsuki sasu naifu _(The brand-new words are knives cutting you)_

**Miku/Miki:** Kirisaku raifu _(Breaking life)_

**Miku:** "Jaa atashi naifu houttsu mae no sono kuchi wo _("Then before I pull out the knife,)_

**Miki:** Kono kuchi de fusai de agemashou" _(I'll cover that mouth with mine.")_

**Miku/Miki:** Aitai no chuu _(Others chuu)_

Kimi wa ima kara atashi no no iki wo suttee ikite kuno _(You're now living by drinking my breath)_

Kotoba was mou daeki da sabi tsuita _(Words already melted into saliva)_

Nee kimi wa ima sara boku no iki wo sutte _(Hey,now you're cautiously breathing my breath)_

Daisuki da nante itsutte mirerukedo _(And saying "I love you")_

Sore nara mou isso bonbe noyouni isshou _(If you're going to do that)_

Boku ga haku kotoba sutte ikitaete _(Breathe with me as you listen to my words~)_

**Mia:** Amazing as always~! Kyaah~!

**Vine:** *fainted* It was so good~~

**Akuru: **You fainted many times in this chapter, Vine..

**Vine: **WHAT DO YOU CARE? Anyway, it was good!

**Miki/Miku:** Thank you~

**Akuru: **All of you, let go your clothes! Men only with their jeans. Girls can use swim clothes. Not the hostesses.

**Yuki/Yumi**: Feels good to be saved in the dare~! *whistles then watches everyone strip, well, the girls go to the dressing room*

**Boys:** *shirtless*

**Kaito:** Ahem…..

**Gakupo:** ….

**Len:** …..Nya.

**Kaito:** Len-kun, are the scratches and wounds still there from the wrestling?

**Len:** You mean the one where I wrestled monkeys? Then yeah…nya. Good thing that most of them turned invisible thanks to those magical doctors they have in this dare base nya.

**_~In some corner where 4 girls have united~_**

**Dorothy:** Kuh! I wonder when Kaito would do his move on Len already….

**Hitomi:** *snaps many pictures* This is going on the internet! I'll wait for the fangirls to do the work for me once I'm gone in here….nyahahaha~

**Yuki/Yumi:** …*snaps a picture too*

**Hitomi:** Lol you can see his wittle cat tail on his back. Oh this would sell and do some really good blackmail material~!

**_~Back to the boys~_**

**Gakupo/Len/Kaito:** *on the bed* …*sighs*

**Len:** Is there an AC in here? It's cold.

**Kaito:** There is…my scarf…..

**Akuru:** Nope! You guys are only in your pants!

**Girls:** *comes out wearing their Project Diva swimwear clothes* It's cold in here…

**Rin:** The grand hall is better.

**Vine:** Sorry…..*makes the AC temp. warmer* Okay then Goodbye! Akuru! Bring her to the mirror! She struggles so amazingly!

**Akuru:** I know! I'M TRYING!

**Mia:** LEN-KUN! LEN-KUN!

**Akuru:** See you later!

_Mia and Akuru went back to the mirror. Vine placed the full body mirror in the dressing room._

**Ega:** Phew! Being a hostess and a reviewer was fun~!

**Yuki/Yumi:** We're glad you liked it~!

**Yuki:** Next is from Ciara

Hello again its Kaito's loving fan and also person who doesn't think that Len is p.s. thanks for those comments Len & Kaito :)

Also whole medieval thing I'm sorry if scared you guys. I love you guys way to much hurt you. FORGIVE ME *puppy eyes*

Meiko- how you ever got arrested for D.U.I and why do think Kaito is an idiot?

Miku- *glomp Miku* ever since i heard the world is mine, you made me love vocaloids and also your my favorite vocaloid. Question, have ever you ever step on your hair?

Luka- please don't be mad at me. my sister made me ask you to dare you to do a lap dance Gakupo and she says if you don't do it she gonna cut hair while I'm sleeping. I'm sorry *about to cry*

Rin/Len- high five for being Stewie fans. Do guys have licence for the road roller, do you guys know that stealing that thing is wrong, and how did guys manage to get in the garage?

Gakupo- have you ever liked anybody besides Luka?

Kaito- 1. personally I don't think your idiot. 2. PLEASE FOR LOVE OF GOD, EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY, FOR THE FAN GIRLS, GUYS & PAIRINGS. I demand please don't ever do the naked scarf thing again. Even if someone dared you to DON'T. unless you want me to... to *about to cry again* 3. how did that even start?

Gumi- if she's here I dare you do your best Bugs Bunny impression. When did like carrots? Oh I love your outfit!

Dell- if your here, when did you develop this bad habit of smoking? How are you and Haku are related you guys have different lasts names? By the way tell Haku I said hi.

Kaito/Len- be good boys kiss me on cheeks please.

Hey do you guys mind if hang here at the end this and also can I sit between Kaito and Len if they don't mind. *blushing like crazy and twirling hair nervously*

VOCALOIDS FOREVER and when I pass in spirit I'll always be a loving Kaito fan. luv u so much! :)

_Ciara entered the room with everyone._

**Ciara:** Hello again its Kaito's loving fan and also person who doesn't think that Len is shota. Oh p.s. thanks for those comments Len & Kaito :)

**Len/Kaito:** No problem. *smiles*

**Ciara:** Also whole medieval thing I'm sorry if scared you guys. I love you guys way to much hurt you. FORGIVE ME *puppy eyes*

**Vocaloids:** Oh no, it's okay! You didn't do anything bad!

**Ciara: **Okay….I was just worried that I scared you guys! So now….Meiko, have you ever got arrested for D.U.I and why do think Kaito is an idiot?

**Meiko:** First, no. My family members keep me in check. Second….well, Kaito is an airhead because of his actions. Like almost setting the whole house on fire, almost messing the garden, spending too much money on ice cream and this dude can't even decide between a boy and girl. And he's too dense.

**Ciara:** I see…..so… *glomps Miku* Ever since I heard "World is Mine", you made me love vocaloids and also your my favorite vocaloid. Question, have ever you ever stepped on your hair?

**Miku:***is glomped* Ehehe…I'm happy to hear that. And yes, I do step on my hair…..a lot of time. The other vocaloids step on my hair too…. But since my hair short now….I get a break from the pain.

**Ciara: **I see…..Luka, please don't be mad at me. My sister made me ask you to dare you to do a lap dance Gakupo and she says if you don't do it she gonna cut hair while I'm sleeping. I'm sorry *about to cry*

**Luka:** So it was your sister…*pats Ciara's head* Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault after all and you don't need to cry about a silly thing. Just smile, okay? *smiles*

**Ciara:** *smiles* O-Okay! Rin, Len! High five for being Stewie fans!

**Rin/Len/Ciara:** *high five!*

**Ciara:** Do guys have licence for the road roller? Do you guys know that stealing that thing is wrong? And how did guys manage to get in the garage?

**Rin/Len:** Yes, we do. Crypton let us have the license at an early age. Well….we were only 6 back then so no. Our garage was pretty big. Our caretaker wanted the garage big so that we play around there or practice there.

**Ciara:** I see….. Gakupo, have you ever liked anybody besides Luka?

**Gakupo:** Nope, Luka is the only one that attracted my heart.

**Everyone:** Awwwwww

**Luka:** *tsundere blush*

**Ciara:** *smiles* Now Kaito. First, personally I don't think your idiot.

**Kaito:** Very few people say that to me, thank you!

**Ciara: ***smiles* Second, PLEASE FOR LOVE OF GOD, EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY, FOR THE FAN GIRLS, GUYS & PAIRINGS. I demand please don't ever do the naked scarf thing again. Even if someone dared you to DON'T. Unless you want me to... to *about to cry again* .3. how did that even start?

**Kaito:** I'm sorry Ciara-san but I just can't help it. It's my hobby after all. And our producers just love making me do that…..and other fangirls too. Anyway, I'll try.

**Ciara: **Good! Gumi?

**Gumi:** Yes?

**Ciara: **I dare you do your best Bugs Bunny impression.

**Gumi:** *goes to the dressing room then comes out wearing a Bugs Bunny outfit*

**Ciara:** …..

**Gumi:** *lays on a sign that says "Bugs Bunny" then munches on a carrot lazily*

**Ciara:** …..

**Gumi:** Sorry, I don't really watch that cartoon so I don't know what to do….so…..

**Ciara:** Oh no, it's okay~! When did you like carrots? Oh I love your outfit!

**Gumi:** Well, it all started like this…..

**_~Flashback~_**

"_Waaah~~ Okaa-san, I'm hungry~" said a 7 year old Gumi. A black haired woman smiled at Gumi then winked at the child. She grabbed the young girl's hand then led her to the kitchen. Gumi sat down on a chair then smiled._

"_What are you going to cook for me now, Okaa-san?" Gumi asked to the black haired woman. She was her caretaker._

"_Well…Gumi dear, why don't you try eating some vegetables?" The woman said. The green haired girl pouted._

"_Ehh? But my friends said that vegetables taste bad….."_

"_Did they even try any vegetables? You'll never know, they might be lying."_

"…_.Eh…"_

"_Come on Gumi-chan, for me? If you eat some vegetables, I'll take you and Gaku-kun to that carnival you always wanted to go to!"_

"_Really? Okay!" Gumi chirped as she swung her legs._

_After 15 minutes, her caretaker placed the plate of carrots on the table._

"_Okaa-san, what is this?"_

"_It's carrots with celery. It has honey and lemon juice too….."_

"…_Does it taste good?"_

"_You'll never know until you try, dear."_

_Gumi picked up the fork then stabbed a small piece of carrot. She slowly brought it to her mouth then chewed. Gumi's eyes sparkled as she swallowed the carrot piece._

"_Waah! It tastes good!" Gumi smiled cheerfully at her caretaker. Her caretaker smiled widely then winked at the young girl._

"_See? Vegetables taste good." Gumi nodded vigorously as she brought another piece in her mouth._

"_Next time, make something like this again! Okay, okaa-san?"_

_She giggled as the black haired woman ruffled her green hair and nodded._

**_~End of flashback~_**

**Ciara:** I see...I see…Say, is Dell here?

**Ega:** Wasn't he here for the dare a few minutes ago?

**Yuki:** I guess he excused himself….

**Yumi:** *calls Dell* "DUDE! You need to come back to the room!"

_Yumi heard Dell grunt through the cellphone. Dell hung up on her._

**Yumi:** Smooth dude. Smooth.

_Dell entered the room again with a frown on his face._

**Dell:** What is it now?

**Yumi:** Questions dude. Questions.

**Dell:** …

**Ciara: **Dell, when did you develop this bad habit of smoking?

**Dell:** When I started working. Smoking is my way to forget about my work and relax once in a while.

**Ciara:** How are you and Haku are related you guys have different lasts names?

**Dell:** It doesn't depend on our last names. Our creator made me as Haku's alter-ego or as her younger half-brother. Viewing me as her younger half-brother is much easier.

**Ciara: **Ahh okay~ By the way tell Haku I said hi.

**Dell:** Yeah, sure. Now if you excuse me, I need to go back to work…*leaves the room*

**Ciara:** …ah well. Kaito and Len, be good boys and kiss me on cheeks please.

**Kaito:** *kisses Ciara on the left cheek*

**Len:** *kisses Ciara on the right cheek*

**Ciara: **Hey do you guys mind if hang here at the end this and also can I sit between Kaito and Len if they don't mind. *blushing like crazy and twirling hair nervously*

**Gakupo:** *sits down next to Luka*

**Yuki:** Of course you can~!

**Kaito/Len:** *smiles*

**Ciara:** T-That's great! A-And….VOCALOIDS FOREVER and when I pass in spirit I'll always be a loving Kaito fan. luv u so much! :)

**Kaito:** *chuckles* I'm happy to find such an enthusiastic fan.

**Ciara:** …Thank you..!

**_~At the part where it is exclusively for reviewers and hostesses~_**

**Dorothy:** Hm. There are many of us now.

**Hitomi: **And yet still not enough revenge on Len-chan…..but the shirtless pics can embarrass him too.

**Dorothy:** Nah…it's just the aftermath of Spice!

**Hitomi:** …..Does that mean many fangirls will die again…?

**Dorothy:** Maybe….

**Hitomi:** ….Ah well. I should think of another revenge plot then.

**_~Back to everyone else~_**

**Ega:** Next is from Rocketman182

Ok, being one of the more uncommon male vocaloid fans, i think its my duty to put up some questions and dares for you all! I dont do yaoi, but hetero and Yuri are not beyond my scope... *Grins at Luka and Miku*

Here we go!

Miku-

1) You are adorable! Here's a leek for being awesome, and here's another leek for Mikuo. Haven't seen him around yet... Tell him i said wusup.

2) French kiss Luka until all males in the room have serious nosebleeds. No avoiding this. Make it good. *evil smile*

Len-

1) You're not a shota, so relax.

2) I dont support RinxLen so you dont have to worry about that. HOWEVER, here's a bananna. You must eat it in two bites, no more. Good luck.

For Lily-

1) I have NEVER seen you portrayed as straight. Care to elaborate? Cuz i thought you had a thing for Kiyoteru or something...

2)You're hot (O/_/O')

For Gumi-

1) You are just awesome! Heres a carrot and a new pair of goggles! These have infared, so have fun!

For Luka-

1) This is gonna sound pervy, but you have... AWESOME BOOBS. Sorry, hormonal teenage guy. I can't help it.

2) Kiss Gakupo in front of EVERYONE. 1 minute.

For Neru-

1) Stop being such a tsundere, even though it is ADORABLE. Also, your cell phone bill has to be astronomical. How much do you pay?

2) LenxNeru fan... Make out session, 10 minutes. GO!

For Gakupo-

1) You are one lucky guy, treat Luka right!

2) How on earth did you get a giant eggplant with wooden legs to serve as your steed? Seriously, it defies all reasonable logic.

Thats it for me! See you all next time! *A helicopter comes in next to the window. Shoots out the glass and jumps into the helicopter which then speeds off*

_Rocketman182 entered the dare base._

**Rocket: **Ok, being one of the more uncommon male vocaloid fans, I think its my duty to put up some questions and dares for you all! I dont do yaoi, but hetero and Yuri are not beyond my scope... *grins at Luka and Miku*

**Luka/Miku:** E-Eh…?

**Ega:** …I'll just stay quiet…*goes to the corner where the guests are*

**Rocket:** Here we go! Miku, You are adorable! Here's a leek for being awesome, and here's another leek for Mikuo. Haven't seen him around yet... Tell him I said wusup.

**Miku:** *takes the leeks happily* Thank you very much for the leeks! I'll deliver the leek and message to Mikuo.

**Yumi:** *takes the leeks* Sorry Miku-chan. I gotta put this in your leek stash you share with Mikuo…so that you won't be tempted! See ya! *goes out*

**Miku:** I forgot….my dare…..*frowns* Almost had it. Damn.

**Rocket:** …Anyway. French kiss Luka until all males in the room have serious nosebleeds. No avoiding this. Make it good. *evil smile*

**Miku:** Eh? But Luka-chan and Gakupo-nii got married awhile ago-

**Luka:** Miku. It's not a real marriage.

**Miku:** Ehh…

**Rocket:** See? Now go on. Make it good. *flashes another evil smile*

_Miku gulped as she stood up from the chair she was sitting on. Luka did as well. Luka walked towards Miku. Miku backed up unconsciously until she was cornered by Luka on a wall._

"_L-Luka-chan…please don't let this end up like how Rin and Len's French kiss as earlier….." Miku said._

"_Of course I won't. Besides, we need to make ours a lot more …._interesting."_Luka said with a bit of mischievousness laced in her tone._

"_Go on, make your move." Luka said softly._

_Miku crashed her lips on Luka's firm pulled the pinkette into a tight hug. Both girls angled the heads to taste more of each other. Luka opened her mouth, giving Miku an entrance. Miku slipped her tongue into Luka's moist cavern. She tasted something salty, probably from the fish but there was also a tinge of spice._

_Both tongues finally met each other and joined together for a passionate dance. They sway and ove smoothly with both of them synchronizing with their movements and heartbeart. Going deeper into infatuation with the others capability, the other one did let herself to stay submissive. Angling her head a bit more to the right, she gently pushed the head of the teal haired girl, making their kiss much deeper. The tealette's hand then traveled to the pinkette's hip and grabbed it. As Miku was still concentrating on their little dance, Luka's sharp eyes traveled to the three boys of the room._

_Kaito was blocking his nose with a tissue and it seems like he's been doing that for quite some time now. She glanced to the blond cat boy. He was clutching the fluffy pillow all this time with tissue stuffed to his nose. It seems like his nosebleed hasn't stopped. The young girl between the two boys panicked. Her eyes traveled to a purple haired samurai. He was blushing hard and his handkerchief was used to block his nose. Blood painted the white handkerchief very well._

_Luka parted and Miku parted away, leaving each others mouth a thin string of saliva._

_She glanced at Miku, whose face was the color of blood. Luka simply blushed red as well, but she patted Miku's head instead. Both sat down as they try to catch their breath._

**Rocket:** *smirks* Good enough.

**_~After the boys' nosebleed has stopped~_**

**Rocket:** Len….

**Len:** *flinches* 'no shota dare, no shota dare, no spice dare, no spice dare…..'

**Rocket: **You're not a shota, so relax.

**Len:** *sighs in relief* Finally, another person who doesn't think I'm one... 'No shota dare….spice dare then? If it's with Rin then I would be flat before the cakes comes...'

**Rocket:** I dont support Rin x Len so you dont have to worry about that.

**Len:** *sighs in relief again*

**Rocket:** HOWEVER,

**Len:** *stiffens*

**Rocket:** Here's a banana. You must eat it in two bites, no more. Good luck.

**Len:** *sighs in relief* Okay…that was a close call…..*remembers about Hitomi* 'I'm screwed. I hope that it won't happen again…..'

_Len peeled the banana. He took a quick glance at Hitomi. The girl looked like she's bored. Girls aren't nice when they're bored….! Len shook his head then looked at Kaito. Kaito quickly faced away from the boy. Len decided to shrug it off. He opened his mouth then took a big bite. He chewed the half of the banana slowly, savoring the sweet taste of his heavenly bananas. He swallowed the fruit and fully consumed the other half of the banana. He slowly chewed then swallowed. He threw the banana peel to the trash can. He sighed in relief._

**Rocket:** Alright….for Lily…..

**Ega:** *calls Lily* "You have a question or dare. Please come to the room next to the Grand Hall. Yes, bye."

_After a few moments of silence, Lily entered the room._

**Rocket:** Lily, I have NEVER seen you portrayed as straight. Care to elaborate? Cuz I thought you had a thing for Kiyoteru or something...

**Lily:** *sighs* I don't know why people stereotype me into a lesbian, despite my clothing. However, I can tell to all of you that I don't have anyone I'm setting my eyes on. I view the vocaloids here as family members, though they do bug me sometimes. People should just stop streotyping me into a lesbian just because of my duets with girls or because of my voice.

**Ega:** LILY ISN'T A LESBIAN! SHE IS THE MOST AMAZING VOCALOID I EVER SAW!

**Lily:** Why thank you. *smiles*

**Rocket:** I see….. …You're hot (O/_/O')

**Lily:** *smirks* I thank you for the compliment then. *winks*

**Rocket:** *ahem* Gumi…..

**Gumi:** Yes?

**Rocket:** Gumi, You are just awesome! Here's a carrot and a new pair of goggles! These have infrared, so have fun!

**Gumi:** Waah…thank you very much! *happily accepts the gifts*

**Rocket:** *ahem* Luka, this is gonna sound pervy, but you have... AWESOME BOOBS. Sorry, hormonal teenage guy. I can't help it.

**Luka:** *sighs then rubs her temples* Of course…I understand….adolocents and their changes to adulthood….it's okay, I guess.

**Rocket:** Now, kiss Gakupo in front of EVERYONE. 1 minute.

**Luka:** *tsundere blush*

_Luka landed her lips on the purple samurai beside her. Gakupo deepened their kiss slightly. Both of them savored the gentle kiss. Both of them stayed there, unmoving. After the minute has passed, they pulled away. Luka quickly turned her back, blushing. Gakupo simply chuckled._

**Rocket:** Neru is next….

**Yuki:** *calls Neru* "Neru, come to the room right next to the Grand Hall. Bye!"

_Again, after a few moments of silence, Neru entered the room._

**Rocket:** Stop being such a tsundere, even though it is ADORABLE. Also, your cell phone bill has to be astronomical. How much do you pay?

**Neru:** First, I'm not a tsundere. Second, I pay at least 10,000 yen a month.

**Ega:** That was nuts.. I'll never have money as much as Neru's bill.

**Rocket:** Len x Neru fan... Make out session, 10 minutes. GO!

**Neru:** E-Ehh..?

**Len:** …..'Should I just repeat my actions earlier? Ah well…..it's easier. But I just hope she won't hate me.'

_Len stood up then cornered Neru by the wall._

'_E-Eh? Not this approach again! L-Len-kun..!'_

_Len blowed hot air on the blonde's ear then whispered in a husky tone._

"_Let's start again, shall we?"_

_Len nibbled on Neru's earlobe lightly. After that, he licked her earlobe, all the way the down to the nape of her neck. He again nibbled lightly on the white nape. The blonde girl shivered. Len kept switching with his tactics now. He nibbled, sucked then licked. Len held Neru's hand as he landed his lips to the shorter blonde's. Neru opened her mouth slightly, letting Len's tongue slip in. They once again dance into the rythym. Tongues entertwined passionately, but they needed to end for their needs. They parted once again as they went separate ways._

**Len:** *ahem* I'm sorry about it again, Neru-nyan.

**Neru:** *blushing* Oh no…it's okay….Len-kun. If you don't mind, I'm going to leave now…*leaves the room*

**Rocket:** Gakupo, You are one lucky guy, treat Luka right!

**Gakupo:** *sighs* I'm trying but it looks like fate won't let me take a break from a perverted scenario. But now, I swear, I would stop myself from making her mad….

**Luka:** If that's possible…

**Rocket:** How on earth did you get a giant eggplant with wooden legs to serve as your steed? Seriously, it defies all reasonable logic.

**Gakupo:** It's simple! All you need to do is be a samurai, Have a very strong passion and love for eggplants, pet training skills and…be a vocaloid.

**Rocket:** …...That's it for me! See you all next time! *A helicopter comes in next to the window. Shoots out the glass and jumps into the helicopter which then speeds off*

**Yuki:** *vein pop* Just how many people loves to destroy the windows? *grunts* It's way better in the grand hall, almost all windows are open...

**Others**: …

**Yumi:** She's emotional about the window. She hates it if the window breaks, I don't know why. Anyway, just fix that with authoress magic Yuki!

**Yuki:** ….*grunts then fixes the window with authoress magic* People loves to target windows.

**Yumi:** Yeah yeah they do. Next set of dares please!

**Ega:** Next is from chizuruMiki

Yoho~! Miki aka Luka-sama's fan girl is back once again! This time I brought my friend along~ Her name's Yuu!

Miki: Come..IN! -is dragging a pink headed brat by the back of her collar-

Yuu: NUUU! WHAT IF THEY DISLIKE ME! -tries to crawl away on the ground-

Miki: Relax! I've been here twice! Yuki-chi and Yumi-chi are good people!

Yuu: -is still struggling-

Miki: Hey guys! I'm back once again! I brought a friend along!

Yuu: N-Nice to meet you! I'm Yuu!

Miki: So.. yeah.. Yuu has tons of questions and dares that she wants to give to you guys.

Yuu: Hope you guys don't find me annoying! -glomps on Meiko-nee-

Miki: Uhh.. I forgot to tell you guys that.. she's a total Meiko fan girl..

Yuu: Yoroshiku ne, Meiko-nee-san! -smiles brightly-

Miki: Okay! Get the questions rolling, Yuu!

Yuu: Alright!

(Miku-san)

1. Do you ever try anything else other than leeks?

2. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live in the land of leeks?

3. What if World was Rin's and not yours?

4. I dare you to turn into Yandere mode and try to kill a crossdressing Len for flirting with Kaito! Teehee!

Oh and, please remain Yandere for the rest of this chapter!

(Len-chan)

1. Do you share a bed with Rin-chan?

2. Why do like to crossdress? You even have bigger boobs than Rin-chan! Ops.. I shouldn't have said that.. -whispers to self- Rin-chan's gonna kill me!

3. Will you wear a Neko Maid outfit for Kaito? Please do!

(Rin-chan)

1. Len is getting raped by Kaito! Will you enjoy the show or will you save Len?

2. I dare you to use the Road Roller on Miki each time she tries to hug Luka-nee!

Miki: Hey! That's not fair! -pouts-

(Meiko-nee-san)

1. I brought Sake for you! -hands Sake to Meiko-nee-san-

2. Have you ever tried taking a bath with Luka-nee? You two seem pretty close to one another.

3. Have you ever drank with Luka-nee? If so, how was she like when she's drunk?

4. Kiss Kaito and see what reaction he has! -giggles-

(Kaito)

1. Show us your hottest look!

(Luka-nee)

1. Do you have any other fans who is crazily all over you other than Miki? Trust me, she's got almost all your fan arts (including GakuLuka's) saved in one folder.

Miki: H-HEY! You made it sound as though I'm a stalker!

Yuu: Aren't you..?

Miki: ... True..

2. Have you ever been caught making out with Gakupo? [This question was asked by Miki]

3. How does it feel to be dumped?

Miki: Hey! That's rude!

Yuu: At least I didn't ask for her cup size.

Miki: ... -drags Yuu into the toilet- I'll be borrowing her for a while! -smiles-

-few moments later-

Yuu: KYAAAAAAAA! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! !

Miki: -is dragging an unconscious Yuu out of the toilet- I'm sorry, she fainted. Well then! I'll be asking Gakkun the last few questions!

(Gakkun)

1. How the heck do you get an eggplant on 4 giant sticks to move?

2. Show us your hottest look. Make sure Luka-sama gets a nosebleed or faints due to over-blushing.

3. Please whack the douche bag in the Just Be Friends PV for Luka-sama and my sake. -summons the dude in Just Be Friends' PV-

Miki: Oh wait! Don't just go yet! -slaps the Just Be Friends' dude- Now you can go.

Yuu: -wakes up- Wha-? KYAAAAAAAAAAA! GET AWAY FROM ME, MIKI! -moves backwards on the floor-

Miki: ... Relax. I'm not showing it anymore.

Yuu: Gosh, I'm terribly afraid of your shota look.

Miki: Alright. Time for me to go! Oh, Yuu said she wants to stay for the rest of this chapter.

Yuu: Yeap! I wanna have more fun with you guys!

Miki: Before I go.. Can I have Luka-sama?

Yuu: RIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!

Miki: HEY! I didn't hug her! KYAAAAAAAA! -runs away from Road Roller- Bye guys! See you next chapter! Rin, you can stop chasing me now!

_chizuruMiku entered the room with a smile. But she seems like she's struggling about something..or someone?_

**Miki: **Yoho~! Miki aka Luka-sama's fangirl is back once again! This time I brought my friend along~ Her name's Yuu! ….Come...IN! *is dragging a pink headed brat by the back of her collar*

**Yuu:** NUUU! WHAT IF THEY DISLIKE ME! -tries to crawl away on the ground-

**Miki:** Relax! I've been here twice! Yuki-chi and Yumi-chi are good people!

**Yuki/Yumi:** *smiles* A new visitor? Oh, come on in! And thanks for the compliment!

**Yuu:** *is still struggling*

**Miki:** Hey guys! I'm back once again! I brought a friend along!

**Yuu:** N-Nice to meet you! I'm Yuu!

**Everyone:** Nice to meet you!

**Miki: **So.. yeah.. Yuu has tons of questions and dares that she wants to give to you guys.

**Yuu: **Hope you guys don't find me annoying! *glomps on Meiko-nee*

**Meiko:** *is glomped* Eh? *smiles*

**Miki:** Uhh…. I forgot to tell you guys that…. she's a total Meiko fan girl….

**Vocaloids:** We don't mind at all.

**Yuu:** Yoroshiku ne, Meiko-nee-san! *smiles brightly*

**Meiko:** *smiles again* Yoroshiku, Yuu-san.

**Miki:** Okay! Get the questions rolling, Yuu!

**Yuu:** Alright! Miku-san, do you ever try anything else other than leeks?

**Miku:** Yes, I do. I eat other vegetables, fruits, fish, meat…anything that's delicious actually. Though, since leeks are my favorite, I go for them.

**Yuu:** Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live in the land of leeks?

**Miku:** Hmmm…..

**_~Miku's imagination~_**

"_OMAIGAWD~~ ANOTHER EXTREMELY LEEKY DAY JUST FOR ME~!" A young girl by the age of 16 screamed to the heavens. She stared up the clouds that all resemble the shape of a leek. She sniffed the familiar smell of leeks. She grabbed a leek from her leek-made house then walked to the stage._

**_~At the stage~_**

_She grabbed a leek microphone as she can hear her fans cheering for her. She is the idol and president of this leek world! Everyone worships her there! And all of her supporters were leeks! Oh yeah! She pointed at her audience then started to sing and dance "Miku Miku ni shite ageru"._

_After the concert, she would go to her office and eat leeks all day then watch some yaoi on TV~!_

"_Being queen is the best…."_

**_~End of imagination~_**

**Yuu:** Hello? Miku-san?

**Miku:** Eh?

**Yuu:** You dazed off….

**Miku:** Oh, sorry. My imagination would be…..it would be a world entirely made of leeks, even the citizens. And I'm the idol and queen there. I would eat leeks all day, anytime, anywhere.

**Yuu: **…What if World was Rin's and not yours?

**Miku:** ….Rin-chan can always share, right? Right?

**Rin:** I don't know Miku-chan. I don't know.

**Miku:** …I wouldn't think about it that much. Rin is still my friend after all.

**Yuu:** I see….I dare you to turn into Yandere mode and try to kill a crossdressing Len for flirting with Kaito! Teehee!

**Miku/Len:** EH?

**Miku:** I'm going to kill Len-nyan? Crossdressing? B-But he's not flirting with Kaito at all.

**Yuu:** He does~!

**Miku:** B-But I can't kill innocent, innocent Len-nyan. He's a pure wittle cat….okay maybe not pure nor innocent but still. He's an angel…..sorta. Okay maybe not since he's going spice and all…..

**Len:** Miku-nee…..it's like you're hesistating to not kill me nya…..

**Miku:** ….

**Yuu:** You're not going to kill him…..just try.

**Miku:** ….

**Len:** …I'm screwed nya.

**_~In a place where the others have gathered~_**

**Hitomi:** Seeing Len-chan's pain now makes me think that my revenge is carried out by other reviewers…..

**Dorothy:** …Ah well. Enjoy the Yandere!Miku show…..

**Rin:** …..This must be the revenge that fate made up…since I tortured Miku-chan a lot...and she's doing it on the most precious person on my life! It's like Servant of Evil all over again!

**_~Back to the other part~_**

**Miku:** I have no choice then…*yandere mode: activated*

**Len:** I'm really screwed now…..

**Miki:** You need to crossdress too, Len.

**Len:** *runs to the dressing room*

**_~In the dressing room~_**

**Len:** …What am I supposed to wear? *light bulb* ….Can't I just use that Nuko Len Len outfit so that I can fight off Miku-nyan?

_Len searched around for that outfit Rin made. She said that she wanted new changes to the outfit. And that is the pink dress….._

**Len:** Len, this is you're only way to fight off yandere!Miku-nyan..! Be a man nya!

_Len slipped on the pink dress and the pink bow on his head. He grabbed the new banana staff. It was pink instead of gold._

**Len:** *sighs* Rin and her girly sense…nya…..

_Len walked out of the dressing room, gripping his banana staff tightly._

**_~At that place where the others are~_**

**Hitomi:** *eating popcorn* Heh…he went for that bit again?

**Dorothy:** *snickers* It's like he _wants_ Kaito to kiss him again.

**Rin:** …..Len is screwed.

**Gakupo:** That staff if made of steel. It could block off the attacks. But it all matters on the position and weapon that your opponent is using. Len-kun's gonna die if Miku-dono uses a gun.

**Rin:** ….He's screwed. He knows it too. He's screaming it all over our twin telepathy….

**_~Back at the other part~_**

**Miku:** I see that you're for that bit again, Magical Nuko Len Len.

**Len:** It's a way to fight off death, Miku-nyan.

**Miku:** *smirks*

_Miku creepily smiled at the blond neko boy. Len gripped his banana staff tightly. Miku pulled out a butcher knife from her back then stared at Len with evil eyes. Len raised his banana staff._

"_Magical staff activate, banana sword!" ….._

…

…

…

"_I am screwed." Len said grimly as he ran away from the tealette that dashed towards him._

**_*CLANK!*_**

_The knife and the steel staff meet together, trying to push one of the competitors out of the game. However, it seems to be such a fair battle._

"_I'm surprised that you can still fight back without your powers." Miku said. Miku pushed Len to the ground. Len dropped his banana staff in the process. Miku got on top of him and grabbed his neck. She tightened her grip on the boy's neck and picked up her knife._

"…_Do it, Hatsune." Len said as he desperately tried to catch some breath. He kept twisting and turning but Miku kept him still. Miku raised the knife and…_

…_._

…_.._

…

_Miku let go of Len's neck then grabbed the knife on the floor. She pulled out the knife, that was right beside Len's head. She stood up then walked away, laughing evilly. Len stood up and shivered. He ran back to the dressing room to get some pants on._

**Miku:** *creepy laugh*

**Yuu:** …..Wow. Oh and, please remain Yandere for the rest of this chapter!

**Miku:** *yandere smile* Gladly.

**Vocaloids:** *shivers*

**Rin:** It's the revenge of the Hatsune…for killing her earlier and she's taking it on the innocent…ah well. Len is too strong to die in her hands.

**Len:** *comes out of the dressing room with his shorts*

**Yuu:** Len-chan, do you share a bed with Rin-chan?

**Len:** At the Vocaloid household, we do. Here at the dare base, we don't. But there are times when we drop by each others room by midnight in case we can't sleep and play some games.

**Yuu: **Why do like to crossdress? You even have bigger boobs than Rin-chan! Oops... I shouldn't have said that…

**Len:** I don't like to crossdress!

**Rin:** heh? *stares at Yuu and Miki*

**Yuu:** *whispers to self* Rin-chan's gonna kill me!

**Miki:** *whispers to Yuu* You should've never said that.

**Len:** Let me get this straight. I don't like to crossdress. I do that because of my producers. And this session makes me crossdress too. And like what I did earlier, I chose that outfit because it would protect me, somehow.

**Yuu:** Hmmmm whatever you say~

**Miki:** *coughs she doesn't look convinced at all cough*

**Yuu: **Will you wear a Neko Maid outfit for Kaito? Please do!

**Len:** ….

**Yuu:** Please?

**Len:** ….

**Yumi:** It's a dare! Now go do it or I would forcefully put it on ya and throw you to the fan lounge OR outside, to that part where the gangsters and evil, jealous females would be…..

**Len:** *shivers* Y-Yes ma'am *goes to the dressing room*

**_~After some minutes~_**

_Len walked out of the dressing room. He was wearing black dress that stopped at his mid-thigh that has white ruffles at each hem. There was also the white apron that was tied into a big, white bow at the back. He wore a black ribbon with a yellow rose at the center. And of course, he wore the maid hat and knee socks. His tail swished around, his ears drooped as he kept pulling on the end of the dress._

**Vocaloid girls:** Len-nyan….he's absolutely adorable.

**Hitomi/Dorothy/Yuu/Miki:** How cute~~!

**Hitomi:** *snaps a pic* THIS IS GOING IN THE INTERNET LENNY-CHAN. NYAHAHAHAHAHA~!

**Gakupo:** *chuckles*

**Kaito:** …*cough*

**Ciara:** …..Nope, he's not a shota, not a shota…..*looks away*

**Yuki/Yumi:** *high five*

**Len:** W-What happened to the previous maid outfits, nya?

**Yuki/Yumi:** We switched them with something more revealing~!

**Len:** W-Why nya?

**Yuki/Yumi**: We thought it would be funny~!

**Len:** …..*glances at Ega* ...

**Ega:** I-I did nothing.. Believe me...

**Len:** ...

**Yuu:** Sooo, do you like it, Kaito~?

**Kaito:** *looks away then coughs*

**Ciara:** …? Kaito-kun, are you red…?

**Kaito:** N-No…..

**Len:** *blushes*

**Girls except Ega and Ciara:** *snickers* Those two should just really be honest with themselves.

**Len:** Forgetting about that, n-next please…nya?

**Yuu:** Rin-chan, Len is getting raped by Kaito! Will you enjoy the show or will you save Len?

**Rin:** *chuckles then puts on sunglasses that came out of nowhere* Enjoy the show. I trust that Len won't count it as rape anyway. *mischievous smile*

**Len:** R-Rin-nyan! What are you saying? I thought you'll protect me nya…..*pouts*

**Rin:** Rin-nyan will only protect Len-nyan if he's in real danger. Kaito will never rape Len anyway…

**Dorothy/Yumi:** *ahem* Shota desuyon, Shotarella, Imitation Black could count, Trick and Treat, Shota Yuukai and a lot more since we can't remember titles that in Japanese...

**Rin:** Those are just songs…..ah anyway. All I know that I'll just sit back and watch the show.

**Yuu:** Okay….I dare you to use the Road Roller on Miki each time she tries to hug Luka-nee!

**Miki:** *about to hug Luka* Hey! That's not fair! *pouts*

**Yuu:** Meiko nee-san, I brought Sake for you! *hands Sake to Meiko*

**Meiko:** *gladly accepts sake* Thank you very much.

**Yuu:** Meiko nee-san, have you ever tried taking a bath with Luka-nee? You two seem pretty close to one another.

**Meiko:** Yes, I do take baths with her.

**Yuu:** Have you ever drank with Luka-nee? If so, how was she like when she's drunk?

**Meiko:** No, whenever I ask Luka she refuses because she said that she doesn't like sake. She even jokes about how she'll destroy the household if she drinks.

**Yuu:** I see…Please kiss Kaito and see what reaction he has! *giggles*

**Meiko:** *sighs then walks over to Kaito*

_Kaito faced Meiko. The brown haired vocaloid kissed the blue male tenderly. It has gentleness yet you can say it was intense, since it was Meiko. Meiko pulled away from Kaito then glanced at the blue vocaloid. Kaito was red. Meiko walked back to her seat._

**Meiko:** Quickly flustered as always…

**Yuu: ***giggles* Now, Kaito, Show us your hottest look!

**Kaito:** …How do I do that exactly….?

**Miki:** You can try being Spice!Kaito~~

**Kaito:** Spice? ….*spots a rose on a desk and picks it up*

"_How am I supposed to do this exactly…?" he murmured. Maybe….he can copy Len's Spice tactic?_

"_Ah well, here we go…."_

_Kaito placed the stem of the rose in his mouth then looked at everyone with half lidded eyes, yet still shone with…mischievousness? A shine that could attract anyone. He smiled slightly then held out his hand._

**Ciara:** *blushes then covers her nose*

**Yuu/Miki:** *giggles/squeals*

**Vocaloids:** …

**Hitomi/Dorothy/Yuki/Yumi/Ega:** Kufufufufufufu…. *all of them takes a pic*

**Ega:** I will show Mia this! She would be glad!

**Yuu:** Luka-nee, Do you have any other fans who is crazily all over you other than Miki? Trust me, she's got almost all your fan arts (including GakuLuka's) saved in one folder.

**Miki:** H-HEY! You made it sound as though I'm a stalker!

**Yuu:** Aren't you..?

**Miki:** ... True…..

**Luka:** hmmm…well, maybe yes, maybe no. I can't base a fan from her/his actions alone.

**Yuu:** Have you ever been caught making out with Gakupo? Oh and this question was asked by Miki~

**Luka:** *tsun tsun blush* W-Whoever said that I make out with him?

**Everyone:** ….The events in the dare session are proof!

**Luka:** *blushes* I-If it's about the dares then it happened many times actually…and if it's free time then no….we don't make out.

**Yuu:** How does it feel to be dumped?

**Luka:** Eh?

**Miki:** Hey! That's rude!

**Yuu:** At least I didn't ask for her cup size.

**Miki:** ... *drags Yuu into the toilet* I'll be borrowing her for a while! *smiles*

**_~Few moments later~_**

**Yuu:** KYAAAAAAAA! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

**_~After another moment of silence~_**

**Miki:** *is dragging an unconscious Yuu out of the toilet* I'm sorry, she fainted. Well then! I'll be asking Gakkun the last few questions! Gakkun, how the heck do you get an eggplant on 4 giant sticks to move?

**Gakupo:** As I've said, it's simple. All you need to be a samurai, have an extraordinary love and passion for eggplants, pet training skills and last but not the least, be a vocaloid.

**Miki:** Show us your hottest look. Make sure Luka-sama gets a nosebleed or faints due to over-blushing.

_Gakupo looked around for any props. He found a brown ribbon by the desk. He grabbed the brown ribbon and wrapped it around loosely on Luka's neck. Gakupo sat down next to Luka once again then took a hanging part of the ribbon and placed it on his lip. He managed to smirk at the blushing pinkette. He let his eyes close a bit and stare at the wide, sea blue eyes that stared right back at him. Those sea blue eyes stared right into his soul. Soon enough, the girl's head fell and landed on a broad shoulder. It seems like the girl fainted already._

**_~Again, after some moments~_**

**Luka:** *wakes up*

**Gakupo:** Alright….your next dare please?

**Miki:** Please whack the douche bag in the Just Be Friends PV for Luka-sama and my sake. *summons the dude in 'Just Be Friends' PV*

**Gakupo:** Wait…but isn't that the producer that played as….?

**Dude:** Wait, what am I doing here?

**Gakupo:** I'm sorry for I'm about to do….*whacks the dude on the head*

**Dude:** Wha? Gakupo, you-!

**Miki:** Oh wait! Don't just go yet! *slaps the Just Be Friends' dude* Now you can go.

**Dude:** WTF? What's happening here?

**Gakupo:** I don't know if you're an actor or Luka's previous master but I'm still sorry, for it's a dare.

**Dude:** Gakupo, I'm going to tell the people from Crypton that you need some confinement! *goes away*

**Gakupo:** …He IS Luka's previous master….

**Miki:** Oh….oops. Sorry Gakkun! But I couldn't help it!

**Gakupo:** It's okay, confinement isn't bad. They just do multiple tests on you to see if the functions are running properly…

**Meiko:** Which happened a lot to me…

**Miki:** I see…..

**Yuu: ***wakes up* Wha-? KYAAAAAAAAAAA! GET AWAY FROM ME, MIKI! *moves backwards on the floor*

**Miki:** ... Relax. I'm not showing it anymore.

**Yuu: **Gosh, I'm terribly afraid of your shota look.

**Miki:** Alright. Time for me to go! Oh, Yuu said she wants to stay for the rest of this chapter.

**Yuu:** Yeap! I wanna have more fun with you guys!

**Everyone:** It's fine!

**Miki: **Before I go…. Can I have Luka-sama?

**Yuu: **RIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!

**Miki: **HEY! I didn't hug her! *suddenly poofed outside with the roadroller standing before her* KYAAAAAAAA! *runs away from Road Roller* Bye guys! See you next chapter! Rin, you can stop chasing me now! *runs away*

**Rin:** *stops chasing Miki then goes back to the room*

**_~At that corner...~_**

**Dorothy:** Hmm let's see, Me, Hitomi-san, Ciara-san and now Yuu-san, anyone I missed?

**Hitomi:** Ega-san can be counted since she did send a review as "Vine" with her reflections.

**Dorothy:** There's 5 of us now? Wow, a lot of people really wanted to watch the show….

**Hitomi:** I stayed here to get some revenge, but it looks like my revenge is being carried out by everyone, even Miku-sama!

**Ciara:** Ehehe….Watching the show here on live is interesting.

**Yuu:** *nods* I wonder how the show will end. *smiles*

**Ega:** *nods* Very interesting, isn't it? It's like some live reality TV show *whisper to herself* Though I don't really like seeing Len die..

**Reviewers:** *nods*

**Yuki/Yumi:** …..Maybe it's a TV show already….

**Vocaloids:** *sweatdrop* There's a lot of reviewers now.

**Yuki:** Next is from Radman2112

hiya! My name is Astriedax (sorry for how I put in the pronunciation,but that's how it really is pronounced XD "ass-tree-dacks")

Len and Piko

Have an epic duel, len gets a pair of katanas, while Piko gets a pair of chain maces. Whoever wins can not be called Shota for two chapters. GO LEN!

Rin

Can I show you off to my friends? They think vocaloid is dumb, and I need the best singer to convince them. *hugs Rin* also, here's a million oranges :D

Kaito

why is it that Rin sings about killing people, Len sings about sex, yet you sing about rainbows and ice cream?

Luka

this is a secret dare, Len and Piko can not know about. Whoever wins the duel between those two, you can slap with a massive tuna ten times. *hands MASSIVE tuna* *evil laugh* MUAHAHAHA

Gakupo

go play seven minutes in heaven with Luka

Rin and Len

Did you and Len enjoy singing Cantarella?

here are the keys to the roda rorra. Have fun~

oh, also... RinXLen foreva!

Len

Become a chibi and wear your chibi append outfit for the rest of the chapter

Meiko

if I give you all of the most expensive sake in the world, would you cosplay as kaito for the rest of the chapter?

Bye guys! *poof*

_Radman2112 entered the room._

**Rad:** Hiya! My name is Astriedax, which is pronounced as "ass-tree-daks". Sorry for how I put in the pronunciation, but that's how it really is pronounced XD

**Vocaloids:** *nods*

**Rad:** This one is for Len and Piko.

**Yumi:** *calls Piko* "Another dare or question. Yeah, again. Bye."

_Piko entered the room._

**Piko:** Another dare, I presume?

**Rad:** Yes, have an epic duel. Len gets a pair of katanas, while Piko gets a pair of chain maces. Whoever wins can't be called Shota for two chapters. GO LEN!

**Len/Piko:** *gulps* We're going to fight each other just for not being called a shota…

**Len:** I accept then, nya!

**Piko:** For the freedom!

**_~Goes to the dressing room to get some weird armor as Yuki said so~_**

**Rad:** *whispers to Luka* This is a secret dare, Len and Piko can not know about. Whoever wins the duel between those two, you can slap with a massive tuna ten times. *hands MASSIVE tuna* *evil laugh* MUAHAHAHA.

**Luka:** *nods then hides massive tuna somewhere*

**Ega:** This will not end well.

**Yumi:** Yup…

**Rad:** Yumi-san, Ega-san, I presume you have received my message?

**Yumi:** You mean about the changes that you want? Yes, Yuki-chan already took care of that and she wants to thank you for the compliment. You don't know how many spazz attacks she had whenever someone compliments her~

**Yuki:** Oh what was that, Yumi-chan?

**Yumi:** *freezes* N-Nothing..!

**Ega:** Forgive them, they're always like that but it's at this session when they can't hold themselves back…..since no one has to spazz -much- , they decided to spazz.

**Rad:** I see….

**Yuki:** Alright, we should all poof to the arena…..

**_~At the arena~_**

_Everyone was sitting at the seats of the arena that has this circular shape. Rin was fiddling with her ribbon nervously and Kaito's eyes shot everywhere, looking for Len._

**Meiko:** Len's lovers are so nervous…

**Luka:** I would be the same…..they're both the members of our family….one of them might get killed.

**Miku:** I'm sure the hostesses wouldn't let them die for real….though it would be such a shame.

**Gakupo:** and how could you say that, Miku-dono?

**Miku:** Well, it was stated at the rules. It said that you can kill or abuse a character, but it doesn't matter since they'll resurrect or heal fast anyways. My experience of dying and resurrecting after a few dares is an example…. And what's unfair is that I was killed two times and that one of them won't. *pouts*

**Vocaloids:** Uh huh….

**Luka:** Hmmmm….

**_~At the stage~_**

**Yumi:** Alright~! This will be the battle for pride and justice! Our competitors both experienced such horrible experiences and this is one way to at least take a break from them!

**Yuki:** Coming from the blue corner, is Utatane Piko!

_Piko walked to_ _the_ _stage. He was wearing his armor with a helmet and carrying his chain maces._

**Ega:** And coming from the red corner, is Kagamine Len!

_Len walked to the stage. He was wearing his outfit from "Karuki Burst" as he carried his katanas with him._

**Yumi:** Piko, who is an expert with using swinging chains battles Len, who is an expert sword user. Piko gets his training from his USB…..Len gets his training from songs. Both are determined to stop the crises and get their man dignity back! JUST WHO WILL WIN THIS BATTLE?

**Ega:** SO JUST SIT BACK AND WATCH THE SHOW~!

**Yuki:** Ready or not…..get set…

**_*WHISTLE!*_**

**Len/Piko:** DAAA!

_Len and Piko charge at each other, both of them were gripping their weapons tightly. Piko swung his chain mace to Len's head. Len ducked then stabbed Piko's leg and kicked the boy's injured leg. Piko fell backwards. He quickly twirled the chain maces then threw it to Len's direction. Len managed to the dodge the mace, but few spikes cut his skin once it passed. The mace flew back to Piko like a boomerang. The silver haired vocaloid stood up then smirked at Len._

**Piko:** The fight only begins now, Kagamine!

_Len gritted his teeth. He took out his other katana and charged at Piko._

**_*CLANK!*_**

_When Piko swung his chain maces, Len used his katana to block the attack, treating it like a baseball game. Piko swung the chain maces on the floor, making the floor crack. Len kept dodging the chain maces advancing towards him. If only he can cut the chains….._

'_That's it!" Len jumped and jumped, dodging the chain maces gliding on the floor. He kept waiting for the right moment…_

**_~30 minutes of battle later~_**

_(Ega:Sorry but Yuki isn't good at explaining battles. She stinks at it. Big time. And it's sad on how she can't make it fail?yes.)_

**Len:** I…..won!

_Len was kneeling on the floor. The blood kept trickling from his back and on his foot. Piko was on the ground, panting. After Len's numerous attempts of cutting the chain that binds the handle and ball together, he resorted to putting the fight fist-to-fist. Although he managed to injure Len on some parts…. Well, Len seems more strong and experienced in hand to hand combat and he's pretty fast in moving too._

"_F-Fine….bro. You win the game….but the next time we play….I'm...going to win..!" Piko said as the medical team approached both of them._

_Both of the boys saw Luka running towards Len. The pinkette hugged the boy and smiled._

**Luka:** congratulations, Len-kun! As for winning, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes.

**Len:** *closes eyes*

**Luka:** *hits Len on the head with the massive tuna ten times*

**Len:** *K.O.*

**Piko:** …I'm happy I didn't win then.

_And so, both of the boys were brought to the medical room of the dare base._

**Rad:** *laughing evilly*

**_~Back to the nameless room~_**

**Ega:** Yuki and Yumi needed to help the doctors to make the healing faster, so I'm taking over. Rad-san, your next dare or question please?

**Rad:** Rin, can I show you off to my friends? They think vocaloid is dumb, and I need the best singer to convince them. *hugs Rin* Also, here's a million oranges :D

**Rin:** *hugged* Awww…thank you very much! And of course, you can call me anytime. *winks* We'll show you're friends how awesome Vocaloid is! And thank you so much for the oranges!

**Rad:** *smiles* Great! Now, Kaito, why is it that Rin sings about killing people, Len sings about sex, yet you sing about rainbows and ice cream?

**Kaito:** …I don't know. My various producers want me to sing those songs and I just do my job….

**Rad: **Gakupo, go play seven minutes in heaven with Luka.

_Gakupo and Luka both walked towards the dressing room, turned off the lights, then locked the door._

**Ega:** Cool, they didn't need to be told.

**_~At that room~_**

**Luka:** …Have you read the latest Hayate the Combat Butler chapter?

**Gakupo:** Yup.

**Luka:** What do you think?

**Gakupo:** Pretty good. And I was surprised that Ayumu wanted to become a musician.

**Luka:** She was taught how to play the guitar after all…..

**Gakupo:** Haha, yeah. It kinda reminded me of us, the vocaloids.

**Luka:** *giggles* Me too. What do you think was the funniest part of them manga?

**Gakupo:** The part when Ayumu was thinking about her future with Hayate and she imagined the poor butler always being stuck in a debt. It got me laughing and I thought "Poor Ayumu, she married a poor guy who has all the problems in the world….." .

**Luka:** I laughed at that part too! But in my opinion, the part when Ayumu consulted Nagi how to be rich was the funniest scene of all.

**Gakupo:** Oh yeah, that scene! And that line when Ayumu said that she's good at sleeping.

**Luka:** Ahh, that line. But you can say that I like Nagi's line a lot better.

**Gakupo:** Because she talks like how you would talk to me?

**Luka:** *giggles* Pretty much.

**Gakupo:** Can't be helped then…..

**_~Meanwhile, outside~_****_  
><em>**

**Ega:** Hey, you guys! 7 minutes is up….

_Gakupo and Luka exit the dressing room. Yuki, Yumi and Len all poof in the room._

**Ega:** Well that's fast.

**Yuki:** It was faster when we helped the doctors. Len's healed now. He can presume with his dares and questions.

**Rad:** Rin and Len, did you and Len enjoy singing Cantarella?

**Rin/Len:** It was fun singing it,even though it was only a cover. Filming our very PV of it was entertaining too….except for some scenes…you know.

**Rad:** Here are the keys to the roda rorra. Have fun~ oh, also... RinXLen foreva!

**Rin/Len:** Ohh keys. Thank you very much~

**Rad:** Your Welcome! Len, become a chibi and wear your chibi append outfit for the rest of the chapter.

**Len:** *turns into a chibi with cat ears and tail*

**_~Again, at that part where the guests are~_**

**Hitomi:** Too…much….blackmail material! The internet is going to do my revenge for me...!

**Dorothy:** *takes pics*

**Yuu:** *takes pics as well*

**_~At the others~_**

**Len:** *changes into his chibi append outfit* ….Neko append…nya?

**Rin:** Yes. And it suits you, Len-nyan.

**Rad:** Meiko, if I give you all of the most expensive sake in the world, would you cosplay as Kaito for the rest of the chapter?

**Meiko:** *eyes sparkle* Why not? *changes into Kaito cosplay without the wig*

**Rad:** The sake will be delivered by a truck. Bye guys! *poof*

_The truck full of sake arrived. Yumi poofed all that sake into Meiko's sake stash._

**Ega:** Next is from Mystique Madjik

Love this :)

**Yuki:** Oh, it's a review! Thank you soo much! I'm happy you like it~!

**Yumi:** Next is from Paru-ch4n

Miku:imagine you are in love with Luka,it's your biggest Gakupo(also in love with Luka)find it out and use blackmail to you!Will you give up or stood against him?

Meiko of my friends has peeing in a beer bottle and give it to me,so I I kicked her will you do if someone do that to you?2.I know you consider Miku like a sister,but are you often angry or bitter cuz she's more popular than you?Or when people said she's Kaito's girlfriend?

I LUV U ALL VOCALOID!

_Paru-ch4n entered the nameless room._

**Paru:** Hello~

**Vocaloid:** Hello.

**Paru:** For questions, Miku, imagine you are in love with Luka, it's your biggest secret. But Gakupo, who's also in love with Luka, find it out and use blackmail to you! Will you give up or stood against him?

**Miku:** Perhaps…..I shall fight for Luka.

**Paru:** Meiko, one of my friends has peed in a beer bottle and give it to me, so I drink. Later I kicked her ass. What will you do if someone did that to you?

**Meiko:** Easy, kill them. Give them a slow, painful death.

**Paru: **I know you consider Miku like a sister, but are you often angry or bitter cuz she's more popular than you? Or when people said she's Kaito's girlfriend?

**Meiko:** Unfortunately, yes. I get mad at Miku because of the popularity thing but I don't mind it when people say that Miku is Kaito's girlfriend. Kaito can pick whoever he wants. And I'm not interested in any relationships and pairings and all of that stuff.

**Paru: **And….I LUV U ALL VOCALOID! *poofs*

**Ega:** Next set is from MEEEEEEEE. And it's not me...

HAAAAAIIIIII~~~~~. :3 *le shall have fun*

Miku...

Hah! I learned Ura Omote Lovers in three days! This isn't a question, or anything, but I just wanted to tell you that! MUAHAHAHAHA! *overreactingmuchlolz*

Rin...

Wow. I just watched this one video. I forgot what it was called, but Gakupo and Len were singing about boobs, and Meiko was in a bikini. Yah. Anyway, just wanted to ask... What was with your face when you were shown on there without an actual flat chest? You were all "AMAHGAWD, I HAVE BOOBS! SQUEEEEE! *o*".

Also, why did you think Meltdown was "Lolicon Yuukai", when Len gave you that whistle quiz?

Y MAI KEYBOARD HATE ME? U RUN IT OVER?

Gakupo...

You. *narrows eyes* YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY FIRST NOSEBLEED! *points at* HOW DARE YOU! I WAS SAVING THAT FOR LEN-I mean, I was hoping I could get through life without nosebleeding... *shifty eyes*

SING I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT IN THE TOILET!

Len...

You. Never. Heard. Gakupo's. Truth. Hear me? NEVAR. NEVAR EVAR EVAR... I HAVE A PET PUPPY DOG, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! They ruin bananas, you know.

You should feel proud. The first time someone on this one forum ever wrote "Squeeeeeee~" in a post... actually, the first time anyone on there had, was when had mentioned you in Imitation Black. I simply said "Len loves you, too~. Possibly."

You're secretly looking at R rated stuff in your free time, aren't you? Yup, knew it.

Kaito...

YOU. KISS THE BLONDE HAIRED SHOTA. NAO. With toungues. And grab his butt, if you'd please~. *shotshot*

ICE CREAM FTW! FTW, MAN! *ice cream high fives*

And... yeah, too lazy to think of anything else. BAI~!

_MEEEEEEEE or should we call her Kuri, entered the nameless room._

**Kuri:**HAAAAAIIIIII~~~~~. :3 *le shall have fun*

**Yumi/Yuki:** Get ready for randomness people!

**Kuri:** Miku... Hah! I learned Ura Omote Lovers in three days! This isn't a question, or anything, but I just wanted to tell you that! MUAHAHAHAHA! *overreactingmuchlolz*

**Miku:** Uhh….err….congratulations!

**Kuri:** Rin...Wow. I just watched this one video. I forgot what it was called, but Gakupo and Len were singing about boobs, and Meiko was in a bikini. Yah. Anyway, just wanted to ask... What was with your face when you were shown on there without an actual flat chest? You were all "AMAHGAWD, I HAVE BOOBS! SQUEEEEE! *o*".

**Rin:** Ohh..you mean that video. Well, it was pretty fun. I got to loose the "flat chest" thing, even for a while. And the reaction you made was very near. It just lacks…..the squeals.

**Kuri:** Also, why did you think Meltdown was "Lolicon Yuukai", when Len gave you that whistle quiz?

**Rin:** *sighs* Len's cover of that has been stuck in my head for ahile now. Especially about the lyrics and the recording…..it freaked me out. I guess it was stuck in my head.

**Kuri:** *extreme freak out moment* Y MAI KEYBOARD HATE ME? U RUN IT OVER?

**Rin:** …My roadroller is forbidden to run over any keyboard.

**Kuri: **Oh. Sorry. Gakupo... You. *narrows eyes* YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY FIRST NOSEBLEED! *points at* HOW DARE YOU! I WAS SAVING THAT FOR LEN-I mean, I was hoping I could get through life without nosebleeding... *shifty eyes*

**Gakupo:** ….I'm innocent. I didn't mean to do that…!

**Kuri:** SING I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT IN THE TOILET!

**Gakupo:** *sweatdrop*

**Yuki/Yumi: **We told you guys that you should get ready for randomness. *snickers*

**Luka:** *laughs*

**Len/Kaito:** *snicker* So much for having the deepest vocals…

**Kuri:** TO THE BATHROOM!

**_~Inside the bathroom~_**

**Kuri:** ALRIGHT! Put in your feet!

**Gakupo:** ughh…

**_~After standing in the toilet~_**

**Gakupo:** I'm a little teapot

Short and stout

Here is my handle

Here is my spout

When I get all steamed up

I just shout

Tip me over and pour me out

**Everyone except Gakupo:** *laughs then exits*

**Gakupo:** *grumbles then washes his feet*

**_~Back at the nameless room~_**

**Kuri:** Len…You. Never. Heard. Gakupo's. Truth. Hear me? NEVAR. NEVAR EVAR EVAR... I HAVE A PET PUPPY DOG, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! They ruin bananas, you know.

**Len:** Y-Yes ma'am..nya!

**Kuri:** You should feel proud. The first time someone on this one forum ever wrote "Squeeeeeee~" in a post... actually, the first time anyone on there had, was when had mentioned you in Imitation Black. I simply said "Len loves you, too~. Possibly."

**Len:** …..? Okay, nya?

**Kuri:** You're secretly looking at R rated stuff in your free time, aren't you?

**Len:** Eh? I don't look at such things nya…!

**Kuri:** *snickers* Yup, knew it. You totally check R rated stuff at midnight~

**Len:** ehh...

**Kuri:** Kaito... YOU. KISS THE BLONDE HAIRED SHOTA. NAO. With toungues. And grab his butt, if you'd please~. *shotshot*

**Kaito:** Eh? But Len-kun…he's…really short….and….stuff.

**Kuri:** It's doesn't matter! SHOTA SHOTA LURVE.

**Yuki:** Don't worry Kaito, Len is at least 4'4 feet so I guess it's alright. He might be short but he still has his mature thinking. And he's not that young...

**Rin:** You mean a sho-

**Yuki:** No, Rin. None of us are allowed to call Len the "s" word since he won the battle.

**Rin:** …..Aww. *pouts* I love calling him that!

**Ega:** Somehow, I'm so happy.

**Yumi:** Go and kiss him. Len still has his knowledge and maturness anyway.

**Kuri:** IT'S A DARE. KISS. NAO.

_Kaito went to Len and kneeled down. Len stood up. The boy looked like he's in Grade 3!_

**Len:** K-Kaito-nii….just get over with it…*tsun tsun blush*

_If the boy's still in his mature thoughts then he wouldn't be freaked out….right..?_

_Kaito gently kissed the young boy's soft lips gently, so that he won't scare him. Len closed his large, blue eyes and submitted himself. Len gasped as he felt a large hand grope his bottom. Kaito pulled away from the young boy and apologized._

**Len:** I-It's okay…it's a dare after all…..

**Kuri:** *evil laugh then runs to Kaito* ICE CREAM FTW! FTW, MAN!

**Kuri/Kaito:** *ice cream high fives*

**Kuri:** And... yeah, too lazy to think of anything else. BAI~! *poofs*

**_~At the corner on where all the guests decided to gather for a moment~_**

**Ciara/Yuu:** Ehhhh…...

**Hitomi:** I gotta admit, Kaito looked like a pedobear.

**Dorothy:** …Notice, many reviewers are starting to poof out.

**Ciara/Yuu/Hitomi:** …..yeah.

**Ciara:** *goes back to her place on the bed, between Kaito and Len*

**_~Back at the others~_**

**Yumi:** Next is from LuxMi-kun

well what can i say

Luka. im your fan i love you kay first question.

what do you feel when you sing magnet with miku?

who is hotter miku or rin

Rin. your soo cute

have you ever feel something for len

wich couple do you like most lenXrin mikuXrin or lukaXrin?

what would you do if i steal your roadroller?

Miku your sexy

would you kiss luka but not in a dare like you want to?

have you ever watch some yuri hentai?

Len i luvee your shota face

do you like rin?

in imitation black did you feel wierd wearing a dress?

Bakaito i like your hair

have you ever dream abou rape Len?

why do you do naked scarf?

gakupo i fuc***ng hate you

can you kill yourself?

i dare you to cut your hand

luka miku

i dare you two to be girfriends for like two chapters and you have to kiss and tell ¨i love you¨ and all that stuff

to the twins

i dare you two to play seven minutes in heaven with kaito watching you two

kaito

i dare you to kiss gakupo and then kick him in the balls

love you all guys!

_LuxMi-kun entered the dare base._

**LuxMi-kun:** Well what can I say… Luka, I'm your fan I love you kay first question… What do you feel when you sing magnet with Miku?

**Luka:** Hmmmm happy? I like singing with Miku. Or I just enjoy singing with any vocaloid.

**LuxMi-kun:** Who is hotter Miku or Rin?

**Luka:** ….Miku? Rin doesn't look "hot" but she's really cute. The moe type…..

**LuxMi-kun:** Okay. Rin, you're soo cute.

**Rin:** *smiles* Thank you!

**LuxMi-kun:** Have you ever felt something for Len?

**Rin:** Well….I think of Len-nyan as my dearest and my most beloved companion. My dearest half. I love him in a sibling kind of love but…..I'm not sure if I ever felt something like "couple love" or anything like that…*blush*

**LuxMi-kun:** Which couple do you like most, LenXRin, MikuXRin or LukaXRin?

**Rin:** Len x Rin….

**LuxMi-kun: **What would you do if I steal your roadroller?

**Rin:** *creepy, yandere smile* Get Len's katana and gather all of my firearms…..you know what happens next. *creepy, yandere laugh*

**Miku:** …. 'Rin-chan, I'm supposed to be yandere here, not you.'

**LuxMi-kun: **…..Miku your sexy.

**Miku:** Thank you.

**LuxMi-kun: **Would you kiss Luka but not in a dare like you want to?

**Miku:** …..hmmm I don't know exactly. It depends on the situation….

**LuxMi-kun:** Have you ever watch some yuri hentai?

**Miku:** *yandere smile* No. And I don't plan to.

**LuxMi-kun: **Len I luvee your shota face.

**Len:** ….I'm not a shota.

**LuxMi-kun:** Do you like Rin?

**Len:** I love Rin very much, she's my dearest twin. I can't live without her. I love her in a sibling way…I guess? I don't think I've experienced love before…nya.

**Miku:** *laughs* Oh please Len-kun. You know that feeling very well.

**Len:** Forgetting about Miku-nee's comment, nya. Next please?

**LuxMi-kun:** In Imitation Black, did you feel weird wearing a dress?

**Len:** Yes, it was weird for me. And the corset was very hard to breathe with…ugh.

**LuxMi-kun:** I see….Bakaito I like your hair.

**Kaito:** Why thank you. *hair flip*

**Others:** ….Lulz wut.

**LuxMi-kun: **Have you ever dream about raping Len?

**Kaito:** Ehh? *blushes*

**Len:** *blush*

**Kaito:** I don't know…..

**Yuki/Yumi:** We have the lie detector so don't think about lying!

**Kaito:** …..Look…I guess I've dreamt about….._ecchi things_….about Len-kun but…they were never rape. It was always with consent!

_The lie detector glowed green._

**Yuki/Yumi:** Oh, so you dream that Len-kun would do it with you willingly?

**Kaito:** O-Only in my dreams….I don't know why though….and they were always...fluffy?

**Yuki/Yumi: ***smiles* Fluffy huh~?

**LuxMi-kun:** Why do you do naked scarf?

**Kaito:** My producers love it for some reason. They want me to do it so often that it became a habit…..

**LuxMi-kun:** I see…. Gakupo I fuc***ng hate you!

**Gakupo:** *giku!* E-Ehh….

**LuxMi-kun:** Can you kill yourself?

**Gakupo:** I have already done that…..in songs.

**LuxMi-kun: **I dare you to cut your hand.

**Gakupo:** Eh? But it's needed in dares.

**Miku:** It would grow back~. Look at me! I was killed a few reviews ago but I'm alive again. And Len-kun's doing fine, even after his blood loss and concussion. *yandere smile* I can lend you my knives if you want~

**Gakupo:** …Yes please…

**_~After cutting his left hand and with Yuki and Yumi treating it a bit~_**

**Gakupo:** …

**Yuki:** Yeah…your hand will be back after this review. Next dare!

**LuxMi-kun:** Luka, Miku, I dare you two to be girfriends for like two chapters and you have to kiss and tell ¨I love you¨ and all that stuff.

**Luka:** …..I'm going to be Yandere!Miku's girlfriend…okay.

**Ega:** Perhaps you guys can start next chapter.

**Yuki: **But to be fair, why don't you start a bit with some fanservice until the end? It's about to end anyway...

**Luka: **Okay...

_Luka approached Miku. She gentle placed her forehead on the tealette's head then smiled._

_"I love you, Miku."_

_"I love you too, Luka-nee." Miku replied as she flashed a kind smile._

**LuxMi-kun:** To the twins, I dare you two to play seven minutes in heaven with Kaito watching you two.

**Yumi:** Let's do it this way. Rin and Len go inside the dressing room and make sure to open the last light only.

_Rin and Len go inside the dressing room and opened the last light._

**Yumi:** and then Kaito can watch it through here! *points to a screen that pops right infront of Kaito*

**_~At the dressing room~_**

**Rin:** …..Len. What are we supposed to do here?

**Len:** I don't know, nya.

**Rin:** …..

**_~Silence~_**

**Rin:** I always wanted a cat, Len-nyan.

**Len:** And~?

**Rin:** Be my cat. I enjoyed petting you earlier ya know.

**Len:** …..And why?

**Rin:** Just do it. Take it as my training so that when I get a cat, I won't have trouble taking care of one.

_Len lay down his head on Rin's lap as the blonde girl pat Len's hair and scratched at his ears again. Purrs erupted from the blond neko. Rin giggled softly then hummed a tune. _

_**~Outside~**_

**Kaito:** *chuckles* That's cute.

**_~After seven minutes has ended~_**

**LuxMi-kun:** Kaito, I dare you to kiss gakupo and then kick him in the balls.

_Kaito sighed. He walked to the purple samurai. He kissed his friend's lips gently, then pulled away after some moments. After that…_

**_*WHAM!*_**

**Gakupo:** *twitching on the floor*

**LuxMi-kun:** That's it. Love you all guys! *poofs out*

**_~After giving Gakupo all his needed medications~_**

**Ega:** Next is from Mystique Madjik

Len- I'm your stalker :3

Rin- kill Miku and Mikuo

All- listen to Shotarella

Len & Kaito- do what you did in the video

Len- Yo the best!

Kaito- Why are you a fucking pedo and a realist

Miku- I wants to shot off to fucking head so I don't go insane... Oh wait I'm already thee

Say hi to MEEEEEEE for me!

_Mystique Madjik entered the nameless room. She spotted Neko!Len then smiled mischievously._

**Mystique:** Len, I'm your stalker :3

**Len:** *sweatdrop* I-I see nya…

**Mystique: ***sudden yandere face* Rin, kill Miku and Mikuo!

**Rin:** …Again?

**Ega:** YAY!

**Miku:** *sighs* Does that mean I can't fight Rin-chan~? *points the knife at Rin*

**Mystique/Rin:** NO.

**Rin:** Relax Miku-chan. Let's just eat the cake later and the hostesses promised us.

**Miku:** ahh well. We need to call Mikuo.

**Ega:** We need to go to the grand hall though.

**_~At the Grand Hall~_**

**Mikuo:** *arrives* Yes..?

**Miku:** Mikuo, take care of our leeks when you resurrect.

**Mikuo:** Ehh?

**Rin:** *grabs gun again* Hmph. Looks like I'm going to kill the two Hatsunes…..

**Miku:** Again.

**Rin:** Whatever. As payment I'll let you win at our little multiplayer battles, Miku-chan.

**Miku:** Good enough. And give me cake and some additional knives in my collection~

**Rin:** Yuki spupplies a lot more.

**Mikuo:** What about me then?

**Rin:** ….I'll get tsundere Lenny-chan and BaKaito-nii to get Akaito-nii and then you guys will all play.

**Mikuo:** …With leeks?

**Rin:** Probably.

**Mikuo:** Fine.

**Ega:** Oh my god! Hurry up!

**Rin: **Alright alright! *points the gun* See you in your next lives.

**_*BANG!BANG!*_**

**Ega:** *cheers*

**Rin:** …See ya Miku-chan, Mikuo-kun.

_Rin, Ega and Mystique all go back to that nameless room._

**Mystique:** Everyone, listen to Shotarella.

**Len:** N-Nya….? *blush* T-That song…

**Yumi:** Everyone means everyone! The guests can join along too if they want!

**Guests:** Cool!

**_~After listening to Shotarella~_**

**Len:** That song…..*blush*

**Yaoi fangirls in the room: ***holding back their squeals and giggles*

**Mystique:** Len & Kaito, do what you did in the video.

**Len/Kaito:** Ehh?

**Rin/Yuki/Yumi/Dorothy**: *gets their cameras and smirks*

**Hitomi:** TEH OVERFLOWING UNINTENTIONAL REVENGE. OH YES.

**Ega:** Sorry to break it to you all but Yuki, you were the one who limited the whole thing into _GROPING _only.

**Yuki:** Okay now I kinda regret that and all but I'm a girl that keeps her word! I can still let them do pretty cute roleplays~!

**Yumi:** But Len's drugged…

**Yuki:** Let's just stop Kaito then~

**Rin:** With the roadroller.

**Ega:** Yes. With the roadroller. … MY KAITO..

**Yumi:** Now….*evil face* IN THE DRESSING ROOM. NAO. 'I guess I do some alternations too…'

**Ega:** *covers ears and eyes* I will keep calm and imagine that Kaito is actually talking about Miku and he's asking Len for tips…..yeah…yeah…

_(Yuki: **ATTENTION. KAILEN YAOI. WHEN I READ AND WROTE IT, I THOUGHT THAT IT WAS PRETTY KINKY :D** You guys love to dare these kinds, don't you? I tried my best in writing this! And to hold myself back form writing an intense make out~ You guys inspired me to make M rated fics lol XD **NO LIKEY YAOI? BAIL THIS PART~** )  
><em>

**_~Inside the dressing room~_**

**Kaito:** …'I'm going to drug a 14 year old that looks like 8? He's only…..4'4 feet! …'

**Len:** W-What…what's going to happen, Kaito-nii? *innocent eyes*

**Kaito:** …Len-kun, you're going to make this harder for me.

**Len:** …?

'_Crap…I can't do such things to innocent, innocent Len-kun….he's too innocent! And pretty cute… SHUT UP KAITO. YOU'RE NO PEDOPHILE.'_

**_~Outside~_**

**Mystique:** Kaito! Do the dare!

**_~Inside~_**

**Kaito:** B-But Len-kun is so innocent! I can't imagine doing such stuff to an angel!

**_~Outside~_**

**Mystique: **Oh please, you record such stuff and all! You even licked the boy's neck on Shota Desuyon! The drug will make the boy forget about it! And I don't think the dude's a _total_ angel. That boy is _very naughty._ *smirk*

**_~Inside~_**

**Kaito:** ….*looks at oh-so-innocent and rapeable Len* ….

**Len:** Kaito-nii~? Nya?

**Kaito:** ….He'll hate me and kick me out of the house and kill/pave me like what he does to his almost rapists and stalkers!

**_~Outside~_**

**Mystique:** No he won't!

**Rin:** Mystique-san…let me handle this.

**Mystique:** Okay.

**Rin:** Kaito…..DO THE DARE NOW PLEASE. LEN ISN'T FOND OF THE DARK IF HE'S CRYING RIGHT THERE BECAUSE YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING I'M GOING TO KICK THE DOOR OPEN AND KICK YOUR ASS. YOU GOT THAT? NOW DO THE DARE BECAUSE I'M DYING OF BOREDOME HERE, 'KAY? *smiles sweetly*

**_~Inside~_**

**Kaito:** Y-YES RIN!

_Len poked his older brother. Kaito turned around and saw Len staring at him with big, glassy eyes._

"_L-Len-kun?"_

"_K-Kaito-nii…..I-I don't like it…it's dark…" Len sniffled. The blue male patted his younger brother. Kaito sat down. He let the young blond sit between his legs. He scratched behind the boy's ears. He earned purrs coming from the cat boy. Maybe….he should do the dare…but Yuki said that sex isn't allowed and that….she'll stop them before he goes insane and eat the whole boy up, right? And…..they said….drugs will make the boy forget….._

"_L-Len-kun…?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Would you like a drink..? It will clear your thoughts…" Kaito handed Len the "drink"._

_It's actually the drug that Yuki gave him. Aphrodisiac that was changed a little by Yuki herself._

'_Should I even trust her? I think that girl is much more evil than her dark half…' Kaito thought._

_Len took the "drink" from Kaito's hands. He said thank you to his brother and drank the liquid substance._

_~After a few minutes~_

_Kaito heard the blond boy panting. Len gripped his khaki pants. Kaito gulped and told Len to face him._

"_Len-kun..? What's wrong?" Kaito said softly. Len opened his glassy eyes._

"_K-Kaito-nii…..I feel funny….it's so hot all of the sudden…" Len panted then shuddered. The blue male started trembling and quickly regretted his actions. Len hugged Kaito while panting._

"_K-Kaito-nii….w-what's happening?" Len asked few drops of tears escaped from the blue orbs. Len face his nii-chan. In reflex, the blue male kissed the blond._

_Len gasped, which gave the blue male entrance. Len let himself submit to his big brother's lewd actions. He closed his eyes and let the tears stream down. Kaito wiped them off then deepened their kiss. He explored the small, moist cavern. It's taste was far too familiar. Kaito met the small tongue, all curled up at the center. He brought it out of its protective ball and invited it to a passionate dance. Their tongues moved passionately, gliding over each other. They parted away, in need of air. Len panted hard and his tears continued to stream out._

"_K-Kaito-nii….its unbearable….." Len whimpered. His tail swayed from side to side._

"_I'll make it disappear…" Kaito whispered then blew hot air on the blond's ear. It made him shiver. Kaito licked Len's earlobe then trailed soft kisses down to Len's collarbone. He sucked at a small spot on Len's neck, somewhere where it won't be visible. The result was a red dot. Kaito gently pushed Len to the floor. He unzipped Len's append top and took off the bass clef choker. He looked at the creamy, visible skin presented to him. He gently slid his finger starting from the collarbone then stopped at his navel. _

"_K-Kaito-nii….haaa…"_

"_Len…I'm sorry but…"_

_-I've fallen for the trap-_

**_~CUT~_**

_Meanwhile….outside, __All the KaiLen fangirls in the room squealed in delight. Well…..everyone except two hostesses._

**Yumi:** YUKI! Why are you there? I understand if Ega is freaking out like mad since she got too much yaoi today but YOU?

**Yuki:** *sniff* I feel as guilty as Kaito okay!

**Yumi:** Why..?

**Yuki:** I...have witnessed too much kinkiness...

**Yumi:** *facepalm* I thought you liked yaoi kinkiness?

**Yuki:** I do but...well, I still feel guilty for some reason...

**Yumi:** Wanna have a KaiLen cake? As in ice cream cake with bananas?

**Yuki:** ….Yes please.

**Yumi:** Eat it later. Right now we gotta do some additional effects on Len and possibly on Kaito.

**_~After doing many special effects on the two males~_**

**Yuki:** They're back to normal…..it's like nothing happened.

**Yumi:** kufufufu~ 'I drugged Kaito too anyway~~ Kaito and Len won't remember anything that happened.'

**Ega:** I have a headache… *also back to normal* Next please!

**Mystique:** Len, yo the best!

**Len:** Thank you, nya~

**Mystique:** Kaito, why are you a fucking pedo and a realist?

**Kaito:** I'm not! If you think it's all about the pvs I do then you're right. The producers want me that way for some reason….

**Mystique:** ahh well…..Miku, I wants to shot off to fucking head so I don't go insane... Oh wait I'm already there~~~ *creepy smile*

**Others:** …..

**Mystique: **Say hi to MEEEEEEE for me!

**Yumi/Yuki:** We will, once we see her online by VO.

**Mystique:** *poofs*

_**~After Miku and Mikuo resurrected;Gakupo got his hand back~**_

**Ega:** Next is from Death Ruby

Review: THIS IS SUCH AN EPIC STORY OF EPICNESS *Get's hit in the face by Ruby*

Yo, the names are Yami.

Miku: Dress in your Rolling Girl outfit and sing Rolling Girl with Len while both of you acting out the PV~ (I'm a LenXMiku fan by the way. Screw KaiMiku, I prefer KaiMei~)

Rin: I want you to advertise oranges while running a marathon with Mikuo while he advertises Leeks. (I wanna see who get's more people to like their item!)

Len: I want you to go out with Miku on a date. Dress up in your adult dancer's outfit and you have to try and seduce her like in Spice (Hot song is hot~)

Luka: *Gives infinite amount of money* Go buy yourself a tuna company and start selling it as "Luka's freshly cut tuna" Then give it to the others to eat. (Force it if you have to.)

Kaito: *Gives amount of money* Go get yourself 5 barrels of ice cream. Then cover them with Sake and eat them. How does it taste?

Meiko: Go on a date with Kaito to a Karaoke bar after he finishes the ice cream. Then sing Sweet Magic with him. Then you guys have to kiss for 9 mins or more. XDD

I'm done ~ Bye~

**Ega:** GUYS. There's a review.

**Yumi:** *sighs* cue Yuki's epic spazz mode!

**Yuki:** *reads compliment* Thank you very much~~! All of you reviewers just flatter me so!

**Ega/Yumi:** …..

**Yuki:** Okay I'm done spazzing. Let her in~

_DeathRuby entered the dare base._

**Yami: **Yo, the name's Yami.

**Yumi:** …

**Yuki:** ….*snickers* Yumi-chan do not talk about the anime please.

**Yumi:** Oh fine…..just remembered okay?

**Yuki:** Yeah…yeh. Your dares please~

**Yami:** Miku, dress in your Rolling Girl outfit and sing Rolling Girl with Len while both of you acting out the PV~ I'm a LenXMiku fan by the way. Screw KaiMiku, I prefer KaiMei~

_(Ega: Sorry~ We can only split it up into the duets. Please imagine they're acting out the PV XD)_

**Miku:**

RONRII GAARU wa itsu made mo todokanai yumemite _(The Lonely girl is dreaming of something unreachable)_

Sawagu atama no naka wo kakimawashite, kakimawashite._(Churning,churning inside her mind)_

**Len:** "Mondai nai." to tsubuyaite, kotoba wa ushinawareta? _("There's no problem."she she lost her words?)_

**Miku:** Mou shippai, mou shippai. _(Another failure, another failure)_

**Len:** Machigai sagashi ni owareba, mata, mawaru no! _(If it ends in search of mistakes,she'll spin!)_

**Miku/Len:** Mou ikkai, mou ikkai. _(One more time, one more time)_

"Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu." to, _("I'll roll once again.")_

Shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu _(The girl says, the girl says)_

Kotoba ni imi wo kanade nagara! _(while playing the meaning in her words!)_

**Len:** "Mou ii kai?" _("Are you alright now?")_

**Miku:** "Mada desu yo, madamada saki wa mienai no de. Iki wo tomeru no, ima." _("Not yet. There's still a long way to go. Stop your breathing, now.")_

**Len:** ROORINGAARU no nare no hate todokanai, mukou no iro_(The Rolling girl is a mere shadow of who she once was, unable to reach the color at the other side)_

Kasanaru koe to koe wo mazeawasete, mazeawasete._(The overlapping voices mixing,mixing together)_

**Miku:** "Mondai nai." to tsubuyaita kotoba wa ushinawareta._("There's no problem" the words she muttered were lost.)_

**Len:** Dou nattatte ii n datte sa, _(How can she be fine when,)_

**Miku:** Machigai datte okoshichaou to sasou, sakamichi._(the hilly roads entice her and cause her to make mistakes?)_

**Miku/Len:** Mou ikkai, mou ikkai. _(One more time, one more time)_

Watashi wo douka korogashite to _(Please let me roll)_

Shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu _(The girl says, the girl says)_

Mukuchi ni imi wo kasane nagara! _(while silently repeating the meaning of her words!)_

**Len:** "Mou ii kai?" _("Are you alright now?")_

**Miku:** "Mou sukoshi, mou sugu nanika mieru darou to. Iki wo tomeru no, ima."_("Just a little longer. We might be abke to see something soon. I'll stop breathing now.")_

**Miku/Len:**

Mou ikkai, mou ikkai. _(One more time, one more time)_

"Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu." to, _("I'll roll once again!")_

Shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu _(the girl says, the girl days)_

Kotoba ni emi wo kanade nagara!_(while playing the words with a smile!)_

**Len:** "Mou ii kai? Mou ii yo. Sorosoro kimi mo tsukaretarou, ne." _("Are you alright now? It's okay. You gradually became tired of it too, right?")_

**Miku/Len:** Iki wo yameru no, ima. _(We'll hold our breath, right now.)_

**Yami:** Great! Now, Rin, I want you to advertise oranges while running a marathon with Mikuo while he advertises Leeks. I wanna see who get's more people to like their item!

_Rin cracked her knuckles as she smirked._

**Rin:** Too easy! Oranges are more delicious than leeks!

_Mikuo barged in the room._

**Mikuo:** I'll prove to you, Kagamine Rin, that leeks are way better than oranges!

**Rin:** *smirks then flips her hair* Well then, Mr. Hatsune, let the best food item win!

**Mikuo:** I'm not going to lose, Kagamine!

**Rin:** Ohohoho~ well, this is a simple….friendly competition. But still, I won't go easy on you.

_**~After getting everything they need and going outside for the marathon run~**  
><em>

**Rin:** *wearing an orange based outfit with bunches of oranges*

**Mikuo:** *wearing the male clothes for popipo*

_**~After screaming -advertising their character items~ **  
><em>

**Yuki:** According to the polls…..oranges win.

**Mikuo:** ….

**Rin:** *winks* Told you oranges will win. Many people loves oranges~

**Yami:** I see …I see…..

**Rin:** *smiles* Next please.

**Yami:** Len, I want you to go out with Miku on a date. Dress up in your adult dancer's outfit and you have to try and seduce her like in Spice 'Hot song is hot~'

**Len:** *goes to the dressing room and changes in his punk module*

**Miku:** …..

**Yuki:** *adds some money* Knowing Len, he doesn't spend much….but knowing girls…and knowing Len…..ahhh this should be enough.

**Miku:** Thank you~

**Rin:** Miku. Don't. kill. Len.

**Miku:** Yeh yeh. I'll just have him treat me~

_**~After going out and going to that mall near the bay~**  
><em>

**Miku:** Alright Len-kun~ let's go to that shop over there!

_Miku dragged Len to a store. Miku shopped and shopped and Len just smiled at Miku while complimenting the clothes she picked. They kept running to different stores. Miku even tried to make Len wear some of the skirts and tank tops she bought. Len kindly disapproved the offer. After goin around the mall, they happened to see a dance recital by the mall. They watched for a little while. The dancers even used some of their songs. They sang quietly as they watched the performers with smiles on their faces._

_After that, they went to a pancake shop. It's menu is also packed with deserts too. It was pretty hot at the venue of the dance recital since it was packed. They needed to cool down._

_**~At the ice cream store~**  
><em>

_Both of them ordered their waffles and ice cream. While waiting for their food, they talked about the random things. It all started about Rin and Mikuo's marathon run then about…knives. Don't judge. Len himself doesn't even know on why Miku started a conversation about knives. His cat tail wagged. Miku suddenly changed the topic about those clothes she bought._

"_I think that they would look really cute on you, Len-kun!" Miku chirped._

"_I don't think that it would suit me at all, Miku-nyan." Len said then sighed as he sipped his banana shake._

_The waiter smiled at them then placed their waffles and ice cream on the table. Both of them happily ate their deserts. Miku ate her triple scoop ice cream first. Some of the substance was left on her mouth._

"_Miku-nyan…."_

_Len gently licked the ice cream on Miku's mouth then sat back down. Miku blushed then bowed her head. Len simply smirked as he ate his banana waffles._

_Miku tried to make a conversation that would lessen the thick atmosphere they have but Len would always smirk and finish it off with a perverted line. Miku gave up and just ate her waffles._

_After finishing their cool off meals, they exited the mall. Miku finally managed to get a normal conversation with the blond while walking to the dare base. Miku laughed at Len's jokes while Len just smiled back._

_**~Back at that nameless room again~**  
><em>

**Yami:** Sooo how's the date?

**Miku:** Pretty fine~

**Yami:** *smirks* Did Len do something…?

**Miku:** *blush then looks down* Nothing.

**Yami**: ah okay. The answer was already clearly stated anyway! Next~ Luka! *gives infinite amount of money* Go buy yourself a tuna company and start selling it as "Luka's freshly cut tuna" Then give it to the others to eat. Force it if you have to.

**Luka:** Thank you. I shall do this dare quickly. The nearest tuna company would have to be….

**Yumi:** I heard that there's one downtown.

**Luka:** I see…..

**Yumi:** I'll poof you there!

**Luka:** *poofed to the tuna company*

_**~At the tune company~**  
><em>

**CEO:** And what makes you think that I can easily give this tuna company to you, Miss Megurine?

**Luka:** Because I'm Megurine Luka. I'm also ready to offer you a million yen in exchange. Surely, it wouldn't be such a pain to build it at another spot, right?

**CEO:** …..I'm not sure.

**Luka:** Let me be the CEO and I'll work on the advertisement. As a vocaloid, working on a commercial should be a snap and the distribution of the product won't be a problem as long as we have Crypton helping us with the business.

**CEO:** Are you even sure that Crypton would even care about the business?

**Luka:** Of course. They take care of our actions of course. Now…..do you accept or not?

**CEO:** ….I accept.

**Luka:** *smirks* good.

**_~After arranging everything~_**

**Luka:** Alright, since you guys are my family, I'll let you buy my highest quality of tuna. With a discount. You guys in?

**Vocaloids:** Yeh….so that we have dinner for you and Neko Len later…..*buys fish*

**Yami:** Alright…next! Kaito….*gives amount of money* Go get yourself 5 barrels of ice cream. Then cover them with Sake and eat them.

**_~After buying 5 gallons~_**

**Kaito:** ….Sake..?

**Yuki:** *poofs a lot of sake* Pour them all out Kaito!

**_~After pouring sake on them~_**

**Kaito:** *tastes it* …..

**Yami:** How does it taste?

**Kaito:** It tastes like vanilla ice cream has been mixed with white wine… It tastes pretty fine to me since it is ice cream….

_(Yuki: May this be the response to your dare, Amaya-senpai~)_

_**~After finishing 5 gallons~**_

**Kaito:** *on the bed, rubbing his tummy* ughhhh sooo full~

**Yami: **Next! Meiko, go on a date with Kaito to a Karaoke bar. Then sing Sweet Magic with him. Then you guys have to kiss for 9 mins or more. XDD

**Meiko/Kaito:** ….*sighs*

**Kaito:** Well, it's been long since we've went to an actual karaoke bar.

**Meiko:** Let's just do this quickly. Hostesses, poof us to the nearest karaoke place.

**Ega:** *poofs them to a karaoke bar*

**_~At the karaoke~_**

**Meiko:** alright, now let's sing!

amakute shiawasena koto _(It's something sweet and happy)_

kakushiaji nani ni shiyou _(I wonder what to add as a hidden flavor)_

junsuina otomegokoro _(It's a pure girl's mind)_

amai koi mo karamenakucha _(I also need to put my sweet love for you on it)_

setsunasa kasanete mirufuiiyu _(I try to layer my wistful feelings for a mille-feuille)_

sanmi mo tsumiage taruto _(I piled up the sourness for a tart)_

nigami mo chokoreeto keeki? _(A little bitterness for a chocolate cake?)_

mahou kaketa amai kiseki _(It's a sweet miracle if I put my magic on)_

amasa wo osaete bitaa toka _(Should I make it less sweet and bitterer?)_

miruku nashi no koohii toka _(Or should it be like a coffee with no sugar?)_

amai dake ja otona ni narenai no? _(Can I just not become an adult if it's just sweet?)_

sonna no zettai ni zettai yada yada yada _(I don't like something like that. no, no,no)_

nee ageyou ka amai wana _(Hey, should I give you a sweet trap?)_

hora toriko ni shiteageru _(Now I'll make you bewitched)_

sonna mahou kakeru kara _(I'll cast such a magic spell on you)_

chotto dake matasetageru wa _(So I'll make you wait for a while)_

Prithii, prithii, prithii, majikaru... _(sweetie, sweetie, sweetie, magical…)_

Prithii, prithii, prithii, yei, yei... _(sweetie, sweetie, sweetie, yeah, yeah…)_

Prithii, prithii, prithii, majikaru... _(sweetie, sweetie, sweetie, magical…)_

Prithii, prithii... _(sweetie, sweetie…)_

tatta hitokuchi ga tarinakute _(Since just one bite was missing)_

akai ichigo mitaku ijihatte _(I became stubborn like a red strawberry)_

amai tokoro nante misenai wa _(I won't show my sweetness to you)_

kanpeki ni tsukurumon _(I'll make a perfect one)_

hitori demo, demo, demo _(Even if I'm alone, but, but)_

**Kaito:** naa, kizuiteru yo _(Hey, I've noticed that)_

wakatteru yo _(I knew that)_

kakushiaji no koigokoro _(you added your love for me as a hidden flavor)_

nigami toka sanmi toka _(something like bitterness or sourness)_

souiu no mo tama niwa ii na _(Would be nice sometimes)_

ijippari de wagamamana _(you're stubborn and wayward)_

sonna "amai mahou" tsukai _(such a "sweet magic" –ian)_

**Meiko:** nee, kizuiterundesho? _(Hey, you've noticed that too, right?)_

wakatterundesho? _(you knew that, right?)_

kakushiaji no koigokoro _( I added my love for you as a hidden flavor)_

nigami toka sanmi toka _(something like bitterness or sourness)_

souiu no mo tama niwa ii wa _(would be nice sometimes )_

ijippari de wagamamana _(I'm stubborn and wayward)_

sonna "amai mahou" tsukai _(such a "sweet magic" –ian)_

_Kaito and Meiko stopped singing then looked at each others eyes. Meiko closed her eyes, waiting for Kaito to make the move. Kaito landed his lips on the brunette gently. Again, such a light and feathery kiss. Kaito held Meiko's hand. The brunette squeezed back. They stayed like that for 9 minutes then quickly pulled away from each other. Despite the fact that they can hold their breath long since they're singers and swimmers…they still need oxygen. They sat down and panted. Suddenly, they were poofed to the dare base._

**_~At the nameless room~_**

**Yami:** I'm done ~ Bye~ *poofs out*

**Ega:** ….alright which one of you two poofs the reviewers out?

**Yuki:** *whistles*

**Ega/Yumi:** …..

**Yuki:** What?

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop*

**Yumi:** Anyway, next is from Anime fan no.1

Kaito, kiss Miku on her inner thigh!

Miku, you're the most amazing vocaloid I've ever seen!A truckload of leeks for ya'!

Len, Kaito and Miku, have threesome sex!

_Anime fan no.1entered the dare base. Let's just call this senpai "Ichi" coming from the "1" in this senpai's username. And yes, you can blame the bad naming sense of the authoress._

_(Yuki: Feel free to rant about my bad naming skills and all other bad stuff about me~ Oh and for this senpai….I don't know your gender so if you're a girl then sorry DX)_

**Ichi:** Dare time! Kaito, kiss Miku on her inner thigh!

**Kaito/Miku:** Ehh?

**Yumi:** ….'Do not let me drug both of you. That drug was hard to do some alternatations, you know.'

**Ichi:** Just a simple kiss! Now go!

_Miku blushed hard. She lifted her leg, showing her inner thigh. Kaito quickly kissed Miku's thigh then apologized. Miku just nodded as she looked away from the blue male and grabbed a knife that she dropped then glanced at Kaito._

**Ichi:** Miku, you're the most amazing vocaloid I've ever seen! A truckload of leeks for ya!

_Miku's blush suddenly disappeared then looked at Ichi. She smiled widely and said thank you. Once again, Yumi poofed the leeks to the leek stash of Miku._

**Ichi:** Len, Kaito and Miku, have threesome sex!

**Miku/Kaito/Len:** *mega blush* T-Threesome?

**_~At the part where the guests are~_**

**Yuki:** One of you. Please kill me….

**Dorothy:** Yuki, why should we?

**Yuki:** Because I cannot do such thing…..

**Hitomi:** Ehh?

**Yuki:** I do not have such knowledge in such things! *major panic and headbang*

**Yuu: **Yuki-san! Stop! You'll bleed!

**Yumi:** Let me handle this, ladies.

_Yumi grabbed the ear of Yuki then dragged her away from then._

**Yuki:** Ow ow ow ow ow!

**Yumi:** ….Now! 'The drug….'

**Yuki:** Oh yeah right, the juice that we received…

_(Yuki: Let that freak out be one of your warnings! **ATTENTION. KAITOXMIKUXLEN. I THINK THIS IS PRETTY KINKY TOO~ I THINK EVERY DARE IN HERE IS PRETTY KINKY LOL.** I have no experience in threesome since I have never tried it before. Bear with my unquality writing.** NO LIKEY? DON'T READ~** )  
><em>

**_~After a while~_**

**Kaito/Miku/Len:** …*drinks the "juice" then was pushed inside the dressing room*

**_~Inside~_**

_Kaito rubbed his head. He looked at the tealette holding a knife and at the blond who was back in his append outfit. Wait…_

_Threesome._

_Threesome._

**_THREESOME._**

_Again, how could he do such things to a bubbly yet currently yandere Hatsune Miku and to the innocent yet tsundere Kagamine Len?_

_Kaito looked away from the tealette and blond boy. The liquid that Yumi made them drink tasted really weird. And it was getting really hot too._

'_Wait a minute. Hot. Weird. Strangely colored liquid? I don't even think that wine can taste that funny…..aphrodisiac? That girl, she drugged us! What am I supposed to do? Does that I'm stuck with….a horny yandere and a horny tsundere?'_

_All hell breaks loose._

_Kaito._

"_I. am. screwed. Why with a tsundere and a yandere?" Kaito facepalmed._

_He glanced at Miku and Len. They were already getting it on! Kaito's mouth gaped._

_Miku and Len were kissing intensely. However they realized that Kaito was staring at them. They pulled away from each other and glared at Kaito. Miku grabbed her knife then creepily smiled at Kaito. Len glared at his older brother with his whole face red as the boy crossed his arms. Kaito flinched at the terrifying expressions directed to him._

"_Come here, onii-chan~" Miku said. Len suddenly laughed and smiled in a somewhwat seductive way at the blue male._

"_Join us~"_

'_ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE ALRIGHT.'_

'_THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME.'_

_Kaito gulped but he still crawled his way to them. Miku went infront of him while Len went at the back. Miku kissed the blue male intensely while Len started to lightly nibble on Kaito's earlobe._

_Miku and Kaito's tongues met this time. Miku quickly took advantage of it and became aggressive. Kaito, lost in his thoughts, didn't even remember how to fight back._

_Just imagine… A yandere that can kill you anytime now since her knife is right there beside her and a tsundere neko with sharp teeth that can make him bleed from a single bite._

_Miku lessened the force and let their kiss to be gentle. As if she's comforting Kaito…while Len was licking and softly sucking the nape of the blue male's neck. It's either their being gentle or…_

Teasing him.

_Miku pulled away from him then grinned. Len stopped his sucking then kissed Kaito's cheek. Both of them smiled creepily…..like a truce has been formed?_

_Kaito pushed the tealette to the floor and then pushed Len right on top of Miku. Kaito hovered over them then smirked._

_-It's my turn then.-_

**_~CUT~_**

**Everyone:** *blushing madLY*

**Rin:** …..I don't know who to kill after this….Kaito or Miku.

**Yuki:** *runs to the emo corner* I….just messed with the innocence of two bubbly idols. I will die by the hands of angry fangirls…*shivers* I-I just hope that this will be good enough for Ichi-senpai though…

**Ega:** *wipe the nosebleed with tissue* Where is Ichi-san?

**Hitomi/Yuu/Ciara/Dorothy:** Right after the scene well…he/she just poofed away…

**Yuki:** Reviewers and their magic.

**Yumi:** Let's just get to work!

**_~After doing stuff to those three~_**

**Kaito/Len/Miku:** *once again back to normal*

**Ega:** Don't worry people! We're almost done! And save that headbang for later, Yuki. Next is from Chocolateluver

I'll just make this review because i don't want to waste a lot Of your time so um...len has to eat ice cream and if any drips from his mouth kaito has to lick it off and miku has to take pictures

_Chocolateluver entered the room_

**Chocolate:** I'll just make this review because I don't want to waste a lot Of your time so um...Len has to eat ice cream and if any drips from his mouth Kaito has to lick it off and Miku has to take pictures.

**Miku:** *creepy smile then grabs her camera*

**Len:** *received a banana flavored popsicle*

_Len smiled innocently. He licked the ice cream from the very bottom going up to the top so that the melted ice cream won't drop to the floor. Len licked on the tip then sucked on it happily. He kept repeating his actions until the popsicle was done. However, some drops of melted ice cream was on the boy's mouth. He licked all of the ice cream then bowed his head, blushing. Len was blushing too as his ears drooped._

_Meanwhile, Miku was acting a like ninja. She kept dashing at different places to get good angles. She got enough pictures to put in a video._

**Chocolate:** Thank you for your time!

_Chocolateluver exited the dare base._

**Ega:** Now there's a reviewer that didn't poof out.

**Yumi:** Good to know.

**Yuki:** Next is from Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW

Hey~~ I'm back. *eating some chocolate pepero* (you can say it's like Korean pocky)

1)Question: What if you're in each other's shoes?

2. I've brought something this time. *brings out a Switch machine* My dare is have anyone want some body-switch or persona switch? *gives evil grin* Yuki and Yumi, you two don't need to be my 'lab rats' but be my guests. ^^

P.s: *whispers to Yuki and Yumi* If they don't participate, I have a Plan B as get them drinking genderbent potions. Hohoho...

3. One more, want to play STBTD (it stands for Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare)?

Ok, that's all of it.

_Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW entered the dare base._

**Minako:** Hey~~ I'm back. *eating some chocolate pepero* 'You can say it's like Korean pocky'

**Ega:** Okay.. Can I try it?

**Minako:** Sure! *gives her some*

**Ega: ***munches on some*

**Vocaloids:** Hello, Minako-san.

**Minako:** Question, what if you're in each other's shoes?

**Vocaloids:** Hmmm….we don't know. Probably be weirded out….

**Meiko:** But I know that everyone of us will be delighted to be in Miku's shoes.

**Gakupo:** And that everyone would be terrified if they were in Len-kun's shoes.

**Vocaloids:** *nods*

**Minako:** I've brought something this time. *brings out a Switch machine* My dare is have anyone want some body-switch or persona switch? *gives evil grin* Yuki and Yumi, you two don't need to be my 'lab rats' but be my guests. ^^

**Yuki/Yumi:** ehehe…we think we'll pass out on this one….

**Yumi:** I can easily act out her persona anyway.

**Yuki:** And Yumi's persona was born inside of me anyway~

**Ega:** *brings out the a wheel that has a lot of names* …..Yeah. I found it at the basement.

**Yuki:** Perfect timing Ega-chan! Let the "Wheel of Names" to pick!

**Yumi:** Ega, why don't you spin the wheel?

**Ega:** Sure!

**_~Meanwhile~_**_**  
><strong>_

**Minako:** *whispers to Yuki and Yumi* If they don't participate, I have a Plan B as get them drinking genderbent potions. Hohoho...

**Yuki/Yumi:** *smirk* Great idea, Minako-senpai. We'll use that if they don't participate~

_**~At the wheel~**_

**Ega:** Alright so….the wheel landed on Kaito and Len….

_(Yumi: Yuki wanted Kaito to be a tsun tsun and Len to be a hetare XD)_

**Minako:** Alright! Now boys…..go to the switch machine~!

**_~After switching~_**

**Len:** W-What just happened?

**Kaito:** …What.

**Luka:** Hmmm I don't see Len-kun acting so…timid. He's shy but I think he's as timid and dense as Kaito….

**Meiko:** Let's see if Kaito's as tsun tsun as Len.

**Minako:** One more, want to play STBTD?

**Vocaloids:** What does that stand for?

**Minako:** It stands for Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare?

**Rin:** Oh you mean that game where the person who spins a bottle and asks "truth or dare?" to the person whom it landed on?

**Minako:** Yup!

_(Yumi: At least that's what we think~)_

**Vocaloids except Kaito:** We wanna play.

**Yuki:** don't you wanna join them, Kaito?

**Kaito:** No. I might be forced into a stupid or embarrassing dare like making me crossdress or wear cat ears like Len over there.

**Miku:** *join-the-game-or-I-will-skin-you-alive look*

**Kaito:** *shivers* Okay, okay!

**Yumi:** Man, Yandere!Miku sure is awesome.

**Luka: **Of course, that's my Miku-chan after all...*smiles -smirks(?) *

**_~During the game~_**

**Rin:** I wanna spin! *spins the bottle and it lands on Kaito*

**Kaito:** …..Exactly what I fear.

**Rin:** Kaito-nii has Lenny-nyan's tsun tsun persona so….I want you to wear Lenny's Imitation Black dress with the matching accessories and makeup!

**Kaito:** Wha? No way!

**Miku/Rin:** *creepy yandere faces*

**Kaito:** alright! Alright! *goes to the dressing room*

**Miku/Rin:** *high five*

**_~After a while~_**

_Kaito walked out of the dressing room. He wore the black dress that ended at the front of his mid-thigh but the rest was flowing on and stopped before it reached the ground. He wore the black stockings with holes. He applied the makeup and wore the ribbon on his head. Miku and Rin quickly took out their magical cameras and snapped a lot of pictures._

**Kaito:** Are you happy now?

**Rin:** *snickers* Very happy, Kaito-_chan._

**Kaito:** *flinch*

**Luka:** Kaito, it's you're turn.

**Kaito:** *spins the bottle and lands on Luka*

**Kaito:** Luka…truth or dare?

**Luka:** Truth.

**Kaito:** Luka….do you consider your marriage with Gaku-san a true one or a fake one? As in…you really felt like it was real and even forgot it was fake for a moment or no?

**Luka:** W-Well…..*blush* I did forget it was fake for awhile…..

**Kaito:** So you really did consider it real?

**Luka:** I…don't know.

**Kaito:** *sighs* Yup, it's a yes.

**Luka:** I seriously don't approve of tsundere you, Kaito-kun.

**Kaito:** ….And I don't approve of your tsundereness too, Luka.

**Meiko:** It's a tsun fight!

**Gakupo:** …..

**Len:** …..Kaito-nii and Luka-nee having a tsun fight? Ehh…

**_~After the tsun fight -err I mean game~_**

**Minako:** Ok, that's all of it. Bye. *poofs out*

**Ega:** Yet another person poofs out.

**Yuki:** Next is from Mysteriousgirl

Bon jour, everyone! I'll just get straight to the point. Don't worry, they're very easy:

1)Miku-Why do many people hate you so much (I love you!)? Who do you think is cuter,Kaito or Len? Did you ever have sex with Kaito or Luka?

2)Len-You could stop being a shota if you gave up bananas. Would you give up bananas? Are you really a virgin?

3)Rin-I dare you to kiss every girl (discluding yourself) in the room on their lips!

4)Kaito-What would you prefer to do? Anger Meiko or Leave Ice cream?

5)Meiko-I dare you to hit yourself hardly with a sake bottle on your head every five minutes!

6)Luka-How old are you? Are you taller or Meiko?

7)Gakupo-I dare you to punch yourself hardly on your face every ten minutes!

_Mysteriousgirl or should we call her Mystery entered the dare base._

_(Yuki: I ran out of ideas okay? ;w;)_

**Mystery:** Bon jour, everyone! I'll just get straight to the point. Don't worry, they're very easy.

**Vocaloids:** Okay.

**Mystery:** Miku, why do many people hate you so much? I love you!

**Miku:** Hmmm….it's probably because I keep overshadowing their favorite vocaloids. Not that I mean too though….

**Ega:** I hate Miku too!

**Mystery:** Who do you think is cuter, Kaito or Len?

**Miku:** In terms of "cuteness" then Len-nyan~

**Mystery:** Did you ever have sex with Kaito or Luka?

**Miku:** *blush* ehh? No! At least I don't think so…

**Yuki/Yumi/Ega:** *cough*

**Mystery:** Len, you could stop being a shota if you gave up bananas. Would you give up bananas?

**Len:** I-I could never give up bananas! I would rather be called a shota than giving up bananas…

**Mystery:** Are you really a virgin?

**Len:** *blush* Of course!

**Yuki/Yumi/Ega:** *cough*

**Mystery:** Rin, I dare you to kiss every girl, discluding yourself, in the room on their lips!

**Rin:** Wait…..*glances at the guests* Them too….?

**Yuki:** Well…..just a kiss at the cheek since senpai didn't know that a lot of them will be here.

**Rin:** Okay.

_Rin kissed Miku softly on the lips. Miku patted her head. Rin kissed Luka next, again, it was a feathery kiss. Rin went to Meiko next and kissed her. She went to the three hostesses and giving them a super short kiss then skipped off to the guests. Rin kissed Dorothy, Yuu, Hitomi on their cheeks then did the same to Ciara, who was still on the bed sitting next to Kaito and Len._

**Mystery:** Kaito, what would you prefer to do? Anger Meiko or Leave Ice cream?

**Kaito:** ….Anger Meiko.

**Mystery:** Meiko, I dare you to hit yourself hardly with a sake bottle on your head every five minutes!

**Meiko:** ugh…..*brings out a sake bottle*

**_~After 5 minutes~_**

**Meiko:** *hits self on the head* ugh….

_And the cycle continues._

**Mystery: **Luka, how old are you?

**Luka:** Technically, I'm just 3 years old in terms of release. However…..I am actually enternally 20 years old.

**Mystery: **Are you taller or Meiko?

**Luka:** I'm 5'4 so Meiko's taller than me…..

**Mystery:** Gakupo, I dare you to punch yourself hardly on your face every ten minutes!

**Gakupo:** …

**_~After 10 minutes~_**

**Gakupo:** *punches self hard on the face* ugghh…

**Ega:** That's evil.

_And the cycle continues!_

**Mystery: **That's all, bye!

_Mysteriousgirl exited the dare base._

**Ega:** We're at the second to the last dare…almost there! Next is from Nyan cat all the way

Okay

MIKU AND LUKA" YOU TWO ARE THE BEST VOCALOIDS EVER!

Would you two mind if I made a rated M fanfiction of you two together? *wink* *wink*

Miku: I dare you to kiss Luka as many times as her age, and different places each time.

Luka: & minutes in heaven with Miku! Now! And you have to at least do 3 things!

Kagamines: Do you guys hate how people make incest relationships about you two?

Haku: I'll give you a sake bottle if you steal Neru's phone.

_Nyan cat all the way or Nyan-senpai entered the room._

**Nyan:** Okay! MIKU AND LUKA, YOU TWO ARE THE BEST VOCALOIDS EVER!

**Miku/Luka:** *smiles widely* Thank you very much.

**Nyan:** Would you two mind if I made a rated M fanfiction of you two together? *wink* *wink*

**Miku/Luka:** *blushes* e-ehh…..I guess we don't mind…

**Nyan:** Miku, I dare you to kiss Luka as many times as her age, and different places each time.

**Miku:** …Will that be 20 kisses or 3 kisses?

**Yumi:** 20...I guess.

**Miku:** Okay.

_Miku first kissed Luka at the cheek, then at the other cheek. At the nose, at the forehead, at the hand, at the neck, at the ear,at the arm, at the shoulder and at Luka's pink lips._

**_~After 10 more places~_**

**Nyan:** *chuckles* Luka, 7 minutes in heaven with Miku! Now! And you have to at least do 3 things!

**Miku/Luka:** *goes to the dressing room*

**_~At the dressing room~_**

**Miku:** ….what are we supposed to do?

**Luka:** In all of the "7 minutes in heaven" dares we've received….all we do is talk. She said we need to do 3 things…

**Miku:** Easy, breath, walk and talk. Done.

**Luka:** Not like that Miku.

_Luka signaled Miku to come forward. Miku sat between the pinkette's legs. Luka patted the girl's head then hummed a tune._

"_So that's two things already….." the tealette muttered._

"_Hum with me….."_

_Both of them of them hummed a soft melody. Miku and Luka stopped humming the soft tune._

"_Three." Miku said. Luka sighed._

_"Miku-chan, it's like you want to hurry up and get out of here..." Luka said. Miku pouted at the older female._

_"Well, it's boring in here Luka-nee!" Miku said._

_"We have a dare, Miku-chan...why don't we..?" Luka said as she nuzzled Miku's cheek. Miku giggled softly._

_"Oh, alright."_

**_~Outside~_**

**Nyan: **10 seconds…..9…8…7…6…5…4….3…2….and…..1.

**Ega:** The dare's done!

**Miku/Luka:** *exits the dressing room*

**Nyan: **Kagamines, do you guys hate how people make incest relationships about you two?

**Rin:** We don't exactly hate them…

**Len:** But we don't exactly like them either nyaa..

**Rin:** Well….you can say we pay no attention to it.

**Len:** but the whole thing is embarrassing nyaa….

**Nyan:** Okay…umm Haku?

**Yumi:** *calls Haku* "Haku~ you have a dare~ please come to that room next to the grand hall~ bye."

_After some moments of silence again, Haku entered the nameless room._

**Nyan: **Haku, I'll give you a sake bottle if you steal Neru's phone.

**Haku:** O-Okay….

**_~By another room close to the Grand Hall~_**

**Haku:** *spots Neru's phone on the table* ….*takes it then goes to the nameless room*

**_~Meanwhile~_**

**Neru:** Why is the bathroom so far away from here! Wait…WHERE'S MY FREAKIN' CELLPHONE?

**_~At the nameless room~_**

**Haku:** Here's the phone….

**Nyan:** Good job. Here's youre sake. *hands Haku the sake*

**Haku:** Thank-

**Neru:** HAKU! WHERE IS MY CELLPHONE?

**Haku:** …..Excuse me as I run for my life now. *runs away through another door*

**Nyan:** Alright. I'm done. Bye!

_Nyan cat all the way exited the dare base._

**Ega:** And for the moment we're all waiting for, the last dare! It's from Sweetyamiluna

Kitty: I threw away a few hours of sleep reading this...

Luna: Not to say some batteries too. (she was reading on her iPod)

Kitty: Uh...either way, Q & A! To all the vocaloids, what vocaloid do you hate most? (Yes, you HAVE to answer it!)

Len: why do you have such a high voice? And why don't you like to be called a Shota? You're sooo cute!

Kaito: why are you such a pervert? Same with Gakupo.

Rin, Luka and Miku: Do you girls like the fact you sang 'Onii Yuuki'? Did you guys like the characters? (Pfft...)

Piko: In chapter 3, why-no HOW did you act like a s-s-s-s-s-slu...oh you get what I mean I can't even think of that word without blushing... And that's about all for me! (question-wise)

Luna: Wait, wait, wait. I wanna go!

Everyone: What's does Slut, yaoi, and shota mean?

Kitty: please don't answer that question!

Luna: But I'm not done!

All: What do you think of your fanmades or OCs of yourselves? 'Cause I'm one of the OCs *wink*

Kitty: You guys, PLEASE don't answer her first question. o.e anyway, DARES!

Rin and Len: I dare you to switch clothes for a chapter.

Luka: I dare you to sit in Gakupo's lap for the rest of the chapter!

All: Name the most perverted song you guys sang!

Luna: My turn!

(Adding to Kitty's dare, the most perverted song MUST be sung by the person who named it!) They won't know until they say all the names okay~

All: I dare all of you to answer my first question! I want to know what they are, but Kitty won't tell me! DX

Kitty: Let's go before Luna makes any other weird dares that she'll regret. Bye~!

_Sweetyamiluna …..no. Kitty and Luna entered the nameless room._

**Kitty:** I threw away a few hours of sleep reading this...

**Luna:** Not to say some batteries too. Since she was reading on her iPod.

**Yuki:** *compresses spazz attack and tries to act mature* I'm very happy that you risked batteries and hours of sleep for this really weird and crappy session but please do remember to sleep well, okay?

**Yumi/Ega:** *cough Yuki is so bipolar~ cough*

**Yuki:** Forget that girl. Go ahead please.

**Kitty:** Uh...either way, Q & A! To all the vocaloids, what vocaloid do you hate most?

**Vocaloids:** …..Do we have to answer that?

**Kitty:** Yes, you HAVE to answer it!

**Miku:** V-Vocaloids…? As in anyone from the Vocaloid series, right?

**Kitty:** That's right.

**Miku:** Hmm…..if you mean my hate then can we change that to least favorite? If you can allow then my least favorite would have to be Lily-san….you can say that she's kinda mean to me…

**Rin:** …As much as I get mad at Miku-chan, I can't say that she's my least favorite. So I guess my least favorite would have to be CUL-san….not that I have anything against her….it's just that she scares me sometimes…

**Luka:** My least favorite would be Sweet Ann….we get into fights a lot.

**Meiko:** Least favorite huh? ….Well…..I'm close to the other engloids except Ms. Sonika…she doesn't pay attention to Kaito and I at all.

**Kaito:** My least favorite would have to be Hiyama-san. It's just that some people compare our voices and say that it sounds alike…..it got us into a bit of bickering back then but we just ignore it now and try to become friends…

**Gakupo:** My least favorite will have to be …..since our first meeting was really awkward.

**Len:** I don't h-have someone I dislike…but I guess I'm not close to Ryuto-kun…..

**Kitty:** Len, why do you have such a high voice?

**Len:** I'm only a young boy and …..well…..puberty doesn't work on me…except for my append upgrade but I guess my voice is still high…..And since my voice provider is a girl.

**Kitty:** And why don't you like to be called a Shota?

**Len:** Because….I'm not a shota!

**Kitty:** But you're sooo cute!

**Len:** *blush* t-thank you but I'm not a shota at all…..

**Kitty: **Hmmm whatever you say~ Kaito, why are you such a pervert? Same with Gakupo.

**Kaito:** *tsun tsun blush* I am not a pervert.

**Gakupo:** …..I agree with Kaito-kun!

**Kaito/Gakupo:** We're just forced to act like that in PVs!

**Kaito:** *snickers* but I don't know if Gakupo is actually faking it or not for Luka…

**Gakupo:** Kaito-dono, I do not approve of your tsundereness.

**Kitty:** Rin, Luka and Miku: Do you girls like the fact you sang 'Onii Yuuki'? Did you guys like the characters? Pfft...*ahem*

**Miku:** Kufufufu *yandere smile* The parts were fun to act~

**Luka:** hmmm well…I guess it was fun.

**Rin:** Pretty much fun~ watching the PV fully recorded was pretty cool too.

**Kitty:** I see…..where's Piko?

**Ega:** *calls Piko* "Piko-kun….back to the nameless room! Bye."

_Again, after a few minutes of silence, like it always is…Piko arrived._

**Piko:** Yes?

**Kitty:** Piko, in chapter 3, why-no HOW did you act like a s-s-s-s-s-slu...oh you get what I mean I can't even think of that word without blushing...

**Piko:** Slut? Uhmm yeah…..about that…I just finished recording for a shota song back then and my master made me watch some shota videos of Len-kun-

**Len:** Master told you what?

**Piko:** I'll explain later Len-kun. And yeah…I was inspired by those songs….

**Len:** *blush* I can't believe I was the reason on why innocent you became another devious supporter….!

**Piko:** *scratches back of head* ehehehe….it's not your entire fault, Len-kun. Besides…..I promised myself that I won't act like that again. Forgetting about that…..Next please.

**Kitty:** And that's about all for me! question-wise though

**Luna:** Wait, wait, wait. I wanna go! Everyone, what's does Slut, yaoi, and shota mean?

**Everyone:** Uhhhhhhhhh...

**Kitty:** please don't answer that question!

**Luna:** But I'm not done! What do you think of your fanmades or OCs of yourselves? 'Cause I'm one of the OCs *wink*

**Vocaloids:** It depends actually. We don't mind them at all as long as they don't annoy or fight any of us.

**Kitty: **You guys, PLEASE don't answer her first question. o.e anyway, DARES!

**Vocaloids:** Umm….sure.

**Kitty:** Rin and Len, I dare you to switch clothes for a chapter.

**Rin/Len:** But the chapter's going to end…..

**Yumi:** Let's do it this way…Rin, wear Len's append clothes until the chapter ends and Len would have to wear your swimsuit….

**Rin:** Cool.

**Len:** No way…

**Yumi:** It's only for a little while. At the next chapter just switch clothes regularly, surely, that's way better than Rin's swimsuit, right Len?

**Len:** ….

**Yumi:** Do it and I'll give you banana ice cream cake later.

**Len:** …..Fine.

**_After one clothes switch later~_**

**Rin:** *wearing Len's append clothes* I feel cool~

**Len:** *wearing Rin's bikini then covers self with a pillow* …

**Kitty:** Luka, I dare you to sit in Gakupo's lap for the rest of the chapter!

**Luka:** But the chapter's going to end…

**Ega:** Resume it at the next chapter then.

**Luka:** *sighs then sits on Gaku's lap*

**Kitty:** Everyone, name the most perverted song you guys sang!

**Miku:** I don't know the most perverted but I guess….Kurumi Ponchio?

**Rin:** ….I don't know. Hmmm...Well…..I guess it's that trio with Miku-chan and Len-nyan? Yokkarase-x..?

**Luka:** …*coughs* I cannot answer that answer for I have song countless songs like that and I cannot determine the most obscene one I have ever sang…..

**Meiko:** Forgive me for I have the same case as Luka.

**Gakupo:** I too…have the same reason as her.

**Kaito:** Well, I have more of a reason to not answer since most of my songs are really perverted that I cannot choose…..AT ALL.

**Len:** M-May I say the same answer too? I mean…..my shota songs overpowers my spice songs so…I don't know…

**Kitty/Luna:** *sweatdrop*

**Luka/Meiko/Gakupo/Kaito/Len:** We're sorry…..

**Kitty:** It's okay..!

**Luna:** My turn! Adding to Kitty's dare, the most perverted song MUST be sung by the person who named it!

**Miku/Rin:** …..

**Meiko/Luka/Gakupo/Kaito/Len:** Does this mean we're safe?

**Yumi:** NO. Well, you can sing any random perverted song then. Let's start off with Miku!

**Miku:**

Dub-I Dub-I Dub-I Chu-ppa-ppa

Dub-You Dub-You Dub-You-yeah-yeah

Dub-I Dub-I Dub-I Chu-ppa-ppa

Dub-You Dub-You Dub-You-yeah!

dansee no mina-san

Hatsune no Koko wa ai-te masu-yo

atatame masu-ka? onegai shimasu

ima-sugu Cin shite Butkon-de!

anata no "Banana" watashi no "Mango"

kawa wo mui-te tabe-chatte

mada mada hoshi-i-no? dakedo mo sorede mo

ranboo ni shicha Rame eeeeeeee!

"Bed" no ue de undoo-kai

kuro-i shigemi de tama korogashi-te

"Goal" no "Paul" wa nigitte kosutte

itki ni tengoku itchatte!

nodo ga kawai-ta dakedo mo oko-sama

"Milk" shika nome-nai no

tatpuri shibora-re manshin-sooi

anata wa Ikemen Tsuke-men boku "S○men"!

onaka ga sui-ta-ra shot-Paipan-"Cake"

ama-sa wa okonomi de koko kara kai-dashi te

"Sweet syrup" anata to watashi no

"Milk" to hachi-mitsu karama-se te

tobit-kiri no mahoo but-kake-te

himitsu no jyumon KURUMI PONCHIO

kuru kuru kuru kuru

kuru miru kuru miru potponchi

asa-ichi kosutte shibotte sosoi-de tori-tate

itadaki-masu (Hait!)

kuuru kuru kuru kuru

kuru miru kuru miru potponchi

tatpuri gutto gyutto itki nomi!

(gotkun gotkun )

kuru kuru kuru kuru

kuru miru kuru miru potponchi

asa-dachi odoroki no shiro-sa

dorori nookoo ○○○aji (Hait!)

kuuru kuru kuru kuru

kuru miru kuru miru potponchi

nete mo samete mo itte mo wasure rare-nai no

(dotkyun dotkyun!)

(rap)

sar sar itsu-made hitori ni suru no?

anata no Negi wa okazari? "No!No!"

yuuwaku shisen de mitsume-te soo soo!

dooni-ka kooni-ka natchai-soo

todo no tsumari wa watashi wo ai-shite

narifuri kamawa-zu Gyut-to shite?

genki dashi-te ○○○dashi-te

konya mo anata to "Showtime!"

miwaku no "Candy" ichi-manko name-ta ra

otona ni nare-ru kana? chotto wa mune mo fukuramu kana?

watashi wa anata ni afure-ru ai wo sosoi-de hoshi-i n dayo

omoit-kiri ima sakebi tai dakara haya-ku buchi-make-te

kuru kuru kuru kuru

kuru miru kuru miru potponchi

kyoo-mo itpatsu nihatsu sanpatsu yonpatsu

"Endless!" (Hait!)

kuuru kuru kuru kuru

kuru miru kuru miru potponchi

kore-ijoo wa moo muri nante yowane haka-nai no

mada mada iku-yo!

kuru kuru kuru kuru

kuru miru kuru miru potponchi

kake-te zetchoo! choozetsu!

afure-ru gurai no "Love shower" (Hait!)

kuuru kuru kuru kuru

kuru miru kuru miru potponchi

zenbu nokosa-zu dashi-te yo Pero-rin-cho

motto shiboro toru ne Pat-kun-cho

soshite ai wo kome-te Got-kun-cho

(sar minasan goitsho nit!)

※×２

KURUMI PONCHIO

_(Ega: Yuki will not put the English subs for this…or any other song...)_

**Vocaloids:** ….

**Miku:** …I do not like that song as well. Len-kun should know my pain! Ne, Len-nyan?

**Len:** *remembers the time he covered the song, blushes then nods*

**Rin:** I guess…it's my turn.

Ichibyou me o tsubutte sora o mita

Isshoukenmei ikita kono machi de

Boku wa zutto nayandeta

Ichibyou iki o tomete umi no naka

Ichido mo oyoida koto nai keredo

Boku wa nanika o kanjiteta no sa no sa

Miku/Len/Rin: Yokkorase kanashii toki ni mo

Yokkorase genki ni nareru yo

Yokkorase minna ga iru kara

Yokkora SEX

Tooku ni iku to tsugeta kono basho wa

Itsumo to kawari no nai biru no soto

Boku wa namida o nagashiteta kedo minna wattekureta

Miku/Rin/Len: Yokkorase tooku no machi demo

Yokkorase genki ni nareru yo

Yokkorase mou daijoubu

Yokkora SEX

Yokkorase kanashii toki ni mo

Yokkorase genki ni nareru yo

Yokkorase minna ga iru kara

Yokkorase

Yokkorase tooku no machi demo

Yokkorase genki ni nareru yo

Yokkorase mou daijoubu

Yokkora SEX

Yokkora SEX

Yokkora SEX

Yokkora SEX

Yokkora SEX

**Rin:** ….I always hated singing that AND recording that. Kaito-nii and Gaku-nii looked so freaky and Lenny was there! His expression made me want to strangle someone….

**Yumi:** Now Luka, just singng one of your perverted songs to be fair.

**Luka:** *sighs* Rin…"Hametsu Yokanto Ecstasy" …..

**Rin:** Okay.

**Luka:**

samayou anata o mita yoru no machi de

hidarite ni tejō o tsuke te ita tsū karatto

wain gurasu o yura yura ashi wa fura fura

kokoro wa zuta zuta uruwashi Lady Chic

**Rin:** yoru o samayou omae o mita fuan no naka de

hikitsuru aiso warai wa marude parēdo

migite no furue o tometa nara otomo tatezu ni

kamisori katate ni daki aō Baby Good

**Rin/Luka:** yo no dōtoku wa hana ni nite

sai tewa chiri yuku paradaimu

haitoku kan o kuchi utsushi nomi hoshi te?

**Luka:** "marude anata no kuchibiru wa fure reba kudakeru suna no hana"

**Rin:** (beddo wa sude ni kyōfu de ippai fukurami tsuzukeru omae no uso)

**Luka:**

miruma ni hakari wa katamui te

biyaku no kaori to amaretto

**Rin:** "futari koyoi kemono ni kisu shite zange no inori o sasageru no"

**Luka/Rin: **aishi te ori masu

**Luka:** sumashita anata o mita machi no mise de

hidarite no techō o niran de kizukanu furi

dakedo ne migite wa yura yura shisen fura fura

hāto wa gura gura itoshi no Lady Good

**Rin:** Yo! fuzakeru omae o mita utsuro na kao de

rōsuru muimi na kotoba wa marude barādo

o kuchi no chakku o shimeta nara sō ī ko dane

kon'ya mo hajimeyō ka itsumo no Baby Sick

**Luka/Rin:** yo no tsuresoi wa tsuki ni nite

kake tewa michi yuku paradhiumu

zaiaku kan o kuchi utsushi ajiwatte...

**Rin:** "marude omae no kuchibiru wa kare nai nise no bara"

**Luka:** (beddo wa sude ni omoide ippai! fukurami tsuzukeru anata no ai!)

**Rin:**

miruma ni hizashi wa katamui te

hametsu no yokan to ekusutashī

**Luka:** "futari koyoi tagai ni kisu shite kansha no kotoba o tonaeru no!"

**Rin/Luka:** "aishi te ori masu..."

**Luka:** "aishi te ori masu?"

**Rin:** "aishi te ori masu?"

**Luka:** "aishi te ori masu"

**Rin:** "aishi te ori masu"

**Meiko:** I guess…it's my turn huh. "Love juice jet on Sunday" I guess…

machiawaseno syu-matsuno go go

anatano yokogaowo mitsumeru

tewo tsunaida munega tokimeku

anatawa sugunii... yaritagaru !

hazukashimete sonoyubide shitasakide tashikame atte

torokeyuku kiretuwo nazotte

motsureta mama eiennwo yakusokusshite

shiroku somete ushiro kara... ahh shitomete !

mawaru kannrannsyakara miru mati

watashino hohoni fureru kuchibiru

koino yokan hotobashiri makuru

anatawa suguni... hametagaru !

kakimawashite kono okuwo

"aishiteru" tte sasayaite

anatakara hanatareru superuwa

sono yokuboude kegashite samerukotononai netsuwo

ushirokara... ahh shitomete !

_**~Interlude~**_

hazukashimete sonoyubide shitasakide tashikame atte

torokeyuku kiretuwo nazotte

motsureta mama eiennwo yakusokusshite

shiroku somete ushiro kara... ahh

kakimawashite kono okuwo

"aishiteru" tte sasayaite

anatakara hanatareru superuma

sono yokuboude kegashite samerukotononai netsuwo

ushirokara... ahhhh shitomete !

**Meiko:** …..*sighs*

**Gakupo/Kaito/Len:** So we're the only ones left…huh?

**Gakupo:** Perhaps…I shall go first. "Madness of Duke Venomania"….is Gumi here?

**Yuki:** She excused her herself earlier so we can call her again….*calls Gumi*

**_~After a few moments~_**

**Gumi:** Yes?

**Yumi:** You're going to sing your part in "Madness of Duke Venomania" …..

**Gumi:** Okay.

**Gakupo:**

Kyou mo mata utsukushii onna ga boku no moto otozureru

Hohoemi wo ukaberu anata wa atarashii tsuma to naru

Kindan no akuma to no keiyaku te ni ireta kono chikara

Boku wo mita subete no onna wa miryou sare ochite iku

**Luka:** Josei wo miryou suru chikara wo te ni ireta

**Miku:** Otoko wa hitori sumu yashiki no chikashitsu ni

**Luka:** Ki ni itta onna wo tsugitsugi to tsurekomi

**Miku:** HAAREMU wo tsukuriageta

**Gakupo:** Doku wo himeta RIBIDOO no aji tsukisashita yaiba no kairaku

Chi to ase wa majiri ai yagate murasaki no shizuku e to kawaru

Fuku wo nugisute dakiaeba genjitsu e wa mou nido to modorenai

Moyasareta mukashi no shouzouga sutesatta kako no boku

Dare shi mo ga azakeri waratta ano kao wa wasuretai

Katawara no kawaii onna wo dakiyosete KISU wo suru

Kanojo wa sou katsute boku no koto baka ni shita osananajimi

**Gumi:** Aru hi wo sakai ni shite kunijuu no onna ga

**Meiko:** Itsu shika tsugitsugi to yuku e wo kuramaseta

**Gumi:** Aru mono wa nyoubou aru mono wa musume wo

**Meiko:** ushinai tohou ni kureta

**Gakupo:** Yami ni somaru RIBIDOO no iro todomaranu mugen no yoku

Gensou wa subete wo nomikomi boku wa mou hito de wa naku naru

Kami ni sakarai daraku suru kore ga boku no nozondeta kyouki no night

Kyou mo mata utsukushii onna ga boku no moto otozureru

Saa oide boku no mune no naka odorou yo kono HAAREMU de

Chikadzuita anata wo dakishime hohoenda sono shunkan

Totsuzen no surudoi itami to chi ni somaru boku no mune

**Kaito:** Kieta koibito wo sagashiteta wakamono

Ibasho wo tsukitometa akuma no sumu yashiki

Wakamono wa josou shite akuma ni chikadzuita

Futokoro no katana wo akuma ni tsukisashita

Gakupo: Doku wo himeta katana ga sasari

Boku wa sono ba ni taorekonda

Chi to ase wa majiri ai yagate murasaki no shizuku e to kawatte iku

Jutsu no toketa onnatachi wa subete ware ni kaeri yashiki kara nigedashita

Boku no koto isshun dake mite saigo ni yashiki kara deta no wa

Ano osananajimi matte yo

Mada kimi ni suki da to itte nai

**Kaito/Len:** …..We're left….

**Kaito:** What am I supposed to…?

**Len:** Aigan no shounen….shotarella…shota desuyon…shotacon genocide, all of the night series shota version…..nobori bou…kurumi ponchio….Merry xxxmass….maserenka….spice….eat me…boku no gojoushin-sama…hetarenai de yo…..out of eden….keep out…..magical nuko LenLen…..Kagamine Len no bousou…which one should I sing? I know that there's a lot more but I can't enumerate all…..

**Kaito:** …To make this session end faster, let's just do a duet.

**Len:** Well…shota desuyon had a pretty fair duet…

**Kaito:** Let's sing that then.

**Len:** Okay…..

Asa made okasu yume made miteru

Ore no MASTER wa hentai

Koshi tsutau yubi sekuhara jichou

Sankai kurai shineba ii no ni

**Kaito:** Ude no naka de furueteta

Kawayui shitagi mekuri mekure yoru no butou

**Len:** Mishiranu kao utsuru

Sasayaku ano koe ga

Nigirishimeta BANANA shoukitate

Yokushite yaru yo to

Kaito: Hentai tsudou shiro

Soko gamen ni egaite

Goujou na shotakko aegase

Oku de hateru END

**Kaito:** Kankin heya no naka de tokete majiru tenshi to shinshi

(**Len:** Ahh)

**Len:** Kore kara da yo ne? Mou owari na no?

MASTER ga iu oyasumi

Jou o hazushite tobira o akeru

Mada ikasenai tsukamu suso e

**Kaito:** Oshitaoshite kuchizukete

Hashiru shoudou sebone nuketeiku kairaku

**Len:** Hayaku jirasanai de

Hitori ja ikenai yo

Mou dame to sakenda migite de

Tsukisasu MASTER

**Kaito:** Koko de kanjiru nante

Mirada ne ore no hime

Nureta tsubomi hiku tsukasete madowaseru fuoretta

**Len:** Ima mo mimi ni MASTER no toiki ga

Tsukisasaru no tooi yume

**Kaito:** Usui TOWEL goshi ni todoku nutsu ga

Kowasu risei no kabe

**Len:** Koe o oshikoroshite

Shitagi wa nagesutete

Mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi ga

Hibana o hanatsu

**Kaito:** Hiwai na tamashii ga

Shibukiage hikareau

Sono KEFIR asukuenai nara maru de hitori asobi

**Len:** Toki yo tomare ima wa

Futari de dakiatte

Kizamu kodou hitotsu hitotsu o

SYNCHRO sasetai

**Kaito:** Todomare atsuku nure

Uchitsukeru takamari ni

Kore ijou taerarenai yo

Saa issho ni tobau

**Kaito/Len: ***cough*

**Luna:** Alright now…..I dare all of you to answer my first question! I want to know what they are, but Kitty won't tell me! DX

**Vocaloids:** …..uh…We'll try to put it in a gentle way. "Slut" means to refer to someone who is sexually promiscuous. "Yaoi" means….well….it's basically two boys engaging in…a passionate intercourse. "Shota" means a young boy that is like a girl….

**Luna: **…..*blank face*

**Kitty:** Let's go before Luna makes any other weird dares that she'll regret. Bye~!

**Vocaloids:** *nods*

_Kitty and Luna left the dare base._

**Dorothy:** Since the whole session is over…..Miku!

**Miku:** *comes to Dorothy*

**Dorothy:** *uses magic to make Miku's hair long*

**Miku:** My hair~ It's back~ Thank you!

**Dorothy:** No problem! See you guys!

**Ciara/Yuu:** It's about time for us to leave too. Thanks for having us here~ Bye!

_Dorothy, Yuu and Ciara left the dare base. Hitomi kept staring at the crossdressing neko boy._

**Len:** A-Are you still mad at me, Hitomi-san?

**Hitomi:** Well~ I can't completely answer that. But I did get a lot of pictures~ *evil smirk* This stuff will all go to the internet AND as blackmail~~ Well, see ya all next time~!*runs out of the room*

_Hitomi ran out of the dare base._

**Len:** S-She said black mail!

**Rin:** Forget about that and get ready for the party! We gotta get everyone back to normal. Well…..except for Miku-chan and Meiko-nee's dare.

**Miku:** *pouts*

**Meiko: ***sighs*

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~After going back to normal~<span>_**

_Suddenly, a board magically appears. It said:_

"_50 review celebration~ and maybe some reminders from Yuki: Short Omake!"_

**_~At some room~_**

**Vocaloids:** *singing at the karaoke*

**Yuki:** *eating the KaiLen cake Yumi promised her*

**Yumi:** Do you really plan on finishing that?

**Yuki:** Yeah! It's to release the stress because of pairings wars that might happen…which I hope won't.

**Yumi:** Just deliver your message to everyone who's reading this.

**Yuki:** *swallows banana* Fine.

**_~After gathering everyone at the table~_**

**Yuki:** First and for most, we would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story, so much that it already reached 50+ reviews in only 4 sessions and two reminder chapters~!

**Vocaloids:** THANK YOU VERY MUCH~!

**Yumi:** We're so happy about this~! You guys sticked to it even though it was getting super perverted and even more perverted this chapter.

**Vocaloids:** *nods* and it was weird doing all of those dares…..

**Kaito:** Not to mention that my head hurts so much for some reason…..

**Miku/Len:** Ours too…

**Yumi:** *nervous smile then coughs* ... 'They had too much drugs by us...ah well. It wouldn't do anything bad to the body,just some headaches...'

**Yuki:** You guys deserve some cakes! Or the other sweets that you find amusing~

**Yumi:** And…..before you completely bail the fic, either you click the back button or click the review button to send a flame or dare or review then Yuki has some reminders *coughrantscough* to make.

**Yuki:** Alright guys, there are so many GakuLuka dares and questions that I can't help but to make it a super mentioned pairing. I was thinking...what about I just make GAKULUKA an SEMI-OFFICIAL PAIRING? A ONE-SIDED ONE? But then I was all like "what about the other headcannons?" so I made a POLL at my profile so Vote if I should it make it one-sided or not. BTW, Nothing much will change, Luka will only admit that she really does like Gakupo as a lover and stuff and Gakupo will stay the same. But just because it has one-sided GakuLuka, it doesn't mean you can't ship other pairings so I believe there shouldn't be a problem. The poll will end at the release of the next chapter, which will take some months so relax. OH and of course, the one-sided GakuLuka will only act up once a dare that mentions the pairing!

**Yumi:** So everyone. Vote, vote, and VOTE~

**Yuki:** Second, I will give this to all KAILEN FANS and KAIMIKU fans. As much as I love KaiLen and as much as I think KaiMiku is cute…well…I cannot bring any of them as an official pairing because not all people are amused by the pairing. I will let Kaito still be oblivious to his real feelings and Miku and Len and probably Meiko will have some unintentional wars that neither of them understand. Okay?

**Yumi:** So you guys don't need to fear about your fav pairing not to be shipped since Kaito is oblivious to all of these things….and you can ship anyone here.

**Yuki:** Third, I noticed on how kinky this chapter is. I knew it from the start that it might be the kinkiest I have ever done, that's why there were so many warnings at the first A/N...and well...seems like there are still some innocent boys and girls lingering around and I wanna say this..."I'M SORRY IF I RUINED YOUR INNOCENCE! DON'T HATE ME! WAAA." *le bawl*

**_~One recovery later~_**

**Yuki: **Fourth, for some reason, I cannot find the story's name on the story finder and it made me think that's the reason on why it takes long for others to find it. I'm thinking of changing this story's name so watch out. I'll put a reminder on the summary on what was the former name so that you'll know which one is mine.

**Yumi: **So you guys better watch out!

**Yuki: **Fifth, the edits at the Doc Manager kept messing with me,especially with the spacing of the songs. I'm sorry if they're hard to read.

**Yuki:** Thanks for reading my insanely long rant!

**Yumi:** Heck, even the vocaloids already went back to singing when she started ranting about GakuLuka….

**Yuki/Yumi:** That's it! Bye!

**Yumi: **Review if you can still bear us~!

**Yuki: **And I hope you can still bear us~!


End file.
